The Isadora Diaries
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: AU Isadora has been procrastinating on a certain diary project given to her by her therapist. As she goes through with it, she realizes how helpful it was to keep her sanity throughout her frustrating life and all the awkward moments she goes through with a certain Baudelaire based character. CHAPTER 60 IS UP.
1. Starting Off

**New Story! Woo!**

**It's an alternate universe so...no Olaf here! But I don't think he'll be missed. This is really random, but does anyone else think Jim Carrey did a real good job portraying Count Olaf in the movie? Just, you know, curious...I've been curious a lot lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE. Phooey.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Starting Off:**

Dear Diary Computer Laptop Thingy,

Well. That was a stupid introduction. I am not doing that again.

First things first, I didn't want to start a diary in the first place, but my therapist is making me.

Yes. I have a therapist.

And for no reason whatsoever!

My mother decided to make me go see him because she's afraid that living with three guys in the house (my two brothers and my dad) will scar me in unfixable ways. She has a point, but I don't think seeing a therapist who's a man is going to lessen the scarring in anyway.

That's a fail on her part.

Anyways, my therapist's name is Lemony Snicket and he lives at the start of my neighborhood. I get free sessions because he's close friends with my parents, but that's not the point. I've been seeing him Tuesdays and Thursdays after school from 3:30 to 5:00 since the fourth grade.

In all honesty, I think I'd be better off if he wasn't my therapist. He's pretty cool and everything but he's not a very good therapist. He isn't very logical with his patients and a bit messed up in the head. But he's cool, so I guess it's alright.

I like to call him different names like: Uncle S., Uncle Lemons and the occasional Mr. Snickers (his favorite candy bar).

Anyways, he's the one who gave me the assignment to start a diary so I can learn from life or something. I don't remember much of what he said, considering the fact that he assigned it to me almost three years ago.

It was the summer before sixth grade and Uncle S. decided to give me a diary assignment. He mentioned something about 'learning life lessons as I go through life'.

I personally thought the idea was stupid.

So I didn't do it.

I was pretty sure I'd be a lot better off without it anyhow.

I was right.

But the reason why I'm stating it now, in the eighth grade, is because when Mr. Snicket came to visit my parents today, he asked me how my diary was going and that he was going to flip through it (technically _not_ read it) and ask me everything I learned and how my diary helped me at the end of this school year.

I thought he forgot about the darn thing! _I_ did!

I felt bad about not doing it, since Uncle Lemons is a good friend of mine, so I lied and told him it was great and I was learning a lot about life and junk.

So now I have to take up as much space as I can to make it looked like I actually cared about this assignment and make up stuff that I supposedly 'learned'.

I didn't want to waste $15 for an empty book at the bookstore, so I just started it on a document on my laptop. I got one of my friends to rig it to where you need to enter a password if you want to enter the document, just in case someone gets past the password wall that comes up when you turn my laptop on.

But the top reason why I got it rigged was so that certain people *cough* Quigley *cough* don't use it against me.

Quigley is my big brother. Only by a few minutes though!

Quigley, me, and our brother, Duncan, are triplets.

NO. We are NOT the Quagmires.

The Quagmires are some people my therapist, Mr. Snicket, wrote about in a book series he randomly cooked up a little over ten years ago.

The series is called A Series of Unfortunate Events.

It's not the most creative title.

It's about three kids named Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire who have miserable lives.

The End.

The Quagmires come in somewhere in the middle and two of them eventually get trapped in a hot air balloon while the other one drifts down a river.

The Quagmires' names are Quigley, Duncan and Isadora (my name). My brothers and I were around the age of one when the first book was published, so it's a possibility he already planned to put us in there.

Although it was really sweet of him to include us in it (besides the fact that two of us got stuck on a hot air balloon and one floated down a freezing river) a part of me wishes he didn't, because now anyone who reads it asks me if I'm Isadora Quagmire.

I'm Isadora Rockefeller.

I am not a Quagmire.

Well, my grandmother on my mother's side's maiden name is Quagmire so...oh, whatever!

Quagmire or not, I'm not like the character (but my family does have a bit of money).

She's really into poetry, but I couldn't write a couplet to save my life! They always turn out like:

_Hey I think you're cute,_

_Like my new pair of boots._

And that's my best work.

However, my brothers and I aren't the only ones who get pestered about it. Friends of ours that live across the street from us share the names with the main characters of the story, Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Their real last name is Clarke.

Violet's fourteen years old (soon to be fifteen) and she's a bit of a rebel. She's also really smart. Violet's the one who rigged up my computer. She's really good with technology, building stuff out of random items, that kind of stuff. I think Violet's the only who fits her character.

Klaus is the same age as me: thirteen. Except he'll be turning fourteen in November and I'll be fourteen in May. Klaus and I have a strange relationship. On a good day we can have a lot of fun together and everything, but other times, we could be arguing about the stupidest things.

Sunny is two years old. I really don't know how Mr. Snicket was so accurate about her age. Her mother wasn't even pregnant with her yet, I don't even think she wanted a baby at the time!

Psychic abilities, maybe?

Mr. Snicket is the half-brother to Violet's, Klaus's and Sunny's dad.

I just felt like that little piece of information was needed.

I love how I'm describing people and leaving out the description of my family throughout the whole thing.

I'll start with my dad.

My dad is Duncan Rockefeller. He's a lawyer for a living. He's very good, it's quite rare when he comes home with a lost case. My dad is also British. He came straight from London. He has an awesome accent that I wish I could share with him. But you can trace a small bit of it when I'm angry or upset or something. My dad is kind of weird. Sometimes, when it's his turn to cook, he blasts hits from the 90's on the radio and attempts to dance like Michael Jackson. It's a pretty funny sight. Although I wonder, sometimes, if Mr. Snicket has rubbed off on him…

My mom is Abelina Rockefeller and she's a doctor. My mom is from France. Her family used to be really poor (having five other siblings didn't help) but now she's filthy stinking rich and can do whatever she wants. Those were her words, not mine. My mom is weird too, but different from my dad. I can't really describe it. You got to live with her to know what I'm talking about.

My parents met in Pairs. It's kind of a cliché since Paris is the City of Love and all. They met in front of the Eiffel Tower. I can see how it was love at first sight. My dad looked like Greg Sulkin and my mother looked like a model in a red dress. I'm serious, I saw pictures. I wonder how they communicated since my dad didn't speak French and my mom didn't speak English.

Skipping ahead through their little love story, they got married and had triplets.

Quigley is the oldest of us triplets. He's really into soccer and hates cheese with a burning passion. Quigley and I used to be really close, but somewhere near the beginning of this school year, he's gotten into the habit of being a big jerk 24/7. He's nice to Duncan and everything but out of nowhere he started being a jerk to me.

Jerk.

Duncan is the baseball star of the family, and the family genius. But his smartness came to him in a strange way. We were in the first grade and our teacher was afraid she was going to have to hold him back because he failed at everything he did. I remember how he put on one math test: 1+1=7. I found it weird how he was stupid in school but when you talked to him he sounded all professional, like he actually knew what he was doing. One day when all of us were throwing around the baseball in the backyard, the baseball accidentally hit Duncan in the head, giving him a major concussion.

He was out of school for quite a bit. When he finally went back to school, the teacher ended up calling our parents, telling them that she believed Duncan was cheating because now he never got an answer wrong.

We couldn't believe it. He didn't sound as smart as he used to, yet he became a genius with a single blow to the head.

So if you talk to him now, you'd think he's an idiot, but he's really not.

The school people wanted him to skip about four grades, but my parents wanted the three of us to be together. Being only about six, I understand why my parents thought that. Although my dad said he would be okay with it now, since we're older, my mother still won't let him because she says we have to stay together. Geez, Mother, just because we're triplets doesn't mean we got to be around each other all the time. It's not like we're conjoined or something.

You know, I think I'm the only one in my family who isn't good at something. Dad's a lawyer, Mom's a doctor, brothers are athletes, but what am I?

Stuck in the middle, that's what.

I don't mean to be too hard on myself or anything, but it seems like everything I try I fail. And if I can't do anything now, what am I going to do in the future when I have to fend for myself?

I try not to worry about that too much, though, after all I'm only in the eighth grade. For all I know, I could become Queen of the World by the time I'm fourteen!

…

Okay, so the possibility is very slim, but you never know what can happen in life.

So...I guess that explains about everything.

For a starting off entry, I think I did quite well. It sure seems long enough. Hey, if I keep this up, maybe I won't have to type up entries the whole year!

'Night!

***Takes a bow* First chapter: Done! Now we have who knows how many more to go.**

**This chapter wasn't too good, but it'll get better after this one. :)**

**I don't really have much else to say...that's a first.**

**Well, I'm about to pass out.**

**Goodnight everyone! :D**

**"We were strangers starting out on a journey..."**

**~At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**;)**


	2. I DON'T

**I'm back! Well, wasn't that quick?**

**Again...not much to say...**

**Review replies for awesome reviewers!:**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- Thank you so much! :)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- *mysterious grin* Maybe :)**

**Pottergirl1- Oh my gosh, the night I published this story, I had a dream that you (yes you) gave me a really bad flame and when I woke up. I wanted to delete it! Your real review makes me feel so much better! :D What..pies? I don't think I know what that stuff is..Am I supposed to? :)**

**super16simone- Agreed :)**

**Your nice reviews made me so happy! So here's another chapter for you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE, but I do own Isadora's Diary. *evil grin***

**Chapter 2:**

**I DON'T:**

**Tuesday, September 27th**

I don't like him.

I don't like him.

I don't like him.

I DON'T LIKE HIM.

KLAUS CLARKE IS REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES!

Is it really necessary for him to be so attractive? This isn't fair!

Is it really my fault I find him so attractive? No, it's not. If anything it's his parents fault I find him attractive at all!

Stupid parents.

Always got to give your children pretty features and such.

I 've been having this debate with myself for a couple of weeks now.

The Clarkes are English and they spent their summer vacation in London, visiting aunts and cousins and stuff. When they came back in August, I was practically mesmerized by Klaus's appearance. I never really noticed how AMAZING his eyes were! They're like a pale blue, but not too pale with a strong light in the middle. And his glasses are gone! But that's not all. He had gotten taller, broader (well, as broad as an almost fourteen year old can be) and his voice had gotten deeper.

Where's the dorky kid with glasses I used to know?

It was the morning of the first day of school when I saw him the way I described.

I. Was. About. To. Faint.

When Klaus, Violet, Quigley, Duncan and I were walking to the subway (we have to take a subway to get to school because we live in the city), I forced myself not to stare.

Of course, I was just so caught up on trying not to stare that I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. Instead of laughing, like I thought he would, he helped me up and picked up my books for me…when did he get so sweet?

And that's not the only thing that's happened…

I saw him after my session with Mr. Snicket as I was walking home. He was kicking a soccer ball around his yard. Since it was only his appearance that changed, not his personality (although sometimes—not all the time – he was nicer to me than usual) or anything else that's supposed to be important when in a relationship, the butterflies I had when I saw him for the first time after two months looking like he came out a magazine were mostly gone.

Mostly. Not all.

Anyways, here's what happened:

I slowly made my way to where he was kicking the ball around. When the ball rolled over close to where I was, I kicked it back to him and said, "Hey, Stranger."

"Hey, Iz," he said, bouncing the ball on his knees. "How'd it go with Uncle Lemony?"

"Pretty good," I said, walking closer to him. "He took me to the store, bought a whole bunch of chocolate bars and then I helped him throw them at policemen. Speaking of which, your uncle and I are going into hiding in your basement for something we did that was apparently illegal. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Klaus kicked the ball at me, "Psh, yeah right."

"Okay, we didn't throw them at policemen," I confessed, kicking the ball back. "But we did throw them at pigeons."

"No you didn't!"

"How do you know? Were you there?"

"I don't have to have been there to know!" he kicked the ball back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're Isadora. You can't hurt anyone."

"I hit you all the time!" I protest.

"Yeah, but it never hurts."

"Oh yeah?" I said, picking the soccer ball up. "Watch." I threw the ball and it hit him squarely in the chest. He clutched his chest. "Okay, that hurt," he said with some pain in his voice, "That got me."

"Guys are such babies," I scoffed.

"Excuse me?" he said, one hand on his chest.

Instead of repeating myself, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He raised his fist as if to punch me, but I didn't flinch. "You can't hit me."

"Why not?" he asked, his fist lowered.

"Because you're Klaus. You're too weak," I taunted with a smirk.

"If I'm so weak," he said, wrapping his hand around my wrist, "get me to let go."

I tried to pry his fingers open, but he was _strong_. So I raised my trapped hand and bit him as hard as I could.

He yelped and let go and I took off running for my house. I didn't get very far, because Klaus came up and picked me up from behind. I yelled at him to put me down and attempted to kick him, forcing him to move backwards. He tripped over on his soccer ball, falling backwards to the ground. As we landed, he rolled me over to where he had me pinned to the ground.

It took me a second to realize how close we were, the tips of our noses touching. (Just a note, Klaus smells _so good_! Just…saying...) When he noticed as well, his laughing smile faded almost immediately. Suddenly, the butterflies that had left me were suddenly coming back all at once. Trust me, it does not feel good. It felt like I got hit by a cannonball and was falling through the clouds or something intense like that.

We lay there staring into each other's eyes (his AMAZING blue eyes!) for a few seconds that seemed to take forever! Talk about your embarrassing moments…

"I got to go.." he mumbled, getting up. He held out his hand to help me up and I accepted. We just stood there for an awkward second, and then we turned around and went our parted ways.

When I walked back in my house, Duncan met me by the door and started teasing me. "I saw you and Klaus! Are you dating now? That'd be so weird, because yesterday you called him a—"

I don't want to type what I called him...It'd had been one of those days we fought over stupid things…

I put the interruption dashes there because when he said it, I ran up to my room.

"ISADORA!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs, "QUIGLEY CALLED YOU A TRAMP!"

I slammed my door and threw my hairbrush at it, pretending the door was Quigley.

Jerk.

I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep for the longest time but, instead, I was just yelling at myself to not like Klaus.

The cannonball butterflies are still flying around though, no matter how hard I try to get my mind off him.

I tried slapping myself and popping myself with a rubber band every time I got that feeling or drifted to thinking of him in _that way._

I don't suppose it'd help if I typed it repeatedly?

I don't like Klaus.

I don't like Klaus.

I don't like Klaus.

I DON'T.

**And there is your chapter 2! Yay!**

**I'd have to say that Isadora's 'crush' on Klaus is focusing a bit too much on his looks, so the 'crush' isn't _that_ real. But, things tend to happen...things that change other things if you know what I mean. ;)**

**But this story shouldn't be too much Kladora, so it won't be centered on that.**

**"Meg: WRONG: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.**

**Muses: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love**

**Meg: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love..."**

**~ I Won't Say I'm In Love by Meg and the Muses (you know, those singing statue ladies :))**

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	3. Chaos

**And I'm back!**

**If you've read Couplets, I just want to say I won't be writing an Epilogue. One reviewer said to let the reader decide what happens next. Personally, I think that's a great idea. So whatever you want to believed happened, it happened! :)**

**Awesome reviewers whom I love so much! :D:**

**Pottergirl1- You got an account! :D Thank you, I feel better now! :) How, those were some nice cheerleaders. The ones at my school are horrible! Very interesting story of your life, I must say. Thank you by the way! :)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Amen and me too. :)**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- xD Why, thank you! I'm glad I made you happy! There's going to be some Quiglet, promise you that! :)**

**H2O4life- Thank you! :)**

**super16simone- Thank you! :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Thank you! I had to put it in, I love Kladora. :)**

**You guys totally ROCK! If I said that already...then you rock HARDER! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry...I don't own ASOUE...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Chaos:**

**Friday, September 30th**

So today was..._productive._

It started off like any other day, waiting for the subway at the subway station with the Clarkes and my brothers so we could get to school. While we were waiting for the subway to arrive, out of _nowhere_ a fight between two people break out.

A whole bunch of other people tried to break up the fight, but it backfired and the second group of people became involved in the fight. This continued until it seemed like everyone in the station was trying to beat someone up! It was chaos!

And that all happened underneath thirty seconds.

It was pretty scary. I mean, standing next to two people fighting is scary, but you can get out of the way. When you're standing in the middle of a massive rumble...well...it's not good.

Anyways, the doors to get out were blocked by people throwing punches at each other, so we were stuck. Can you imagine that? Being surrounded by at least two hundred people beating each other up? It's _terrifying_!

To avoid getting hurt, the five of us huddled together on the floor by a wall. Unfortunately, people kept getting close to us, practically kicking at our faces. So Violet took out her pepper spray and sprayed everyone she saw that was near us and around. Because people kept stepping within ten feet of us, it was a very short period of time before half the people weren't fighting anymore! Instead, they were running around crying and screaming, "MY EYES!" and, "IT BURNS!"

When security _finally_ decided to show up, they were surprised to see only a few people still going at it while the others were probably going blind. They must've figured that whatever was happening needed medical attention, because a short time later, a whole bunch of ambulances showed up.

After all the doctors ran inside, there was a narrow path to the doors. We ran out of that place!

When we made it outside, a whole bunch of reporters started surrounding us to ask us questions like, "What's going on in there?" "Is anyone injured?" "Did you survive?" " What's your take on the philosophical poem about Pluto written by Mortimer Monsey?" "How do you like your eggs?"

Reporters are a bit crazy...

Anyways, Duncan made it through by yelling, "Stop it, I just want a normal life!" and then he ran away. It got real quiet because, of course, what he said had nothing to do with anything at the moment!

Violet interrupted the silence by yelling, "The police said you can go in now!"

The reporters shoved past us and almost made me fall! Rude!

"Violet!" Klaus scolded, "They can't go in there, it's too crazy and they'll just make it worse!"

"Well, I needed to get through!" she defended and started walking in the direction of our neighborhood.

The only person that could drive us to school was Mrs. Clarke. She doesn't have a job because she has to stay home with Sunny. When we got to the Clarke house, we told her what happened and that we needed a ride. Apparently, and I'm surprised that Violet and Klaus didn't know this, but her car is in the shop getting fixed, so she couldn't take us anywhere! She called her husband and my parents and explained the situation. Then she called our schools and told them we caught strep from Sunny. Surprisingly the school people believed it! Or maybe they acted like they did, when, in reality, they just didn't care…

So (thank you the universe!) we got to stay home! Or, rather at Violet and Klaus's house, which was still cool. We had a lot fun doing things that...things that I'd rather not mention, actually.

I have to admit, though, the best part of day was when Klaus was holding me protectively against the wall during the fight. Not that I like him or anything.

The feeling was just...nice.

**It's pretty short, but I like it anyhow. :) I got the inspiration for this chapter yesterday when two fights almost broke out on my bus. All I'm going to say is that those people are crazay!**

**So I hoped you liked it and review please!**

**"(Be a man) You must be swift as a coursing river 9Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon..."**

**~I'll Make A Man Out Of You sung by Donny Osmond (I think) in Mulan**

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	4. Caged

**I swear, I have never been pounded down with so much homework before, so now I am so happy it's the weekend! Unfortunately, I have to go to school tomorrow and I still have homework. *sobs uncontrollably***

**Thank you reviewers! :**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Hope your Disney movies were fun! :) The party didn't have fun because they didn't have any Disney movies. Thanks and I loves you too! :)**

**Pottergirl1- I went to your profile and I saw my name at the bottom! x) I feel so loved! Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Ittybittyquigletfan- Thank you! There will be Quiglet, but I don't know how to put it in because Isadora and Quigley don't get along too well.. But there will be Quiglet! :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Yeah..I'm sorry..Thank you by the way! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Its okay, and I love the Muses! Quiglet is coming! I'm sure when, but its coming! And thank you! :)**

**qrox- Thank you so much! :)**

**I love all you! Your all so nice and helpful and everything..HUGS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't ASOUE...but I own Isadora's Diary. *sneaky grin***

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Caged:**

Okay, so is been a while since I've typed something in here. But this past week was particularly boring. Klaus and I have been avoiding each other. And if there was no possible way to get away from each other, we didn't talk.

Changing the subject, I still don't understand how a diary teaches you lessons. When Mr. Snicket mentioned that, I thought he was talking about life lessons, but all I've learned so far is not to be in a subway station when a bunch of idiots decide they want to kill each other. That's it.

Changing the subject again, I take back what I said about this past week being boring. Something did happen to me and my friend Bea.

Hold on.

In my few entries, have I mentioned Bea? At all?

...

Okay, I just skimmed my other entries and I haven't mentioned her.

I can't believe it!

The story is now on hold.

Beatrice Snicket is my best friend, and my therapist's daughter. Everyone calls her Bea, though. She's the average height of a fourteen year old. She also has light brown, almost blonde hair, blue eyes, and she gets hyper off oxygen. I'm not kidding! She is so crazy, I can't believe her doctor won't diagnose her with ADHD!

I remember this one time during the summer; we were just running around my backyard when she randomly wants a piggy back ride. So she gets on my back, and everything is going fine until she starts freaking out on me! Her legs started flying everywhere and her arms were crossed against my face and I got tangled in her hair. We fell to the ground laughing so hard!

I swear, this girl has caused me a lot of pain throughout my life, but I love her anyways!

Okay, so, back to the story.

Bea and I were just chilling out in the girls' locker room, like we always do at the end of P.E.

She kept on giving me all these speeches about how I'm in love with Klaus and we're so meant to be because our relationship is implied in her dad's book.

I personally don't remember any relationship being implied between the characters, Klaus and Isadora. Even if there was, it wouldn't matter because Klaus and I aren't the characters from the series. I explained that to her, too.

Why I'm mentioning all this, I really don't know. It's not the point of the story. I guess I'm still trying to tell myself that I don't like Klaus.

Yeah, that's it.

Eventually, the bell rings to change classes. We gather our stuff and walk through a doorway and up a ramp to leave the locker room. We're surprised to see that the door to leave the locker room is closed.

It's not like a wooden door, it's more like a fence/cage door that that has a small space between the ceiling and the top of the door.

What kind of made us freak out a bit, was that that door is never closed. Ever.

We ran to the door and began banging on it and screaming for help, but no one came.

We should've been really scared, considering we were caged in like animals!

But, for some strange reason, Bea began laughing! And I couldn't help but laugh right along with her.

"Isadora," Bea said, trying to control her laughter, "give me a boost."

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can lift me over the door and I'll open it from the other side!"

"Beatrice Snicket," I said her full name to emphasize my serious-ness, "I have learned never to carry you again, because you always flip out for no reason what so ever!"

"Fine, I'll boost you up!"

Bea eventually convinced me to let her give me a boost up and through the space. When I made it through the space, I swear, I was choking to death! When I said that space was small, I meant it! I had to climb down the door upside down to get the floor. It resulted on me twisting my arms and almost flipping over.

Never. Again.

It didn't help that Bea was laughing her butt off at me, but I was laughing, too so I guess it's okay.

I opened the door from the other side and we ran out of the gym building.

I'm really a bit scared to go back in there. If we just happen to get locked in again, Bea is going to be the one going above the door.

Not me.

You know, I think I've learned another lesson.

Don't get locked in the locker room.

Especially not with Bea Snicket, because she'll try to choke you with a cage door.

Although I don't know how I'll be able to keep that from happening again.

**Short and sweet. It's okay though. It's was actually going to be a lot shorter, but I came up with crawling over the door thing. This actually happened to me and my friend, except we found an easier, and safer, way out.**

**"I'll keep my helmet on just in case my head caves in (in case my head caves in) 'cause if my thoughts collapse or my brainwork saps it'll make a mess, like you wouldn't believe..."**

**~Cave In by Owl City**

**See you guys later! Well not actually seeing you but...you know what I mean.**

**;)**


	5. Bloodied Up

**Okay, it took me a matter of two school days to come up with this. :) Hope you like it!**

**Reviewers!:**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Yay! Thank you! :D**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- :D Yeah, and there was also that time we terrorized those sixth graders! xD**

**Pottergirl1- Aw, loverz you too! Yeah, I do see us as friends! x) Thanks I'm glad you like it! *hugglez back***

**TheWriter51- Thank you! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- It was a real small one. Fiona kissed him and then betrayed him. I don't remember a relationship being implied between Klaus and Isadora in the Austre Academy because I haven't read it in a while. Truthfully speaking, there probably wasn't, but I'm still a Kladora shipper either way. :) **

**JeanetteMiller4eva- Thank you! Yeah, I like that last name, too. :) I got it from that movie, Who Is Clarke Rockefeller? Get it? Klaus Clarke..Isadora Rockefeller.. Yeah, you get it :) **

**Yeah you guys are pretty awesome! I get so happy whenever I get reviews! :D You're like fairies or something, bringing joy to all! Or is that Santa Claus? I like, LOVE all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE!...Yet. *calls to minions* MINIONS! GET ME ASOUE!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Bloodied Up:**

**Tuesday, October 11th**

I don't think I've ever seen my arm look so disgusting before. Well I can't really see it now, it's covered in a bandage. But still...

*shudder*

Yeah, my arm got a bit cut up. And whose fault is that?

*mentally points at Klaus*

I was just reading on the front steps of my house. Just minding my own business, when Bea came riding down our street on her bicycle, through my grass, and almost crashed on top of me.

Thank the goodness she remembered that bikes have a brake.

"Hey, Iz! What'cha reading?" she said all cheerful.

"She's reading about the history of burritos!" Duncan answered for me. He was sitting behind me, trying to juggle a fruit so rotten that I don't even know what it's supposed to be.

I told him not to touch it, but, of course, he didn't listen.

I told him to shut up about his stupid Mexican food obsession, but Bea only laughed shyly.

I think Duncan is the only person who can make her shy. She's had a crush on him since last summer. I really don't know why though. I personally think that ever since her little crush started, she's been more out of her right mind than she normally is. But that's just me.

I didn't start this entry to talk about them though, I started this entry to talk about how Klaus bloodied up my arm.

Now, back to the story.

Duncan's face lit up when he saw's Bea bicycle.

"Hey, Bea, want to try something?" he got up and walked to her bike.

Behind his back, Bea turned to me and mouthed, "He called me 'Bea!'" and had a miniature spasm, for what reason, I'll never know because _everyone_ calls her 'Bea'. She turned around, trying to act natural and said, "Sure what?"

Duncan got on the bike and patted the handlebars. "Get on."

"Do wha..?" her voice trailed.

"Get on the handlebars," he said with a smile.

Bea shrugged. "Okay."

Because she's Beatrice, I knew it would be pointless to try to talk her out of something that'll make her look stupid.

She climbed on with much difficulty, but she made it.

Duncan backed up the bike a bit, and then took off of our lawn and down the road, back and forth.

Being Bea, she was kicking, sliding, screaming, and laughing all at the same time, the entire time.

Being her best friend, I sat there laughing my butt off at how stupid she looked.

Eventually, Duncan tried to stop the bike in the Clarke's front yard. He got the bike to stop, but it fell over. I ran over there to see them lying on the ground laughing.

"You hurt my hip bone, Duncan!" Bea complained in the middle of all her laughter, and punched him in the gut.

Duncan cringed in pain, but was laughing too hard to say anything.

Violet, Klaus, and Quigley decided to come out of the Clarke house at that point.

(What was Quigley doing in there? O.O)

Duncan finally got enough energy to get up. He ran to Quigley and began pulling him to the bike. "Dude, dude, dude, you got to try this!"

"What happened?" Klaus asked with a laugh looking at me and Bea. Bea had pulled me to the ground on top of her, so now I was having my fair share of laughter, too.

"Bea rode on my handlebars!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oo! I wanna try!" Violet cried, and ran to the bike. So Violet got on the handlebars and Duncan took off down the road, and back again.

"You're breaking the six inch rule!" Klaus yelled jokingly. Beatrice, who was still on the ground, kicked him in the shin.

"Aww, Duncan!" Quigley called out after Klaus's remark, "You said I could have her!- Uh, turn! Her turn on the handlebars!" he stuttered when he remembered we were right there.

Her turn.

Yeah, right.

Skipping a couple minutes ahead of the story:

I guess that while I was distracted by Violet screaming, "I'm Queen of the Wind!" and "Ride like the wind, Bulls-eye!" Klaus went and got his bike. Because when I turned around, it was right there next to him.

"Want a ride, Iz?" he asked, "Or are you scared?" he smirked.

Not wanting him to think I was some kind of wimp, I got on and braced myself.

"Oo!" Beatrice called, "Look who's in love!"

"Scare her, Klaus!" Quigley yelled as Klaus rode the bike out of the yard.

"Shut up, Quigley!" I yelled, "Don't give him any ideas!"

"Too late," Klaus said (He was so close to me! Not that I care or anything…gosh…), "Hope you're not afraid of speed!"

"Actually I-"

*insert bicycle going full speed around a street with occasional swerves and Klaus being stupid by driving with one hand*

Have you ever sat on the handlebars of a bicycle going full speed?

Of course not, you're a laptop.

Anyways, it's pretty scary. But it's one of those things were you look back on it and you're like, "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!"

Thinking back on it, it was actually! You know, besides him trying to kill me.

Sometime after he tried to do a wheelie, something slammed into the side of the bike and threw us to the ground. My left arm slid against the road and got really got scratched up. Then the bike toppled onto me and Klaus while the one of the wheels were still spinning. And that wheel hit my left arm and scratched it up some more by spinning all over it!

Apparently, Duncan had skidded out of control when he tried to do a wheelie (what is it with people and wheelies?) and rammed into us.

Because my arm was so disgustingly bloody, and I was in so much pain I didn't bother to move, I had to be helped into my house and brought to my mother. Thankfully, she has a medical degree.

Yeah, sure, Klaus, Duncan and Violet were hurt too, BUT I WAS WORSE!

While my mother was fixing my arm, she yelled at us for doing something so 'stupid and dangerously reckless' and banned us from doing it again.

Mr. Snicket, who was visiting my mom, scolded Bea about it and grounded her.

Then my mother called Mrs. Clarke, who was running errands and she lectured Violet and Klaus over the phone.

Even Quigley got in trouble, because my mom said he should've stopped us from doing it.

So we all walked away with punishment chains.

I think I've learned something today.

First: It was also partly Duncan's fault my arm is injured and I'm typing with one hand.

Second: I should never let Klaus give me a ride on anything again.

Ever.

**There you have it! Chapter five!**

**This is one of those 'Don't Try This At Home' things. You know, unless you're going to try it with an expert biker or someone you might have a crush on...uh...*cough cough***

**"I'll tie my handlebars to the stars so I stay on track (so I stay on track, and if my attention strays I'll wrench them away then I'll take my lead, and I won't even look back...I won't even look back..."**

**~Cave In by Owl City**

**Hey, if you're going to dress up for Halloween, tell me in your review what you're going to be!**

**I'll tell you who I'll be next chapter. x)**

**Now please excuse me while I cram for my history exam tomorrow.**

**Bye everyone! :D**

**;)**


	6. Breakfast

**Chapter somethin or other!**

**Wow. We're still at the begining and I already forgot what chapter we're on. Chapter...6? Yeah, I think thats right. :)**

**The Awesome Reviewer peolpeThat Deserve An Awesome Title:**

**patrome4ever- Thanks! A plant, nice :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Wow. x) Thanks! :)**

**super16simone- I love Bellatrix! Except for the fact that she killed Sirius and was in league with Voldemort..and the whole 'Mudblood' engraving on Hermione's arm..so she's awesomly evil! :D Aww, wonder how wonder how your dad felt about that..how you felt about that.. and Thanks! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Thank you! Evil angel or Bellatrix..thats a good debate you got there. Making a Harry Potter one..I wonder how that would turn out..I'll think about it. :)**

**Pottergirl1- xD Yes, the embarressment is amazing! Aww, I'm happy I made you happy! And thank you! :)**

**FreezingSapphire- Probably, yeah. But I got curious so..:) Anime! Awesomeness! Yeah, you're costume sounds amazing. And thanks! :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- xD Thats smart! Come on, though, you're never too old for Halloween! Unles you're...old..."Lunch Time!" That sounds like its going to be good. :) I'll reasd it. :)**

**Okay guys, so I told you that I would tell you what I was going to be for Halloween in this chapter, so..I'm either going to be Cece Jones or Christi Rockefeller. (Christi is someone I came up with for some Harry Potter thing)**

**My main rason is so that I can wear something crazy with colors that my mom probably wouldn't let me out of the house in. xD**

**You guys are totally awesome, and funny I must say, and I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE! **

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Breakfast:**

**Friday, October 14th**

I have been tired _all day. _Like, _all day._

From the minute I woke up till now.

Its a real pain in the butt having to force myself up every morning. When my dad wakes me up everyday, I feel like a zombie. Not to mention I look like one too.

Its a rule that my dad has to wake me up every morning because:

1) Alarm clocks are my enemy.

2) My mom yells at me when she wakes me up. And waking up to French words being screamed at you isn't very nice.

When my dad left after waking me up today, I locked my door and went back to sleep until I _forced_ my eyes to open. I was _beyond_ zombie tired. It felt like a dying zombie tired. And thats the bad kind of sleepy to have on a school morning when you're supposed to be getting ready. You could lie down and go to sleep, planning to wake up five minutes later, only to stay down under until someone starts screaming at you and breaks down your door!

So I had to make a certain decision this morning.

I could either put in my earphones and set an alarm on my ipod, or eat some toast with my eyes closed.

Since breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I didn't want to fall alseep in the middle of class and look stupid, I decided to eat toast with my eyes closed.

I went down to the kitchen to make my breakfast. Then I realized something _awful_...I had to spend extra energy_ making _my breakfast!

I usually make it anyways, but I felt like I was going to _collapse_ this morning!

But no one else was going to do it. So I slowly got out the toaster, slowly plugged the toaster in, slowly opened the refrigerator, slowy took a slice of bread from the bag, slowly closed the refrigerator, slowly put a slice of bread in the toaster, slowly pushed down the time lever thingy, slowly fixed the time, slowly got a plate, and slowly got a cup of milk.

Really slowly.

All slow-like.

When I finally got to eat, I realized that the bread (which was whole wheat, by the way) was disgusting! It tasted like a burnt cardboard box!

It might've been better if I put butter on it, but I don't eat butter unless I'm forced.

Why?

Because butter makes you fat, clogs up your heart, causing you to have a heart attack, causing you to DIE.

I believe people eat too much butter these days, so I guess I want to be one of the healthy few. Did you know one serving of butter is usually about one tablespoon?

Of course not, you're a laptop! *mentally slaps self*

But seriously, some people will get a _spoon_, and eat the butter _straight out of the container! _And if its a stick, they get a fork and knife and eat it like its barbecued pork!

Isn't that _DISGUSTING?_

Thats what my grandfather did. I warned him not to do it.

Now he's dead.

And I don't eat butter.

Back to my situation with the disgusting toast,I decided just to improvise. I got some ham and slapped it onto the bread. Since I pulled it right out of the fridge, it was_ freezing, _and it made my toast _freezing_, which meade me more _frozen_ than I already was in my _freezing _house!

While I was in the midst of becopming an icicle, Duncan came down to kitchen and stuck a frozen burrito in the microwave. Then he went upstairs, came back downstaris with my hairbrush, and started brushing my hair.

"You know, Isadora," he said, "You really should do something with your hair. If you step outside like this, people will start coming you with army tanks and machine guns. Oh, and theres a cockroach swimming in your milk."

Well that temporarily woke me up.

I screamed an jumped out of my chair. There was a _humongous_ cockroach in my milk!

"Kill it, Duncan!" I said, pushing him in front of me.

"No way! I'm allergic to that junk!"

"Duncan!" I complained. "Just man up and kill the danged thing!"

"Why can't you do it?" he whined.

"Because its the _man's_ job to kill bugs the size of Goliath!" I explained.

"Well I'm not getting paid!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Isadora! It does matter actually!" he said loudly, "That roach could be carrying a horrible disease that I could catch by touching it! Then it could bite me, crawl on me, or _poop_ on me! Next thing you know, I would be in the emegency room, in a coma for being so diseased, allgeric, and disgusted to death! And if Idon't get paid for doing a so called 'man's job', then _HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO PAY THE HOSPITAL BILL?"_

First off, we're already rich, so the hospital bill isn't really an issue.

Second off, what are the odds of it carrying a disease and using him as a public bathroom?

Anyways, it was at that moment that our dad decided to come downstaris. He took the cup, turned on the garbage disposal, and poured the milk and the cockroach down the drain. After a few seconds of very disgusting noises, he turned it off.

"Your mother said to-"

The microwave went off.

"Think I'm going to have some salsa," my dad said randomly.

Well, isn't that a weird breakfast food?

I didn't want my food anymore, so I threw it out into the backyard so it could decompose into the grass and become compost for the plants or something enviormental like that. Then I went to my room and went back to sleep.

And that was my stupid breakfast.

**This chapter kind of had a weird shift from sleep to breakfast, so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I NEED A NEW BOOK TO READ.**

**If I don't read a good book for a certain period of time, I go INSANE. I finished The Titan's Curse a few weeks ago, and now I have nothing to read. :( I was re-reading this depressing book on girl who reincarnated, I was so desperate! **

**So wish me good luck on not caving in my mind from lack of good books. :)**

**"I'm Walking On Sunshine, woah-oh, I'm Walking on Sunshine, woah-oh, I'm gonna feel good, hey! Alright now, I'm gonna feel good, hey! Alright now, I'm Walking On Sunshine..."**

**~Walking On Sunshine sung by Aly and AJ**

**Bye peoples!**

**;)**


	7. Scarred

**Sorry peoples, I've been a bit...distracted, we'll say. We got a puppy of the street that my mom almost ran over! I've never had a pet larger than a small turtle, so we'll see how it turns out. :)**

**I feel like I can tell anything to you guys, even though, I've never met any of you in person. **

**My amazing reviewers!:**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Thank you! Goliath is the giant from the David and Goliath story frmo the bible. Your welcome! It was really random! :D**

**qrox- Thank you! Yeah, I really want to read 39 clues! I read two of the Hunger Games books and my sister told me what happened in the third...I don't like the end...Thank you for caring about my sanity! :D**

**seasidesimone- I like your name! I'll look for that book. Thak you! :D**

**patrome4ever- Thank you! :D**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- Aw, poor you! I hate nothing to read...its lame...we must fight for our books! :D**

**I love all of you! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. iF I did, it would be a much happier ending with the Baudelaires arriving home and reuniting with the Quagmires. Happily Ever After, The End.**

**The Isadora Diaries::**

**Scarred:**

**Friday, October 21**

I am scarred.

For Life.

***shudder***

Okay, so, I'm in the middle of the Percy Jackson series, but my dad won't buy me the next book until he sees my report card in, like, about _eight weeks_.

AND THOSE BOOKS ARE TOO AWESOME TO BORROW FROM LIBRARIES!

Anyways, I decided to reread what I've already read. Unfortunately, the first book is in Quigley's room, because he stole it from me.

Jerk.

So, I just skip down the hallway with my happy, fairy self, ready with an argument to steal back my book. The door was open a crack, so I push it open and there's Quigley having a FULL-OUT make out session with Violet!

I screamed and slammed the door shut. Quigley yelled from the other side, "Isadora! Don't you knock?"

"Don't you have a lock?" I yelled back. I was so full of embarrassment and awkwardness, that I just ran out of there and locked myself in my room.

I was shaking I was so awkwardly disgusted! I still am!

I felt like the pressure of that moment was eating up the air in my room, so I ran out of house and across the street, into the Clarke's garage.

Stupid since Violet lives there, but I COULDN'T STAY IN THAT HOUSE ANYMORE!

Anyways, their garage was open because Klaus was in there, messing with his guitar.

"What's with you?" Klaus asked when he saw me, "Did another squirrel chase you?"

Long story short, I stole an acorn from a squirrel in preschool.

Don't _ever_ do that.

Anyways, I started to flip out. "My house is too awkward, my brother is a jerk, and _since when have our siblings been dating?"_

"Caught them going at it?"

I pouted and nodded.

"Yeah, I walked in on the middle of one of their make out sessions yesterday in my room. _My_ room!"

"Eww!"

"Yeah!" he strummed some random notes on his guitar. "I wrote a song about them last night. Want to hear it?"

I've never heard Klaus sing before, so I agreed. I sat down in front of him and watched as he began to strum.

"_Quigley, don't touch my sister again_

_If you do_

_Then you're dead._

_Violet, you stay outta my room_

_If you go in_

_You'll have nightmares to dread_

_Both of you stay outta my life_

_Take one step_

_I'll get a knife_."

"Um...It's very...creative." I said, proud that I found the right word for his odd song.

"Yeah right. I came up with it from the top of head. They both made me pretty mad. Now I don't want to go in my room anymore!"

"Now I don't want o see Quigley anymore!"

"Funny," Klaus tilted his head, "He said the same thing about you, yesterday."

"What?!" I yelled.

Klaus shrugged, "Hey, that's what he said."

"Okay, now I _really_ don't want to see him anymore. But that probably means not going home anymore." I said, moving to sit next to him.

"You can crash over here," Klaus shrugged, "I'm pretty sure there's enough space in my room for the both of us." he winked.

I laughed and pushed him over. "Just kidding," he laughed.

"Of course you are," I said sarcastically.

"You wish I wasn't kidding," he smirked.

"In your dreams."

"You wish I dream those dreams."

"Shut up, Klaus!"

"Aha! People only say 'Shut up' when the other person says something that's true!"

"Shut up!" I laughed, trying to hide my blushing face.

After that little moment, we sat there quietly. Not an awkward quiet. It was more of a peaceful quiet.

It wasn't totally quiet though. Klaus was playing his guitar and humming quietly.

He's not that bad actually...not rock star good or fairy prince faint awesome...he was just…okay.

When it got dark, I had to get home. When I walked inside the house, the first place I went to was my room. After a few minutes of peace and quiet in the house, I hear Duncan yell, "Oh my gosh, you two are _disgusting_! And what are you doing in my room?"

Poor, Duncan.

What he do to deserve a permanent emotional scar?

What did_ I_ do to deserve a permanent emotional scar?

For some reason, my brain keeps going back to that moment and now I can't stop shuddering from grossness.

***Shudder***

It'd really be disgusting if they're still going at it.

***Opens door***

Are you serious? They're making out in the hallway! The hallway, man!

***GAG***

**Short yeah. I didn't know what I was going to write about so…**

**A lot of you have been asking for Quiglet, so I hope the small amount I gave is okay. :)**

**I am too sleepy.**

**"...The atmosphere is crawling with airlines that wind through the clouds and look down on the crowd. Relax your back and let the noise sing you to sleep in my arms..."**

**~ Air Traffic by Owl City**

**This song has NOTHING to do with the chapter. But it's a great lullaby, and I'm really sleepy. And I couldn't find one that fits.**

**Goodnight everyone!**

**;)**


	8. Halloween

**I have been so overly lazy, that I'm scared my parents think I'm depressed! (By the way, I'm not depressed; I'm a very happy fairy actually.) And i have had way too many things distracting me. Like dogs and TV shows that battle with cake. I'm so EVIL!**

**On a happy note: reviewers! Yay!:**

**seasidesimone- Thank you! I think 'a million nights ago' is a bit of an exaggeration, because I remember reading your review the day after I uploaded. xD Yay! A series! I need more books! :D**

**FreezingSapphire- You probably lost your internet connection already...but Thank You! Hope you have fun at your new place!**

**Pottergirl1- Glad you liked it! Should I send Quiglet over to you? xD Thank you! :D**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Its okay..I think its more punishment to my parents than me. *evil grin* :D**

**qrox- Yeah, I was really sad when Rue died..:'( Pillow pets song...and I'm suddenly glad my mom doesn't know what they are...I listened to that song, and it was really good! And Thank you! :D**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- xD I read stuff wrong sometimes too! :D**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Its a mixed terrier. I think its mixed with chihuahua because it has a resemblence. Thank you! :D**

**master1- Thank you for all your compliments, I really appreciate it. :) No, I haven't read all the PJO books yet. I felt like I rushed through the first two books so now I'm taking my own sweet time...plus I'm too broke to buy the fourth one...I don't play games on FB and I did not know about Snicket's new series! :D Thanks again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I owned ASOUE...once...then I dropped it down a sewer. :'(**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Halloween:**

**Teusday, November 1st**

My Halloween was really quite something.

It started off when my parents left the house to go to a 1950's themed dance. My mom had her hair super curly and she was wearing these awfully tacky matching polka dot shirt and shorts, blue tights, and rainbow leg warmers.

My dad looked like an older version of Fred Jones with brown hair.

"Kids, we're going out tonight," my mom said, "We don't want you going outside tonight without us nearby."

_Why not?_ I asked myself. _We go outside every day._

After mentioning something about 'getting down with their groovy selves', they finally left the house. Leaving me and my brothers scarred for the rest of the night.

"Candy time?" Duncan asked.

"Candy time," Quigley agreed.

Then we went upstairs to get ready.

I decided I wanted to be Duncan for Halloween, so I put on his baseball uniform and put my hair in a pony tail that I hid in a baseball cap.

_Voila!_

Duncan!

Once I stepped outside to go trick or treating with my brothers, it was freezing outside! I didn't want to get a coat because then that would ruin the whole outfit. So I sucked it up and walked outside to our neighbor's house.

Yeah I know, too old for trick or treating—but _no_ one is _ever_ too old for candy!

And Halloween is one of the few holidays my mom actually allows me to eat candy. So, I usually stock up on that stuff to last me a couple months or so.

Anyways, when my brothers and I reached the third house, we ran into one of Duncan's friends (Who is, by the way, one of the hottest guys in my grade). He came up to me and said, "Hey, bro, ready to get hyper off candy at school?"

Every year, the day after Halloween, Duncan and his friend who was just talking to me (Austin) eat five pounds of candy before they go to school, and they drive their teachers crazy with their hyper-ness. And, yes, it's hilarious!

Anyways, I thought that he was talking to Duncan, who was right beside me, but no, he was talking to me!

"Uh.." was all I could manage to say before Quigley and Duncan burst out laughing!

"That's Isadora dressed as Duncan!" Quigley explained between laughs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You look so much alike and it's dark out!" he apologized frantically.

"No its okay," I said, laughing a little bit myself.

I felt just a bit embarrassed that I got mixed up with my brother. Yeah, we're triplets, but I should look more like a girl than him!

Yeah, I had my hair hidden...and it was dark out...but still!

He's lucky he's cute…

Moving ahead of the night, I got to see Klaus's costume. He was a ninja! He was putting on a show for some little kids. He attempted to kick down a tree, which concluded in him falling to the ground in pain.

He had a hard time getting up, and he was making himself look like a real riot! He was fake choking, grabbing his throat and whining like a small child. He was reaching out to me when I walked over and lay down across his back.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled, "Man slaughter! Someone call an ambulance! Gosh, how much candy did you eat?"

While I was down, I was placing big rocks that surrounded the tree on his back.

"Okay, Iz, I need air," he said seriously. So I got off and put the rocks back.

He held out his hand and I helped him up. He was up with a small jump.

I was surprised when he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he took a step closer to me. Looking down at me, he said with a smirk, "You saved my life."

"I saved you from rocks that_ I_ was putting on you."

He shrugged. "Same difference." In a quick move, he moved my fingers to where they were intertwined with his. That's when things got real awkward for me. I didn't know what to do! I was happy it was dark, so he couldn't see me blush. "Either way, you're still stuck with me until I can return the favor."

"Isadora! Get your lazy butt over here!" one of my brothers (I don't care which one) called, but Klaus didn't seem to notice.

A light bulb clicked on in my head. "Well you'll just have to catch me first, now won't you?" I tore away from him and ran down the street.

He eventually caught me from behind after a couple of blocks, laughing as hard as we possibly could, but I don't care. I'm just glad I got out of that awkward moment!

I think the only thing that made me ultimately happy (besides that strange happiness during the moment with Klaus) was all the candy I scored!

Oh, yes. Having a humongous stock of candy is amazing.

To make everything better, I got to miss school today!

But only because I got strep for not wearing anything to keep me warm last night…yeah, that probably wasn't a smart idea...Oh well!(My parents think it's because I don't dress warm enough in general and don't know I went outside last night.)

Klaus visited me today after school to see if I was alright. That was really sweet of him...not that I care...

Why the heck do I not want to have a crush on Klaus? Is it such a crime? I guess it's because I know he probably, most likely, won't like me back so...

I guess that's it.

Yup. That was my Halloween in a nut shell.

Bye!

**He loves you Isadora, can you not take a hint? **

**My Halloween was awesome. I went to sleep at 8:00 and only woke up three times because people kept irritating me with their irritating ways. It felt awesome! How was your Halloween?**

**I'm never going to sleep after 8:00 again!**

**Look at me over here lying, its past 10:00!**

**"...So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground..."**

**~Happy by Leona Lewis**

**The song has nothing to do with anything...Happy Late Halloween and All Saints Day!**

**;)**


	9. Disney

**Chapter something something...I don't really remember...I don't really have that much to say, so...**

**Reviewer people! Yayzerz!:D :**

**Pottergirl1- When you say it like that, its very creepy...You got glasses? DUDE!...DUDE! Are they totally amazing glasses? Don't feel left out! Want my emotional scarring mother? xD Thank you and glad you liked it! :D**

**JeanetteMiller4eva- Harry Potter? What the...I would feel somewhat offended...Anywho, thank you! :D**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- For real, no one is too old for free candy! How scary was that ghost story? I suddenly want to know what it is xD Thank you! And, guess what? My sister has a friend who has a friend who's daughter's name is Zelda. How awesome is that? :D**

**qrox- Scarring kids is fun! Me and one of myfrinds keep terroizing this cute little 6th grader...He's so cute! You should steal your candy back. Fight four your sugar! Thank you, by the way! :D**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- I don't think its out yet, no. My school's too broke to have a fair...lucky xD I went to a Masquerade Ball with my friend at her school the Friday before. There was this one guy dressed like Shang, he was awesome! Anyways,Thank you! :D**

**master1- Thanks! I think you're the first guy to read my story, thats so awesome! ASOUE Fans: UNITE! Thanks again! :D**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Disney:**

**Friday, November 4th**

I was sitting in the Clarke's garage with Klaus. He was tuning his guitar and I was thinking about what Disney Princesses have animal friends.

There's Ariel with Flounder; Cinderella with the mice; Rapunzel with Pascal; and Jazmine with Raja. What about Belle? Does the beast count as an animal?

"Hey, Klaus," I started, "does the beast in Beauty and the Beast count as an animal?"

"I guess," he said, "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

So the beast probably counted as an animal friend, then I remembered that Belle had a nice horse. Doesn't he count?

"Hey, Klaus," I started again, "Does Belle's horse count as an animal friend?"

"Belle had a horse?" Klaus asked, looking up from his guitar for a short moment.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Haven't you seen the movie?"

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, a long time ago."

"Well it's obviously been way too long if you can't remember Belle had a horse!" I was on my hands and knees now.

"Well maybe I don't like it," he said, still messing with his guitar.

I frowned. "How can you say you don't like it if you haven't seen it since forever ago?"

"I don't have to see it again. All princess movies are the same. They're girly and cheesy and they make me want to throw up."

I almost smiled when he said that. He reminded me of a little boy the way he said it.

I went back to my former sitting position and continued thinking about Disney princesses and their animal friends. I began to wonder about Tiana. She met that frog. Then again he _was_ a charmed prince. But she also met an alligator and a firefly, and probably some other animals I can't remember!

"Hey, Klaus," I started, "If you turn into an animal, meet other animals who become your friends, then turn back into a human, wouldn't those animals be your animal friends?"

Klaus looked at me like I was crazy. "Strange question, but, yeah, I think so."

What about Mulan? I mean, she had her horse, but what about Mushu? Do dragons count as animals?

"Hey, Klaus," I started again.

Klaus threw his head back and groaned, "What?"

"Do dragons count as animals?"

Rubbing his eyes, he answered, "I think they'd count more as reptiles, but it doesn't matter, because dragons aren't real."

I thought about that for a minute.

"Aren't reptiles a type of animal, though?"

Klaus groaned in frustration and threw his head back again.

Ignoring him, I said, "Either way she has a horse who was her friend."

"She has a horse too?" Klaus asked.

I gasped. "Have you not seen Mulan?"

Klaus shook his head. "What's the big deal about all these Disney movies?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't think anything bad about it, I was just surprised, because Sunny _loves _that stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Clarke are always forcing either Violet or Klaus to watch Sunny's favorite things with her. If they don't, then Sunny cries and whines and cries and whines and cries and whines and cries and _bites_.

Anyways, I began to think of something else.

For a while, I've wanted to have a Disney classic movie marathon. I didn't have anyone to watch it with though, which stinks because I hate watching movies alone. Actually, I hate being alone period. (That's why I was with Klaus, no one was at my house.) Anyways, my parents aren't going to watch it with me, and neither will Duncan. (Surprisingly, since he acts like a child.) To heck with you if you think I'm going to ask Quigley!

And Bea is grounded...

That pretty much left me alone.

Unless...

"Hey, Klaus, want to be an amazing person and watch a movie with me tonight?" I said with the most innocent smile I could make.

His face brightened up for the first time since Halloween. Then he frowned again. "Wait, what movie?"

I guess he knew what I was doing.

I told him how I've been really wanting to watch some classic Disney movies, but I can't because I hate being alone.

He eventually agreed, but only after I changed the movie to Anastasia. (Which isn't Disney, by the way.)

He's really into the Anastasia mystery, even though he already found out what happened so, I guess that's why.

That's alright though.

Klaus is waiting for me in the den right now; I just wanted to type this up real quick.

So...bye you, laptop, you!

**_Voila!_ Chapter something! Sorry I incorporated the whole Disney stuff into this chapter, but I wanted them to have these series of movie nights.**

** "Stopped me in my tracks, had to know your name...know your name...so tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait All Day? All Day..."**

**~All Day by Cody Simpson**

**That song was in my head All Day! Get it?**

**Bye everyone, I'm going to go force someone to watch Anastasia with me!**

**;)**


	10. Volleyball Days

**Hey, guys. I kind of rushed into uploading this so I hope it's okay. GUESS WHAT. I went to the library and got new books! Yay! I already finished one...and the second one I've already read...but I have a THIRD ONE! SO HAPPY!**

**Anyways, so I've been pretty stressed these last few days. I've been so busy with all this necessary crap I have to do, I had to make a SCHEDULE. HOW COULD I HAVE TURNED SO NORMAL? While I rant on about that, here are some replies! :D:**

**Dude with the Tattoo- *feels horribly stupid because she thought you were a tomboyish girl* Whoa Halloween is your birthday! Happy Late Birthday! And thanks! :D**

**Pottergirl1- Aww, I guess saying your mom isn't emotionally scarring is really sweet. :) Haha, even though I don't know what you look like, I can picture you strutting w/ glasses. xD Thank you Thank you Thank you! Now go watch Anastasia! Because its superly amazing! :D**

**qrox- Whoa, coincedence! You must see Anastasia! Like, now. Yes, right now. And thank you! :D**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Freaky.. :P Zeldaness! High five! I used to not like them very much either, but I was a young tomboy, and I'm not a tomboy anymore. Thats understandable, Disney could lay off a bit on the girly factor. Yes! I have noticed that! It isn't fair at all! And they always get a handsome prince! xD**

**DreamOutLoud366- I got some really cute boots from that brand! :D Yes, Tangled is Disney. You probably figured that out by now, though. Yay, I made your night awesome I feel so loved! Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: No ASOUE owners here!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Volleyball Days:**

**Wednesday, November 9th**

So, watching the movie with Klaus was a lot of fun!

I think he only got bored at one part when Anastasia and the rest of the characters were singing about shopping in Paris. That's okay though, I used to get bored there too. (Used to, as in, not anymore.) And at one part in the beginning movie, when Anastasia was singing, at the end of the song she held the last note _forever_ on the _perfect_ pitch! Klaus was pretty surprised. He went up to the TV and said, "How are you still singing? You have _no_ air! How can you sing with no air?"

At the end of the movie, he said he really liked it (although, he could've done without all the singing), but he also said it was kind of sad because none of it actually happened...except for the curse and the Romanov's and Rasputin dying...other than that he liked it!

And that's a good thing, because I would have beaten him if he didn't.

So, I just felt I should put what happened...so. Now on to the real topic for the day!

Okay, so, volleyball is a pretty dangerous sport.

I swear, it's right up there Bull riding and Quidditch.

Don't believe me? Well then, laptop, you haven't survived a game of it.

The way me and my friends play it, is we stand in a circle and hit the ball to each other. Or punch it...slap it...kick it...and sometimes we'll even hide from it. But that's only if its headed for your face.

Doesn't sound too bad, right? Haha, WRONG!

I once got hit in the face five times! In one hour! I'm surprised I'm not deformed!

I don't think I can really explain in words what retards we are for continuing to play it like that after every single one of us have gotten bruised on the face.

STORYTIME!

Today, Bea, Katelyn, Joyce, Jocelyn (Jo), Kim, Macey and I were playing volleyball in P.E., as usual, when Duncan and Klaus came to play with us.

In my opinion, they make the game a lot more funny. Klaus kept making these 'dramatic dives' to get the ball. He would always miss, and either me, Joyce, or Katelyn would run over him, trying to kick the ball and end up kicking him. Then he would yell something like, "Get your man-eating feet away from me!"

"What are you worried about? They're _man_-eating!" was my response to that one. He got up, took the ball, and started spinning it in my face, as if he was going to hit me with it. I punched the ball and got him in the nose.

Skipping ahead in the game, Duncan -for some unknown reason- started throwing the ball at Bea whenever he got it. That would send her running _out of the gym_. (This was quite impressive, given the skirt she was wearing.)

Then, sometime later, she was aiming the ball in the direction that was the complete opposite from where Duncan was standing. And when she kicked it, it flew the other way making a really loud _SMACK!_ on his chest!

"Oh my gosh, you killed me!" he whined in pain, and fell on the ground.

I was very proud of Bea at that moment.

Skipping ahead some more, I noticed my friends (excluding Duncan and Klaus) andI were the only ones in my P.E. class who weren't sitting down by the wall.

That just proves how awesome we are.

I also noticed that all those preppy jocks were just sitting there with those lazy preppy girls who somehow always get out of the activities we do in P.E.

Seriously?

I found that really weird.

Then Klaus accidentally hit one of them in the head with a volleyball.

I enjoyed that very much.

That's pretty much our volleyball days, with the subtraction of funny misses or dodging of the balls that are only funny if you see it.

Now for this other thing that happened during P.E.!

Bea chose today to wear a skirt that restricted her legs from running, which wasn't that smart.

Somewhere near the end our game, Bea was trying to rest on these mats that are rolled and standing up. Instead, I grabbed her arms and pulled her backwards, causing her to fall on her butt.

"You are a jerk!" she laughed, "A really big jerk!"

"I am an amazing je-Oh snap!" Bea tripped me while I was walking away. So I turned around and chased her around Kim and Duncan. Then, because she was in an un-runnable skirt, her left leg crossed over her right one and she fell down, hitting her hip. I was so close behind her, that her fall caught me off guard and I tripped over her and fell down next to her, hurting my arm that is still bandaged up from that stupid bike accident!

Katelyn, Annie, and Joyce helped us up, all of us laughing like crazy.

"What the heck was that about?" Klaus laughed, with a surprised look.

"You girls are so evil!" Duncan laughed. "And now you're hugging? Are you bipolar?"

Bea and I felt so awesome after that, but kind of upset because no one got it on video.

If I'm going to miss anything next year when I'm in high school, it's going to be those Volleyball Days.

**Yeah, I feel like the subject was just jumping around everywhere. What did you think about it? Ever played volleyball like that? Most likely you have, but if you haven't, you should!**

**No offense to bipolar people or preps! (Excluding the ones at my school, because they're all snobbish!)**

**All of you who haven't watched Anastasia go watch it. I don't care if you're a girl, boy, dog, monkey, or a cock-a-doodle-doo! Since there is another one, look for the one that's animated and WATCH IT. :)**

**Next chapter comes on Friday! If not then, Saturday! If not then, Sunday! If not then...I died! :D**

**"...Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father, run for your children for your sister and your brothers, Leave all your love and your loving behind you can't carry it with you if you want to survive. The Dog Days Are Over, the dog days are done, can you hear the horses cause here they come!"**

**~The Dog Days Are Over, Glee Cast Version...even though I don't watch Glee...**

**Bye, everyone!**

**;)**


	11. Babies And Getting Kidnapped

**Hey guys! Guess what...I'm moving! I don't know why I'm mentioning it. Its not going to affect you in any way. Except for when I lose the internet...but that won't be for another month. So...yay! :)**

**Happy Time!:**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- xD Thats sounds like fun! I'm going to crash your P.E. class thing and play.:) Yeah, Rasputan freaked me out when I was little, too. I remember one time, I had a nightmare where all his little monsters were singing his song. It was n't that scary, because I always liked that song! :D**

**Pottergirl1- The first episode of Glee I watched, I was with my mom and they were talking about stuff that my mom didn't approve of...no Glee for me. ThE PICTURE OF YOU ALL STRUTTIN JUST GOT BETTER xD, Yeah, I pictured you as a brunette, weird. Your welcome for Smile, and I thank you for reading! :D**

**qrox- Whoa. Coincidence. xD Thats a funny teacher, my math teacher sprays anyone whose talking with water. That is a pretty scary way to play Dodgeball..I never liked that game..Now its time for us to go explain to your mom the importance of Anastasia to all of our imaginations. xD Thank you :D**

**Dude with the Tattoo- xD I guess mistaking a guy for a girl and vice versa happens at least once in a persons life...Theres thiis one person at my school, I never really learned if its a boy or girl, I feel so mean! Your welcome and have fun dodging balls! :D**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- The first time I watched it, I was with my mom and she told me never to watch it again, so I don't. But I do enjoy several of there covers for songs. :)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Eh, why not? Duncan and Quigley could gawk at her, making Bea and Violet jealous! xD I'm like that too, without the half-prep part. The only time I'm considered that, is when my stupid ex-best friend decides she wants to talk to me about her so called depressing life when its perfectly normal...I must agree, you are exceedingly amazing! :D**

**Thank you all of you!**

**Why does the chapter looks so short? GOSH! I'M SO SICK OF SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. *dresses like Lemony Snicket* alright lawyers, I'd like to pick up the rights to ASOUE please...  
><strong>

**In the chapter, the three dots (...) means time has passed. Just saying...**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Babies And Getting Kidnapped:**

**Friday, November 11th: Veterans Day!**

Happy Veterans Day!

I love Veterans Day, you get to miss school!

If you'll excuse me, I have to go attack my grandfather, who's a Veteran, with a really big hug. (He's in the kitchen eating a burrito, I think this burrito stuff runs in the family...)

...

What makes today even better (besides there is no school today) is that its Movie Night tonight!

Instead of another princess movie, like I originally wanted, Klaus and I are going to watch _Geek Charming_ with Quigley and Duncan. Wait-am I going to be the only girl there? I'll have to get Bea and Violet to come. I'll go ahead and ask Bea, she's sitting right here. She knows her dad assigned me the diary, so she knows what I'm doing right now.

She's just sitting there-

WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING TO MY TEDDY BEAR?

...

She was making out with my teddy bear...I took it from her and hit her in the face with it.

"I was pretending it was Duncan!" she laughed.

That earned her another hit from my teddy bear.

Duncan just came in, asking if we called him.

I threw my teddy bear at him. "Go make out with yourself!"

Duncan picked up my teddy bear, pouted, and walked out of the room mumbling, "Whats up with you?" He closed the door behind him.

Hold on a second, Bea is bothering me by continously poking me and repeatedly saying, "Hey."

...

Alrighty then.

Picking up from the sentence before the dots, I said, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Do you still like Klaus?" she asked innocently.

"I _never_ said I liked him."

"You don't have to. I can tell," she said, not leaving her innocent tone.

Yeah, like _she's_ innocent.

I rolled my eyes.

"You make it kind of obvious, Isadora," Bea continued, "You were staring at his muscles in P.E. yesterday."

"Psh, I wasn't staring!" I protested. "I was just...observing his...basketball skills."

Bea blinked. "Yeah, you were staring."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Isadora, its okay to like him! I mean, seriously, he is one _fine_ boy! And he's my _cousin_, so that's saying something to get me to say that. You know, I bet you he's thinking about when he's going to profess his love to you right now. And when he does, you two will be in love forever, then me and Duncan get together and be in love forever, then the four of us will have a double wedding and then YOU AND KLAUS WILL HAVE CUTE BABIES! OH MY GOSH, I JUST REALIZED HOW CUTE AND ADORABLE THE BABIES THAT YOU AND KLAUS ARE GOING TO MAKE ARE GOING TO BE!" Bea said all that very quickly and squealed when she was finished.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" I pushed her and she fell off the bed, laughing in hysterics.

Duncan burst through the door, looking a bit worried. "You and Klaus are going to make babies?"

"NO! Bea's just being stupid!" I threw my pillow at her.

Then _Quigley_ ran into the room. "Hey! No one in here is making babies with Klaus!"

I piointed at Bea. "She is."

"No she's not!" Duncan picked her up bridal style. "I'm kidnapping her _forever!"_

"And you're not even asking how she feels about it?" Quigley asked.

Bea shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

"Duncan," Quigley started dramatically, putting a hand on Duncan's shoulder, "I can't let you do this to yourself...you're to young to kidnap young people! Go to your room and think about how bad the thing you were about to do is!"

Duncan bowed his head and started walking to his room, taking Bea with him. When they were in the hallway, Bea called over to me and Quigley, "Another thing I'm okay with!" Mine and Quigley's eyes went wide and ran into the hallway to pull them apart. Quigley picked Bea up out of Duncan's arms. "Hel-lo, Duncan Numer 2!" she laughed.

"Well fine, be that way!" Duncan yelled in a fake angry tone. "I'll just kidnap Isadora, then!"

Then he_ attempted _to pick me up bridal style. Unfortunately for him, I_ hate _heights, so I_ hate _being picked up.

"No, Duncan! Put me down!" I started kicking my legs around and accidentally kicked Bea in her ticklish spot, which is almost EVERYWHERE.

She jumped so much, she caused Quigley to fall trying not to let_ her _fall!

Still kicking around, I accidentally kicked Duncan in his...uh, yeah...

Which made him drop me and him fall.

Thats when my dad started stomping down the hall in his pajamas and bathrobe. "Whats wrong with you children? Can't you hear the bloody doorbell ringing?" He stopped. "Why are all of you on the floor?"

"We're demonstrating what not to do when being kidnapped, Dad," Quigley smiled innocently.

My dad nodded. "What happened to your brother?"

I looked at Duncan who looked like he was in horrible pain.

"Um...Puberty?" Quigley said.

My dad sighed and walked down the stairs muttering something like, "Crazy teenagers with their crazy games..."

Klaus and Violet were the ones at the door.

"They're upstairs having puberty," I heard my dad say and he walked away.

A few minutes later, we got Duncan a bag of ice and we all sat down in the T.V. room. The movie doesn't start for another few hours, so we're just going to do random stuff until it does. I remembered I didn't turn my laptop off or finish my entry, so I quickly typed this up.

Okay then...Bea just yelled from downstairs, "IZZY! KLAUS WANTS TO KIDNAP YOU!"

Then I heard a softer yell, "Shut up, Bea!"

"ITS TRUE!"

I really wish she'd shut up right about now! For goodness sakes, my parents are in the house!

...You know, I don't think I'd mind that much getting kidnapped by Klaus, as long as he didn't turn into some deranged psychopath!

I gotta go, I just heard something break!

Bye!

**That took an hour and half and a crick in the neck to write. I actually uploaded while the sun was still up for once! I'm so proud of myself. :)**

**My dog destroyed my favorite shoe...excuse me while I kill something...**

**"Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you. I'm on your tail I'm gaining faster, going nowhere. Try to fix what you've done and turn back the sun. The night is calling and we're falling faster now..."**

**~Pushin' Me Away by The Jonas Brothers...shut up...**

**Now I gotta go finish watch Jersey Girl! The begining is so sad...**

**Bye!**

**;)**


	12. Yo Mama

**Sorry it took so long. This past week I haven't felt any good. But I'm better now, so…yay! Anyways, Review people:**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Cool! After I read your review, I seriously thought of putting a Juliet somewhere, maybe I will. Go, go, marry him! There's another Quagmire for Violet. xD**

**Pottergirl1- Yeah, that's was my favorite part too. xD Glad you liked it! **

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Aww, that **_**is**_** sad…Haha, yeah, glad you liked it. **

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Thank you! Is it weird I take it as a compliment? **

**Dude with the Tattoo- I remember a couple years back, I was looking through a **_**really**_** old yearbook and I saw someone I couldn't classify as a girl or a boy. I showed it to a stranger and I think I scared him..I don't know what p.s. means…Penguin Shoes! Thank you bys the way! **

**DreamOutLoud366- That would've been so awesome if you got that on video! I laugh every time I read where you laughed so hard your puppy started to eat your foot! Thank you for recognizing that part, I was pretty proud of myself for coming up with that. **

**V.F.D****.****WysteriaGirl- Thank you! **

**master1- She sounds amazing if she reads amazing books! I was once in an art club…wonder what happened…Anyways, thank you! :)**

**Qrox- xD Thanks! Aww, P.E. sounds scary for you. You should be in my P.E. class, my coach doesn't care what we do as long as we're not sitting down. Why are mother's so confused about Anastasia? I don't understand! You are a good poochie! You get a virtual jolly rancher! **

**Okay, for some reason, mothers, from the reviews I've read, are confused about Anastasia. Even **_**my**_** mom, and she's the one who bought it! In her defense, it was a long time ago, but I've watched it about five times over the past four months. She should know! I read a review about a mom not knowing about the movie, so I asked my mom, "Hey, do you know about the Anastasia movie? And she said, "Who's Anastasia?" then she changed the subject to some prices on Amazon. My **_**dad**_** knows who she is. He pays attention to my favorite movies.**

**Disclaimer: No ASOUE owners here!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Yo Mama:**

I am _exhausted._ My mom has been making all of us clean the house _every single day_ for the past _week!_ She's even been canceling my sessions with Mr. Snicket. And because she hates doing that, it proves just how serious she is! We have a pretty big house, so I understand she wants it majorly clean, but was it really necessary to make me wax all the hardwood floors in the house five times?

The reason why she wants us cleaning is because she hosting another one of her dinner parties for Thanksgiving this year. All of her friends are coming, and if you know my mom, then you know that's a lot. I can't stand those dinner parties things. My mom and all her friends _love_ hosting those. I don't see what the big deal about it is.

All you do at dinner parties is dress fancy, drink wine, vent about how annoying your boss is, gossip, and use words like 'darling' and 'dear'. We go to these kinds of parties at least five times a year. The last one was on Labor Day, but I think it was just an excuse to have a party. That stuff is real annoying. My mom forces me to go shopping for a fancy dress, wear too much jewelry and makeup, and forces me to let her spend six hours on my hair while all Quigley, Duncan and Dad have to do is put on a tux and go.

They have nothing to complain about.

If I had it my way, I'd wear my hair down, a simple dress (for my mother's sake), and Converse. But nooo, my mom wants me to, as she says it, "Be the Barbie."

No. Just No.

Another annoying thing is that my mom wants us to go around greeting everyone. Even the ones we've never met nor heard her talked about in our entire lives! The greeting usually takes a while because there are so many freaking people! Don't these people have lives? What makes them want to go to a boring dinner party?

The only good thing is that Bea, Violet, Klaus and some other people our age get to come, that way me and my brothers aren't bored (Sunny gets a babysitter because she's too young). A couple of the kids my age that usually show up are snobby, but the others are pretty cool. The ones we usually see at dinner parties, besides Bea, Violet and Klaus, are Kaley, Haley, Josh, Adam, Emma, and Taylor. I go to school with all of them except for Josh and Taylor.

Kaley and Haley are twins and total preps. One is a cheerleader and one is on the dance team. There always doing something from their cheer, even when they're eating! They don't like me at all, but they seem to fancy my brothers _a lot_. They've been in my house for a couple of parties before, and it's a real pain in the butt. I'd rather drop them down a garbage chute.

Adam is their older brother and in the same grade as Violet. He is a whole lot nicer than them. Even he calls them brats. He once told me that they threw a tantrum because his parents said they weren't going to let them go to a boarding school in France. Adam even came up with the name 'Barbie Bratz' for them. (Get it? Barbie dolls and Bratz dolls…) He does love them, though. I know because he said that. He also said that they act different when it's just the three of them and they can be cool if they want to be. But, for some trange reason, they are different when other people (including their parents) are around. Off topic fact: Adam dated Violet a few years ago, but they broke up after things were thrown...

Emma is an only child and loves to smile and laugh. She believes there is good in everyone and believes in just about everything magical. No joke. She's also really good at giving orders but not in a bossy way. Sometimes she can be really formal, and she's not even trying. She's a pretty happy girl, but I swear she was some sort of fairy princess or something in a past life.

Taylor is pretty calm. She basically reminds of me of a cute little nine year old. She likes to read and dance. Sometimes she reads_ while_ she dances. I think the only thing wrong with her is that she's _very_ gullible. Once, after she got done watching Superman, she climbed on her roof and jumped to see if she would fly. She landed in a tree with a broken wrist, arm, leg and a permanent scar on her neck.

Josh is Taylor's older brother. I think he's more like Duncan than anyone! He's hilarious and has gotten grounded for everything you can think of. One time, he accidentally stole an anchor, shot down a bird with a marshmallow using a marshmallow gun, (the bird survived), flooded his house, and set a swimming pool on fire all under thirty minutes! He's worse than Duncan and Bea put together with the addition of a humongous explosion!

I remember at the last dinner party we went to, Duncan and Josh were the ones who got us started on Yo Mama jokes.

We were sitting in the TV room and Josh and Duncan were fighting over the remote, jokingly yelling insults at each other while the rest of us watched them.

"You're a fairy!" Josh yelled.

"Well you're a mermaid!" Duncan yelled louder.

"You're a square!"

"You're fat!"

"Shut up down there!" yelled my mom. They stopped for second then continued.

"Your mom eats cat poop!" Duncan yelled, a bit quieter than before, yanking the remote.

Josh dropped his hold of the remote. "So you want to do Yo Mama now? Okay then, yo mama so ugly that when she looked in the mirror, her reflection ran away!"

Adam cupped his hands in front of his mouth, _"Oh!"_

Klaus nudged me, "This is going to be good!"

Duncan dropped the remote on the floor. "Well yo mama so ugly she got arrested!"

Taylor came up behind Duncan and said, "Yo mama so skinny you could use her as a toothpick."

"Lame!" Quigley joked. "Yo mama so fat that when she lies on the beach, everyone shouts 'Free Willy!'"

Emma threw a pillow at Quigley. "Yo mama is so fat she puts lipstick on with a paint roller! Sit down now, I am superior!"

Adam went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder dramatically. "Emma…I can't believe how _lame_ that was!"

"Oh, like you could do better?" I laughed.

"Is that a challenge, Rockefeller?"

I stood up. "You bet yo mama it is!"

Duncan and Josh began jumping around wildly, yelling, "Yo Mama fight!"

"Okay," Adam nodded, "Yo mama is so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store—pause for dramatic effect—and starved!"

I hit him with a pillow. "Is that all you got?"

"Come at me, Rockefeller!" he jokingly taunted.

"Okay," I hit him with a pillow again, "Yo mama is so stupid, she gave birth to you!" I hit with the pillow multiple times until he was up against a wall.

Violet laughed. "Oh, come on, Isadora! Even yo mama could come up with a better one!"

That's when Bea came back from pigging out upstairs. "I could hear all of you from upstairs! And so could yo mama! She coming down here with a knife to get you!"

Fearful silence.

"I was just kidding," Bea muttered.

Taylor let out a breath of relief. "Oh my gosh, don't do that. That is _so_ something my mom would do!"

"Yo mama!" Duncan said randomly.

I frowned. "Duncan, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yo mama doesn't make any sense," he retorted.

"We have the same mom!"

Randomly, Josh began failing his arms as he said loudly,"Yo mama so fat she keeps a firetruck in her rolls!" Then he lifted his shirt and began rubbing his stomach. Adam tackled him to the ground. "What'd you say 'bout my mama, boy?"

Quigley answered. "He said that yo mama so fat she has her own area code!"

We suddenly heard footsteps coming down the steps. It was my dad and he looked confused. "Are you yelling Yo Mama jokes down here?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

"Well keep it down," he ordered. "I can hear all of you upstairs _very clearly_. And get Adam off of Josh.

Adam wasn't really doing anything to Josh. He was just lying on top of him saying the occasional, "Mentally slaps Josh," while Josh was venting on how fat Adam is.

"Yo mama so fat, it's in your genes!" Josh yelled with no breath.

"You just wish my mom was your mom!" Adam smiled.

"I'd rather you get your fat butt off me!"

Bea sat next to them on the floor. "Adam is so fat he sat on a rainbow and Skittles popped out!"

"Klaus," Emma started, "you've been sitting there all quiet."

"That's because he doesn't know any good ones," Violet taunted.

"Psh," Klaus crossed his arms, "I know plenty of good ones!"

"What's your best one?" I raised an eyebrow.

Klaus stood up, trying to look confident, but actually looked unsure of himself. "Yo mama is so stupid that…she doesn't know that…E=MC2..."

We bombarded him with pillows.

With the subtraction of Kaley and Haley coming downstairs to tell us how lame we are by telling those jokes and trying to get Quigley and Duncan to fall under their spell, that was pretty much what happened at the last party. The next one is this Thursday. Since I am about to pass out, I'll think I'll end my entry here and go to bed.

Good night.

**I feel like a load of crap right now, physically and emotionally. Opposite to how I was in the top author's note. I'm just going to sulk in my bed and you just go do whatever you do best. **

"**Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're going to let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…"**

**~Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

**Again, the song has nothing to do with anything, just fits my mood. Huh. That's sounds a bit selfish, don't you think?**

**Well, later.**

**;)**


	13. Thanksgiving

**So sorry, guys. I got in really big trouble and I wasn't allowed on the computer, but I think everything's okay now. **

**Guess what? Yesterday was my fourteenth birthday! (December 5th!:))I meant to upload but I fell asleep and didn't wake till late. I got the last Harry Potter movie! *freaks out***

**Pottergirl1- Okay I go look it up, I haven't looked anything up in a while. Thank you Thank You Thank You! Sorry this one took so long, I need to stop getting in trouble…:)**

**master1- Aww, I'm sorry. You should use Klaus's joke, beats all. :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Poor you! I know how that feels, my school is full of annoying people like that. Haha, did it fit? xD Thank you! :)**

**Qrox- What did your dad do to make you starve? Wow, that's a really weird dream…I don't remember why I was sad, its been too long. My brain isn't functioning right, I went two weeks without computer. xD**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Finally! A mother who knows about Anastasia! Are you gonna watch it? Go watch it! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- My friend came up with most of them, except the really lame ones, those were mine. (Klaus's :)) Thank You! **

**IchigoMxHarryP- Thank you! I is so happy you like it! :D**

**DreamOutLoud366- No, post script doesn't make much sense. My mom is too, she forgets how old I am sometimes :p You probably already know by now, but I think martyred means when someone dies for their beliefs, like for their religion. I think a couple of Jesus's disciples were martyrs. Wow, I'm proud of myself for remembering that. No depression for you! :)**

**And I would also like to thank Brittd33 and IchigoMxHarryP for recently reviewing for past chappies. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own ASOUE…sadly…I need some money!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Thanksgiving:**

**Tuesday, December 6****th**

Okay, Thanksgiving was so bad that my mom took away everything that could possibly entertain us! (Us as in my brothers and I) She even took my Percy Jackson books!

I was like, "Mom, really? I have to do something!"

"Yes, you can do something called Homework!"

I explained to her that it was Thanksgiving Break and I didn't have any homework. Then she added extra time to my punishment and came up with some Algebra problems for me.

…They were really hard…

Anyways, here's what happened.

It started off the way any dinner party does. Greet all the guests, walk around a bit, take pictures that you'll later have to 'tag' yourself out of.

_Boring._

Finally, us kids, who couldn't care less about fancy stuff like this, sneak off into the T.V. room downstairs. Violet was home sick, so she stayed with Sunny. So that left Josh, Adam, Emma Taylor, Klaus, Duncan, Quigley and me. Excluding Kaley and Haley.

"I'm starving! I want food!" Josh complained.

"Then go get food," Quigley opened the door.

"But they'll only let me eat cheese and crackers like at every dinner party. Do you know how sick I am of cheese and crackers, Quigley Quagmire? _Do you?_"

"Yes. Go get food," Quigley pointed upstairs.

"Food!" Josh ran upstairs, despite his hatred for cheese and crackers, and Quigley followed him.

Bea had gotten permission from my parents to bring her Yorkie puppy (Skittles) with her and she is the cutest thing ever! I picked her up and treated her like a baby, not caring what Taylor said about it not being a baby anymore since it was almost a year old. At one point, still holding her, I took her paw and petted Adam's face with it while humming Darth Vader's theme song.

"This is so weird…" Adam said, who looked too scared to move.

"Let me see her!" Klaus took her from me and held her up as high as he could. _"__Sacrifice!"_

"Don't kill my baby!" Bea yelled and kicked him in the gut, making fall backwards onto the couch, almost dropping the puppy.

Emma left her conversation with Taylor and Duncan and took the puppy away from Klaus. "All of you are going to traumatize her! She's only a—Duncan! You stop that _right now!__"_

We all turned to look at Duncan, who was holding a napkin over a lit candle, watching the tip crinkle and turn black. "This is so interesting!"

Taylor hurriedly skipped over to Duncan and blew out the candle in a short breath. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?"

"I'm not playing," Duncan said matter-of-factly. "I'm entertaining myself. There's a difference."

Taylor shook her head in defeat.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming downstairs. We thought they were Quigley's and Josh's, but we were surprised to see that they were Kaley and Haley. They plopped themselves net to Klaus on the couch and began texting on their phones.

In a fake nasally voice, Adam went up to them and said, "Sorry, but this is a No Texting Zone. I'm going to have to confiscate your cellular devices."

They glared up at him and then looked back down at their phones.

I heard Duncan whisper to Emma, "I bet their texting each other…"

Bea did some weird skip jump thing in front of them and yelled in a horrible fake Scottish accent, "Oi, you blokes! Either lose the techno or get your fake laddie bums upstairs where you two lazy Cupcake Queen Wannabes belong!"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Klaus covered his mouth with his hands and said in a muffled voice, "Baudelaire fortune of the Baudelaire orphans…"

"What?" Kaley asked, confused.

"Of course they wouldn't know who the Baudelaire orphans are," Emma said, now sitting on the floor. "They don't read."

"Reading is for losers," Haley sneered.

She _really_ shouldn't have said that in front of Taylor.

Taylor's head jerked towards them. "And _you're_ not?"

"Of course not," Kaley flipped her hair and winked with a smile over at Duncan.

Duncan blushed and Bea crossed her arms. Glaring she said, "Some shiz is about to go down."

But Taylor already had it covered. "How hypocritical! You read every single day of your life and you have the guts to say that? You have to read your text messages, classwork, lyrics to songs and whatever! Reading is the difference between cavemen and geniuses with an unimaginable intellect! If it wasn't for reading, those phones you're holding wouldn't exist. If it wasn't for reading, you would be striving to _survive_ in the _jungle_, sharing a _cave_ with a family of _gorillas_ and using _leaves_ as _toilet paper!_"

I was so happy with Taylor's speech, I yelled, "Oh_, burn!"_

"Oo, Taylor that was cold… I loved it!" Emma smiled.

"What's your point, geek?" Haley crossed her arms.

Taylor took a defiant step towards them. "Someone get me a knife!"

Josh and Quigley walked through the door. Josh reached into his pocket. "Hey, I have a pocket knife!"

_"Don't give it to her!"_ Klaus, Adam, Bea, Duncan and I yelled.

Taylor's sweet and all, and she rarely gets mad, but I would never trust her with a knife when she's angry!

"I'm going to die from all these weirdo germs," Kaley said and stood up "Let's go."

Haley stood up and followed her to the door and then Kaley stepped in something nasty looking. "EW! _Is this dog poop?_"

Skittles trotted over from her temporary moment of chewing the carpet as if someone had called her.

Everyone except the twins was laughing, including me, but I was kind of grossed out because, it's my house…there's dog crap in my house…

"_These are my new shoes!_" she screamed.

I would understand if I were her, but she deserves it..

Kaley took of her shoe and they both went upstairs. I was trying not to laugh by covering my mouth.

"Okay Bea," I said, "we have to clean this before my mom sees it!"

Josh picked up Skittles. "What do we do about her butt?"

Isn't that an awkward question?

"Well I usually just fill the bathtub with water and soap and just, well, slide her around."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Slide her around?"

"Yeah, she really likes it! If dogs could laugh, she would laugh every time I do it!"

"Okay, we'll…fill the bathtub with water…and soap…" Quigley said awkwardly.

Duncan agreed to stay with Bea while she cleaned the mess and the rest of us went upstairs with Skittles.

Since Bea was the only one of us who had experience with a pet, I knew this was going to get messy. So I took my dress off (I had a tank and capris underneath) and tied my hair up.

We all crowded into the bathroom, that none of us use anymore, and Quigley started the water. Duncan began fiddling with the soap bar. "How are we going to fill the tub with this?"

"We could use shampoo," Quigley shrugged, "I got three bottles in my room."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Don't judge me!" he yelled and ran to get one of the bottles. When he came back, he asked as he was squeezing some in, "How much do you think goes in here?"

Taylor shrugged. "Bea said to fill it up, so I guess the whole thing."

It seemed reasonable, so Quigley took the lid off and poured it all around.

Josh, still holding Skittles, placed her in the water and started to just slide her around in the water. "This is so weird! Someone else do it!"

Then we heard my dad call from down the hall (the party and the bathroom were on the same floor), "Quigley, Isadora, Duncan, Klaus, Josh, Taylor, Emma, Adam, Beatrice, get over here!"

"Uh-oh," Quigley groaned. We made our way to my dad, soon followed by Duncan and Bea.

My dad was standing with my mom and pathetic looking Kaley and Haley. They asked about Skittles mess and we explained we were in the process of cleaning it up. After that conversation, which was longer than you'd think it would be, my mom asked me, "Isadora, what happened to your dress? And your hair?"

"Well I—," Then my mother interrupted me. "No time, come all of you, you need to take more pictures."

We all groaned. Except for Kaley and Haley, who were fixing their perfectly straight hair.)

Between pictures, Kaley would flirt with Duncan and since it was known that Quigley was dating Violet, Haley decided she wanted to cross the line with me and flirt with Klaus.

"Do you work out?" Haley asked Klaus at one point. "Actually, on Mondays through -," Then I broke in. "Gee, Haley. I thought you thought he was a 'loser' or a 'weirdo' in your mind." I quoted the earlier conversation.

"What?" she said in a fake tone that I could tell she was lying. "I never thought that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't lie, honey, you're not very good."

"You are such a—," she stopped when she remembered Klaus was there. He had one eyebrow raised as if he was waiting for her to say something.

I leaned forward a little bit and crossed my arms. "Whatever you say, darling." Haley only glared at me.

Out of nowhere, there was a scream and people yelling, "Where's this water coming from?"

Quigley and Josh came up behind me and Klaus. Worriedly, Quigley said, "I left the water running."

"And I left the dog in the tub," Josh added.

"Did you close the door?" Klaus asked. I knew where he was getting at. If the door was closed, and the water had been running for about an hour (the time we were taking pictures; there's a lot of guests!) then there could get to be so much water that it'll all burst out!. And then what would happen to Skittles?

"We are so dead!" I said under my breath as we rushed over to the bathroom, followed by Bea, Adam, Duncan, Emma, and Taylor.

"Skittles is in _there?"_ Bea yelled.

Josh cringed. "Maybe?"

Before any of us could protest, Bea opened the door and all the water and soap bubbles that filled the bathroom flooded out and quickly flowed into the direction of the party.

"We're deader than dead," I heard Quigley say.

Soon enough, there was yelling and complaining and screaming, etc.

We rushed over to the party to see how everyone was taking it, and because we had to face our parents sooner or later. Sure, they were all fine. _We_ were the ones about to die. My dad looked surprised, but my mom looked _murderous. _I swear, she almost had fire in her eyes! _"WHAT HAPPENED?"_

Then her eyes darted from us to behind us and we saw Skittles sliding across the floor, covered in soap bubbles, straight towards us.

"Skittles!" Bea picked her up, relieved.

Because the house was such a mess, we had to bring all the Thanksgiving food to the back porch and eat there. All eight of us were forced to stuff our mouths because my mom wanted all of us to clean it up.

We got the yelling of our lives from all of our parents that night.

I'd rather not go into full detail, it wasn't very nice.

It was basically filled with, "Don't you use your brains?...You know better!...You're too old for this!...Goodness, Josh, you need to stop expressing your emotions by trying to flood houses! This is the seventh one this year!"

Yeah, you get the picture.

My dad forgave us pretty quick (like, right after we got yelled at quick), but my mom was hard to crack. It's only been a couple weeks, I'm surprised she forgave us so soon. She once went half a year holding a grudge, no lie. Maybe it was one of those things where you look back on it laugh. It's that way for my brothers and our friends who accompanied us.

Oh well, everything's okay now. None of us died and my mom stopped punishing me. For the time being, anyway.

So yeah, that's what happened.

Well, my mom doesn't want me to stay up too late. Since she just got over the fact we almost flooded our house, I don't want to get her mad again.

So, until next time!

**Yup, I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking that up. Okay I got two stories! Real quick!**

**I got hit with a racket and now my finger won't heal! HELP!**

**My friend is friends with this guy at her school who looks like some sort of internet model. I showed a picture of him to my **_**other **_**friend and she was like "Oh my go—" Anyways, I showed her a picture I found of him when he was young and chubby and she said, "That's not chubby! He's Mr. Bubbles and he has facial rolls!" xD**

"**Speaking up like, sugar, I'm a wreck you know know that I can't do a thing about it, about it.** **Breaking down all on my knees, Baby****,**** take another chance, oh please? I'm a flood, I'm a train, I'm a wind, You're taking me out, I'm taking you in****…****"**

**~Stay Four The Same by The Ready Set**

**Go listen to that song! Right now! Its Awesome! :D**

**~Obi Wan Kanobi and Yoda, I'm wearing black space pants (I'm wearing space pants!) ~ Quote on Quote John Cozart :)**

**Bye!**

**;)**


	14. In Klaus's Room

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I didn't realize how long I was taking until I saw the date I updated. I felt ashamed. Anyways, I don't really have a story so…**

**Reviewers!:**

**Qrox- Is she snobbish? Cause if she's snobbish, that just tops it off. Aww, that's so sad Thank you, I am happy you liked it X)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson- Thank you "cousin"! :D**

**FreezingSapphire- You like him too? Isn't he amazing? xD And thank yous! :D**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Now are you sure about that? **_**Hmmmm?**_** Just kidding, and Thank yous! :D**

**IchigoMxHarryP- For your review on chapter 8: You have a very good point about that…Who is going to think a costume is going to make you fly? xD. Thank you for liking my story and going back to review the other chapters! :D**

**Pottergirl1-I so, didn't get in trouble yesterday…Darren was pretty good, yeah. X) I've heard of AVPM, but I never got around to watching it. I shall soon enough! Glad you likeses it! :D**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Actually, no not this time. I'm a bit happy it wasn't because then my mom might've never forgiven me X) You've graduated? …Oh my gosh you're a big kid…Anyways, that's amazing, how old is your sister? Thank you for the birthday stuff and glad you liked the chappie! :D**

**master1- Thank you! Sure, I can mention it X) Yeah, I read the poetry stuff, very creative **

**DreamOutLoud366- Its okay Bea is the same age as Isadora, thirteen. Thank yous! :D**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes and dude…we reached 100 revies (104 to be exact) so early in the story… I JUST DIED OF HAPPINESS! LOVERZ YOU ALL! :D**

**Quick note: If you like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossovers, you should check out the gang goes to Hogwarts by master1. I, myself, am very interested in where that story is going..:)**

**Go watch Jon Cozart's I Love You song on Youtube! Go! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ASOUE.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**In Klaus's Room:**

**Saturday, December 17th**

I love those days when you just feel calm happy. Like nothing can go wrong. If something does go wrong, it's a little thing that doesn't even matter.

That's how I felt yesterday, like everything in my life was perfectly fine. Last day of school for Winter Break, and the last day of our final exams for the semester.

Mrs. Clarke checked all of us out from school after we finished our exams. My dad had come home early to take Quigley and Duncan to a 'boy meeting', he called it, downtown and my mom was working late.

I hate being alone in my house. Its big and scary. So I stayed at the Clarke's house.

Mr. and Mrs. Clarke went to a meeting with the principal at this preschool they're going to make Sunny to go to; that left me, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny.

Violet and Sunny sat in the living room and Violet showed her cards with pictures of random stuff like rocks, dogs and planets on them. It reminded me of the little Jack-Jack short for the _Incredibles_. I hoped that Sunny didn't have any super powers we didn't know about and burned the house down when they got to the fire card.

On a normal day, Klaus and I would hang out in his garage. We would either talk while he fiddles with his guitar, or just sit there while he fiddles with his guitar. I like listening to him play, so there's a lot of silence between us, but it's never awkward.

A couple days ago, we found a wasp's nest in there. The garage is open whenever we go over there, unless they're not home, so I can see how the wasps got in. It's pretty scary. Klaus's dad has been messing with some chemicals in there, and he doesn't want us in there until the nest and the remaining chemicals are gone.

Fine by me.

So for the last few days we've been hanging out in Klaus's room, with orders from his mom (or Violet in yesterday's case) to leave the door open.

Yesterday was one of the days when it was just a little bit of both.

"Candy Cane?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and he tossed he a pretty rainbow one.

I stared at it in amazement. "It's so pretty! The colors just swirl and swirl and swirl…"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"So anyways," I said as I plopped down on his bed, "you learn any new songs?"

"Not since yesterday," he sat down on the floor against his dresser. "You ask me, like, everyday."

"Because I'm waiting for you to play something cool."

"Oh, so my guitar playing isn't cool?" he said in a fake deep voice.

"Well it's-*insert Klaus's gibberish interrupting me*- You interr-*more gibberish*- Stop interrupting me with gibberish!"

He laughed, "I can play something cool. I can make a song out of anything you throw at me."

I smiled. "Okay…bubblegum."

Making a weird face he sang, "_Bubblegum, Bazooka-Zooka Bubblegum_." With quick, little strums.

"I love you?"

He put a big smile on his face and strummed quickly. "_I love you, I love you, I love you more than Hermione loves Ron, I lo-o-ove you_."

"How was your day?"

With the same pace as his 'I Love You', he sang, "_So how was your day? How was your day? So how was your da-ay? How was your day? So how was your day?_"

With a sudden realization, I said, "Hey, you sang that this morning in the gym!"

"You heard?" he blushed.

"Yeah! I wasn't paying any attention until I saw Duncan dancing The Sprinkler behind you and then Quigley hit him with an orange and, yeah, fell on top of you…"

We laughed for a bit, followed by silence.

I kicked off my shoes and hugged them to my chest.

I thought about the past week as Klaus fiddled with his guitar. I wasn't in too good of a mood that week except for that particular day. Why? Because Kaley and Haley weren't a part of it. They left early and that pretty much made my day. But this past week they had been annoying as crap. Kaley was continuously hitting on Duncan and Haley was flirting with Klaus. In my personal opinion, next to Bea about Kaley, Haley was more annoying than Kaley. She was _full-out_ all over him.

She was flipping her hair, acting like a dumb blonde (was that supposed to make her look cute?), putting her head on his shoulder, hugging him, and pulled him away whenever she saw me talking to him. And Klaus didn't do anything to stop her!

Haley, I would like you to meet my sharp knife.

At that moment, it hit me that its possible he liked her too! I mean, she's pretty, popular and…wow is that really all the Pro's I can think of for her?

Anyways, the thought scared me so much (don't ask why), I blurted out, "Do you like Haley?"

Klaus hit a wrong note on his guitar, making it sound all funky. He looked up at me as if I was speaking an alien language. "Wha...?"

"You heard me," I said, bringing my face to my knees to where he could only see my eyes.

He looked confused. "Why would you think that?"

I looked down, "Well, she's been flirting with you a lot and you didn't seem to mind, so I thought, 'Hey, maybe they like each other.'"

"Thought wrong," he said looking down. "She's not my type."

"Why not?" I asked. I thought every guy in our grade might've liked either Kaley or Haley. They're just those kinds of people.

"Well, for starters," he looked at me again, "she acts stupid, she's not very nice to other people, she's a killjoy, and she doesn't like you." He looked at his guitar and began to fiddle with the tuning as if it was very interesting at the moment.

"Why is _that_ one of your reasons?"

"Because she thinks Yo Mama jokes are _lame_," he smirked.

"Not that, the reason about her not liking me."

"Well, I don't think it's fair because she's not very nice to you and you haven't done anything to her and you don't deserve to not be liked because your so nice and…" then he smirked. "Don't think I like _you_ now."

I lifted my head and laughed. "What? You just sang about loving me more than Hermione loves Ron!"

"Sorry, I lied," he laughed.

I gasped jokingly. "You jerk!"

"But you love the way I lie! Admit it! Admit it, I say!"

"Your right," I said dramatically, looking away and placing my hands on my heart. "I _do_ love the way you lie!"

"Well I lied again! I _do_ love you, Isadora!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Really, Klaus?" I asked with fake excitement.

"No, I lied again," he said flatly.

My jaw dropped and I threw his pillow at him. I fell backwards so that I was lying down on his bed. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, but you're going to need this," he threw his pillow back at me.

"Mentally slaps Klaus," I said with my eyes closed. I heard him laugh and he went back to his simple strumming.

I turned away from him, my head on his pillow, and tried to go to sleep.

I was having a bloody hard time.

So I just lay there daydreaming and listening to Klaus. After a long while, I guess he thought I was asleep, he began to sing very lightly. ".._And that's why I Smile, it's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why I-I-I-I, I Smile i-ile_…"

Like I mentioned a few entries ago, he's not rock star good, or I Want To Scream Because You're So Bloody Amazing good, he's just, well, I'd say comforting. Yeah, that seems like the right word.

I eventually fell asleep, listening to his soft voice and light strumming.

That was pretty much the highlight of my day.

In case you're wondering, I woke up, scared to death, to Klaus's mom screaming, "KLAUS! ISADORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and Klaus yelled back, "BREATHING!"

Scared the crap out of me so much I fell off the bed.

I'm pretty tired now and my mom is screaming about something to my poor dad. Since my mom is scaring me, I think I'll go to sleep.

Night!

**I am so sorry this is so short, I didn't have any inspriration this time. :P**

**Lucky Isadora is on her Winter Break, but my last day's on Tuesday. Exams on Monday and Tuesday! Yeah! *fake enthusiasm***

**What are you doing for Christmas? If you don't celebrate Christmas, what are you doing anyways? I'm moving! Yeah! *more fake enthusiasm***

**Since I'm moving pretty soon, I'm going to lose Internet connection for a while and this might be my last chapter until the Internet comes back.**

**So, just in case, Merry Christmas, Late Hanukah, Late Kwanza(no idea when that is) or whatever holiday you celebrate and a Happy New Year!**

"…**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true; All I Want For Christmas Is You****…****"**

**~All I want For Christmas Is You****,**** the version by Mariah Carey**

**Okay, I found this AWESOME picture of Ron Weasley! It has a picture of him and underneath it says: **

**KEEP YOUR HEART **

**CLOSE TO THE GROUND**

**SOLDIER ON**

**Its so amazing!**

**Bye everyone!**

**~Soldier On~ (I love that!)**

**;)**


	15. Christmas

**So, apparently, I won't be losing any internet until January 2****nd**** or 3****rd****. It's still pretty close though.**

**Anyways, here's my Christmas present to you! A new chapter! Yay! And I give you virtual Chocolate Frogs! :D**

**Review Replies! (As always )**

**Pottergirl1- Nice face plant****.**** xD Kladora is, like, my favorite ASOUE couple so, there is definitely going to be some Kladora. :D I'm in a top five, I feel so loved. And you gave the last here reviews for Couplets to have 300 reviews! Thank you so much! Your reviews were amazing! Yeah, Klaus does look adorable on the Hostile Hospital cover, Isadora IS a pretty name, and I promised a sequel? Are you sure? xD Thanks for all the compliments for it and everything, I feel so happy! :D**

**Qrox- Haha, I make these jokes about the guy my best friend likes. It is now a habit! xD Thank you and I hope your relatives don't steal too much food! **

**FreezingSapphire- Did you watch it? Did you like it? I love it so much! :D Thank you! **

**DreamOutLoud366- That must've been a pain, I'm so sorry. On a happy note, I'm glad you liked it! **

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- It kinda was, yeah. That's good! Never move! I'm so scared about the new school I'll be going to, with all these new people…but hey, I won't be in a bad neighborhood anymore! :D**

**master1- Thank you! New story? *runs to go read it* **

**Dude with the Tattoo- Yeah, I didn't think about it like that, but yeah, it is. Oh, okay, just 17, not that scary. X) High school isn't boring, but the one I'm leaving is full of idiots. Glad I got to say goodbye. Quick questions: Whats your sister studing? And: Your going to be in the army? Whoa…Anywho, glad you liked the chapter! **

**White Stone- Yup! He can't fight his feelings! :D Thank you! **

**IcigoMxHarryP- That once happened to me before, I had to go back and read almost five chapters…I felt really bad…Glad you liked it! **

**asouelove****-**** Haha, thanks, I'm working on it. Merry Christmas to you too! **

**M- Happy I made you laugh! **

**You are all amazing! I loverz all of you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Christmas:**

**Sunday, December 25th**

Its Christmas Again!

*Sigh*

It's the most wonderful time of the year! The whole family gets together and does random stuff like throw paintballs (last Christmas), you give each other stuff, and (the best part) you can totally pig out and not gain any weight!

Okay, so that last one isn't really true, but we all wish it was!

My Christmas this year was, well, it's better I type it all down.

On Christmas Eve, we all went to a dinner party at Josh and Taylor's house. Nothing special happened except for a pretty funny momentwith Duncan and Bea.

At Josh and Taylor's house, they have this really cool winding staircase thing! Its really cool! Anyways, while Duncan and Bea were flirting right beside it, Klaus and I sat on the steps above them and held a mistletoe over their heads! Taylor took a picture, confusing Duncan and Bea.

"What are you taking pictures for?" Bea asked.

Taylor only smiled and pointed up.

Duncan frowned. "I seriously don't get it, Taylor. _Why_ are you taking _pictures_ of your _finger?_"

"Yeah, Taylor," Bea agreed, "you see it, like, all the time."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Imeant _look up_."

Duncan Bea looked up to see us holding a mistletoe above them. Bea gave a little scream and Duncan shouted, "You nargles!" Then they both chased us upstairs.

Taylor must've gotten Josh, Adam and Emma, because when Duncan and Bea had us cornered, they all came up behind Duncan and Bea and surrounded them.

Adam smirked and continuously poked Duncan. "Now you gotta kiss her!"

You know, Duncan is really good at getting away from crowds. First the camera people that day there was a riot at the subway station, and on Christmas Eve because then he shouted, "Get away from me you blasted shell-faces!" and he ran away, leaving us in silence.

Bea didn't seem too happy with me and Klaus meddling with her and Duncan, but I know she was thankful on the inside! Kind of…

That's the Christmas Eve story, but today's story is a little bit more, um, I don't know the right word for it, so here it is.

The Clarke's had invited us all to spend Christmas with them and their visiting relatives, including all the relatives we tolerated to spend Christmas with, which isn't a lot, really…

When we got there, I didn't see Klaus, so I asked Violet where he was. She said, "He got run over by a flock of pigeons and now he's in Intensive Care at the hospital."

I asked her again and she said he was in his room.

I walked down some hallways and knocked on his door when I got to it.

"Come in," Klaus answered.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Klaus was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his guitar on his lap. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Wise Girl."

We share a Percy Jackson obsession.

"What are you hiding from?" I smiled and crossed my arms.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The party's out there, Smart One," I tilted my head in the direction of the Dining Hall, where everyone was.

He shrugged. "I just feel like chilling out here for a while."

Oh well do you want me to go?"

"No," he answered, "I don't really like being alone."

Understanding that lonely feeling, I sat down next to him. Nudging him, I said, "So what do want for Christmas this year?"

He nudged me back. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret."

"You can tell me."

He tilted his head towards me. "No. I can't."

"But we're, like, BFF's!" I laughed.

"Sorry, not today!" he smiled.

I punched his shoulder playfully. "If not today, tomorrow then, right?"

"How about in ten years. That sound good?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

I hugged my knees close to my chest as we sat there in silence. After a few moments, I noticed that he was staring at me. Looking at him, I said, "What are you staring at?"

"You."

I could feel a blush coming on. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Are we seriously going through this again?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he inched his face closer to mine, leaving a very small gap. My smile faded as my heart rate sped up and butterflies attacked my insides. I was struggling not to get lost in his amazing blue eyes.

"About what I wanted for Christmas this year…" he gave me a half smile as he leaned in a bit closer and…

"KLAUS! ISADORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Well I spazzed out.

Thank you, Mrs. Clarke.

Thank you for nothing.

Duncan ran in and stopped when he was two feet into the room. He threw back his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING, MRS. CLARKE! JUST SITTING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF POTATO LUMPS!" Then he reached for my hand and dragged me away. "Mom wants you, Izzy. I think she's mad at you. Hey, why are you blushing?"

The redness in my face had calmed down by the time I got to my mom. She was mad at me for being with Klaus in his room, alone.

Weird. I thought she knew we've been doing that for a while.

Anyways, she calmed down pretty quick and asked all happy like, "So, did he kiss you?"

"Mom!" I blushed.

She gasped. "Do you like him? He's a very nice boy, you can date him!"

"_Mom!_" I blushed even more.

Then she pulled my dad over and said, "Isadora has a crush on Klaus!"

"Mom! No, I don't!"

What I really wanted to say was: Mom! Must you butt into my life? When I need your help, I'll let you know, but I can handle

Klausthis Klaus thing on my own!

But I didn't say that, I figured my mom would get mad at me.

Any who, my dad frowned and said, "Stop embarrassing her, Abelina." Then my mom slapped him and mumbled something in French.

Unfortunately for me, the embarrassment doesn't end there.

I was sitting between Klaus and my mom during Christmas dinner (you can imagine how awkward that was). Out of nowhere, my mom puts her arm around me to hold me down from the spaz moment she knew was I was going to have once she started talking. She said toKlaus, "Klaus, do you think my daughter is beautiful? Do you like her? Is she pretty?"

"Mom!" I yelled, "Stop it!" then to Klaus I yelled, "Don't say anything! Don't answer anything!" My mom kept asking him questions and I was trying to yell over her, you can imagine how bad that was.

Poor Klaus looked so embarrassed. He was smiling, but he was embarrassed.

Trying to ignore the questions from my persistent mother, he lifted his cup to his mouth and said, "I'm drinking!"

Thanks, Mom. Thanks for embarrassing me.

Then she turned to Klaus' mom and started telling _her_ that I liked Klaus! I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

_Please Mom_, I wanted to tell her, _Stop._

Thankfully, I didn't hear any more of it from my mother for the rest of the night.

When everyone was exchanging presents, Violet and I snuck out to the front porch and just started talking. She told me how sorry she was for what my mom did.

After a few minutes, Quigley and Duncan came outside.

"Isadora," they said at the same time, "we have your Christmas present!"

I was pretty curious to see it. They only speak at the same time when they're in the middle of a small scheme. Then they pushed Klaus in front of them, all wrapped up in wrapping paper with a red bow on top and checker board duct tape over his mouth. Violet's jaw dropped and I did a bad job of trying to keep my laughter under control. Violet pushed me forward, closer to him. I smiled and took off the tape.

"They forced me into it, Isadora, I swear!" he said quickly.

My smile grew and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"And if you look up," Quigleyand Duncan said at the same time, "you'll see the beautiful mistletoe hanging over your heads!"

We looked up and, to our dismay, there was indeed a mistletoe hanging above us.

"You nargles," Klaus said, still looking up.

I looked for a quick way out when Klaus surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.

The butterflies lifted.

And so did the little fairies flying around in the forest.

My heart was so loud, I bet people on the other side of the world were wearing ear plugs to keep the noise away!

I was so glad it was dark outside so they couldn't see me blush, but Klaus was probably blushing as well.

I came home tonight pretty happy.

Embarrassed by my mom, but happy.

I'm falling asleep, as I am at the end of all of my entries, so goodnight!

Merry Christmas!

Aw, really? My mom just came in my room and told me that her and Mrs. Clarke are going to set up me and Klaus!

**WHY ME?**

…

**Yay! It****'****s done! :D**

**Unfortunately for me, that part where Isadora's mom is embarrassing her by asking Klaus those questions actually happened to me this past Christmas Eve, except it was probably a lot more loud. Come on, Isadora, let's go sit in shame together. You know, I'd say Isadora's mom and mine are a lot alike. **

**So tell me, how did your holidays go? I'm curious X)**

"…**I feel you Christmas, I know I've found you****,**** you never fade away. The joy of Christmas stays here inside us, fills each and every heart with love****…****"**

**~Where Are You Christmas sung by Faith Hill (she sings it so amazingly!)**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And I'll talk, more like upload, later!**

**Bye!**

**;)**


	16. New Year's Eve

**OH MY BLOODY GOSH YOU GUYS, I'M ALIVE! :D**

**WHO KNEW RIGHT?**

**I missed my Fanfiction stories, readers, reviewers, conversations with my readers, EVERYTHING!**

**But see, I feel really bad because I've had wi-fi all this time. But before you get all mad just hear me out. I have wi-fi, but only in certain places in my house, and the wi-fi is some other person's network. The only way I can get on the internet is with my mom's laptop (that she doesn't know I'm using right now) or my sister pandigital. (A pandigital is like an iPad, but its not). But I can't make any documents on her pandigital because its lame. I asked my mom twice if I could use her laptop to update my story and she never gave me a straight answer. So I'm doing it before she gets home today, which won't be for a while.**

**Thus, my life story. X)**

**I was actually planning on uploading the chapters I've written during Spring Break, which isn't this coming week, but the week after that. The only reason why I'm uploading today is because you guys probably think I'm dead I miss Fanfiction, you guys deserve another chapter, and because…just because. I hate to say this, but don't get your hopes up about getting another chapter before I'm on Spring Break because I still need to organize the other chapters and fix the dates and stuff. So…yeah.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**IchigoMxHarryP**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak**

**FreezingSapphire**

**colormestupidx**

**onelastwish-x**

**master1**

**DreamOutLoud366**

**asouelove**

**Pottergirl1**

**Dude with the Tattoo**

**Qrox**

**Pain Girl**

**Thank you guys so much! I've would've replied, but I highly doubt you remember your reviews. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Now here's the chapter!**

***WARNING: This chapter is pretty short, but I have some longer chapters coming up later, so don't hate me to the full extent X)***

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**New Year's Eve:**

**Friday, January 27th**

Psh, what? I _so_ didn't get in trouble again! Ha, yeah, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Fine.

I did.

*hangs head in shame*

But it was Duncan's fault!

Here's what happened:

It was New Year's Eve and much to my and my brothers' (mostly Duncan's) happiness, we were celebrating by having a Burrito Fest in our backyard. We had a whole bunch of decorations and cool music and colorful fireworks we were going to set off at midnight! It was going to be so completely amazing!

While my parents were being all disgustingly lovey by the garden, Duncan was trying to shove as many burritos as he could down his throat while he was climbing the only tree in our backyard, I was chasing and shooting Quigley with Duncan's old Zurg blaster from Toy Story. We weren't in another fight, just being crazy. For some reason Quigley's only a jerk-butt when school's in session. I wish he wasn't in such a bad mood the whole entire time though. Anyways, isn't that a nice little picture perfect moment?

Duncan being crazy in a tree, Quigley and I acting like children, and my parents minding their own business being all icky.

Then, when I didn't things could get anymore fun, the Clarke's _finally_ came back from some family friend's house to come celebrate New Year's with us! At first, i was just Mr. and Mrs. Clarke that my parents had led into our backyard, then Violet and Sunny followed. I figured Klaus was doing something inside. I hurried with the greeting hugs because I was kind of excited to see Klaus (shut up).

See, the day after Christmas, the Clarke's went to visit their relatives somewhere up North. They got back on the morning of the 31st.

Anyways, I went inside my house and found Klaus in the kitchen with his back to me, fixing a baseball cap on his head. When I saw him, I froze. I was shocked to see a white cast on his left arm.

When someone has a big impact on your happiness like Klaus does for mine, something as little as a broken arm can become major devastation. In my mind, Klaus was pretty much perfect (shut up), so to see him broken is a horrible feeling. Images began rushing through my head of how he must've felt when he got hurt-and they weren't pretty. This feeling, its probably not the same for everyone, but for me…oh, yeah.

"Klaus?" He turned around and smiled when he saw me. He walked towards me and wrapped his good arm around me.

"Hey, Iz! Its been almost a week, what've you been up to?"

I pushed his arm off of me. "What the heck did you do to yourself?" I asked sternly.

Looking surprised, he asked, "I don't know, what _did_ I do to myself?"

"You know," I said softer but trying to keep a stern tone, and lightly touching his cast I said, "your arm."

"Oh, yeah," Klaus bit his lip. "I went skateboarding down a steep, bumpy and littered hill. My skateboard hit some trash and went out of control, flipped under my feet and…yeah."

Picturing the accident, I could feel my eyes tear up. I looked down at his cast. "Did it hurt?"

"No, not really. Well, yeah, a little. Maybe a little worse than a little, yeah it hurt pretty bad."

Then I noticed that there were unfamiliar red cuts on his face. "And your face.."

"Yeah, it wasn't a clean fall."

I took hold of the edge of my sleeve with my fingers and tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes without him noticing.

A playful smile crossed his face. "Isadora? Are you…_crying_?"

"What? No!" I quickly rubbed my eyes. "I'm not crying, why would you think I'm crying? I just happen to care when you break something, like your arm or your leg or your kidney. Whats wrong with you anyways? Thinking you can skateboard down a dangerous hill and come out in the end looking like Tom Hanks just won the X Games! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Il suffit d'avoir un peu de bon sens pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça ! Commet tu penses que je me sens ? (How could you do this? Its complete common sense not to do something as stupid as that! How do you think I feel?) Don't ever do something that stupid again you idiot!" I pushed him away and then tackled him in a hug.

Klaus just laughed and wrapped his good arm around me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I pulled away from him. Looking straight at his smiling face, I scolded, "What kind of person leaves for almost a week, does some stupid stunt, and comes back with a broken arm? If anything, _I_ should be laughing at _you_!"

He pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing. Smiling, he held out his good arm. "Just hug me again, Izzy."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tackling him in another hug.

"I'd be suet if you broke you arm, too, Izzy," he said so lightly I could barely hear him. Then just a tiny smudge louder, he said, "How do you think I felt after that bike accident?"

I never thought about that..

"Oh, and by the way, Isadora, its Tony Hawk. Not Tom Hanks."

And at that precise moment, Duncan, decided he wanted to jump in at that moment."Its almost midnight, Romeo and Juliet! Lets go!"

Klaus and I followed Duncan outside where everyone was getting the firework ready. Duncan handed me a firework thing and he whispered to me, "If mom asks about any missing burrito, it wasn't me…or Quigley."

"What missing burritos?" I don't know why he'd expect anyone to be surprised if a whole bunch of burritos missing. Duncan is the burrito dinosaur.

"Hey," my dad said a few feet away, "I could've sworn there were more burritos on this table." My mom said something while she was fixing the firework stuff.

The time came to set them off and the sky was soon filled with flying colors.

"WOOOO!" Quigley shout at the top of his lungs. Then Duncan yelled, "Its a Burrito New Year!" Quigley and Duncan set about ten fireworks aimed in the wrong direction and…they all hit the roof of our house.

It was all downhill from there

Firetruck.

Firemen.

The hose down of our roof.

Yup. Good times…good times…

Luckily, our roof was the only thing we damaged and we had to get some workers to put a new one on our hues. I think they'e almost finished now.

Anyways, my mom thought the three of us were in on it. I protested that I wasn't, but whenever I say I didn't do something, she never believes me. So, of course, I had to take the punishment with my brothers. She took away my laptop and said she would give it back when they were done with the roof. Since today should be their last day working, she went ahead and gave it back to me today.

And that was the best new year's of my life.

Psh, yeah right!

**Theres Chapter 16 for you! I hope you liked it! So now its review time! i cannot wait to hear from all of you, its been way too long. Along with your review for the chapter, what something interesting thats happened to you this new year? Oh my gosh, I'm starting to sound like an English teacher…ew. **

**I don't know if the French showed up, but the words in parentheses in the middle of Isadora's rant to Klaus are the translation stuff of what she said in French. I don't know if its right, I don't know anyone who can speak French. I went to Google Translate and copied from there but I've heard its not that accurate so…yeah.**

**"I bought a one way ticket, cause I knew I'd never see the ground unless I was aboard a jet plane and we were going down. I wiped the tears from my eyes, the warm water took me by surprise as I woke up be side the ocean, I realized…I must be in California."**

**~West Coast Friendship by Owl City**

**Bye everyone! Until next time! :D**

**;)**


	17. Cartoon Crushes

**Yay! Its Spring Break! I'm back with another chapter, just like this little author person promised. :D**

**Before I go any farther, I just want to say that I am super excited for the new series of Avatar! I'm gonna die of excitement! *dies of excitement* See? And who else wants to see The Lorax, ****The Secret World Of** **Arrietty****, and Brave? Come on, I know I'm not the only seven year old acting teenager on this website! **

**I'm a little Powerpuff, la la la la…**

**Reviews! Yay! :D:**

**FreezingSapphire- I misses you too! X) Hey, thats a nice something to look forward to, although I shall not be watching it if I want to keep the few pieces of sanity I have left.. Thank for reading and reviewing! :)**

**onelastwish-x- Yay, I'm glad you liked it! Aww, I made you look strange in front of your friends, I'm so proud of myself *wipes tears from eyes* X)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Me too! And that little classifying thing is very true X)**

**DreamOutLoud366- Aww really? Thats so sweet! X) What I'm not tearing up, why would you think that? *sniffle sniffle* No not the sock monkey! *updates* :)**

**Lunalovegood006- Thank you! :)**

**Aww, you guys are so nice! X) I look forward to review time because they aways make my day, they seriously do! :D**

**Now, before I bore you all to death with my endless talking, here's chapter 17!**

**(Sorry if the subject changes all weirdly :p)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Cartoon Crushes:**

**Saturday, February 4th**

So there was a new kid yesterday! Yay! My school is so expensive, that theres not even 150 people in each grade. We hardly get new kids, so everyone was like, "Oh my gosh!"

I got to meet him in my English class. His name is Aiden and, this is going to sound really weird, but he looks like a dragon. The people that I told think I'm crazy, well I think their crazy. But he really does! I know, how can a person look like a dragon? See, I never thought someone could look like a dragon until I saw _him_. I guess its because he has these, um, _sharp_ features. I think thats the right word. See, like, his teeth kind of look like fangs and he has these piercing blue eyes and…yeah. f you look at him from the side, he looks like this crazy wild dragon; from the front, a fun looking dragon. But he looks like an innocent little dragon when he's smiling! I tried explaining this to Duncan and he poked me in the cheek saying, "Don't you know there are no such things as dragons? Now if you want to see dragons, you should play Dragon Duty 13! Its amazingly violent!" Then he ran upstairs screaming.

Anywho, the only reason why I'm going into detail about this, is because Aiden is a Tanglie! :DD (Tangled lover) Unlike Klaus, he still hasn't seen it yet because he's laaame.

Klaus is a very poor deprived child.

Which is why I'm hoping we can get back to our princess movie night. Unfortunately, my mom doesn't want us to be alone together because of what she thinks she found out last Christmas. Klaus knows about it and he said when he start again when my mom GETS OVER IT. n the meantime, my Friday are going to be dead boring. Except for yesterday, when Klaus and I were in the kitchen at my house drinking orange juice on opposite sides of the counter.

"Seriously, Klaus," I said, "if we start watching Tangled now, we'll be done before my mom, gets home."

"What about your dad?"

"My dads asleep. And when he's asleep, he's pretty much dead to the world."

"Fine..but does it have to be Tangled?" he groaned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that you'll know when someone is lying about having a boyfriend named Flynn Rider!" I reminded him of what happened earlier that day.

"How was I supposed to know Kayla was kidding?" he defended.

"You would've if you've seen Tangled…" I said in a sing song voice.

Klaus held up his cup of orange juice. "Don't make me accidentally do a spit take on you." he smirked. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You little kid," he smiled. Then he said, "Hey, why would Kayla say that someone thats computer generated is her boyfriend?"

"Because its funny." I smiled. "And maybe she has a crush on him."

"You can't have a crush on a fictional character. Its too weird."

"Yeah it kind of is, but everyone's had a crush on a fictional character."

Klaus aided an eyebrow. "Even you?"

"Yeah," I said a matter-of-factly. "Like, twenty of them."

He bowed his head so I wouldn't he him smile, and when he looked back up, I could tell that he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Like you haven't!"

Klaus shook his head, failing to control his laughter.

I frowned. "Why is the thought so funny to you?"

"Because their not real!" he managed to spit out between laughs.

"So?" I crossed my arms, trying not to laugh along with his contagious laughter. "There are plenty of good reasons to have a crush on a fictional character!"

He held up a finger, signaling me to wait until he stopped laughing. When he finally did, he said, "If theres so many, name me five."

I was quiet for a few seconds, then I said, "Well I had a crush on Peter Pan when I was seven because he-"

Klaus choked on his orange juice. "Peter Pan?" Thats why you wanted to watch it all the time?" he said with no control over his laughter whatsoever.

"Yes, now hush, I'm talking."

"I didn't know you fancied redheads, Izzy."

"Will you shut up?" I shoved him backwards. "I'm talking!"

Klaus rested his good elbow on the countertop and his hand covering his smiling mouth. "Alright, alright, I won't say anything, I promise."

"Mhmm." I glared at him. "Anyways, he was cute and-Klaus! Shut! Up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't-*more laughing*-I won't interrupt you again! I-I-I swear." He coughed a couple of times to stop and let out another small laugh before I could continue. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, he was cute he could fly, he could fight, he was funny and he was brave. I believe that was five reasons my dear friend."

Klaus shook his head. "No, five people."

"No!"

"This is _funny!_ And I'm interested now. So four more people, shoot."

The only reason why I agreed is because I like to see him laugh. And when he smiles his whole face lights up and he just looks like a cute little innocent boy when he laughs… Aw, snap, I better calm it or my life'll become a Taylor Swift song!

Moving on:

"Well, there was Beast Boy from Teen Titans when I was ten."

"Okay, now thats just weird." he smiled.

"Hows that weird?" I demanded.

"He's _green_." he laughed. "Emphasis on _green_."

"Emphasis on your point?"

"He morphs into animals!"

I nodded. "You are correct, but whats your _point?_"

"Never mind," Klaus shook his head, smiling. "But now I know you're attracted to red haired green people that can morph into animals. Beautiful," he laughed at his stupid comment.

"Says the guy who used to be in love with Miley Cyrus," I smirked.

"You're never to speak of that. EVER."

"Can I finish?"

"Yes you can."

"Alright," I continued, "Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson, and Grover."

Klaus' jaw dropped. "Grover's a _goat!_"

"Only from the waist-down!" I defended.

"Oh yeah," he pointed a finger at me. "You're crazy."

"I am not!"

"Peter Pan, Beast Boy, and Grover are the weirdest people you could have a crush on!"

"Plenty of girls have had a crush on either one of those."

"Are you sure its not just the crazy ones?" he smiled.

"Positive," I confirmed. "In fact, you can ask any girl if they've had a crush on Peter Pan and most of them will say yes."

At that perfect moment, Violet, who was doing something with Quigley in the backyard, came into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crackers.

"Hey, Vi," Klaus called. "Did you used to have a crush on Peter Pan?"

Violet's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

Klaus shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

She threw a cracker at him.

After she left, Klaus said to me, "I guess your right."

"As always," I smirked.

"As always," he agreed. "So tell me future wife of all your little cartoon crushes, you wouldn't have happened to have a crush on Klaus Baudelaire, now would you?"

I leaned forward, closer to him. "He wishes." And then I stole his hat.

**Yes! Another chapter done! I feel so accomplished. X)**

**I was having a conversation with my sister's boyfriend about crushes on fictional characters and he was laughing at me weird. Then I told him that my sister had a crush on Robin because he was daring. xD Dear rainbows I hope she doesn't read that.**

**So thats basically where I got the idea. I hope this chapter was long enough!**

**"They got the bad guys on the run, they never stop till the job gets done. When the world is losing all control, Teen Titans, GO! 1, 2,3, 4, GO! Teen Titans!"**

**~Teen Titans by Puffy AmiYumi (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura)**

**Bye! Unless something changes my plans, I'll be updating tomorrow! **

**;)**


	18. Fanfiction

**I almost totally for got I had to upload again today, and I flipped out when I remembered! Random Fact: Its Tuesday… went half of the day thinking it was Wednesday…thats what world does o you when you're off school for a week. Stay in school kids.**

**Reviewers to thank!:**

**Juliet Hummel-Anderson- Haha, nice X) He's a very nice charrie though. If I wasn't such a Weasley girl and Draco wasn't such a butt, I'd probably be in love with him (like every other bad boy lover xD)**

**FreezingSapphire- Yeah, I _sooo_ never had a crush on those people..haha, just kidding. Have yu ever noticed that Peter Pan is a humongous flirt? xD See, I knew there was someone on here that has an inner child! And I want to see that movie too! Even though I have no idea what its about… but Daniel Radcliffe's in it so it must be good. :D**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Haha, sorry X) An essay about soil and water?…Thats basically mud…who came up with that assignment? I'm happy I made you laugh, though! Now I know I'm more entertaining than mud! X)**

**Pottergirl1- Aww, you poor Pottergirl! You get a reply today, so I hope this makes you feel somewhat better! Thank you and I'm glad you liked it! :D Feel better or I'll send my Fuzzerdoodles after you! :)**

**Thank you everyone! I'm actually surprised I got this many reviews in the period of one day. Love you all! :D**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Fanfiction:**

**Saturday, Februray 11th**

Well this week was particulary boring. Something productive happened today, but I think its just sad that I have nothing else to type about…

So todays little story:

Duncan, Klaus andI were over at Bea's house earlier today. Duncan and Klaus played with Bea's puppy in the backyard while Be a and I hung out in her room. We were scrolling through Josh's pictures on his profile when Be a jumps up randomly, knocking over her laptop, saying, "I have to tell you something!"

Shocked by her random outburst, I asked, "What?"

Be a got on her hands and knees and said, "I found this story that someone wrote in the setting of Percy Jackson!"

"So, like…"

Jumping up and down, she explained excitedly, "Its the same characters, and setting and all that other stuff, but a different author!"

I made a face. "Sounds kind of weird."

"Oh, but its not!" Be a grabbed her laptop and began typing. "I'm going to show you! You have no choice!"

"Alright.."I shrugged. "Whats the website?"

"I don't know," Be a shrugged. "I just look it up on Google." She clicks on the link and hands me the laptop. "You're going to love it, its _so_ cute!"

So I read the story and it _was _cute! It was a little one chapter story about the kids that Percy and Annabeth had and the girl that Thalia and her husband had. It still had the original characters and, and…it was a very nice story.

"Aww it _is _cute! What is this website?" I looked at the web address bar.

Bea leaned close to it. Attempting to read it, she said,"Fa-fa-la-di-fashion-falc-fau-"

"Bea!" I laughed. "Fanfiction. Its not that hard to read!"

"It is if there aren't any spaces between the words! Duh!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then I had a sudden realization moment. "What if they have a section for A Series of Unfortunate Events?"

Bea raised an eyebrow. "My dad's book series?"

I frowned. "No, your dad's toilet paper, yes, your dad's book series!"

"Well, Isadora, which is it? His toilet paper or his book series?"

I patted her head. "Marry someone rich."

"Duncan!" She pumped her fists in the air.

I laughed. "I'm going to pretend, I _don't_ find that disgusting."

I began looking through the website, looking A Series of Unfortunate Events. I was looking under the A section when I should've been looking under S.I felt rally stupid because I kept reading under A when Bea kept telling me to look under S. Now she won't _shut up_ bout her being smarter than me for a short period of time.

"You should listen to me more often, Isadora. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the one who knows the least is the wisest'? It means I know my alphabet. Unlike you. A B D C H E G I J T U L M N R P V-"

I threw a pillow at her. "Don't sing letters to me!"

Quick bit of information, Bea doesn't know her alphabet. She knows all the letters, just not the order. That just proves how messed up she is. You can only imagine what kindergarten was like for her…

Moving on!

We scrolled through the list of stories. There was stuff Count Olaf being a creepo, letter to Beatrice, and stuff that happened after the series ended. After scrolling through two or three pages, Bea got impatient and clicked on a random page number. "Ooo, whats this?" she said as she clicked on the title.

We started reading it and…it was a very _different _story…

In the story, the Baudelaires and Quagmires were at Prufrock. But before Quigley came in, everyone thought he was dead, so they were surprised when he came back because Violet kissed him thinking he was Duncan because they were dating and as it turns out, Quigley was gay and Klaus and Isadora got together and they all sang an awesome song (that Be a and I are not obsessed with) at the end of the story in the talent show and the whole thing was really cute and funny and Bea saved the link because we are SHOWING IT TO THE OTHERS including Mr. Snicket because it just that good!

Isn't that a loverly run on sentence?

Anyways, after reading that story, we found a way to narrow down the stories by characters and stuff.

"I'm in the mood for a little Klaus and Isadora,"Bea said deviously.

"Yeah, right. Like hey have a story centered around Klaus and Isadora."

"And you stand corrected," Bea said as many, many, _many_ Klaus and Isadora stories popped up.

My jaw dropped and I stared at the screen.

"Ooo, this one sounds nice!" Be a clicked on a story.

"No, I don't want to read it!" I hugged a pillow over my face."

"Too bad!" Bea jumped on top of me and began reading the first chapter at the top of her lungs. Klaus and Duncan were both in the first chapter so they came running in think that Bea called them.

"No, I didn't call you," Bea said, "I'm reading a story about Klaus and Isadora's love!"

"Oo, I wanna read! Duncan exclaimed and he jumped on the bed next to Bea and me.

"I'm a little scared," Klaus said.

"Just get your butt over here!" Be a yelled at him and he obeyed. I would've objected, but I was losing air with Bea on top of me.

"Alright, enough!" I pushed Bea off of me an fell on Duncan and Klaus trying to sit up. After that, we all got in a miniature fight (watching Klaus' arm) with each other because we were trying to get in a comfortable enough position to read the story. It took a while because Duncan and Klaus kept pushing each other off the bed and I kept getting stepped on. We all ended up lying on top of each other, reading the story.

As embarrassing as it was to read a love story about characters that share the same names with with me and Klaus _with_ Klaus, the story was really nice! We all liked it actually.

It was a little over 20 chapters long, so long story short:

The Baudelaires and Quagmires live in one big mansion. And Klaus and Isadora really really like each other and they always sit in this love seat together and be all cute and then this girl comes along and introduces herself to Klaus and they go on for walks and stuff and Isadora gets jealous because the girl stole her spot next to Klaus on the love seat and Klaus would have his arm around her and stuff and then when they were standing outside the mansion in the rain, Klaus and the girl kissed and Isadora looked out the window and she saw it and then she started crying into her pillow and then she yelled a BAD WORD!

What is with me and run on sentences today?

Anywho…

At that point, I was shedding tears like a maniac, Bea was gaping at the screen, Klaus had his good hand over his mouth, and I saw a small little tear come out of Duncan's eye.

"Klaus," Duncan said quietly, "How'd you get to be so mean?"

"What did I do?"

"You hurt Isadora's feelings!" Duncan yelled at him.

"No, I didn't-see-what?" Klaus stuttered.

"LIES!" Duncan accused.

"But thats not even me! Why should I have to explain myself?"

"We all turned our heads to Bea, confused by her sudden outburst.

"I felt left out…"

"See what you do, Klaus!" Duncan yelled. "You just got to hurt everyone or you don't feel accomplished!"

"Duncan, I think you-" I started.

"Don't worry, Isadora!" Duncan hugged my head. "If you start to feel depressed, I just want you to know that I am here for you! And I can beat up Klaus if you need me to!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"LIES!" Duncan pushed Klaus off the bed.

"Ow!" Klaus cried from the floor. "Whatever happened to being nice to the crippled? I still have a broken arm, you know!"

Duncan threw a needle that he found earlier at him.

"Ow! Duncan, are you trying to kill me? This needle is stuck in my skin!"

"Eww, Klaus!" I made a face. "What did I tell you about self body piercings?"

"To sterilize the needle first…" he said quietly.

"Klaus!" I yelled jokingly.

"Wha…is this a taco? Klaus held up a messy taco that broke in his hands and fell on his face.

"Aw!" Be a whined. She leaned over me and Duncan to look at Klaus on the floor. "You broke my taco!"

"Tacos are the enemy!" Duncan yelled, and then he yelled a war cry. We had to hold him back before he could spit on the taco remains on Klaus' face.

We eventually got back to the story because Duncan declared, "I want to get to the part where I punch Klaus' face in!"

Klaus' face became fearful. "I don't want to get to that part."

Fortunately for him, that part never came.

At the end, the girl went off somewhere because Klaus left her to be with Isadora and they all lived Happily Ever After! The End!

As Duncan, Klaus and were fixing to leave, Duncan put his arms around me and Klaus an said, "I knew you two would see the true love you have for each other in the end!"

"Are you kidding?"Klaus protested, "You tried to kill me! I'm still bleeding from that needle!"

"But thats nothing compared to true love!"Duncan said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, Klaus," I smiled, "Get with the love!"

"You know you just sounded like a hippy," Klaus smirked.

"And you sound like a jerk," I said enthusiastically.

"Come on, you can't resist the Baudelaire!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

Duncan put his head on Bea's shoulder. "So much love, Bea, so much love…"

I raised an eyebrow. "When pigs fly."

Klaus crossed his arms. "When Isadoras learn to love."

"Have fun waiting, Klaus," I smirked.

We were interrupted by Mr. Snicket walking in the room. "If my wife comes in asking about a missing pie…none of us know anything…"

And with that, we chased him down for pie.

**Oh my gosh it took me forever to fix those last lines. :p** **But I'm finally done! :D Does that website sound familiar? Thought so. X) The stories she talked about were real, but I think they got deleted. And the Percy Jackson fix was written by friend but she hasn't uploaded it yet, but its really good.**

**Review please and thank you!**

**"I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, waiting out side the lines…"**

**~Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance**

**Bye, everyone!**

**;)**


	19. Ballroom

**Hey guys, this is MissVioletBaudelaire14. I don't get on too often anymore, but my sister wanted me to tell you all why she hasn't updated. See, two months ago, she was diagnosed with a rare disease called , or better known as, PC1. This disease is only found in certain parts of North America and only occurs in females. On average, 3 people are diagnosed with it every year and, on average, 3 people die from it every year. There is treatment, but we need a cure. Doctors and scientists and whatnot think they don't need to bother since it's so rare.**

**If you don't know what PC1 is, which you probably don't, it's when no one in your house will hook up your computer or let you use your mom's laptop because they want you to DIE of lack of Fanfiction stories! Isn't that terrible! So someone, please, hook up my computer!**

**Yeah, its me, Sunny Baudelaire, Author-Person or whatever you want to call me. Aren't I such a mean author? Come on, you have to admit I had you there for a second! If only I could see your faces. xD Sorry, I've grown terrible..Anywho, I feel terrible for not uploading! Over Spring Break, my brother told my mom what I was doing on her laptop and I got in so much trouble. Now he's her little security guard or whatever for when I get online. But today is a better day because:**

**1) Today is my first day of summer! School is gone!**

**2)No one is home except for me and my sister and no one will be home for a long time!**

**3)I found an AWESOME website were I can buy way cool Owl City shirts! Oh, yeah!**

…**but i need thirty bucks…**

**Anyways, I think its time for some long awaited review replies! :)**

**FreezingSapphire - Yup! I haven't se it in a while either, but I'm in no rush, that movie makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out! :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak - In the story she was reading? Yeah, its a sad story…but a nice ending! I jump in with my Kladora army and we kick that bimbo's butt! xD Sorry about the whole "Be a" thing. See, on my mom's laptop, whenever I type Bea, it separates it and gets on my nerves. :p**

**IchigoMxHarryP- I've finally updated! Your constant reviews of telling me to update worked! I'm not kidding they did. X) Okay, so about the stories: Are you serious? Come on, thats not fair! They're making it look like girls can't write! But then again the idea wasn't too interesting…I bet you could win if it was something more exciting! And yes, I did die, but I came back to life at 2:30pm yesterday. How convienient, right? And hopefully you won't have to get frustrated anymore, because I'll be trying to upload more often. :)**

**kittyhawk13- Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! My sister does that sometimes too, haha. :)**

**colormestupidx- Thank you! Sorry if it was a little confusing, I guess I was going too fast and didn't pay much attention too put who was talking. And the taco came from under Bea's bed. X)**

**RuexxRoses - I cried when Dobby died too! He was one of the most awesomest characters! And, yes, Klaus and Isadora are in deep, true love! :D Even if they don't know it yet. xD**

**DreamOutLoud366 - I'm sorry! I feel so bad now. :( Think of rainbows! :D Peter Pan is such a flirt, what girl hasn't had a crush on him? :)**

**Pain Girl - Yay! Thank you! :D**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge - Thank you! I think the two ASOUE stories got deleted, but the first one was called And The World Keeps Turning. I think, I may be wrong. I don't remember what the second one was. The PJO one hasn't been uploaded to the site yet and doesn't have a title. If you want, I'll let you know when it is.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 - No! Don't let him touch it! Keep it guarded! I have and finished all the books now, and if you're like me, you probably have too. Doesn't that series just rock? :D**

**Shakira - I'm probably late, so…happy late birthday! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo - No, I remember you! I used to think you were a girl! :D Thank you so much, I feel all creative now. Which fic did you read? Where did you go? Sorry, I'm drowning you with questions. :)**

**master1 - That is like my favorite show! :D**

**I can't believe that even after I stopped updating for two months, I was still getting reviews! Not even twenty chapters and we're almost at two hundred! You guys are the best, I sincerely hated making you wait and I hope you won't have to anymore. :)**

**Disclaimer: I no own ASOUE!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Ballroom:**

**Sunday, February 19**

So, Bea's cousin, Cathy, had her Sweet Sixteen last night. Since she loves us all so much, all of us were invited. And by "all of us" I mean me, my brothers, my parents, the Clarke's , the rest of her family, and a whole bunch of people I don't know!

Bea and I were so excited! We'd never been to a Sweet Sixteen, so we had these big expectations, like celebrities performing and people riding in on elephants or flying through on wires dressed as Peter Pan or something amazing like that. You know, like those snobby rich people on MTV's My Sweet Sixteen have at their parties. Unfortunately, it was just a ballroom in a hotel, so we were just a bit disappointed. However, he room was decorated very formally and very pretty like, so it was okay.

One thing that did take us by surprise, was the fact that when we got there, everyone was ballroom dancing.

BALLROOM DANCING.

I didn't even know people still danced ballroom! I thought it was just for those reality competition shows like Dancing With The Stars and such!

They all seemed to be professional, too! Yeah, there were some weird kids running around throwing pudding at each other, but I bet even they could do that fancy footwork. Espicially standing next to me, because I can't do any of that stuff!

After Cathy made her entrance, I asked her why everyone was dancing like that. And-apparently-her and all of her friends had taken this ballroom dance class at her high school.

What school does that?

Anyways, since I don't know how, I figured I didn't have to do any of that if I didn't want to.

I. Was. Wrong.

Bea and I were just minding our own business, standing next to the dessert table, talking about some stupid drama stuff at school when one of Cathy's friends went on stage, grabbed the microphone and said, "Alright, we're ready to do the Barn Dance! Girls make a circle and boys make a circle on the inside of that one! Come on everyone!"

Bea cocked her head to side. "This is a barn? I could've sworn it was a hotel."

"It is. A Barn Dance is a, well, a dance," I explained.

"I'm taking a guess and saying more ballroom. Are you going to go do it?" she asked.

"No, I'm not doing it, are you doing it?"

"I'm not doing it either!"

Then we noticed some adult people pulling people in from the sidelines to dance by force.

"Hey," I said, "Want to go hide out in the bathroom like we do in P.E.?"

"Yeah, lets go!" she agreed.

We were about to take of running towards the girl's bathroom but my mom came up from behind us and pulled us back. "Whats wrong with you two? You're at a party! Go and dance!" And she pushed us towards the circles.

I looked back at her pleadingly. "But, Mom, we-"

"Go!" she ordered with a strict look on her face thats says 'if you'd don't listen to me, I'll complain about this to you until you make up for it'. And when my mom gives an order like that, you obey it unless you want a series of very loud lectures and DEATH.

Bea and I pouted and stood next to each other in the circle of girls, muttering complaints.

"Get into position with your partners!" they guy at the microphone said.

I had no idea what that meant, so I decided I was just going to stand there and hope no one noticed me.

"You look like you have no idea whats going on," said a guy about my age that was standing in front of me. I took a guess that he was my 'partner'.

I nodded. "And you are absolutely right."

"Your mom making you?" he asked.

"Right again."

He laughed. "Mine, too."

"But you probably know how to do this tuff," I said.

"Just a little bit. Here, let me see your hands."

I held out my hands and he put one on his shoulder and held my other one, then he put hi free hand on my waist.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." he smiled.

The music started and, well, I was a hurricane. Doing all the wrong things and constantly stepping on his feet. A few seconds of that and we ended up doubled over laughing. Then out of nowhere, the girls standing next to me in the circle started walking in my direction, and I was forced to walk in the pattern of the circle while the boys went the opposite way. I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing, so I ran into the person I was walking behind. Bea had disappeared somewhere, this circle stuff is too confusing her. Poor girl isn't that bright..

After several minutes of running into people having no clue what I was doing, I figured out the pattern:

Dance with someone for ten seconds, then rotate to the right while the boys rotate to the left. Dance with someone else.

By the time I figured that out, I was pretty dizzy and tired of making myself look stupid in front of everyone. I turned around and started to leave when I saw my mom give me this look that said: 'YOU GET BACK IN THERE!'. So I got back in there.

When I turned back around and saw Klaus standing in front of me. He was waring a suit and a fedora hat. If it wasn't for his cast, I probably wouldn't have recognized him.

"Hey, Iz," he said holding out his hand.

"Are you sure you should be dancing with that arm, Clarke?" I smirked.

"You dance with your feet," he said putting his cast-covered arm on my waist, "not with your arms."

I shrugged, "Anything's possible."

He grabbed my hand with his free hand and pulled me closer to him. "That's an over-statement."

"Someone needs just a little more imagination," I said in a sing-song voice.

"I think you have enough for the both of us, with you and all of your princess fairytales."

"True," I agreed. "By the way, we should get back on that movie night thing."

He smiled and sighed. "Do you miss spending time with your favorite person?"

I laughed. "I hate to say I do."

"Well I do have that effect on people." Klaus said with a fake egotistic tone.

In a fake dramatic voice, I said, "Yes, Klaus, you're my new dream!"

In the same voice he said, "And you're mine!"

Then the music stopped, and I realized that we hadn't danced at all. I took his hat and put it on. "Goodbye, Rider!"

"Rider?"

I pulled away from him and turned around to have Bea almost run into me.

"Oh my gosh, Izzy, I got to dance with Du-" she stopped when she saw Klaus behind. Not wanting to reveal her crush, she finished saying, "-Shang!"

"Da Shang?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Da Shang! Maybe I like saying Da Shang! You got problem with that, Da Klaus?"

He held up his hands in defense. "Continue with your Da's."

And with that, Bea flayed her arms about as she ran off screaming something about cookies. Then I felt someone take the fedora of my head. I turned around and saw Klaus with his hands behind his back, whistling nonchalantly.

And the hat chase was downhill from there.

Yup, thats was my night. The rest is kind of a blur, so that's all I'll be typing up today. Until another time, Bye.

**Believe it or not, this story was a lot shorter chapter when I wrote it. No worries though! I'll try to update again either Friday or Monday…or both. The nex chapter is 3and a half pages long, so come back soon!**

**Have you seen the new review button? It's so cute! :D**

**"I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow, we'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow…"**

**~The Saltwater Room by Owl City**

**Bye everyone! **

**;)**


	20. Get Them Together

**xDD Oh I love you guys! I'm sorry, but that joke was just CALLING MY NAME!Anyways, I got to get to the review replies, I don't have much time to be on.**

**Review replies:**

**Pottergirl1- xD Its fine, I'm super gullible myself. And yes, we all love you! Thank you! :)**

**FreezingSapphire- xD Sorry, but I seriously had to do that! Hope your ankle feels better! And thank you! :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Its fine, I do the same thing to stirs I like. X) No, it wasn't my sister, it was me the whole time. It was just a joke. And maybe I should tell you in a private message, I don't creepers coming on here to find me! xD**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- xD Sorry, I had to do that! Its fine, I am the most gullible person I know. It's not that bad…most of the time…Haha, I guess our moms have a lot in common. I based Isadora's mom off my own. Andyes, she did find her cookies! But she had to shove pudding in someone's face first. X)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Don't worry, I won't be doing another one anytime soon! As for the story, its going to be a while before she uploads it because she has to fix some stuff, but I shall force her! :)**

**DreamOutLoud366- Yeah, that MTV show gives too much false hope for my own. I don't even like MTV! You seriously say Da Shang? xD Oh goodness, thats amazing! Make sure you don't break the computer screen! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- I'm sorry, it was that twitching feeling that I had to do it xD. No it wasn't her, it was me the whole time. I'll tell her, but she'll have to sneak on a computer too and thats my job. OO what was the program? Not trying to be nosy or anything…Anyways! Haha, Ido that sometimes too. Remembering a story I've never read. :) **

**Pain Girl- xD So did other people! I'm sorry, but I really really really had to do that! Ew, its one thing to do something on your own, but another when your mom tells you do. Hope that never happens again!**

**Love you all! And again, sorry about the joke, but you had to admit, your reactions were kind of funny…;)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Get Them Together:**

**Teusday, February 21**

Today at lunch, Bea ran into me while I was waiting for her at the open doors to the lunchroom.

"Oh my gosh Izzy! Guess what I just found out!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Pills that make you smarter?" I asked, jumping up and down with her.

She stopped jumping and pointed a finger at me. In a fake angry tone, she said, "Don't mess with me chick."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well what is it?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. "Wait-if this has something to do with that stupid soccer ball, I will-"

Bea shook her head. "No, something better!"

Before I go any further, the soccer ball story is a very long story. Anyways…

"Some hot guy named Aiden moved here!" she squealed and had a arm spasm all over my face.

I pushed her off of me and frowned. "Seriously? Bea, he's been going here for almost a month now. I met him when he first got here."

She gave an exaggerated gasp. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Aww your so cute," Bea said as she ruffled my hair. "You think I actually know stuff."

Before I could say anything else, Bea screamed, "Here he comes!"

Fixing my hair, I said, "Way to be discreet about it."

Before Aiden could walk by, Bea tapped his shoulder."Hi! It's Alex right?"

How did she already forget his name?

Aiden smiled his dragon smile and shook his head. "Actually, its Aiden."

"Sorry! You're new, aren't you?" she said so sweetly I almost threw up.

I was pretty surprised she hadn't tackled him yet. She'll tackle anyone no matter who they are or if she just met them or not. They said a couple more things and I calmly waited for him to be tackled. When Bea didn't do anything drastically Bea-like, I exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, she hasn't tackled you yet!"

"Pfft, I don't tackle people!"

"She once tackled a dancing burrito," I told Aiden.

"I thought it was going to kidnap me!" she defended.

Aiden laughed. "Hey, aren't you that hyper girl in my science class? Beatrice?"

I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at Bea. "He's been in your class for a month and you _just_ now noticed him?"

Bea nudged me a little hard with her elbow. "Yeah, thats me. But my friends call me Bea."

"What friends?" I smirked.

For a split second, she turned around and gave a look that said, "_Cool it"_. Then she turned back around to Aiden.

"So do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Bea smiled innocently-which I thought was impossible for her.

"Sure," Aiden smiled.

"We'll meet you there," I said as he went to go get his lunch.

Bea was about to follow him when I held her back. "What was that?"

"A hot guy smiling at me!" Bea said excitedly and tried to walk off into the lunchroom, but I stopped her.

"No! Were you trying to _flirt_? Excuse me for a second, but if anyone other than me saw that, they'd embarrass you so much that you'd never want to do that again."

"He was a cute guy talking to me, Iz, I was going with it!"

"But I thought you liked Duncan," I said. "Just last night you were giving all the details of your wedding!" I said with a small laugh.

"Well, yeah, but I think he likes Kaley. So whatever, right? I mean…yeah.." she looked a little hurt. I know Bea isn't the smartest cookie in the jar, but KALEY? She of all people should know that Duncan wouldn't even waste his time thinking about a girl like her! "Now what on this contaminated Earth makes you think that?"

"Well she follows him around like a puppy and they're always flirting and-_I don't want to talk about it!_" she said, slapping my arms multiple times.

Then I realized that Bea felt the same way I felt about Haley and Klaus. And then I got an idea.

"Hey, Bea, you go ahead and sit, I gotta do something real quick."

"KK!" she said cheerily. "I'll go talk to Allen!"

"Aiden," I corrected.

"Sure," she said as if she didn't believe me, and happily skipped away.

As she left, I made my way to the corner of the lunchroom where Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley were sitting with other athlete people….and Kaley and Haley.

I walked to Klaus and bent down to his ear level. Tapping his shoulder, I said "Hey Klaus, I need to talk to you for a second." He looked at me. "What about?" I looked at Duncan on the other side of the table, goofing off, and looked back at Klaus. Then at Duncan again, and back at Klaus. "Um, can you step outside with me for a minute?"

"Why?"

"It's kind of important.."

He smiled. "Yeah, sure." He got up to leave when Haley called him. "Wait, Klaus!"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Uh..I.." she stuttered when she saw everyone at the table looking at her. "Never mind."

We started to leave again when Quigley called, "You going to pull him into the janitor's closet for more action, Iz?" The jerkish Quigley I have for a brother and his friends started laughing. I blushed and Klaus put his hand on the back of his neck. "That was a crisis _and you know it!_" I shouted at him.

What happened with the closet was last year, when Klaus and I teamed up to prank some eighth graders on April Fools' Day. Let's just say they had some bulky friends, we got chased, and Quigley saw me pull Klaus into the janitor's closet with me to hide from them.

Back to the story…

Klaus followed me outside the lunchroom and we stood behind the door. "So," he said, hands in his pockets as he leaned closer to me. "What's this oh, so important thing you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about-" I paused as I almost said Bea's name. "my _friend_. See, she has a crush on Duncan. I know he likes her but he's being hypnotized by this other girl and now my friend thinks that he likes her. And so to clear everything up, I want to get them together."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is a _friend_?"

"Yes…" I nodded.

"I guess I should let you know, Iz, that you're a pretty good liar. But not that good."

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms.

"Obviously," Klaus continued. "This friend of yours is you, the other girl is some made up character, and Duncan is jut a cover up for the guy you _really_ like." Then his eyes went wide. "At least I hope he is."

"Klaus!" I punched his arm. "The friend is Bea, the other girl is Kaley, and _Duncan is actually Duncan_!" I shouted, hitting Klaus's unbroken arm with each of the last five words.

"Ow! Who are you? The next Karate Kid?" he said as he rubbed the spot where I hit him.

I rolled my arms and mumbled. "Guys are such babies."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you with what?"

"Getting Bea and Duncan together! You're the one who set up Violet and Adam! Why not Bea and Duncan?"

"Iz, they broke up after three months when Violet threw a toaster at him. A toaster! I don't think I'm the one you should come to for dating advice."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But you chose Adam for her, which was the main problem. You're not very good at choosing people. I thought you would've known that after you told me Danny Jones and I would make a cute couple in the 6th grade." I made a disgusted face.

"I didn't know he was your cousin, okay?"

"Sure you didn't, Mr. Matchmaker," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," he said, wiping the subject off, "but how are you so sure that he likes her?"

I began to list the reasons dully. "Because he isn't repulsed by her taco-loving self; he always tries to get her attention or make sure she's watching when he's doing something stupid; when she calls him, he drops everything and goes to her; everyday, he asks me if she's coming over and when I ask why, he runs away; and if you ask him if he likes her, he spazzes out."

"Okaay," Klaus nodded. "Maybe he does do all of those things, but he does not spazz out if you ask him."

I narrowed my eyes as if to say, "Really?".

I took his arm and dragged him back the table he was formerly sitting at where everyone was watching Duncan try to stuff as much french fries as he could in his mouth.

"Duncan, do you like Bea?" I shouted over the noise in the lunchroom.

His hands full of french fries flew in the air, throwing french fries everywhere, he spit out half the french fries in his mouth, his arms flailed everywhere and he fell over backwards onto the floor.

Leaning close to me, Klaus said, "I don't think this was the best time to ask him."

I shrugged. "My point has been made." Then I pulled him back out of the lunchroom as it filled with laughter.

"So are you going to help me? Well you kind of have to now…"I said.

Klaus frowned. "What do you mean I have to?"

"I told you Bea likes Duncan. Now you have to say you're sworn to secrecy to stay alive," I explained.

"I'm sworn to secrecy?" he asked, confused.

"You are now! And I swear to secrecy not to tell anyone anything you tell me about Duncan. Now spill!" I said excitedly.

"Wait. He's your brother! Shouldn't you know a lot about him already?"

"Not his secrets." I took a step closer to him and crossed my arms. "Spill, Clarke."

"Hold up," Klaus said holding up his hands. "Duncan's my best friend! I can't betray him!"

I sighed disapointedly. "Fine."

"But, uh," Klaus said quietly, "come to my house after school and we'll see what we can conjure up."

I was so excited I squealed and tackled him into a hug

And to his house is where I'm off to now! I told him I promised Duncan I'd made him one of my award winning burritos for him today, so I went ahead and typed this up after that. Hopefully, our plan will work and true love will prevail!

Bye!

**Alright! I'm done! Sorry for a crappy chapter title, I didn't put much though in it. If anyone has any ideas on how to get them together, please tell me in your review, because the chapter started for that one is stupid. :p**

**I got to go before my mom gets home, bye!**

**"It took so long to see,you walked away from me,when I need you..."**

**~Wake Up by Three Days Grace**

**Requested by Pain Girl!**

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	21. Frying Pans!

**And I'm back with another chapter! I don't have much to say, besides a big Tangled reference in this chapter!**

**Reviewers!:**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- Yeah, I can't stand them. :p Haha, what if you actually did that one day? Yeah, its a good thing its summer! :D Actually, Bea loves tacos, why they love mexican food, I do not know. :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Oh she should! Oh cool! So you're going to be in the military? And, yeah, I do get in trouble for that. But today I'm using my mom's other laptop, the one she doesn't care too much about, so I'm think I'm fine...I think...:)**

**Zoe Snow- No I'm not dead, here's another chapter! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- xD I'm sorry, I had to do it! I wish my school taught hip-hop and stuss like that...but I go somewhere for that. Aww, thats so cute I bet you enjoyed dancing with him! Oh my gosh, the 4th one is soo good! But the 5th book will have you either crying, or spazzing out...that is if you're anything like me, haha! :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Oh my gosh I love that idea! And I said I do a similar thing to my friend and the guy she likes. xD I serously might use it! Haha, exploding is always nice! :)**

**Pain Girl- You're welcome! And thank you, glad you liked it! :)**

**I love you guys, and I'd describe just how much but my back hurts from being hunched ver typing! *passes out***

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Frying Pans!:**

**Friday, February 24th**

Guess what? I am now forced to go to therapy sessions everyday until my parents (and by my parents, I mean my mom) think I'm 'normal' again. Oh, and my brothers have to go with me.  
>Phoop.<br>I don't know what my parents are so worried about. As long as we have frying pans, I'm fine! See, the supposedly most scarring day of my life was yesterday.

I had just gotten back from my session with Mr. Lemons (who was on a sugar rush, and him being related to Bea, you can only imagine what that was like). I threw my stuff down in my room and ran up to the attic. The attic is this specially decorated room with colorful walls and a carpet that glows neon pink in the dark!  
>I went up there because that's where I figured they were hiding from me. They always hide in there when they're afraid of me.<p>

* * *

><p>See, earlier that day in science class, Quigley and his friends were making jokes about me and Klaus ending up together. I whacked them all in the head with my science book.<p>

After class, I saw Quigley's stupid friends giving him a hard time, by the way they were pushing him to do something that he wasn't agreeing to.

I walked over to see if he was okay. "Hey, whats going on?"

Quigley didn't even look at me. "Just go, Isadora."

"Quigley's being a wimp," said the big one, whose name is Corey. And he shoved my brother.

"Watch it, you cockroach!" I yelled as I pushed Corey back with my books.

His friends laughed and began their teasing: "Aw how cute!" and "You're little sister going to fight for you, Quigley?"

"Isadora!" Quigley yelled with a warning look. "Go!"

I took a step back to leave, but before I did, I glared up at Corey. "I'm not done with you, Corey."

"Ooo! I'm so scared!" Corey teased and him and his friends burst into laughter.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

An hour later, I was at my locker. I opened it and was taken by surprise when all of these pictures of me and Klaus together just spill out like a waterfall! A lot of them were just a picture of me and a picture of Klaus glued together on a heart. The rest of them were just copies of a picture of the two of us walking.  
>I was like "What the crap is all this?". Someone had even glued pictures of us on my locker's door! People were looking at me like I was crazy and kicking the pictures aside, while some people were laughing. Then, at the worst possible moment, Klaus walks up. "What the..."<p>

"Klaus, I have no idea what this is. Someone broke into my locker and did this," I explained.

He believed me because he's at my locker with me everyday, thank you, Universe.

I turned around and saw Quigley, whose jaw had dropped, standing with Duncan, who looked guilty.

I gave them an evil glare and Duncan started pushing Quigley down the hall.

Klaus and a couple of my friends offered to help pick them all up and throw them away.

"It was probably Corey and the trashbags he calls his friends," Kayla suggested as she tried to quickly grab as many as she could.

I agreed, but I had a feeling my brothers had something to do with it.

* * *

><p>As I marched up the stairs, I yelled, "Don't think you can get away from me! I know where you're hiding!"<p>

I stepped into the attic and switched on the light. I heard someone move. "I know you're up here. So, please, surrender yourself now."

"If I do will you spare my life?" asked a worried voice I recognized as Duncan's.

I crossed my arms. "I'll consider it."

Duncan stepped out from behind and old dresser with his hands held up defensively. "Before you do anything, hear me out."

"One minute. The clock is ticking."

"Okay, I had nothing to do with it! I'm an innocent bystander that's too young to die! I actually didn't do anything wrong! I just stodd and watched!" He got down to his knees and hugged one of my legs. "Please forgive me! I don't want to die!"

"Duncan," I tried shaking him off. "If you didn't do anything, why are you so scared?"

"Because, um," Duncan stood up. "Sometimes, when you're mad and stuff, like today, you scare me more than Mom...don't tell her I said that."

I patted his shoulder. "Thank you, I'm going to need that bit of information later on in life. Now where's Quigley?"

"Oh, he's in his room," he said as if nothing happened.

I ruffled his hair, "Thank you, child."

I ran downstairs to Quigley's room. As soon as I walked in, Quigley said, "I know what you're thinking. I didn't do it." He was sitting on his bed with his back to me.

With the tone he was using, it sounded like the truth. "Well then at least tell me who did it if you know."

"Why?"

"I don't know, so I can hurt them?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone and forget about it?" he yelled. "You're only going to get yourself into more trouble like you always do! Stop acting like you can take care of this and walk out a winner! Go play with your Barbie dolls, maybe you'll find your place."

My _PLACE?_ Thats when I broke. "Why are you such a jerk to me? We used to be okay, but ever since school started you've been treating me like a piece of trash off the streets!"

He was silent.

"Do you know what it's like _living_ with you?" I continued. "You question everything I do, yell at me for absoulutely no reason, and everything little thing that goes wrong in _your_ life is _my_ fault! You treat me like a little child! When did you become my mother?"

I haven't typed much about Quigley's jerkiness in here, but thats usually how it is every single day. Thinking about it now, he never said much to me unless he was bothering me.

Anyways, after I finished, Quigley stood and turned towards me. "Look, I've changed a little, okay? Build a bridge and walk your prissy self over it. And don't act like you're a perfect child, Cupcake. You're the rebel of the house, remember?"

He's obviously heard the, uh, _disagreements_ I've had with my mother. I'd say something she doesn't like and it's all downhill from there, and I'm suddenly a rebel.

I was about to speak when I noticed something wrong with his eye. It was black and blue as if someone punched it. "Your eye...did someone hurt you?"

"Uh, guys?" I turned and saw Duncan at the doorway, looking really worried. "I hate to break up your little tea party, but I think that-" he was interrupyed by the noise of something breaking downstairs. We looked at each other. As far as we knew, we were the only ones home.

With that thought, we bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

It was growing darker and darker outside and the lights downstairs were off. When we got to the bottom floor, we stood still and heard rustling past the kitchen, in the dining room. We heard whispering, and it sounded like two men. I only caught one word tat was said:

"Kitchen." And that just happened to be where we were standing.

"Quick, behind the counter," Duncan whispered. The three of us ducked to the floor and huddled against the counter.

The two men walked into the kitchen. "I told you there was no one home, Mitch," one man said. "There ain't no cars."

"But I heard voices, Micheal," said the second man, Mitch.

"It's probably nothing," said the first man, Micheal. "Probably some kids we could lock in a closet. But if its bothering you so much, I'll stay here while you go check the rooms down there."

Mitch didn't say anything and we heard his footsteps fade. Micheal began walking to where we were, so we slowly and quietly circled the counter until we were on the opposie side of the man. Quigley got on his hands and knees and leaned over a little to look at the man.

He looked back at us and made a gun with his hands, then he mouthed "in his bag". He pointed to himself and mouthed 'I'm going to get it'. I grabbed his wrist and shook my head "no". Quigley looked at me, shook me off and pointed down, mouthing "Stay here". Then he leaned close to Duncan until his mouth was by his ear. Me, being so close, heard what he said, "Find something heavy. Back me up."

Quigley backed away and Duncan nodded. Quigley took off his shoes, to move quietly without any trouble I guess, and he began crawling on his hands and knees towards the man. I peered past the corner of the counter to see Quigley inching towards the man. I quickly moved back to my previous position, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Hey!" the man yelled. The worst thought flew through my head.

"Get the frying pan!" I ordered Duncan quietly, who was still looking for an eligible weapon. I grabbed one of Quigley's shoes and jumped to the side of the counter, opposite to the side Quigley as on.

"What do you think you're doing?" he lifted Quigley off the floor by his collar.

"Hey you!" I said, loud enough to echo the kitchen. I stood up and saw the man had a scar going across his right eye. Without thinking, I threw the shoe at him and it him squarely in the face. He cried out in pain as soon as the other man in from the dining room. Quigley hopped over the counter and landed next to me.

Duncan jumped up from the floor and banged the frying pan on the head of the man who just ran in. "Oh yeah!" he cheered.

"Duncan!" I warned, because he was the only one with his back to the other guy and that one was holding a gun!

"Hi-ya!" Duncan yelled as whipped around, pointing his frying pan at him. The man looked confused. Duncan rolled on the ground and got back up in front of the man. He kocked the gun onto the floor with the frying pan and then the swung the pan at the man's head, knocking him out.

We were stunned for a few seconds, then Duncan broke the silence yelling, "Woah, mother, I have got to get me one of these!" Then he hugged the frying pan.

With both robbers knocked out, I was too relieved to say that that was our frying pan.

Instead, Quigley and I just laughed.

We called the police and let Duncan hit the men if they showed any sign of consciousness before the police arrived.

Finally, the police arrived the ambulance behind them. We let them in and the robbers were handcuffed and loaded into the ambulance. We found out that the robbers used some glass circle cutter thingy to open a window from the outside without setting off the alarm.

The police called our parents who got home pretty quick.

"Quigley! Did one of them hit you in the eye?" my mom asked when her and my dad got home.

"No, Mom, I fell and hit a doorknob."

For some reason, I didn't believe him.

"So how were you kids able to knock these guys out?" asked a policeman.

Duncan told them the story.

"So you beat two built men with a shoe and a frying pan?" asked another policeman.

"Frying pans!" Duncan exclaimed, holding up the frying pan he used. "Who knew, right?"

An hour later, Quigley came into my room and apologized for being such a jerk to me. He said that Corey and his friends were giving them a real hard time. And earlier that day, Corey had punched him in the eye for not doing what he said, which was to put those pictures in my locker. What'd I tell you? Corey's a jerk.

Anyways, I think one good thing came out of this: Quigley is back to normal and we're cool now.

**~There you have it! Another chapter done and finished! My back hurts. :p**

**"Kamikaze over me, my midnight melody (Oh Comet Calm Down!)..."**

**~Kamikaze by Owl City**

**I love that song! :D**

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	22. Surpreeze

**I'm back! Did I make you wait too long? If I did, I'm sorry. But I was on a major procrastinating spree. I didn't want to write out this chapter. But last night I sat myself down and forced myself too. I'm so proud! ;D Thank you IchigoMxHarryP for your idea on how to get Bea and Duncan together! It inspired this chapter, so thank you! :D**

**Hey guys, look! I got a cover for this story! Isn't it cool? I was so excited when I found out about Image Manager, but finding covers for stories is hard. :p Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**Review Replies:**

**Pottergirl1-Thank you so much! Don't worry, I got some Kladora in store for this chapter. :)**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak - Yeah, she was mentioned in Cartoon Crushes, but it was a small mention, I didn't expect anyone to remember her. You're not an idiot! X) Thank you for reading Sleepless Nights! I'm really glad you liked it! Soon, I'll be uploading a story for that fandom, and I hope they won't be as OOC as they were. :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Frying pans rule! :D Yeah, but Duncan never makes any sense, so he gets away with it. :)**

**Lunalovegood006 - Thank you! Glad you liked it! :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Haha, I will! If I was in the same situation, I'd probably make my nine year old brother do it, haha! :)**

**Pain Girl- Aww, I really sorry. :( That really happened? How? I'm interested now. X) Thank you so much, and I don't plan on taking that long a break anymore. :)**

**RuexxRoses - It's okay. Thank you! Frying pans rock! :)**

**FreezingSapphire - Come on, you know you love him. :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- It's okay, I procrastinated for this chapter. :) Oh cool, that is kind of like VFD! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dreamoutloud366- Really? Aww, I'm glad I made you happy. X) Hope you feel better, if not already! :)**

**Zoe Snow- Glad you liked it! Lupin rocks! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Miracles happen every once in a while. ;) To upload, you just gotta upload a document to Document Manager and go to New Story and it's all kind of downhill from there. Hope I helped, let me know when you upload something! :)**

**smoreo- Glad you liked it! I hope the little Kladora I put in here is alright. :)**

**XxWhy Can't I Be LovedxX - Aww really? Did someone do something on your account? Please don't hunt me down, I'll upload! lol :)**

**Hey guys, guess what…210 reviews! With only 21 chapters! I love you all, thank you so much! I haven't gotten this many since Couplets! Thank You Thank You Thank You and here's is another chapter for all of you! Hope you like it! :D**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Surpreeze:**

**Saturday, February 25th**

Earlier today, I said to myself, "Isadora, when you die, how do you want people to remember you?" Well I want them to remember me as fun and unpredictable! Then I was realized I wasn't really either of those things. But how hard could it be to change just a little bit?

Today was Klaus's dad's birthday. To celebrate, Mrs. Clarke threw another big, fancy dinner party.

Yippee.

What is with our parents and dinner parties? I hope they don't expect all of us to be as fancy as them when we grow up, because if they do, then they're going to be really disappointed.

Anyways…

I decided to eat a whole bunch of sugar and burn it all off at the dinner party with hyperactive and unpredictableness. There you have it! A fun and unpredictable Isadora!

At the party, my idea thing was going great, I should do it more often. But that wasn't all I did. Today was the day Klaus and I had planned to get Bea and Duncan together.

After running around the inside for a long time playing like little kids (Hide and Seek, Tag, a little bit of Truth or Dare until Josh dared himself to attack everyone with Sunny), we decided to go into the backyard because the adults began something new - karaoke. Something you should know, never be in the same room as your mom when she's singing Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" into a microphone on full volume. Never.

After being socially scarred by my mother, I began to make my way to the backyard. Klaus came up behind me and whispered, "Go ahead and bring Bea to the basement."

I nodded and skipped happily towards Bea who was talking to Emma and Taylor. "Hello, Future Mrs. Duncan Quagmire!"

She glared at me. "Don't make me hurt you, Iz."

Emma put her hand behind her ear and looked at the sky. "Is that wedding bells I hear?"

Bea looked confused. "I don't hear any bells."

Taylor laughed. "She's talking about the bells that'll be ringing at your's and Duncan's wedding, silly!"

Bea's eyes grew wide. "You can see into the _future?_"

I sighed. "Yes, Bea. She can see the future."

"Cool!"

"No!" Emma laughed. "She was being sarcastic!"

"That doesn't mean its not going to happen, though!" I winked at Bea.

Bea sighed. "It'd be nice if it was, but it's not. So chill!"

I put a hand on Bea's shoulder. "You know that can't happen."

That's when Josh ran over to us. "Hey guys! Klaus told me to keep you two busy while Isadora brings Bea inside for her surprise. So here I am!"

"Surprise?" Bea asked.

I slapped my forehead and said through gritted teeth, "You weren't supposed to say that in front of her, Josh."

"Oh. Whoops."

"Isadora!" Bea whined, swinging my arm back and forth, "What's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes," I said with a smile.

She closed her eyes. "Is my surprise here yet?"

"Not quite." I took her hand and dragged her back into the house. I led her downstairs into the basement where Duncan and Klaus were.

"And…open!" Bea opened her eyes excitedly. Then her smile fell when she realized where we were. "In the basement? With _them_? Surprises are supposed to be happy, Iz."

"Well," Duncan crossed his arms "Nice to know I'm unloved."

Before Bea could respond, Klaus clapped his hands together and said, "Great! Now that we're all down here, I can show you what's inside the closet!"

"What closet?" Bea asked.

Klaus sighed and pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "That closet, sweetie."

She ran over to the door, "OO! I want to see what's inside!"

"No!" Duncan cried. "I wanna go in first!"

As they fought over who would go in first, Klaus took a gold key from his pocket and unlocked the door and opened it. The two immaturelings quit fighting and ran over each other trying to get inside. As soon as they were in, Klaus closed the door in locked it. Looking satisfied, he put the key back in his pocket. "Piece of cake."

The doorknob turned and stopped. Then it shook.

"Did you just lock us in here?" Duncan asked.

"Isadora!" Bea yelled. "I'm afraid of the daaaark!"

"I need air!" Duncan yelled, banging on the door.

"Not until you two confess your true love for each other!" I shouted.

It was silent and Klaus was gaping at me.

"She's going to kill me for that," I laughed and bolted up the stairs. Klaus caught up with me when I reached the floor where all the adults were. "It worked!"

"They're Bea and Duncan," I said matter-of-factly, "They're not that hard to trick."

He laughed. "True."

"So you want to go back outside?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I'm not really in a party mood. Want to such some TV upstairs?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

We went to the TV room upstairs. Surprisingly, you could just barely hear the off-key singing done by our parents at the party downstairs. We plopped down on the couch and Klaus turned it on with the remote. He began flipping through channels while was scooting closer to him as nonchalantly as I could. Not taking my eyes off the screen, I snatched the remote from his hand and returned to the other side of the couch. Klaus looked at his hand that wasn't holding anything anymore. "I'm incomplete."

I fell on my back to where I was lying on the couch and laughed. I kicked my shoes off on the floor and continuously kicked Klaus's arm with my bare feet as I scrolled through the channels.

"Isadora!" He grabbed pillow and held my feet down with it, "You're going to kick my arm off!"

"Klaus! There's nothing good on! Fix it!"

He laughed. "You're starting to sound like my sister."

I shot straight up. "Oh gods, get me out of this house!"

Klaus laughed again and tried to steal the remote from me. I dodged his hand and hit it with the remote. I randomly looked at the screen and saw that _Ghost Adventures_ was on. I squealed and selected it. Then I jumped off the couch, turned the lights off (because that show is so much more scarier in the dark), and jumped back on the couch, right next to Klaus.

"Don't get too excited now, Isadoraus."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Isadoraus?_"

He pouted. "I wanted to say something clever."

"Well congratulations!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms, "You've won the-DEAR GODS!"

A scream blared through the speakers, causing me to spaz out all over Klaus. During my spazzem, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him and looked me in the eye. "Isadora. Calm. Down."

_Aww, he's even cute in the dark,_ I thought to myself.

I screamed.

He let go of one of my wrists and rubbed his ear. "Thank you, Isadora. Thank you for that."

I smiled. "You're welcome!" And before I could stop myself, I kissed him.

Don't get excited, I kissed him on the cheek.

Klaus looked stunned. I simply laughed, pulled my other wrist from his grasp, and turned towards the TV. "OO! Did you hear what that ghost said?"

"Isadora, you just-"

"-This show is so creepy…I love it!"

"Isadora, why did you-"

"-Oh gods, that ghost gave two intelligent answers!"

"Isadora, you-"

"OH MY GOSH, I HATE COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

"ISADORA!"

"Yes, Klaus," I said sweetly.

The light from the TV allowed me to make out a little bit of his blushing face.

"What did you kiss me for?"

I sighed. "Was it _random?_"

"Yeah.."

"Did I take you by _surpreeze_?"

"You mean surprise."

"Same thing, just answer."

"Well, yeah."

"That's what for! It totally goes for this new, crazy, unpredictable, personality thing I'm going for."

I didn't tell him that it was mostly because I really wanted to and I couldn't help myself.

"So you're trying to change?"

The way he said it, he made it sound like it was wrong. So I said, "Not _change. _Just be a little bit more outgoing than normal."

He smirked. "And by a 'little bit', you mean unpredictably."

"Now you've got it!"

Klaus reached for my hand. "Don't change, Isadora. You're great just the way you are."

My heart stopped beating around there, so I don't know how I was able to respond. "Aww, you're so sweet." He smiled shyly. I continued. "You think that's really going to change my mind." His expression turned into a puzzled look. I laughed at him. "I'm _kidding_."

His smile came back. "You're welcome…So do I get another kiss?" he joked.

"ISADORA!" my mom called from downstairs.

"If my mom doesn't kill me for whatever wrong thing I supposedly did this time, maybe."

"_ISADORA QUAGMIRE!_"

I cringed. "I'm dead." I bolted for the stairs with Klaus right behind me. I found my mother standing by the front door with my dad and Quigley. "Yes, Mother?"

"Do you know where Duncan is? We have to go."

"No-wait-yeah. But why did you call me instead of him?"

As if she ignored half of what said, she asked. "Can you go find him? We have to go home."

I sighed. "Okay." I figured I'd have to considering he was locked in a closet in the basement.

Klaus and I ran downstairs and he hurriedly unlocked the closet door. The door was opened and Duncan tackled Klaus to the ground. "You left us in there for two days!"

I looked at my watch. "It's been ten minutes."

He stood and shrugged. "Same difference."

Bea skipped out and stopped in front. "Do I kill you now, Iz? Or do I wait to get revenge?"

I smiled sweetly. "I think you should thank me."

"Hey, Duncan," Klaus stood up, rubbing his shoulder. "You gotta go home."

"Yeah, Duncan, let's go," I said, heading upstairs.

"I'm telling Mom on you!" Duncan whined.

"Do that, and I'll tell her what you did during therapy yesterday," I warned.

"…You're evil…"

We found my mom being distracted by talking to someone in French and my dad looked like he was just going to take Quigley and leave. After a while, my mom finally decided to leave, _for real_ this time. We said our good-byes. Bea smiled and waved at Duncan and he nodded at her. It doesn't take a genius to know something happened in that closet. I'll bug her about it later.

And that was my night! It's around 3:00 AM and I haven't eat anything since lunch. I'm going to go raid the refrigerator! Yay!

Bye!

**How was that? It's not my best, but I'm satisfied. I'm tired. *faints***

**I listened to "Taken By Surpreeze" from the ASOUE movie part of the time I was typing this. I love that little musical number! :D**

**Hey, if you want, you can check out my new PJO story Sleepless Nights. Please tell me what you think of it! :D**

**"Big surprise I'm ghost keeping out of sight, rub your eyes, you're a star in the summer night. This is love, this is war, it's insanity. Dementia, you're driving me crazy…"**

**~Dementia by Owl City and Mark Hoppus**

**This song rocks! Go check it out! Go! :D**

**Bye Everyone!**

**;)**


	23. Evil Deceiving Sadistic Little Brownie

**Hey guys! It's been six days, that's a bit too long, but I'm a little stuck. A few months ago, I had an idea where Isadora & company are going to be in a play and it's going to be a bit cliche. Still going with regular life outside of practice and a little Kladora fluff everyone and then inside and outside of practice. But I don't know if I should go through with the idea. What do you think?**

**Reviewers!:**

**RuexxRoses- Thanks, I'm glad I made you laugh! :D**

**FreezingSapphire- Haha, thanks! I have to say, he's one of my favorites too. He's strange without the addition of Duncan's idiocy. X)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Really happy you liked it! No, but I'm working on it. ;) **

**XxWhy Can't I Be LovedxX- Haha, so it is said, so it shall be! I hope this is soon enough, I'm too broke to pay anything! X)**

**Zoe Snow- You're not the only one who does that, haha. Glad you liked it! :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Glad you liked it! That story sounds really good, let me know when it up! Your very welcome! I was a nice idea. Well, not for Be a and Duncan, but who cares? The main thing is that they're in love. X) Yeah, my parents aways make me leave just when I'm having fun…it's not fair. :p That P.R.E.P. thing, that's really smart!...and so true! xD Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Thanks! Isadora will be back to normal in this chapter. I can only come up with so much randomness. :) Yes, I plan on the two of them getting their revenge soon. *evil grin* Noo fanfiction's too amazing to be busy for! Gosh, college takes away fun time. :p Hope you do alright in there anyways. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! :)**

**I heart you guys! :D**

**You know what's a pain? Hunched over typing for three hours. You know what's worse? Typing while lying down and propped up elbows only to have elbows get tired so your at worm level typing then you get sick of typing down at such a low level so you sit back up and type while hunched over in pain.**

**I NEED MY OLD COMPUTER. IT HAS A DESK AND I WON'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. But technically, I own this Alternate Universe! :D But no one speaks in technical terms, so poop. :(**

**The long line down there means that time has passed.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Evil, Deceiving, Sadistic, Little Brownie:**

**Monday, February 27**

Bea's being a real nuisance. She won't tell me what happened in the closet with her and Duncan, and she made Duncan swear not to tell me either. Now how am I supposed to know if something important happened? But then again, something _must've _happened or else they would've told me otherwise! Now I'm _beyond_ curious! _I'm desperate! _I've already tried everything to get them to tell me. I've kidnapped Bea's favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Snugglekins; I've deprived Duncan of burritos; I've bribed Bea with Monopoly money (don't ask me why, but she thinks it will actually earn value one day; and I've threatened to shove a taco down Duncan's throat!

_WHY CAN'T I BREAK THEM?_

My life is boring, I am currently feeding off the love lives of others to stay alive. If they don't tell me what happened, all the striving I've done to stay alive by reading about the love lives of fictional characters (sobbing, screaming, and all) will go to waste and _I will die! _I will break them one day, and that day will be soon! I will make them have a happy ending! Even if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA-Do I smell brownies?

I'll be right back.

* * *

><p>My mom is way too deceitful for her own health.<p>

Do you know what she did?

Of course not, you're a laptop. You'd overload if you met my mother.

Anyways…

I went downstairs to the kitchen to see if my nose was correct and I smelled *sigh* brownies. I walked in to see my mother pull a tray of brownies out of the oven and place them on red, thick, mantel thing on the counter. I propped myself up on a high chair and, staring at the brownies, I asked, "What's the occasion, Mother?"

My mother looked up and smiled at me. "Oh, just something you're going to love me for. You're just going to _love_ it!"

That's when I got scared. She never does things that for me that I love. Unless it's buying me some cute clothes from my favorite store, but I didn't think this was the case. I furrowed my brow suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," she said happily, "Just a little something I did for you."

"You made all those brownies for me?" I asked hopefully with a smile that I hoped would make her forget what she _really_ did and give me all those nice looking brownies.

"Nope, guess again," my mother said with a smile so big she was starting to scare me.

"Or," I said reaching for a brownie, "I could eat a brownie while you tell me all about what's going to make me love you." My mother slapped my hand and pointed a finger at me. "You'll have to listen to me, first."

I pouted. Her slaps hurt. "What is it?"

"Well," she started excitedly, "Do you remember my friend Mariana?" I nodded. "Have I ever told you about her son?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well," she said again, "she has a son your age and his name is Mark. I met him today when his mom picked him up from school and brought him to work around 4:00. She had to bring him to soccer practice and her husband was busy. Anyways, he's really cute with dark hair and he's a smart boy. He makes straight A's and he's really good at soccer. Mariana told me that..."

Honestly, I couldn't care less what she was saying. At least, not with that tray of brownies in front of her. I was staring at it the whole time she was talking. I kind of zoned out a bit. Those brownies were hypnotizing! It's like she was _trying _to flood the kitchen with the water from my mouth. Seriously, I was _drooling_, and it was like she wasn't paying attention! Well, I wasn't paying attention to her, so I guess that makes us even. But still, I was _starving! _I didn't make myself any dinner when I got home from school today because there was no food I could make by sticking in the microwave. Plus, I was craving chocolate, and those brownies were just what I needed. Call me strange, but when you only read about the romance of fictional characters, brownies are the most exciting thing that could ever happen to you. I was thinking to myself, _'When is she going to let me have some? Maybe when she stops talking. But she talks forever! Maybe she won't mind if I reach over and-' _

What my mother said at that exact moment snapped me out of my thoughts: "So I showed him a picture of you from Christmas and-"

"YOU DID _WHAT?_"

My mother sighed. "Were you listening? I was talking about you and I showed him a picture of you from Christmas."

My eyes were wider than soccer balls. "_Why?_"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" my mother frowned. "I asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said 'No'. So I told him my daughter doesn't have a boyfriend and I told him all about you. Then I told him I had a really pretty picture of you from Christmas. So I-"

My jaw dropped. "MOTHER! WHY?"

My mother frowned. "I just told you, Isadora."

"I know, but-but," I stuttered. What the heck was she trying to do? Embarrass me by telling the world I have no love life? And what as this about her showing pictures of me to other people? I don't need her doing that either! "What are you trying to do? Embarrass me in front of people I haven't even met?" My mother smiled excitedly. "I'm getting you a boyfriend!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Say what, now?"

"Isadora, all you do is sit around the house all day with that laptop! You need to get out more! Have fun with friends and go on dates! You're fourteen, act like it!"

"Mother!" I protested. "I hang out with Bea, Klaus and Violet all the time. I always go out. Out_side_! In the yard! With friends! Having fun! Being fourteen! And you told me I wasn't allowed to date. Remember last summer? I asked you if I could date because you were letting Quigley and Duncan, but you said 'No'. You said that they were mature young men and I still have some growing up to do. Why you think Quigley and Duncan are more mature than me, I don't know! But you do!"

"Yes," my mother agreed. "But since then I've noticed that you _have_ grown up and matured."

She obviously hasn't been paying any attention to me if she thinks that. I feel the same I did when I was ten. Incase you're wondering, laptop, yes. The age of ten is more mature than Duncan and Quigley.

"I think you're ready to start dating! I know the thought can be scary, and that's why I"m trying to help!" my mother explained happily.

I frowned, shaking my head slightly. "You sound like the sixth grade counselors when they talk about puberty."

My mother narrowed her eyes at me. "You're going on a date with him."

"Wait a minute," I buried my face in my hands for a moment. I moved my fingers that were in front of my eyes to the side. "Please tell me you didn't set up a date already."

My mother picked up a brownie and bit off a piece. "It's this Saturday."

I dropped my hands and screamed. "No! I am _not _going! There is absolutely, _absolutely, _no way you are making me go on a date with someone I've never even met!" My mother finished her brownie and brushed the crumbs off her hands. "I thought you might say something like that. That's why I made these brownies, so that you'll go."

My jaw dropped. "You're bribing me? With _brownies_? Oh, that's just cold!"

My mother picked up one of the biggest brownies on the tray and held it out to me. "Say you'll go and you can have as many brownies as you want. I have another tray in the oven, and they could all be yours." My mother smiled wickedly.

I stared at the brownie. It was square, neatly cut, smelled delicious, and looked ready to be eaten. I took it from my mother's hands. "Fine. But don't you _dare_ say a word to Quigley or Duncan about this." My mother's triumphant smile fell. "It might be a bit too late."

My eyes grew wide. "Oh moon adieux…que vous n'avez pas." Thats French for: "Oh my gods…you did not."

My scary thought had been confirmed when Quigley and Duncan came bounding down the steps. "Hey, Mom!" Duncan yelled. "Did you finish Isadora's Bribing Brownies?"

Quigley came up behind me and hugged me. "My baby sister is going on her first date this Saturday! I can't believe she's growing up so fast!" He crid fake tears and swayed me back in forth until I fell out of the chair, bringing him with me.

"Hey!" Mother yelled. "Stop doing that! Do you want to break something? Go ahead and break something and I'll break you." And with that, my mother took a brownie and went upstairs, leaving me with on the floor with two teasing big brothers and a date for the following Saturday.

I still can't believe she's going to make me go through with it. After Christmas, I thought my mom thought I liked Klaus. Which is true, but I don't want _her_ knowing that. I guess she got over it. Which is good. I just don't want her to play matchmaker with me! See, it's different from when I was setting up Bea and Duncan.

1) They're friends.

2) They like each other.

3)_ I'm not their mother._

It's the total opposite with what my mother's trying to do!

Oh my gosh. I just realized something.

I agreed to go on a date with someone I haven't even met when, this whole entire time, I've been crushing on Klaus like crazy. I've actually been getting a feeling that there's a microscopic possibility that he might like me back. But with this date on Saturday, that my mom isn't going to let me turn down, he'll think I don't like him and move on to other girls and whatever chance I have with him will be down the drain! What if Mark and I start to like each other? Then we'll go out more and end breaking up because Kayla told me last week that teen relationships always end. I'll get over Mark easily, but I'll probably still have a huge crush on Klaus at that point and I'll be heart broken because he'll be dating someone that's not good for him at all, like Kaley! Then they'll get married and I'll never be able to love again and I'll turn into some psychopathic troll and lose my job because I'll be such an ugly troll! After I have no love and no job, I'll have no money, which means I won't have any food, or a place to live. And without food or a place to live, I'll have to eat off the garbage like a hobo and sleep under highway bridges! I ruined my whole entire life with one brownie! One_ Evil, Deceiving, Sadistic, Little Brownie!_

As of today, my life is officially _RUINED!_

**Wow. All that just because she accepted a blind date. How beautiful.**

**Sorry if the French was bad, I got it from Google Translate, and I don't think it's very accurate.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought! And don't forget to tell me what you think about my play idea. I want total honesty! Please review! :D**

**"...Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Somethings gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted. Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back, now I'm Haunted…"**

**~Haunted by Taylor Swift**

**Review, please! Bye! :D**

**;)**


	24. Secret

**Sorry for the wait, guys but I've been a little busy and whenever I started typing, NO ONE WOULD LET ME FINISH. On a happier note, my mom bought a laptop that I'm allowed to use to upload my stories on! Yay! And to celebrate: review replies!**

**RuexxRoses- I based Isadora's mom off my own, since I don't know what other mothers are like. It's always nice to know I have crazier mom, I think **_**I **_**need a therapist! xD Sorry, but you'll have to wait to see what Mark is like. X) Glad you liked it! :)**

**FreezingSapphire- I love brownies, it's a terrible addiction. X) Really? Cool! I'd love to hear you play Haunted! Here'sanother chapter hope you like it. :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Yeah she is, but her mother is crazay! Thanks for telling me my telling me my mistakes, sometime soon, I'll go back and fix it all. :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Flora11- Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter is to your liking! :) **

**Dude with the Tattoo- Haha, I plan on it! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**I love you guys! Reviews are like my brownies. X) I feel like I'm losing readers, but at least I have you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE or Wal-Mart.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Secret:**

**Tuesday, February 28**

Today, after a session with Mr. Snicket, Bea and I went to hang out in her room. I saw it as the perfect time to complain about my mom to her. We sat on her butterfly rug when I told her I had something to tell her.

Bea's room was messier than usual. There were markers, scissors and pieces of felt _everywhere. _I ignored it, though. Bea has been acting stranger than usual. Like last week, she dyed her hair blonde. It's only temporary though, the color is supposed to come out in six weeks. I asked her why she dyed her hair, and she said, "Because I'm going undercover. I can't have any super villains come attack me because I don't have blonde hair!"

Her answer made absolutely no sense. But oh well, she's Bea. She never makes sense.

I began with telling her about how I was just minding my own business while I was typing up my latest diary entry.

"Bea, are you listening?" I asked. While I was talking, she was doing some weird stuff with felt and glue. Cutting it up and measuring it and such.

Bea nodded her head vigorously and returned back down at her project. I shrugged and continued my story. I told her how I smelled brownies and went to the kitchen to investigate. Then I stopped. "Bea, what are you doing?"

Bea looked up at me. "Don't mind me, Isadora. Keep talking, I'm listening, really."

"Okay," I said. Then I continued my story. I told her about zoning out for a few minutes, coming back to hear my mother talking about some guy named Mark and my mother bribing me to go on a date with him with brownies, and explained exactly that now my life would be ruined if I went on this date.

"I can't believe my own mother did that to me!" I complained. "She knows I can't resist brownies! But I guess that's why she did it… Anyways, she's actually making me go! I thought, 'Hey, maybe she'll realize her idea was stupid, apologize for bribing me, and not make me go on that date!' But apparently not! My mother is forcing me to go now. Who does she think she is? My prosecutor? I might as well be getting my death sentence!"

Bea nodded sympathetically, not looking up from her little arts and crafts.

I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on my lap and my chin on my hand. "The love life I never had is officially ruined."

Bea only nodded.

"I'm condemned to be a hobo. I'll be so broke that I'll be borrowing money from my friends and family. And since I'll never pay you guys back, you'll all hate me." I traced the pictures on the rug with my free hand. "I'll be a hobo with no love!"

"That's not so bad," Bea said, still messing with her project. "Besides, you'll still have me."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Bea. You're just saying that to make me feel better. If you were in my spot, you'd be worried about becoming a friendless hobo too."

Bea looked up at me with a smile. "No I wouldn't. I'd have my finger puppets!" She practically shoved her hand in my face, a crazy smile on her face. "See?"

Then, in a voice you'd normally speak when talking to a baby, she wiggled her fingers in correspondence with the name she had given them. She started with her thumb, then her index finger, and so on. "This is Quigley, and this is Klaus, and this is you, and this Duncan, and this is me! See? I made a finger puppet for all my best friends!"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Where's Violet?"

Bea looked at finger puppets in puzzlement. Then she cringed and yelled, "Dang it! I forgot to make her one!"

"I don't think she'll mind, Bea. Besides, we have a bigger problem on our hands!"

Bea furrowed her brow. "Really? What?"

"The disaster of my life!" I exasperated.

"Oh yeah." After a moment of thinking, she asked, "Well, did you _tell _Klaus you're going on a date this weekend?"

I shook my head.

Bea shrugged. "Then what are you so worried about? If Klaus doesn't find out about Mark, then the possibility of the microscopic chance you might have with him, that I think is way bigger than microscopic, will get bigger and Klaus won't move on to other girls and he won't marry Kaley, he'll marry you. And you'll be so happy and full of love that you won't lose your job for being an ugly troll. You'll _get_ a job for being a loving_, beautiful_ troll. And to top it all off, you and Klaus will make the most adorable little Kladora babies! OOh! Kladora's a pretty name! You should name you're daughter that."

I smiled. "Bea, that's brilliant!"

Flattered, Bea flipped her hair. "Well I always _was_ good at picking out names."

I laughed. "No, Bea. I meant about not telling Klaus! That's a great idea! Then, whatever chance of us happening in the future will still be there!"

Bea nodded. "All we have to do to keep Klaus from finding out is to swear your family to secrecy! But how?"

"Brownies," I said flatly.

Bea squealed. "Oh, I want some brownies!"

"Oh, well, we have some leftover brownies at my house," I said gesturing in the direction of my house.

"BROWNIES!" Bea exclaimed as she jumped up and ran out of the room. I sighed and followed her.

We raced to my house to find Quigley burying Duncan with grass.

"Quigley," I began, "is Duncan dead?"

Duncan opened one eye. "Well what do you think, Isa—Oh, Bea. Um, hey."

Bea blushed and waved shyly.

I threw my head back and groaned. "Why won't you guys tell me what happened on Saturday?"

Duncan closed his eye and said in a high pitch voice, "You're too young to know!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped inside with Bea right behind me. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a big container of brownies out of the refrigerator.

"BROWNIES!" Bea exclaimed as she snatched the container from me, ripped the top off and shoved a brownie in her mouth. She sighed, but it was muffled by all brownie stuff in her mouth.

I laughed and reached for a brownie. "Hey, do you want to make some brownies with me? So we can bribe my family and get it out of the way?"

"More brownies! More brownies!" Bea chanted.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. I began to pull out supplies and the brownie mix. After a few hours, we made four batches of brownies. Bea and I had eaten all the ones my mother made, so we made an extra batch to make up for it.

"Hey," Bea began, "what are we going to say to your family when we mention not telling Klaus? Won't they think you don't want him to know because you like hi—"

"Shh!" I interrupted her. "Those words are forbidden in my house. No one can know I have a crush on him." At the end of my sentence I lowered my voice so that no one would hear me. "We'll just tell them that I don't want them to tell anyone because I'm going against my own will and I don't want anyone to bring it up, or something like that."

My mom was working late, so when she finally got home I called my dad downstairs and Bea screamed at the top of her lungs for Quigley and Duncan to come into the kitchen.

Quigley frowned at the mess Bea and I made. "Seriously, what is with people and baking brownies now? There's this new place where you can buy all the brownies you want. It's called Wal-Mart."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

My father furrowed his brow. "Girls, what's the occasion?"

Bea smiled deviously. "We have a proposition for all of you."

"Proposition?" my mother asked.

I nodded. "Since I'm going on a date this Saturday _against my will_—"

"You accepted the brownie," my mother interrupted.

"Who can resist brownies? I mean, _really_, mother!"

"She's got a point, Mom," Duncan nudged. "I mean, it's very hard to resist its deliciously goodness."

"Ferme ta bouche," my mother snapped at him. (French for 'Shut up').

"_Anyways_," Bea stressed the word.

"Anyways," I repeated. "If you guys promise not to mention this...this date to anyone, then you can have as many brownies as you want."

My father choked a laugh. "They're playing the brownie card." He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I promise, sweetheart. I actually don't want you going at all." Then he reached for a brownie. I hugged him and thanked him.

Quigley shrugged and grabbed a brownie. "It's Mom you should be worried about."

"What?" my mother looked shocked he said that.

"Mom, you can't keep a secret to safe your own life." Quigley walked past her. "I'm going to my room."

"I'm not," Duncan said dreamily, this is where Be—I mean the brownies are. Yeah, the chocolaty goodness of the brownies…I can't resist it!"

Yeah, Duncan.

The brownies.

Nice save.

My mother, still upset that Quigley said she can't keep a secret (which she can't), said, "I _can_ keep a secret, and I'll prove it." And with that she took a brownie off the tray and stomped upstairs saying, "Me disant que je ne peux pas garder un secret, et je la masse vous pour un mois, vous réfléchissez à deux fois à propos de smart me dénigrent."

"She can't keep a secret," my father said after she left.

Bea, Duncan and I shook our heads in agreement.

**I don't really like this chapter. I got writer's block somewhere in the middle and had to get my sister to brainstorm for me and she came up with the brownie bribe the mother stuff. I don't like how it turned out, but hopefully, by the next chapter, it'll be a lot better.**

**Translation for Isadora's mother's rant: "Telling me I cannot keep a secret, how about I ground you for a month? Make you think twice about smart mouthing me."**

**I got it from this website from Babylon, so I don't know if it's right. I don't speak French. :p**

**Here's a picture of Bea with her finger puppets! It's actually Annabeth Chase, but it's funny crazay face picture and it gave me the odd idea I had for this chapter.**

** fc06 . Deviantart fs71/ i/ 2010/ 268/ 5/ 0/ annabeth _ friends _ by _ ritta 1310 - d2zguhw . jpg**

**Take out the spaces.**

"**Don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out of it alive."**

**~Bugs Bunny**

**I love this quote. It's so true! No matter what happens you're going to die one day. I laughed pretty hard when I heard him say this one day when I was watching Looney Tunes. **

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	25. C'est La Vie

**Update! Yay!**

**IchigoMxHarryP- Woah, thanks, glad you liked it! Yes, I'm still considering the play. If I do go with it, it'll come in pretty soon. :) Happy Canada Day to you too! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to upload for Albert F. America Jones, but if he wants this chapter he can have it! :)**

**XxWhy Can't I Be LovedxX- Thanks! Isadora has an exaggeration problem X)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Haha, I'd accept so many bribes because of that! :)**

**RuexxRoses- Hey, bribing is always worth a shot! :D Thanks! :)**

**FreezingSapphire- Yes, that'd be awesome! Hopefully, I will update quicker. :) Aw darn, I thought the website I got it from was better than Google. :P Hey, can she speak French? Because if she can, if it wouldn't be a bother, could you find out how to say this stuff right? :)**

**Pottergirl1- Thanks, you're so nice! That makes me feel better. :)**

**I heart all of you with a volcano passion! **

**I want a brownie so bad…SO BAD.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: This chapter isn't a diary entry. This was part of my sister's idea, and I couldn't think of a way to make it work with it being an entry. It's really short, but, you know, it's something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE. But you knew that.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**C'est La Vie:**

**Wednesday, February 29****th**** (Yes, a Leap Year)**

"_Klaus Jacques Clarke!_"

Klaus cringed._ Sounds like she saw my room_, he said to himself. He turned off the TV and ran downstairs to bravely face the wrath of his mother. He awkwardly waltzed into his messy room to see his mother standing with her back to him in front of his open closet_. Aw, man_, he thought,_ she saw the closet too_.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am?"

His mother turned to face him, her fists clenched and anger easily visible in her eyes. "_What is the meaning of this mess?_"

Klaus hated it when she asked him questions while she was yelling at him. He never had a good answer. "I've been busy.." he mumbled.

The wrath was unleashed.

Klaus was dizzy by the time she finished her lecture. But he was alive and alone in his room, and that was all that mattered. He found it strange that his mother only saw his room when it was messy. Klaus was an organized person and could never stand it when his room was messy. But for the past couple of weeks, he hadn't really cared what his room looked like. He hadn't felt like himself lately. Actually, he hadn't felt like himself since he came back from the UK in the fall. When he saw his friends, the Rockefellers, for the first time since May, he was surprised by how much he missed them. What also took him by surprise was how excited he was to see Isadora again.

When he did see her again, he was blown away. She was still the same Isadora. Yet, she seemed…different. One thing, Klaus realized, was that she _definitely_ got prettier over the summer. She had also grown a little bit (although, she was still short standing next to him.). That wasn't it though. It took him the longest time to realize that it was his _feelings_ that were different. Not her.

At first, he tried to deny his feelings. They were friends, that's it. Nothing more. Then came the day that she got hurt. The day when she was riding on the handlebars of his bicycle. He tried to do a wheelie, to impress her, and he lost control of the bike. Then _Duncan _tried to do a wheelie and slammed right into them. Long story short, Isadora got hurt and Klaus couldn't forgive himself, even when she did.

After that, he embraced his feelings for her. Being with her was something that he loved every minute of. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, it all gave him a warm feeling inside. A feeling of being at home, even more than being with his family in London. And this was a feeling that he didn't want to let go of.

On Halloween he almost kissed her. He failed. He tried again on Christmas. Failure again. He wanted to try on New Year's Eve, but he didn't. She surprised him by kissing him on the cheek the weekend of his dad's birthday when they had that dinner party. It got Klaus thinking, 'Hey, maybe she feels the same way.' Even if she did kiss him for some personality change she was going for. If she didn't have some feelings for him, she wouldn't done it. Right? Or maybe he was just desperate for a chance with her that probably didn't exist. After all, there was their friendship to think of. He didn't want to be responsible for ruining it, but he didn't want to go through his life with the regret of never taking the chance. All he needed was the perfect moment.

Klaus's eye caught something oddly shaped in his closet, buried under a pile of clothes. He walked on his knees to his closet and pulled out the object from underneath his clothes.

Quigley's skateboard.

Quigley let him borrow it a few weeks back and Klaus had forgotten all about it. He wasn't really in the mood to clean his room. So to put it off for a few moments, he told his dad he was going across the street to return Quigley's skateboard. He rode it across the street to the Rockefeller residence. Klaus knocked on the door, secretly hoping for Isadora to answer, but she didn't. Her mother did.

"Oh, bonjour, Klaus!" she greeted. "Come in, we have brownies! Way too many and we need to get rid of them."

"Hey, Miss Abelina," Klaus stepped inside, calling her by the name she asked him to long ago. "Is Quigley here?"

"Yes, him and Duncan are in the backyard. Do you want me to tell them you're here?"

Klaus shook his head. "Actually, I can't stay. I only came to return Quigley's skateboard."

"Oh, just leave that old thing by the door. I'm _sure_ you can stay for a few minutes! Come, come."

Klaus followed her into the kitchen, where she pulled a large container of brownies from the refrigerator pulled the lid off, and laid the container on the counter. Klaus looked at the massive amount of brownies stuffed into the container. He took one and asked, "How come you have so many?"

"Oh," Mrs. Rockefeller began, "Isadora and Beatrice made them as a sort of bribery."

"Bribery?" Klaus asked as he ate his brownie. "For what?"

"Isadora's upset because I'm making her go on a blind date this Saturday and she doesn't want anyone to tell anyone. Oops! I think I just did!" she shrugged. "Oh well, c'est la vie, we can't change the past, now can we Klaus?"

Klaus's jaw had dropped and his eyes went wide. "A date?"

Mrs. Rockefeller nodded. "I don't know what she's so upset about. Mark is a handsome boy, and it's just a date."

"A _date?_" Klaus repeated still shocked.

She only sighed. "You know, if you said something around Christmastime, I could've set you up with my daughter, but you never said anything. Such a shame.."

Klaus coughed. "Um, Miss Abelina, I need to get back home now. I have to finish cleaning my room and maybe throw up.."

"Oh, my apologies, dear, I didn't mean to keep you from your chores!"

Klaus shook his head a little dazed. "It's fine. I'll see you later."

_A date?_, Klaus said to himself, _She's going on a date?_

He had waited too long, now she was going on a date, and who knows how long she would date that guy before he ever got a chance with her again! Klaus knew he had to do something quickly, so that on Saturday, Isadora would remember him on the date she's being forced to go on and, maybe, he wouldn't lose her.

**Woo! This took so long. I. Am. EXHAUSTED. Ah! I only have 30 minutes left until my laptop logs me off and won't let me back in!**

**Hey, I despise my story Tell Me Something I Don't Know, so let me know whether you care or not if I delete it. And I still need more votes for my play idea! **

**Oh! Andif you found or drew or want to find a better cover for this story, let me know and I'll pick the best one! :)**

**"…Say you will say you won't, say you'll do what I don't, say you're true, say to me c'est la vie…"**

**~ C'est La Vie by B-WITCHED**

**Bye everyone! Until next time! :D**

**;)**


	26. Falling Asleep

**Wow, I have a procrastinating problem. Someone please tell my brother to stop talking so I can focus on this chapter. He. Won't. Shut. Up.**

**Review Replies! **

**XxWhy Cant I Be LovedxX – That's okay, I rant all the time. Thank you so much! :D**

**RuexxRoses – Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Juliet Hummel Anderson – Aww, well at least you're back! :) Its nice to know ou're still reading, thanks! :D**

**FreezingSapphire –Thanks, I appreciate it! Do you think you could PMit? If you think better of Tell Me Something I Don't Know than I do, then I'll leave it. I hate it when people delete stories I like, so I won't be doing that. :) Really? Did you watch it? Did you like it? :D**

**IchigoMxHarryP – xD glad you liked it! Oh did I get the names wrong? My bad. Well then Alfred can have that chapter. :) I'll try to upload again either before or on your birthday. Funny story, I thought yesterday was the fourteenth and I thought today you're your birthday, so I got up really early to upload today! Apparently it's the fourteenth…well, consider this my early birthday present to you! Happy Early Birthday! :D**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 – Hope the suspense hasn't totally killed you yet here's another chapter! :)**

**Pottergirl1 – xD I think you may love Kladora more than me! Well you're a nice person! *hugglez back* :D**

**Dude with the Tattoo – Aww, college sounds…un-fanfictiony. :/ At least you have some time for it. :) You're right it's summer everyone's busy. I was probably just in an unhappy mood. Anyways, thanks a lot! :D**

**Zoe Snow – At least someone likes it. I'll leave it alone. :)**

**Guess who loves you? That's right, me! :D Your reviews make my day and my own little spasm when I read them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Falling Asleep:**

**Friday, March 2****nd**

My English teacher is evil I tell you, EVIL! She thinks that just because she's my teacher that she can assign me a two page paper on Hitler's accomplishments.

First off, _no one likes Hitler!_

Second off, a two-page paper? Really? By Monday?

That's not fair.

Tomorrow I have to go on that stupid date, and my mother said she plans on helping me get ready all day. Today I told her that I could use the time before to work on my paper, but she said I could work on it on Sunday. I think she's forgotten that we're going to her sister's house three hours away for her son's birthday party. That means that I have to finish my paper tonight. Did I mention that my English teacher assigned it today? She irks me. She irks me a lot.

I've already gotten one page done, but now I'm super tired. (By the way, Hitler did so much crap! It took forever to write just one page!)

Hold on, my dad needs me.

* * *

><p>Well...my paper is done! And if you don't mind laptop, I have a story to tell:<p>

See, it was around five thirty and I as working like crazy on my paper when the doorbell rang. I didn't pay any attention to it, I was working too hard. When a project like this is thrown onto me, I usually lock myself in my room until it's done or until someone forces me to get out.

I was typing lie a madman green and red squiggly lines everywhere, when my dad called me from downstairs, "Isadora!"

"I'm working on my very important paper!" I called back and continued working.

"Isadora, you take a break from that laptop. Come down here right now!"

I groaned. He knows I have to finish this as soon as possible. I don't need any breaks.

I saved my file and shut my laptop. I met my father at the top of the steps. "Someone's here to see you," he smiled and walked down the hall to his room.

I furrowed my brow. _Probably Bea_, I thought to myself. I wondered why she'd come over she got assigned the same paper, shouldn't she been working? Then again she _did_ procrastinate a lot. I went downstairs and found, not Bea standing in the living room, but Klaus.

Wait, _Klaus?_

Get this:

I was having a bad hair day, so my hair was a crazy, curly mess caused by the humidity that just felt the need to surround me all day.

I was wearing I a giant, gray shirt with the logo of my dad's law firm and stains from the many times my mom wore it while she dyed her hair.

I was wearing neon green pajama pants with one leg rolled up.

I was wearing only one sock, my other foot bare.

Once I stepped into the living room and saw him, and he noticed my presence and turned around and saw me, I bolted upstairs to my room.

I locked myself in my room and turned on my flat iron. While I waited for it to heat up, I put on an un-matching sock, put on clothes that I don't mind be seen in when in public, sprayed perfume, and re-brushed my teeth. Then I straightened the really curly parts of my hair.

I accomplished this in under ten minutes. Considering it usually takes me two hours to that every morning, I was pretty happy with myself.

But I was little embarrassed that Klaus had seen me in my disaster form.

That's the last thing anyone wants their crush to see.

I ran back downstairs to the living room to see Klaus talking with Duncan. Klaus looked past Duncan and smiled at me. I blushed and waved. Duncan turned around and saw me. "Oh, hey, Isadora. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." As he walked past me to get to the stairs, I said, "Oh, shut up, Duncan."

He laughed and poked my cheek. "You say that because you know you are." Then he ran upstairs before I could say anything.

I laughed nervously. Turning to Klaus, I said, "He is too weird."

Klaus laughed and shrugged. "Hey, that's Duncan for you."

I nodded in agreement. "So what brings you to my humble home?" I was feeling a little nervous that my mother would come downstairs and tell Klaus about Mark, so I kind of wanted to get to the point.

Klaus put his hands in his back pockets and looked down at his shoes nervously. "Well, it's Friday, and I was hoping we could go back to watching movies together on Friday. And it's Friday…so I thought we could start tonight…because it's Friday…"

I laughed at his many mentions of it being Friday. Then I realized that I had my two page paper waiting for me in my room. I rubbed my arm. "Sorry Klaus, I have a two page paper due on Monday to work on. And tomorrow I have to...I'm going to be really busy this weekend."

Klaus looked kind of disappointed. I felt terrible. At that moment I would've just done anything to make him happy.

I debated between watching a movie or working on my paper in my head.

One measly, little school paper that might be the death of me didn't sound like a nice way to spend my night. Being with Klaus seemed much more fun. But if I didn't get it done tonight, I'd be stressed over the weekend.

Then Klaus interrupted my thoughts, "Well I could help you, if you need it."

"Are you sure you want to do schoolwork?" I asked in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged. "You can make anything fun."

I blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. "Meet me in the TV room. I'll be right down."

We worked until eight o'clock. Writing a paper with someone can go a whole lot faster than by yourself, even if you _did_ stop to throw crackers at each other. Then clean it up because we all know just how mad my mom would've been if she saw the mess.

When we did finish, I was so sick of Hitler, that I said I would destroy Hitler and my paper if I had to look at it anymore for the rest of the night.

Klaus confiscated my laptop.

After he edited it and saved it, he closed the document and handed me my laptop. "There. Hitler's all gone."

I cheered and fell backwards to where I was lying on my back on the floor. I turned my laptop off and placed it next to me. "Ready for a movie?"

Klaus lay down next to me. "Are you sure? You look really tired."

"Just a little," I answered. "And it's just the aftermath from writing a paper. Seriously, let's watch something."

That's why he came over in the first place, and I feel bad that instead, he was helping me with homework.

"If you say so." I saw him smile through the corner of my eye.

We lay there in silence for a few moments.

Klaus broke the silence, "So are you going to get the movie?"

"I would but," I sighed, "it's so far away."

Klaus stood up and walked to the movie shelf. "Alright tell me what you want and I'll put it in."

I lay my arm across my eyes. I was actually a lot more tired than I said I was. "You pick," I mumbled.

After Klaus put the movie in, he turned out the lights and we sat down on the couch. I hugged my knees to my chest lay my head on his shoulder because I knew I was in danger of falling asleep any minute. I was seriously fighting a battle of consciousness and unconsciousness, and I was losing. I was pretty much half-asleep for half the movie. The movie was The Lion King, and it kept jumping into my half-asleep dreams, like random cartoon people throwing noodles at Scar and a doctor pushing the hyenas into the thorn patch. There were lots of other random stuff, but those are the ones I remember the most. At one random point in the movie I woke from being half-asleep. Actually, it was the third time that happened. But it was one of my favorite parts in the movie and I was determined to at least listen to it. It was the "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" scene. My thoughts traveled to an earlier conversation about Bea and I had about this song. I accidentally burst out laughing remembering something she had said.

Klaus turned to me with a look of confusion (I'm guessing). "What?"

I shook my head. "Just something that, um, Bea said."

He mumbled something but I didn't understand. In effort to stay awake, I tried to start up a little conversation. "Bea told me she was going to set me up on a blind wedding. Sort of like a blind date, but getting married, and she said she was going to play this song for the first dance the bride and groom have."

What I didn't tell him was that Bea's idea of 'my groom' was Klaus.

Klaus rubbed his eyes and laughed a little I could tell he was sleepy, too. "You wouldn't go through with it would you?"

I closed my eyes leaned into him a little more. "Mm, nope. I'm not getting married, I'm going into the convent."

"_What?_"

He yelled it so abruptly, that I jumped up and was temporarily awake from fear. Then I saw his face, which was priceless, and started laughing. "But I won't be in it forever! I'll be the worst nun ever, and I'll annoy the other nuns, get to send to be some kind of nanny for the kids of a military guy, and it'll basically be The Sound Of Music all over again!"

Klaus began to say something, but he stopped and said "You know I can actually see that happening to you."

I shoved him and began laughing with him joining in.

"But," he began when we finished, "you know you'll have to marry that military guy in the end, right?"

Feeling tired again, I snuggled up against him once more. "Oh, yeah. Hmm…well I'll figure it out later."

I closed my eyes and let the soft music from the movie be my lullaby, I was growing sleepier and sleepier every second. Klaus put his arm around me and started talking. I feel terrible because I didn't understand a word he was saying. I had fallen back into half-asleep mode, where everything was random and didn't make sense. I did catch some words he said, because a few of them jumped into my half-asleep dreams as well. He said something about piñatas, a while, and I think he lost something. Sometime around there, I finally fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning, and I was alone in the TV room lying down on the couch with a blanket covering me.

I groaned and turned to where I was facing the back of the couch. "Curse you, Sleep," I mumbled. That's when I promised myself that I wouldn't be falling asleep the next time Klaus I did something that just happened to be at night.

I think fell asleep again a few minutes later, but it's one of those gaps in time where you think you were asleep but you don't know. I probably was, because I remember waking up to my mother jumping on top of me, yelling that her 'baby girl is going on her first date and needs to get ready.'.

_Oh, yeah_, I said to myself, _the date._

Aw, noodles.

**This took me three days. THREE DAYS. I had a serious case of Writer's Block. I thought I knew what I was going to do, but apparently not. Oh well, I'm just glad I'm finished. So…please tell me your thoughts and leave your comments in a review!**

"**Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."**

**~ Marilyn Monroe**

**That's a nice quote, isn't it? **

**Any who, a couple of family relatives are coming over today and I can sense it's going to be the most awkwardest thing EVER. I'm not looking forward to it. If you love me wish me luck! **

**Bye everyone, thanks for reading! :D**

**;)**


	27. The Date

**Everyone has an addiction. Mine?**

**AMV videos.**

**Shows clips with music in the background? Yeah that kind.**

**Mainly the Anastasia ones…**

**I get distracted with them after every sentence I type and it is unbelievably annoying! GAAAAAAH!**

**While I vent on myself and watch more videos you can go through the replies! :D**

**RuexxRoses – Thanks! It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. (: Hahaha, they are very clueless, but the story isn't over yet! :)**

**Pottergirl1 – Thank you so much! :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP – Eww, that's too long of a paper! Did you have to pick or was it assigned? If they're going to give you an unnecessarily large project, the least they could do is let you pick the topic! I have that problem too I don't mean too! Procrastination in hard to rub off… :p It's cool, off-topic reviews are funny. (: How was your birthday? (:**

**FreezingSapphire – Thanks a lot! Aww, duct tape her to the couch! You might've already watched it…but hey, it's a method that always works! (: So have you seen it yet? :D**

**Zoe Snow – Yes, I am! (: I'm guessing you are too? I haven't been on in a while because I want to go through it along with books, like I did when I first started. If you want to find me I'm SkyThestral81. What's your name? (:**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – xD Thanks, and love the letter! Oh and he said, "Dear Chocolate Fudge, I have been waiting for to slap me in the face and she still hasn't done it!" He's weird…**

**Flora11 – Yeah, Writer's Block is no fun. :p Hopefully, the German won't hunt me down, haha. Well I hope you like this chapter! (:**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 – Gosh, I hate it when that happens. That's kind of my life story. :/ Anyways hope you like this newly updated chapter! (:**

**Ittybittyquigletfan – Thanks, you're so nice! :D I'm really glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well! (:**

**Bri – Thanks I'm glad you like them! :D**

**Dude with the**** Tattoo – And unfortunately my procrastination shows no sign of leaving. :/ At least college isn't all bad. X) But I'm glad I won't be going anytime soon...And thank you! I'll try not to let my procrastination problem get the best of me. (:**

**Remembering Me Before We Began – Haha, it's cool. (: Sorry it took me a bit, but here's an update. (:**

**You guys are too nice! Seriously, I might be dreaming! :D**

**I probably watched, like, ten videos and I'm not even done with the author's note! GAAAAH! Why do so many people make such good videos? And it's not even just Anastasia anymore. It's Tangled, Legend of Korra, and more! All these videos are going to be the death of me I swear it.**

**I just watched two more…they're taking over my life!**

**Welp. Here's the next chapter for you to read while I go and watch more videos. *sigh* I need an intervention…**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**The Date:**

**Saturday, March 3****rd**

Well.

The date was today.

And, actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I should start from the beginning.

I woke up to my eccentric mother literally jumping on top of me this morning. Not a nice way to wake up, I was seriously scared half to death! And, to make things worse, it was 8:00 am! My mother wanted me to start getting ready at eight in the morning for a date that didn't start until seven at night! Isn't that just terribly ridiculous?

But it doesn't end there.

My mother had laid out a dress for me to wear. And not just any dress, _the_ dress. The dress I've been avoiding to wear ever since my mother bought it for me. _That_ dress. It's a black turtleneck dress with long sleeves and it comes down to my knees. The dress is pretty, honest, but I hate that stupid thing when I'm wearing it!

_Why?_

The fabric is heavy and scratchy and I can't sit still with that thing because I'm rolling up the sleeves, scratching my arms as if I got eaten by mosquitos. Oh, and I look like I'm drowning in turtlenecks. I always look terrible in turtlenecks and they're most uncomfortable thing for me to wear, ever!

I've worn that thing once before, if my mother thought that I was going to wear that again, she's crazy.

I carefully explained to my mom why I was never going to wear that stupid thing again, but she said, "It's cold outside, you need to start dressing warmer! And this is the new fashion!"

New fashion, my butt.

But I was stuck wearing it anyways.

Grr.

Then my mother thought it was perfectly necessary to spend three hours curling my hair. Sitting on the cold, hard floor while your mother sits on the nice, comfy couch isn't very fun. Especially when she's tugging at your hair with hot objects and you're forced to listen to those stupid bimbos on her French soap operas complain and whine about their stupid, dramatic life which wouldn't be stupid or dramatic in the first place if they never cheated on their rich, fifty-year old husband.

Honestly.

Think people!

Anyways…

One o' clock came around and I was exhausted!

I spent an hour arguing with my mother about that stupid dress my mother sent three unnecessary hours on my hair, and (God forbid) the lady put make-up on me!

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against make-up, I just don't usually wear it. If I do, I let Bea do it. She may not be very smart, but she is, like, a make-up guru! When my mother puts it on me, it's like she cakes it to the point where I can't even recognize myself. Do you know how scary it is to look in the mirror and think, "Who is that—oh that's me!"?

Of course not, you're a laptop.

But I like to pretend you understand what I'm typing about all the time, so let's say you do.

Back to my story.

One o' clock came and I decided that I'd fall asleep by watching episodes of cartoons online in my room. Thirty minutes later, my mother walked in and yelled at me for sleeping with make-up on.

"It makes your face seven days older!"

Well you should've thought about that before you got me up about eight am when _you know_ I need twelve hours of sleep to be awake for anything.

_Anything._

So while my mother cooked lunch, she made me sit there in the kitchen where she could watch me stay awake and not mess up anything.

As long as I had my laptop (you), I was kind of okay. Besides the fact that I was STARVING!

My mother started to help me get ready once I woke up and I hadn't even had breakfast! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If you go a day without breakfast you could a stomach disease or something terrible! It's not healthy to have an empty stomach all day long. It is a cold, hard fact that people who don't eat breakfast catch diseases easier. So, _obviously_, my mother doesn't care about my health.

And I said all this to her. Even the last part. I also added that she was trying to torture me by making me stay in the same room as very nice smelling food.

She laughed at me.

Thankfully, around three, she finally let me eat. She told me that she almost considered not letting me eat lunch so I'd be hungry during the date, which is dinner and a movie, but she didn't want me to totally pig out in front of guy and she _did_ care about my health, thank you very much.

I forgave her because she gave me food…and because she's my mother…

Then, sometime before I was supposed to leave, Violet came over because she wanted to hang out for a bit. She said her house was terribly depressing and she just couldn't stand it. Her dad's upset because _his_ dad is really sick and might pass on soon, her mom is upset because she hasn't been getting any sleep because of Sunny, Sunny is upset because she keeps having nightmares and screaming in her sleep, and Klaus just walks around the house moping like a zombie because of God knows what.

All are her words not mine.

And that _is_ really depressing. But what is bothering me the most is that Klaus is sad about something no one knows about. I decided I'd talk to him later and punch him for being so upset. Then, maybe, we could try to cheer up the rest of his family and they won't have a metaphorical massive gray cloud raining down on top of their house.

While I was thinking that through, Violet interrupted me, "Hey, Isadora, you look pretty, why are you all dressed up? Are you going somewhere?"

My heart quickened and I remembered I couldn't tell Violet because she'd tell Klaus and—GAH! So I quickly answered, "Um, party? Yeah, a party! Hey, Daddy, can we go now?"

My father didn't even look up from his sports magazine to say, "Your mother's taking you."

I threw my head back in frustration. My mother takes forever to get ready. I just wanted to get this stupid date over with!

Someone up there must love me, because my mother came downstairs at that exact moment.

Someone up there must also hate me because when she came downstairs, she said, "Come on, Isadora, let's go! We can't keep Mark waiting!"

"Who's Mark?" Violet asked.

I gave my brothers a look that said, "Don't say anything! Remember, I gave you brownies!"

They knew I'd do something to hurt them if they said anything so Quigley took Violet's arm and said, "Come on, Violet let's go watch a movie downstairs!" Duncan grabbed her other arm. "Yeah, Violet come on!" With that, they pulled her away.

My mother walked over to where my father was sitting reading his magazine. "Aren't you going to say something to your _only_ daughter before she goes off on her very _first_ date?"

"Sure" he answered. He looked up from his magazine for only a moment to say to me. "Don't kiss him."

"_Duncan!_ Say something nice!"

My father laughed as he stood up and walked over to me to hug me. "Don't let him kiss _you_."

The both of us laughed as my mother slapped him and cursed at him in French.

On the way to the restaurant where we supposed to meet up, my mother gave me this long lecture about growing up and going out more and blah, blah, blah…

I felt like I was in sixth grade listening to counselors talk about growing up again. I pretty much just sat there staring out the window, watching the rain fall as my mother talked non-stop for a full thirty minutes. When we finally got to the restaurant, I practically threw myself out of the car. I was so sick of her speech!

She dropped me off at the front and waved goodbye to me. I guess she forgot that I had no idea what this guy looked like! I just knew his name. That's it!

I awkwardly walked inside to avoid the rain. It was pouring pretty hard out there..

I had no idea what the heck I was supposed to do.

I was alone.

In public.

Looking for someone of whom I only knew their name.

I felt like people were staring as I awkwardly looked around for Mark, although I knew it's was no use. Then it hit me: he has dark hair. Ha! He has dark hair! My mother told me when she first mentioned him! I knew how to find him! All I had to do was go around asking guys who looked my age with dark hair if they were Mark. But the place was full of them…

"Looking for someone, Miss?" someone said as they tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around and was surprised to see a boy with hair as dark as mine and eyes as blue as Klaus's. Actually he kind of looked like Klaus, besides the hair.

"Are you Mark?" I asked.

The boy smiled brilliantly, he really _was_ cute, and answered. "Only if you're Isadora."

I sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I'd never find you!"

He laughed and shrugged. "Here I am. Wanna sit?"

I nodded.

A waiter led us to a booth and gave us our menus.

The two of us were awkwardly silent for a moment. After the silence choked me to death, I broke it into pieces and began my rambling. "Hey, I'm really sorry if _my_ mom or _your_ mom forced you into this, but I didn't plan this. My mother had to bribe me with brownies—not that I wouldn't go out with you it's just that," I lay my head face down on the table on top of my arms and explained, "I really like this guy and I don't know what do…"

"Hey, it's cool. I actually like someone else too," he said.

I lifted my head, "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against you but I wasn't too excited to go on a date with someone I've never met, especially when I have kind of a big crush on someone else…"

I sat up and my eyes widened in amazement. "Dude, I'm the exact same way!"

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, you mentioned your mother bribed you with brownies?" he asked.

I nodded.

"My mother bribed me with cookies!" he looked a bit upset that he didn't get something as amazing as brownies.

"You really shouldn't have settled for something so little," I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me and smiled. "I'm just glad my family settled for it. I had to bride them all with cookies to not say anything to anyone about this date. Again, no offense."

"Woah," I said as my mind was so blown to the point of no return. "That's what I did! But with brownies."

Mark's eyes went wide, "Aw, cool! Wow, we're not too different." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I shook my head. "I guess not." I became curious about anything else we might have in common, so I asked, "Do you have any brothers?"

"No," he answered, "just sisters."

"Oh, really? How old are they?" When he mentioned sisters, I pictured him playing Barbie dolls with a few three year old girls. The thought almost made me laugh a lot loud, but I contained myself.

"Actually, the same age as me, we're triplets."

I almost did a spit take. "So are me and my brothers!"

Mark looked as if he didn't believe me. "You're kidding!"

I shook my head. "I'm serious!"

Mark rubbed his eyes and laughed. "This is crazy! What a strange world this is.."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You are like, living the boy version of my life."

"As if I need another sister," he smirked.

"Gee, thanks," I smiled. "Now that we're on the same page here," I said enthusiastically, "let's be friends!"

Mark laughed. "Okay, then… So what's the story about this guy you mentioned? You said you like him a lot?"

I opened my menu and stood it up. I peeked over the side and said, "Shouldn't you be ordering?"

"Hey we're friends now! And it's not like I know the guy." Mark lay my menu down. "Come on, stories are fun!"

I sighed. "Okay." So I gave him the short version of my little story about liking Klaus. We were eating by the time I finished.

"I think," he began, "that Klaus should get off his lazy boyish butt and tell you that he's in love with you _right now_."

I blushed. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't think that he – "

"No, Isadora, you listen to me right now," he pointed his fork at me. "I'm a guy. He's a guy. So I think I know that this guy likes you. Period, end of story."

I made a face. "Are you some kind of Love Doctor?"

"Of course I am!"

"Alright Dr. Love, what about the girl you said _you_ liked?" I rested my chin in my hands and leaned towards him.

Mark looked down at his empty plate and stirred some food around with his fork. "That's private," he mumbled.

"Wha – no fair, I told you about Klaus!" I protested. "And besides, it's not like I know the girl."

He sighed. "Alright. But only for the sake that you don't know her."

I cheered and rested my chin in my hands again, excited to hear the story.

The name of the girl he likes is Annalise. From what he said, she sounds really pretty! (It might be because he got a little off topic talking about how pretty she was…) It also sounds like she flirts with him endlessly and he's being super clueless about this. I told him that and said that I wanted him to be dating her the next time I saw him. Despite his protests of, 'I was just saying that,' I kept saying how perfect for each other and I don't care what he says. If he doesn't ask her out, I'll set them up. The hard way. And it'll be worse than what Klaus and I did to Bea and Duncan. I didn't tell him what I'd do because I don't know myself. I'm sure if I asked Bea, she'd have a good idea, though.

By that time, we had finished at the restaurant and had walked down the strip mall to the theater. The rest of the night was spent making fun of each other's so called "love lives" and exchanging numbers.

So overall, it went pretty well.

When I got home, everyone, except my dad because he was sleeping, wanted to know how it went and if we were going to become an 'item'. Instead of answering their questions, I yawned and said, "I'm exhausted. Good night…"

I actually just came up here to type this then go to sleep. No one has come in here, so I guess they think I'm really sleeping. They'll force some sort of answer out of me sooner or later, but I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I really am tired though, and these snowman pajamas are so comfortable…and this headache is killing me, holy muffin tops!

I'll be all sneaky-like and get some medicine before I go down under.

Until next time, good night, Laptop!

**Oh my gosh, I'm done! This took me forever! I was working on it everyday for a little over a week and I'm finally finished! **

**It seems a little rushed to mearound the date part, but I'm sick of looking at this chapter, so I'm okay with it. **

**If you like a Disney and want to watch a nice little video that distracted me, watch Disney and Non Disney Couples :) You'll be in my heart on Youtube, its really sweet! :D**

"**I'm awake, I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life (Here, right now) Right here, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake, and I'm alive…"**

**~ Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**I don't listen to them, but my friend showed this song to me, and I love it!**

**Keep being amazing and have fun today! :D**

**Bye!**

**;)**


	28. I'll Be There

**Well. Who hates me?**

***show of hands***

**Is it just me or have I gotten way lazier than I used to be? I think you all might've noticed…um…**

**So, yeah. Sorry, my bad, but I have been working on this chapter since the beginning of August, so I still care. **

**Reviewers:**

**IzzyQuagmire0907**

**FreezingSapphire**

**XxWhy Cant I Be LovedxX**

**IchigoMxHarryP**

**Flora11**

**Zoe Snow**

**RuexxRoses**

**Dude with the Tattoo**

**Emma**

**Guest**

**No review replies today, I mean, it's been a while but that doesn't mean I didn't read or don't appreciate them. Because I did, and I love you all. :D**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**I'll Be There:**

**Monday, March 5****th**

Today was a Split Day. Well, at least that's what Bea calls it. It's when you spend part of one day feeling one emotion and the rest of the day feeling a total different mood. For example, one could go to school in a super laughing mood, brightening up everyone's day by making them happy or cracking jokes and whatnot, and then have their mood drop after the smallest or most unexpected thing happens and their put in a downright sour mood.

That's a Split Day.

My Split Day today was quite melancholy for the first half, and for the second half I was…well, I'm not sure of the right word for it. It was a feeling of 'Oh my gosh, I don't want this to end ever'. If there is a word for that I'd really like to know what it is because I spent twenty minutes of my trying to think of/find a word like that on the internet, but I couldn't think of/find one so I had to settle for describing the feeling instead of using one specific word.

The melancholy part was a terrible feeling. I mean, who in the world actually _likes_ walking around depressed without any specific reason, yet you feel like everything is a reason or something weird like that? If there is actually someone who actually enjoys that feeling, then they need to get sent to an insane asylum. Period.

It's a sickening feeling. I felt like there were so many things wrong with me that I just _couldn't_ be happy. And how selfish is that when there are, like, 100 billion other people in the world and half of them are probably dying of starvation or something dreadful and a bunch load of others are poverty stricken or get abused, etc. People say I should be grateful with what I have. And I am grateful. But, as lucky as I may be, I don't know how to be happy every minute of every day. I'm happy with what I have, I'm just not happy all the time. Get it?

Well, you're a laptop, so you probably do. You know everything.

Anyways, I tried explaining how I felt to a girl in school after she asked me what was wrong, and she said "Well at least you don't have a flesh eating disease or are dying of starvation like those poor kids in Africa."

Was that honestly supposed to make me feel better? If anything, what she said only made me feel worse, because:

1: I felt like a brat for feeling depressed when I don't a flesh eating disease.

2: I felt stupid because there were poor kids in Africa with flesh eating diseases and couldn't do anything about it because I was stuck in school and I don't have my mom's brains in the medical area.

The wait for third period to come around, my first class with Klaus, was long and boring. I couldn't wait for that class because if anyone could make me feel better, it was Klaus, because he didn't bring up dying kids. He understands me and why I do things…most of the time, at least. And he always knows how to make me feel better. Even when we were little and we didn't get along as good as we do now, he was still the one I went to. He just always understood. I've never thought of a bigger way to thank him than saying 'Thank you', but I sure do plan on doing something bigger one day.

Finally, third period came around and I was excited as a kid on Christmas. It was then I realized that I didn't even need him to try to make me happy. Just knowing that I was going to see him and get to talk to him was enough to bring my mood up to a purely happy state.

As it turns out, he wasn't at school because he had to go to the doctors to see if he could finally get his cast off. I would've known this earlier if Violet had ridden the subway this morning, but her mom took Violet to school while she was on her way to take Klaus to the doctor's. Quigley is the one who told me this because, apparently he knew about this because Violet told him on Saturday when she went over to our house right before I left to go see Mark.

My mood was killed.

If anything, I bet my mood was worse after that.

I mean I was glad he was getting his cast off, but I kind of wanted to see him….

When I got home today, the first thing I wanted to do was walk across the street to see Klaus. But I was going to need an excuse…

I settled on thanking him for helping me with my essay again. That wasn't the entire reason I was going, but it made sense to my brothers when I said where I was going and Klaus really did deserve another thank you.

I walked on over to his house trying not to rehearse what I was going to say because I knew if I planned it out, I was just going to mess up big time. After I knocked, I was surprised to see Sunny open the door, standing on a chair.

"Uh, hi, Sunny!" I greeted happily. "Where's Klaus?"

Sunny tilted her to the side and began sucking on a popsicle she had in her hand. Then she climbed off the chair, took my hand into her free hand and led me inside. I made sure to close the door behind me. She brought me to the stairs let go of my hand, pointed upwards. Sunny then walked away, vigorously sucking on her popsicle that was labeled 'Throat Freeze'.

Why was Sunny trying to freeze her throat?

Pushing the thought aside, I walked upstairs, hoping to find Klaus in his room. I made my way slowly down the hallway observing the family pictures that lined the hallways.

I smiled at a picture where Klaus was missing his two front teeth. In first grade, this really mean kid pushed me off the swing set at the playground and Klaus got mad at him and they got into a fight. I remember how confused, yet grateful I was, because just ten minutes before (ten minutes at the most) Klaus and I had gotten into a little fight ourselves, except we were only yelling and not throwing punches like he was with that other boy.

There was another picture with him, Violet, Bea, Quigley, Duncan, and me in costume for the elementary school Christmas Pageant, The Nativity Scene.

Quigley and Duncan were two of the three shepherds; Klaus was Joseph; and Violet, Bea, and I were three of the seven angels that stood in the back and did nothing.

I remember how jealous I was of Haley, she got to play Mary and hold the baby doll. Almost _every_ girl wanted to play Mary, including me and Bea. Violet thought the role was overrated, but I think it was because she had a secret fear of dolls at the time.

During rehearsal, Haley would always stick her tongue out at me and held the baby doll as if it actually was the baby Jesus while she gave me snobby 'I'm better than you' looks. Even when we were on break and weren't practicing.

Since the angels didn't do anything but walk on stage and stand in the background, the seven of us just whispered amongst ourselves.

The night of the play, some mother decided she was going to let her three-year-old kid run loose around the auditorium. He somehow got backstage and crawled onto the stage while the shepherds were talking. Then he pouncing like a lion all over the stage, making noises like, "Grr!" and "Rawr!"

Of course, Violet could not let the boy's genius move, as she had called it, go to waste and got all of the angels, including me, to do the same thing. Mrs. Harwin, the director of the play and meanest teacher in the school, had a look of horror on her face as the audience filled with laughter. At first, the shepherds looked confused, but then Duncan started doing some dance moves from the music video for 'Thriller' and, soon, Quigley and the other shepherd joined in. I guess Klaus didn't want to miss out on the excitement because he appeared on stage doing the same thing.

After ten minutes of scolding behind the curtain from Mrs. Harwin, the play picked up where it left off and returned to normal. Later that night we were scolded by our mother and called 'simply creative, little creatures' by our fathers.

I jumped out of my memories, frightened at the sound of a door opening two doors down the hall. I whirled around to see Klaus, looking sleepy, stepping out into the hallway (with no cast) wearing ripped sweatpants with the left leg rolled up, and a blue t-shirt with bleach stains.

I couldn't help but notice just how lovely boyish he was.

At first he looked shocked to see me, but his expression soon changed to a smile that brightened up his whole face, and my mood. "Hey, Isadora!" Then, as he rolled down his left pant leg, he asked, looking just a bit confused, "How did you get in?"

I gestured downstairs to where Sunny was. "Sunny let me in."

His expression changed to thoughtfulness, and realization. "What? Oh, Sunny!" He sounded frustrated. "I told her not to climb the furniture, especially to open doors. She could let a stranger in!" Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Kids are such monkeys."

I laughed. "They really are!"

We were quiet for a moment before I broke the silence by saying, "Anyways, I came by to thank you."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"Helping me with my Hitler paper. I honestly wouldn't have had it finished if you hadn't helped me."

Klaus smiled and he blushed just a little bit. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

I did my best not to cringe at the word 'friends'.

"You know what, Iz? Let's go out and play!"

_Play?_ I thought to myself. The only time I had ever heard Klaus used the word 'play', since elementary, was when he was talking about sports.

Before I could respond, he said with an upset look "But I have to stay inside with Sunny… Wait right here!"

He hurried down the stairs, leaving me in confusion. Klaus came back upstairs, holding Sunny's free hand as she sucked on her popsicle. "Come with me," he said to me. I followed him down the hallway to the front of Violet's room. Klaus suddenly threw open the door and stomped into the room. I followed closely behind him and Sunny.

"Hey, Violet, wake up, the house is on fire!" Klaus shouted. I turned to the left and saw Violet sprawled on her bed her back to us snoring gently.

"Get up, Vi!" Klaus yelled again. He lifted her left leg and dropped it back on her bed.

Violet continued to snore.

Klaus frowned. He reached for the alarm clock on her nightstand and set the alarm for the next minute. A few seconds later, the alarm clock beeped. Then again. The beeping began speeding up until it was just one, long, high-pitched beep, like the noise the life machine thing makes in the hospital when someone dies. (My mom works in a hospital, why don't I know what it's called?)

"_NO!_" A scream came from Violet, making the three of us flinch.

Klaus quickly reached over and pressed the snooze button. "Vi, I need you to do me a favor."

Violet changed her position to where her face was on her pillow. "What do you want?" Her voice was a little muffled from the pillow, but Klaus understood her. "I'm going out with Isadora, so I need you to watch Sunny."

Violet groaned loudly and removed her face from her pillow. "Just because you finally got the guts to ask out Isadora, doesn't mean you're suddenly in charge when our parents are gone, leaving us with a sick two-year-old."

"Violet—"

"No, Klaus, you listen to me! I have gotten _no_ sleep for the past week! I have to get up at five every morning to get ready for school, but I don't get to sleep any time before then because once that moon comes up, I'm wide awake. And once that moon goes down, I'm a dead tired zombie. Do you know why I'm having this problem, Klaus?"

"No, but—"

"I don't know either! It's crazy! I can't sleep at night and I don't have as much time to sleep during the day! Did you know I skipped two days of sleep?"

"No, I—"

"I would like to sleep for just one _measly_ afternoon, but _no! _You come and tell me to stay up more than I already have to!" She turned around to face us and before she could yell anymore, she looked at me and stopped. A look of realization spread across her face. "Ohhh…Hey, Sunny, come take a nap with me."

Sunny shook her head.

"_Sunny!_" Violet shouted.

Sunny crawled on the bed.

"You have kids have fun," Violet said as she hugged her pillow.

"Are you sure, Violet? I didn't know you had it so bad."

"I'm sure. Go."

"Vi—"

"Go! I'm losing sleep."

Klaus smiled and saluted his sister. "Thanks, Sis."

"Yeah, whatever," Violet snuggled into her pillow. "Close the door on your way out."

"Get better, Vi," I said as Klaus and I walked out of the room, Klaus closing the door behind us.

"_Don't talk to strangers!_" Violet called from her room.

Klaus sighed. "Yes, Violet."

"_Don't pick up any garbage you find on the street!_"

"Yes, Vi."

"_And bring me home some sanitary napkins!_"

"Ew, Violet, no!"

"_KLAUS!_"

Klaus and I cringed. "Yes, Violet."

We looked at each other, both wondering if Violet was finished. When she didn't say anything, we quietly walked down the hallway. Klaus stopped in front of his room and asked me to wait a minute. He went inside and closed the door behind him. He stepped out a few minutes later, having changed into jeans and a sweatshirt.

"So, you wanted to play?" I asked with a smirk after he stepped out of his room.

He smiled. "Yeah, let's go play!"

"Where do you want to go?"

Klaus seemed to be pondering the thought for a moment. He said, finally, "Let's go to the park."

That was a place we definitely hadn't been to in a while. It's not too far from our neighborhood, but with becoming a teenager comes laziness. And with laziness comes not wanting to walk so far. Its bad enough I have to continuously walk up and down the stairs to get to my class at school, why walk more than needed? And this day in particular I was way lazier than usual. It had taken all my strength and will power to walk across the street to Klaus's house.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. Just a little bit.

Anyways, since I was feeling kind of tired, and I was mostly in the mood to just sit down, my normal response would be to convince him to go some other time. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. His smile made him look so excited and I could practically feel the energy radiating from him. Klaus was like a puppy that needed to go play outside, and he needed to go soon or else he might go insane. I _had_ to go with him, because it would make _him_ happy.

I smiled at him and said, "Okay."

Suddenly, my imagination filled with the possibilities that could happen at the park and how much fun we could have. Then I didn't feel so tired anymore.

Klaus looked very excited. He reached for my hand and took off running, almost ripping my arm out of its socket. We ran down the steps and out of the door and didn't stop until we got to his houses garage. He typed a code in a keypad and the garage door opened up.

"Do you want to borrow Violet's bicycle?" he asked me.

I was doing my best not to breathe so hard. I am terribly out of shape. My dad's right, maybe I _should_ work out…

I was so relieved. I thought we were running there.

So maybe I wasn't tired mentally, but I was tired physically…if that makes any sense. Yeah, biking is a workout too, but you get farther in a shorter amount of time than running.

Man, I hate running.

We rode our bicycles for a few blocks, past busy streets, until we got to the city park. It hadn't changed much, really. There were swings, monkey bars, a jungle gym, seesaws, slides, and a large fountain in the middle. Throw in a few benches here and there and you've got our park.

In a few words, Klaus tired me out that day. It was like we were kids all over again, and I enjoyed it just as much as he did. It was like an escape from all things complicatedly middle school and academically difficult. I've forgotten how easy it was to be a kid. As we lay in the grass of his front yard, after playing in the park for a couple of hours, and we watched the sky grow darker, I became melancholy with the thought that I was going to have to go back to regular teenage life. My regular teenage life where I have little self-confidence, where I have to go to school with idiots, where I'm scared I might fail my next algebra test , and where I'm scared Klaus might actually end up with Haley, or maybe even _Kaley_, whether he says he likes them or not.

Being a kid was too much fun, I didn't want to go back to all that. But I knew I'd have too.

Klaus and I weren't talking we were just lying down, staring at the sky. Actually, I thought he had fallen asleep. We were both pretty tired. My assumption was proven wrong when he made me jump by breaking the silence, "How do you think you feel about dying when the time comes?"

I sighed. I wasn't sure how to answer his question. I thought about it for a few moments, probably making Klaus think I was ignoring him. My mind finally settled for saying, "I'm not sure. I just know that I'll have to accept it when the time comes. Why do you ask?"

Klaus was silent. I didn't want to pester him, so I didn't say anything either.

Klaus broke the silence, making me jump again. "After I got my cast off we went to go visit my grandfather in the hospital. He was very weak, but he still looked happy, if you'll believe it. He told us he knew he was going to die soon and he didn't want us to be sad about it because _he_ wasn't sad about it. He told us that he had a good life and that all good things must come to an end. I was glad he was peaceful about the whole thing, but I just couldn't understand _how_ he could be so peaceful about it."

I couldn't help but feel so sympathetic. Klaus's grandfather was a great man. He reminded me of Santa Claus, the way he was always so jolly and funny. I knew it'd be hard on him and his family to lose him. But the man lived a good, fun life. I could understand how he felt like he was ready. He had almost ninety years behind him as a doctor, donating to charity, working with programs that have to do with ending hunger for children, dressing up like Santa Claus for the children at Christmas Parties, and being one of the most outgoing people I've ever met.

"Well," I began "his life wasn't wasted. Maybe he knows that he did all he could to fulfill his like, and he's satisfied. And now he's ready."

"Yeah," Klaus said quietly. "But I'm going to miss him."

I almost got the feeling to cry. It was at that moment that I knew how to repay Klaus for all the times he made _me _feel better when I was having a bad day. He was always there for me, and now it was my turn to be there for him. This was only the least I could do.

I reached for his hand and held it. "No matter what, Klaus, if you need me, I'll always be there for you."

He turned his head to look at me and smile. Squeezing my hand gently, he said, "I'll be there for you, too."

"I know."

**Oh. My. Gosh. I'm done.**

**It only took two months but I finally finished it! :DD**

**And I am very sleepy. But who cares? I finished! :D**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, because it took me forever. :p On a note: I feel like I should have included Klaus's grandfather earlier in the story a few times to make this chapter more emotional. Unfortunately, I didn't know I was going to do a chapter like this when I first started. Well, children, now we know to plan ahead. But hey, I learned from my mistake and I'm going to be doing that for a while. Besides, if my writings didn't have any mistakes, I wouldn't have to be on fanfiction, and that would stink because I love this place. :)**

**Oh, and** **I would like to thank FreezingSapphire for helping me get out of my Writer's Block. Who knew rain could be so inspirational? :)**

**Well, everyone, I am very sleepy, so I'm sorry to have to leave you right here, but I must go to bed.**

"**One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right Next To You, right Next To You. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right Next To You…"**

**~ Next To You by Justin Bieber**

**I'm not really a Bieber fan, but this song is really cute. :)**

**Good night!**

**;)**


	29. You're the Cheese to my Macaroni

**Sorry I disappeared for two weeks. Two days after I uploaded I got in a nice bit of trouble. And then I got in another nice bit last Monday….But everything's better now and I'm back with another chapter. :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- xD Glad I made you happy! I was kidnapped by an evil psycho who kept me from uploading…yeah...that's what happened… :)**

** Litttle Miss Perfect. duh (Sorry, it wouldn't show up w/out spaces.)- Aw, really? That's sweet of him. I'm sorry, and I hope you feel better. :) **** Thank you so much! :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- It's my new favorite song! That and this other one that's been stuck in my head for a week…this probably isn't soon enough, but here's another chapter. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty- No, thank you for not killing me with the Battle Axe of Doom! Yay, you finally got one! Now you can upload stuff and I can stalk your stories! :D Do you still need help with stuff or have you figured it out? :)**

**FreezingSapphire- You deserve it, you helped me! :D Thanks, I'm happy you liked it! :)**

**XxWhy Can't I Be LovedxX- I'm glad you liked it! :) He's not dead yet, but, you now he's getting there….No, don't die! We've already got Klaus's granddaddy on the line! But if you must….I'll speak at your funeral. And bring you back to life! :D**

**Flora11- Aw, thank you, that is so sweet! :D I feel very happy now. X)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Thank you! :D It's nice to hear that, because I wanted to make that chapter different from the others. :)**** Haha, yeah, I love writing Violet's craziness in, she's probably my favorite. **** :) Again, thank you so much! :D**

**Justawriter7- Haha, yes I'm alive and I don't plan on a wait that long again. :)**

**Rin- Haha, thank you! Sorry, for such a long wait. :)**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop- Aw, thanks! I like your username, by the way. :)**

**11 reviews for the last chapter! Okay, guys, scroll up and what do you see? Over 300 reviews! How awesome is that? Just as awesome as the fact that you've stuck around for over a year! Can you believe it's been a year since I started this story? I can't believe you are still here, but here you are! Another thing, your reviews make me so happy! I wish I could reply in a way that I make you feel just as good! Unfortunately, I was never good with words….I should rephrase that since I'm sitting here with a story that's close to thirty chapters…**

**I was never good with words in a **_**conversation**_**. Yeah, that's better. I'm more of a listener and I almost never know how to respond the way I want to. So I just want to take this little moment and say that I appreciate even the smallest review/complement that is given. I had a bad day today and going through them again made me feel a lot better. A little sleepy, (It's past my good night time) but better.**

**Thanks to you all! **

**Before you start the chapter, I just want to clarify that Klaus's granddaddy isn't dead yet. I read over the last chapter and I realized I made it sound like he was, but he's not. Just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Well, Disclaimer, I haven't seen you in a couple of chapters. So just in case anyone has forgotten, you must remind them that I do not own ASOUE, I only own Isadora's Diary.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**You're the Cheese to my Macaroni:**

**Tuesday, March 6****th**** (That's my little brother's birthday. :)****)**

_You're the Apple to my Pie._

That is what was on the note that Klaus passed to me during History.

I read the line with confusion. I looked over at him in the desk next to mine to see his eyes dart away from me. It was clear that he was struggling not to laugh. I knew he wasn't joking to be mean so I played along and wrote back:

_You're the Straw to my Berry._

I watched him unfold the note out of the corner of my eye and read it. He lowered his head and covered his laughing smile, trying not to make any noise. I had to do the same, his laughter was quite contagious even when he was trying to keep it in.

He scribbled something, folded the note, and passed it back to me.

_You're the Ice to my Cream._

I shook my head and smiled.

_You're the Sprinkles to my Cupcake._

I drew a little cupcake next to it before I passed the note back to him.

He read it with a large smile on his face. He looked over at me and mouthed the words, "Can I eat it?"

I laughed quietly and shook my head. Klaus, still keeping his eyes on me, began opening and closing his mouth as if he were eating and he was bringing the paper closer to his mouth.

"No, stop!" I whispered while trying not to laugh too loud. He put his head down, still holding the paper, and I could tell he was losing the battle against his own laugh.

The teacher gave us a weird look and I tried to look as if I'd been working on the worksheet she had assigned us the whole time, but I had to cover my mouth with one hand to hide my smile. A moment later, Klaus discreetly placed the note on top of my worksheet.

_You're the Honey to my Bee._

Next to what he wrote, he had drawn a bee. He had also erased a corner of my cupcake and replaced it with bite marks. Next to it, he wrote:

_Thanks for the cupcake, Love._

I shook my head, smiling.

_You're the Peter Pan to my Wendy. (So won't you fly with me?)_

I was passing the note to Klaus when a small paper ball hit my shoulder. I turned to see Duncan, looking confused, holding up a piece a paper that read in large letters:

_What are you doing?_

I ripped out a piece of paper from my binder and wrote in big letters:

_Munching Magic Pills._

Duncan gave me a look that said, "And you're not sharing with _me_?"

I signaled him to hold on. I reached into my purse and quietly unwrapped my granola bar. It was hard because plastic likes to make noise, but I did it. I ripped off a piece and, looking at Duncan, I stuck it in my mouth. His jaw dropped, we both knew we weren't supposed to have food in class. Duncan turned to look at the teacher, to make sure she wasn't watching, then he turned to me and began vigorously pointing to his stomach with puppy dog eyes and a pout on his face. I exaggerated my chewing in front of him, making him scoot up in his seat in my direction and pout even more. I made it look as if I were contemplating whether to give him a piece or not. To his happiness, I finally ripped off a piece and tossed it to him, making sure the teacher wasn't looking our way beforehand. Duncan caught it and quickly shoved it in his mouth with a look of pure heaven on his face.

Klaus looked at me with surprise. He quickly scribbled something on our note and shoved it in front of me, a look of hope on his face. I took the paper from his hands.

_You're the Umbrella to my Rainy Day. (Especially when you give me food.)_

I knew he was joking, but I couldn't bring myself to not give him something after I read that. I tore off a piece of the granola bar, leaned closer to him, and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed happily as he made a heart with his hands and pointed at me. I repeated the gesture and turned to my desk to write on the note:

_You're the Lightning to my Thunder. (You electrify me.)_

After Klaus read it, he put a hand on his heart and looked at me with an expression as if to say, "Aww..."

He passed the note back to me, but not before writing

_You're the French to my Fry (I can't be me without you.)_

I couldn't help but think just how sweet that line was. I secretly wished that he had actually meant some of the things he wrote. However, I knew that he couldn't mean it. I was a bit upset with that feeling, but I continued to play along as if nothing bothered me and passed the note to him after writing:

_You're the Sun to my Shine. (You make me happier.)_

It was true, he did make me happier. Then I realized that I wasn't kidding in the note anymore. The line was cheesy but the meaning behind it was true. Klaus really did make me happier. I looked over to see what Klaus thought of it. He was genuinely smiling. No, not smiling and struggling to keep from laughing. He was just smiling.

He wrote back to me:

_You're the Milk to my Cookies. (You make me better than what I am._)

There was a small smile tugging on the corners of Klaus's lips as he tried to work on his worksheet when I looked over at him. I was getting the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't kidding anymore? Although, I couldn't possibly see how what he wrote could be true. As far as I knew, it was always him that made me better, not the other way around.

At this point I was having a hard time coming up with good one, so I wrote the first one that I could come up with and, next to it, wrote how I felt.

_You're the Cheese to my Macaroni. (You complete me.)_

I slowly folded the note wondering if I should change it, but I decided not to and passed him the note as the butterflies magically appeared in my stomach.

It took Klaus a few minutes to respond. When he finally passed me the note, the bell to change classes rang. I stood up and opened the note, anxious to see what he had written. The spot where he had written was worn and gray from erasing. He had finally settled with a different kind of saying from the rest we had written:

_You make me feel like sljfslksdjfhsdlikfh, but in a good way. ;)_

I looked up at him, my heart pounding. As he walked out of the door, he looked at me with a seemingly secret smile and winked.

I tucked the note into my pocket and walked to my next class.

I have the note sitting right here next to me. I feel kind of weird because I kept but it made me feel, as Klaus would say, like sljfslksdjfhsdlikfh, in a good way.

And because of that, I just can't bring myself to throw it away.

**And this, my darlings, is a very short and very sweet chapter. Well, if I do say so myself. You know, I think I did pretty good for someone who is going to pass out because she puts off typing until one in the morning.**

**I got most of the cheesy, little quotes from the internet. The Honey and the Bee one I got from an Owl City song, which you should check out if you like him. And 'You make me feel like sljfslksdjfhsdlikfh, but in a good way.' is an Adam Young quote that I had just HAD to put in or else I wouldn't be happy.**

"…**..You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages…."**

**~ Perfect Two by Auburn**

**Alright, it's nearing one thirty am and I am getting sleepier. So, until next time!**

**;)**


	30. The Jacket

**Oh my gosh. You guys. **_**You guys!**_** Guess what!**

**Okay, so, if you've been to my profile, and possibly remember from previous author's notes, then you have probably come to the conclusion that I'm in love with Owl City and Disney movies. If you haven't, then, well.…I am. Any who, I died of pure happiness today because I saw the music video for Wreck it Ralph and it's an Owl City song! (I don't know if he wrote it or not but I just love the fact it was HIM.) I spazzed the freak out when I saw his face! I have died of so much happiness! :DD**

**Review Replies:**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Yes, I was held captive in the Underworld where Hades kept me from uploading. O.o Thank you! :D I'm not sure how I get these ideas….I really don't know….**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Yay! I feel special! :D**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop- sljfslksdjfhsdlikfh is just a word you use when you can't describe how someone makes you feel in normal words. :)**** Thank you! :)**

**Justawriter7- It's okay, I ramble a lot myself. :)**** Thank you! :)**

**FreezingSapphire- xD Call them what you will! I'm guessing kawaii means something awesome in anime stuff? :)**

**Flora11- Maybe, it's a possibility….;) Thank you! :)**

**The Light Holder- I like your new name. The Light Holder…yeah that's cool. **** :) Aww, that doesn't make you a terrible person! I still love you! :D Haha, do with them what you will and then let me know when you do use them. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty- Aww! I originally planned for them to get caught but, as you read, it didn't turn out that way. :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo- Yeah it's been a year! I feel old too, I started this story when I was thirteen and I'll be fifteen in a couple of months…this is so weird.. Haha, aww, thanks, I'm really glad you liked it! :)**

**Zoe Snow- Haha, it's okay. Thank you! :)**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all! If it weren't for you, I'd be moping around not knowing what to do with my life. :)**

**Oh my gosh, this is the thirtieth chapter! *squeals* Officially my longest story! Actually, it was my longest once we reached twenty-eight….but still! Thirty chapters! Hey, you think we'll make it to forty? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, I only own Isadora's Diary.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**The Jacket:**

**Wednesday, March 7****th**

Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with my friends. Yes, I do love them and all, it's just that they tend to jump to conclusions and _won't let me talk_. Now this isn't all the time, it's only when they're jumping to conclusions about _me_.

I should start from the beginning. :

My brothers and I were waiting for Violet and Klaus in front of their house to walk to the subway to go to school together. We were surprised to only see Klaus walk out.

"Where's Violet?" Quigley asked.

"She's sleeping in her room." Klaus answered. "She's been going delirious with her lack of sleep. My mom had it today and is forcing her to stay home and sleep after she caught Violet talking to the microwave this morning."

Duncan looked confused as to how that could possibly be a problem. "Doesn't she always talk to microwaves?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. You're thinking of how she screams at it to hurry up with her food. Today, she was having a normal conversation with it. She was seriously half-asleep."

"Poor Violet," I said, remembering how she'd been acting from her lack of sleep a couple of days earlier.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "I don't think she minds staying home, though."

As we were walking, a cold gust of wind blew through the air. Even though spring was nearing, the morning still enjoyed being cold. Klaus got Quigley to hold his backpack for him as he began to put on the black jacket he had draped over his shoulder. It looked kind of odd, for a boy to wear at least. His jacket had a slivery design of swirly trees and such and it kind of a sparkled, only a little bit, though. The jacket looked familiar seemed familiar, although I had never seen him wear it. I also couldn't help but notice just how good he looked in it, it being halfway zipped up. I don't know if it was because of the way it fit him or because he looks great in black. Either way, he looked quite attractive. Duncan and Quigley, however, seemed to differ.

"Um, Klaus?" Quigley began, handing Klaus back his backpack. "What _are_ you wearing?"

Klaus looked down at what he was wearing. "Uh, clothes?" Klaus looked at Quigley as if the question he asked was strange, which it was.

"No," Quigley shook his head. "I mean your jacket."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't exactly a design you would find on a normal guy jacket but it wasn't a big deal. "It's just a jacket, Quigley, and it looks fine."

Duncan peered over at Klaus from the other side of Quigley and looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "I don't know, Iz. It looks kind of _girly_."

Klaus looked offended. "It's not girly!" Turning to me, he asked, "Isadora, is my jacket girly?"

"No," I shook my head. "I like this silver design thing; it's cool."

"See, Duncan? Isadora likes my jacket!"

Duncan laughed. "Yeah. A _girl_ likes the _girly_ sparkles on your _girly_ jacket. You sure proved me wrong!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Quigley stepped in front of Klaus and placed his hands on his shoulders, staring at the jacket. "Where did you get this jacket, Klaus?"

"The couch," he answered looking a bit awkward. "All of my regular ones are dirty and this was just lying there."

Quigley's serious expression soon turned into laughter. He wouldn't stop and we had to drag him to the station, almost two and a half blocks away, before he finally calmed down enough to talk in complete sentences. All the way, Klaus was shooting glares at Quigley and Duncan was mumbling, "It's not _that_ funny, chill."

"Now can you tell us what you find so hilarious?" I asked after my brother was finally able to regulate his breathing.

I'm surprised he didn't drop dead from lack of oxygen a block ago.

"That," Quigley began, pointing at Klaus's jacket, "is the exact same jacket I got Violet for our four months and twelve days anniversary last weekend!"

That was why it was familiar….

Klaus's jaw dropped and Duncan began laughing just as hard as Quigley was. "I thought it was just some random thing my mom had bought!" Klaus defended. "She does that all the time!"

"Wait," I coughed back a laugh. "Are you and Violet the same size?" I don't mean this in a bad way, but Violet is quite skinny.

Klaus's eyes widened in horror. "What? No! I mean—" Quigley interrupted him, "No, Violet wanted a baggy jacket."

"But still!" Duncan laughed. Quigley pulled Duncan in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on Duncan, I got to go and I don't like being there alone with subway people. They freak me out!"

I started walking to sit on a bench to wait for them when Klaus stopped me and grabbed my shoulders. Isadora, will you _please_ switch jackets with me?" I had on a plain gray, kind of baggy jacket, so it would work if we switched. "Why don't you just _not_ wear yours?"

"Because then I'll be cold." he pouted.

I sighed. He was just too cute when he pouted. "My jacket smells like me. Are you _sure_ you want to go around smelling like a girl all day?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "What kind of girl?"

I honestly couldn't believe he was asking that.

I held up my sleeve for him to smell. He took my hand, making me a blush a little, and smelled my sleeve. He went cross-eyed and said slowly, "You smell like rainbows…."

"Oh, hush up!" I shoved him backwards and he started laughing. "You're not getting my jacket!"

"Please?" Klaus pouted again, walking back to me. "I don't want to go all day looking like a girl!"

"But you're okay with _smelling_ like one?"

He shrugged. "I like rainbows." He laughed again and I rolled my eyes. "Alright." I slipped my satchel off my shoulder to take my jacket off and Klaus did the same with his backpack.

"Thank you, Izzy!"

"Yeah, you're welcome" I mumble, as I slip on his—or Violet's, really—jacket. As soon as I put it on, I could smell cologne. "Klaus, why does this jacket smell like you? I thought it was Violet's."

"I sprayed it after I got it out of the couch. I didn't want to step out of the house smelling like our couch. Have you smelled our couch? I really wish my mom would get rid of that thing, but she—Izzy? Are you okay?"

I was holding a corner of the hood by my nose and I was looking down at the floor. It smelled very nice. "You smell nice," I said quietly.

"I smell nice too!" Duncan came up and tackled me from behind along with Quigley.

Jerks.

But I love them.

Later that morning, in second period….

I had my feet resting in the seat of the desk to the left of me before class started. Bea hurried in with her books and glared at my feet when she saw them in her seat. I waved at her with one foot. "Hi, Bea."

She pushed my feet out of her chair. She looked at me and said, "I like your jacket. Where did you get it?"

I still had the collar of the jacket up to my nose addicted to the scent. "A place," I said softly. I was seriously getting high off the stuff; I couldn't think straight!

It was probably visible on my face because Bea asked me, "Um, Isadora? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fi – no! Where'd it go?!" The scent had disappeared, so I switched to the collar on the other side of the jacket and found it again. Bea gave me an odd look. She leaned over the metal bar on her desk, pulled the collar away from me and pulled it to her own nose. Bea is the Queen of Weird, so of course she knew what I was doing. Her eyes widened and she dropped the part of the jacket she was holding. "When were you going to tell me about this?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what?"

Bea, still leaning over the metal bar, began slapping me multiple times with her jacket sleeves. "That you got a boyfriend and he let you wear his jacket that smells like him. Although, I don't know why he'd own a jacket like that, it looks like a girl jacket. But still! After all this time that we've been best friends, you didn't _tell_ me?"

"Bea, how—"

"Ouch." Bea shook her head in disappointment.

"_Please_, I—"

"Wait!" Our friend Katelyn, who sits behind Bea, interrupted me with a serious expression. "Isadora has a boyfriend?" She smiled and had a miniature spasm in her desk.

"No, I—"

Jo had walked in just in time to hear what Katelyn said. She stopped in front of my desk. "Hold on, are you _finally_ dating Klaus?" Jo hurried into her usual seat behind me. "Tell me _EVERYTHING!_"

Bea looked mad. "Klaus is your boyfriend? That's even worse! Just when were you going to tell me this?"

"Hold on!" I yelled, getting dizzy from everyone's quick inputs. I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Why do you all assume that I'm dating Klaus?"

"Because," Katelyn began. "it's obvious that you two are MFEO!"

I raised an eyebrow. "MFEO?"

_This is going to be interesting_, I thought to myself.

"Made For Each Other!" Katelyn and Jo exclaimed in unison.

And I rest my case.

"We're not," I paused to think of how to word what I wanted to say before my words came jumbling out of me. "Klaus and I are _not_ dating!"

Bea gasped. "It's Mark, then, isn't it?"

I shot a glare at her, reminding her that no one was supposed to say anything to anyone about Mark. She mouthed 'sorry' as Katelyn asked, "Who's Mark?"

Jo put her hand on her heart. "Aw, poor Klaus must be so _heartbroken!_"

"What?!" I had no idea that my friends could take a subject like this to such lengths. "He is _not_ heartbroken! And I _don't_ have a boyfriend!"

Bea turned to Katelyn. "Do you think they're trying to keep it a secret?"

I groaned. Before I could protest anymore, the teacher told the class to quiet down and open our textbooks to start on our work. When the teacher wasn't looking, I managed to lean over to Bea and whisper, "You're hopeless!"

She just smiled brightly at me.

The subject was on hold…for the moment.

Later that day at lunch….

I set my tray on the table and sat in the seat across from Bea. "Well this looks toxic." The menu listed a chicken sandwich, but the garbage on my tray looked more like oatmeal. Really spoiled oatmeal.

Ignoring my complaint, Bea asked "So did you tell Klaus about your new boyfriend last period?"

We have third period, my first class with Klaus for the day, right before lunch, which is fourth period.

"Oh, you mean Mark?" Duncan asked, sitting down to the left of Bea. He doesn't usually sit with us at lunch, but I guess today was a day that he felt like it. He probably just wanted to flirt with Bea.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed in frustration. Him, of all people, I would think to correct people that I don't have a boyfriend. It was that moment that Katelyn and Jo showed up; Katelyn sitting on Bea's right and Jo sitting on my left.

"Who is this Mark kid?" Jo asked me.

"He's—" Duncan was about to answer for me, but I shout him a look that said 'I gave you brownies so you better not say anything or else you will feel my wrath'.

Even though Mark and I are just friends, I'm still a little sensitive on the subject. Plus, if I my friends talking of the subject, it would definitely get around to Klaus soon and we've already been through why I don't want that.

"He's no one," I finally answered, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Ooo!" Katelyn squealed. " 'No one' means someone!"

"Fess up, Izzy!" Jo pushed. "We know you have a boyfriend."

"I don't—"

"Who has a boyfriend?"

_I swear_, I thought to myself, _if people don't stop interrupting me today…._

I turned to see Klaus sit down next to me, unfortunately joining our conversation.

"Isadora," Bea answered before I could.

Klaus quickly turned to me with wide eyes. "You told?"

"No I didn't—" I frowned. "Wait, tell _what?_"

Klaus put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Isadora, you don't have to lie anymore."

I was terribly confused.

Klaus put an arm around my shoulders and turned to our friends. "Isadora and I are in love!"

"I knew it!" Jo exclaimed.

Duncan averted his eyes to the side. "I'm confused.."

Katelyn squealed. Bea cocked her head to the side and asked, "What about Mark?" Right after she blurted it out she looked at Klaus and threw her hands up and covered her mouth. I covered my face with my hands, expecting more questions. What I didn't expect was for Klaus to take his arm off of me and ask, "You're dating Mark?"

I froze for a moment. I forced myself to drop my hands from my face and look up at Klaus. "How do you know about Mark?" My head snapped over to Bea and Duncan. "Bea did you tell? Duncan?" They shook their heads, stunned.

"No, they didn't tell me anything, your mom did," Klaus explained.

I groaned. "I should've known she would've said something. Look, I'm not dating Mark, or Klaus, or—or anyone! People just like jumping to conclusions."

Then I turned to Klaus and asked him, "Why didn't you tell me you knew about Mark?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Mark at all?" he shot back. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are! It's just that I didn't—" I sighed and buried my face in my hands again. "It's complicated."

I couldn't just tell him the real reason why I didn't tell him about Mark, that moment wasn't my ideal time of getting rejected, like I knew I would be.

"Too complicated to tell me, but you can tell Bea?"

Yes.

I didn't want to tell him that though. Instead, I ignored his question by asking one of my own. "Why didn't you mention tat you knew all this time?"

"Because I was waiting for you to tell me!" he answered loudly, close to shouting.

I sighed. Miraculously, an explanation appeared in my mind, and it sounded like a better option than the 'I Like You' explanation. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I thought I would be making a big deal out of it—something I didn't want. I just needed some to confide in after my mom set everything up and Bea was there."

Klaus's face softened and his voice grew quieter. "Well, next time, you can come to me. Remember….?" His voice trailed and I could tell just by looking at him that he was referring to the promise we made to each other the other night. I nodded and smiled. "I didn't know that then, but I know now." He smiled back and I had to turn away before the miniature butterflies in my stomach turned into the Rollercoaster of Doom.

I was about to take a bite of my apple when I remembered something. "Klaus, what was that whole we're 'in love' thing about?"

"Oh," he laughed. "I was just messing around."

"Mhm," I smirked. I didn't have anything else to say, so, to keep the silence from growing awkward, I picked off a piece of my apple with fork and held it up to Klaus's face. "Apple?" He bit the piece off the fork and laughed, smiling down at me. I laughed right along with him.

"Okay, I've had it!" Katelyn exclaimed, making Klaus and I jump. I had forgotten she was there. I forgot everyone was there actually and, from his expression, it looked like Klaus did, too. Katelyn continued, "You two are totally MFEO!"

Klaus looked puzzled. "What's MFEO?"

Together, Katelyn, Jo, Bea and Duncan exclaimed in unison, "Made For Each Other!"

We all looked at Duncan quizzically, surprised as to how he would know that.

"What?" he asked. "I keep up with my acronyms. Arrest me."

Alrighty then.

That's my story, if you'll believe it.

And it all happened because of Quigley's stupid anniversary gift to Violet: The Jacket.

**I am so sleepy! Why do I always wait until the middle of the night to type? It's not healthy….**

**About the jacket, my best friend has this guy friend that has this jacket that is supposedly a girl jacket and my best friend's little sister makes fun of him for it because she claims to have one just like it. O.o I was thinking of that one day during class while I was trying to think of what to wright. The thought was just so funny to me I started laughing in class and some people were looking at me funny….just thought I'd give you a little interesting story. ;)**

**Another reminder: Klaus's granddaddy is **_**not**_** dead, I'm just making sure you know. And I don't think I'll be doing the play idea. It's just not interesting me as it did before. Should I write it in now, it would be crappy. :p**

**Now I must go, so take this song for the road:**

"…**.It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life is way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**I got to know, till then when can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can we do this again?**

**I got to know, when can I see you again?..."**

**~ Owl City from Wreck it Ralph ;D**

**This song puts me in a good mood. X)**

**Night Night Fanfiction Buddies!**

**;)**


	31. Keep Moving

**Anyone else see the Owl City music video on Disney Channel? Huh? Huh? I screamed. X)**

**Ugh. I haven't been writing anything. I've been in too much of a good mood this week (which is very rare) and this chapter isn't supposed to be happy. How am I supposed to write an unhappy chapter when I'm feeling happy? It just doesn't work! I've tried!**

**So now I must listen to sad songs….what's a good sad song?**

**Review Replies:**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- I try not to, but….I'm a procrastinator. :p**

**Flora11- Haha, thank you. **

**Justawriter7- Your friend sounds very interesting and much like my brother, he says that all the time. **

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Aww, thank you so much! That's so sweet! :D**

**Pottergirl1- Thank you! **** Wake up? Were you sleeping for a long time? You weren't in a coma were you?! (Yay, Owl City sign off! :D)**

**CaffeinatedKitty- You jacket sounds very comfortable….just saying…I will try to avoid that! If I had to spend nine hours with my sister and her personality twin…I can only handle one. It's k, I'm obsessed with…with…hold on, let me think this over since it's such a big deal. Disney! Yup, that's it. **

**FreezingSapphire- Aww, that is such a cute word for cute! Can I use that word? I like that word. Is it like, Japanese or something? **

**nuttierthansquirelpoop- Thank you I'm glad you liked it. **

**Zoe Snow- Thank you! **** Whoa, that's an odd jacket for a boy…odder than Klaus's girl jacket. O.o**

**book lover – Thank you so much! If I find a way to squeeze in more Quiglet for you I'll do it. **

**I love you guys! I almost didn't upload tonight but I did for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE.**

**These sad songs aren't making me sad. .**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Keep Moving:**

**Friday, March 9****th**

I can't sleep.

I just _can't_.

I feel like such an insomniac right now and I just want to go to sleep! The date up there is about to be wrong...its 11:59 pm…wait for it…wait for it…it's midnight! Happy New Year! Yay!

But you know what's more exciting than anew year? Bedtime.

But I can't sleep.

I should probably get to explaining what could be the reason why I can't sleep, since that's why I turned my laptop on in the first place, but my brain isn't working right because I'm so sleepy. Unfortunately, like I mentioned earlier, I can't sleep.

However, for the sake of…the sake of…the sake of Cookie Monster (bear with me here, my brain isn't working right), I'm going to give it my best shot.

Violet and Klaus checked out of school early this morning. I only found out Klaus checked out because of Quigley, who's in his first class. I didn't know about Violet until later in the day. Bea checked out as well, only a little bit later than Klaus did and I didn't get to find out why until later.

Without Klaus there, I sort of just moped around. No, that's not right. 'Mope' is not the right word here. I'm not sure what the word for this is so I'll try and explain it.

I was there, but I wasn't _there_. My mind was off somewhere doing something crazy. I've never been so lost in a reverie more than I was today. (Or yesterday, seeing it's after midnight.) Most of what my imagination revolved around was Klaus, only making me nostalgic for his presence.

My friends, Katelyn and Jo, noticed something different during lunch when I wasn't doing much but spinning my water bottle in circles on the table. For the rest of the day, they took turns was pestering me, asking me what was wrong. They don't believe in answers like "I'm just tired" or "I'm fine". I finally got them to drop the subject after I told them I'd explain later because I was too tired to talk about it. It was mainly true. I wasn't exactly tired; it's just that my brain wasn't working much better at that moment than it is now. That's what happens when you let your imagination run away from you and you don't bother to chase it back.

In my last class that I share with Quigley and Duncan, the three of us got a note from the office saying my parents called and they would be picking us up from school. We looked at each other with confusion clear on our faces. Neither of us knew what was going on. Our parents don't get off work until five and they wouldn't leave early to come get us unless it was for something important.

That's the first thing we asked our parents when we got in the car, where we were going.

"We're going to go visit Bertrand's father in the hospital," my mother answered. "He's been nothing but good to us and he deserves friends by his side as he's only getting worse."

"Bertrand and Lemony are a bit of mess," my father added. "They need friends, too."

I'm sure I mentioned somewhere in these laptop entries that Klaus's dad and Bea's dad are brothers. If I haven't, then…well, they are. Half-brothers to be exact. Lemony is older than Bertrand by a few years. His real dad died and a car accident when Lemony was a baby. Lemony's mom got remarried to Bertrand's dad and had Bertrand. He grew on Lemony like areal father and was just as close with Bertrand. I can only imagine a mess they're in. I knew I couldn't step out of my room without crying if _my_ dad was dying.

We made it to the hospital and found out where his room was. When we found the room, we saw Mrs. Clarke sitting outside with Sunny. After greeting them, we found out they only allowed maximum number of five visitors in the room. Am I the only one who doesn't understand that rule?

Anyways, they were alternating every so often.

"They should be out in a few minutes," Mrs. Clarke told us. I was a little anxious. I'm not sure why…maybe it was to see how Klaus's grandfather was doing? Maybe I was anxious to see Klaus? Probably both.

Finally, the door to the room opened and Violet stepped out with Bea and Klaus behind her. My brothers and I ran over to them, hugging them. Neither of them looked well. Violet looked tired and a bit sad, Klaus looked a little pale, and Bea just looked normal. She was always good at hiding her emotions. Although she didn't show it, I knew she needed a hug. Duncan beat me to it and, for a second, I was scared I was going to have to pry them apart.

"Bring them in here!" I heard Mr. Clarke call from inside the room. My brothers and I awkwardly walked into the room. We greeted him and his brother before they went to say hello to our parents and let them in.

"Hey, it's The Three Musketeers!" called a weak, but joyful voice from the only bed in the room. There was Richard Clarke with tubes in his nose and plugged up to machines, looking tired, weak, and happy.

"Hey, Richie!" Duncan said happily, walking over to him. It took all my strength and willpower just to smile and wave. I had never seen anyone in such a condition. As we followed Duncan, I could tell Quigley was having a hard time processing the picture as well. However, he had more strength than I did, because he could talk.

"How are you feeling?" Quigley asked. Maybe he wasn't doing much better than me. I mean seriously, who asks that question to someone who's dying?

To my surprise, Richard smiled and said, "I'm doing just fine. Though, I could be better if people stopped moping like zombies. They don't think I notice, but I do, and it's irking."

Although Quigley and I threw in a few comments here and there, Duncan did most of the talking in the conversation. I swear he is absolutely brilliant in any kind of situation.

Right before the three of us left and our parents could enter with Mr. Clarke and Mr. Snicket, Richard said to us, "There is something you must promise me before you leave. Promise me that the three of you will stick together. My only regret is that I haven't contacted my brother in forty-five years over a stupid argument we had when we were younger. I have never seen a tighter bunch than the three of you. Don't let it go."

I took it to heart and promised along with my brothers. We left and our parents entered Mr. Snicket and Mr. and Mrs. Clarke.

Quigley and Duncan sat with Violet, Bea and Sunny in the chairs. I, however, decided to go for a walk. My mind was lost in a reverie again, making me too restless to sit. I walked down the hallway, down the stairs through the lobby and out of the front door. The cool air hit me head-on like a train. It felt much better outside. The inside reeked of depression and anxiety.

I walked down the sidewalk next to the hospital, stopping and standing next to a boy beyond familiar to me, facing the sunset. We were silent as we watched the sun go down slowly.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry" was out of the question. Who wants pity? And it's not like it would make him feel any better. Then I remembered that I didn't need to say anything. I once read in a book that said, and I quote, "We are what we do not what we say."

I looked up at Klaus, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He looked down at me, looking too depressed for my taste. I lowered my eyes to his hand and gently took it. I turned back to where the sun was almost gone waiting for him to pull away. He had stiffened but eventually relaxed and turned back to the nearly-gone sun as well.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence. His tone wasn't mean, he just sounded curious.

"Because I said I'd be there," I reminded him. Even though I had found him on accident, I wasn't going to just leave him. I couldn't.

After another few minutes of silence, Klaus looked down at me and said, sounding distressed, "I don't know what to do now. What are we going to do now?" His voice cracked at the end. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around my waist, laying my head on his chest.

"I don't know."

Klaus wrapped his arms around and placed his chin on the top of my head.

"But whatever happens, I'll still be here," I continued. Klaus only hugged me tighter.

By the time we got back up to the room, Richard had already passed. My parents and Mrs. Clarke were doing their best to console Richard's sons. Violet was crying into Quigley's shoulder; Duncan and Bea were holding hands (much to my happiness) and Duncan was whispering softly to her; and Sunny looked around, looking confused as to why everyone was upset as she sucked on a Throat Freeze popsicle. Klaus looked down at me, tears and worry easily seen in his eyes and his question written all over his face:

_What are we going to do now?_

This time, I gave a proper answer.

"We keep moving."

To sum up the rest of the night, we came home and now I can't sleep for _anything_. Its three am now and I'm dying of exhaustion. I hope Klaus is doing better than I am; I hope they all are. None of them need to be losing sleep, especially not Violet with her recent insomnia issues.

I'm anxious to know what is going to happen after tonight. That's why I can't sleep, I know that now. Let's just hope and pray for the best for everyone, shall we, Laptop?

Alrighty, then.

Goodnight, Laptop.

-R.I.P. Richard Clarke.

**This chapter is weird. I've never experienced something like that before so I wasn't sure how they should've been acting. I hope it was good enough for you because it's three am and I'm not writing a new one. :p**

"…**.I am not my own for I have been made new**

**Please don't let me go, I desperately need you…."**

**~ Meteor Shower by Owl City**

**Good Morning, Everybody! :D**

**;)**


	32. Home

**Hear me out! I was going to upload last night but my internet connection died on me at the perfect moment. So, with some super cool flash drive technology, here I am!**

**And before I go any further...**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't upload last Friday! I fell asleep earlier than I planned, which was before I got the chance to get on the computer. I didn't get up until four am, and that's usually my uploading time.**

**I am almost cried. Like, I was so upset because I had been looking forward to typing this chapter all week. Not because it was going to be my new favorite or something, but because I just wanted to type.**

**And then I was going to have to make you all wait another week. :p**

**But I am back! And I have bad news..:**

**I got assigned this HUGE English project this week. It's so detailed, like, everything has to be exactly like in the instructions. The whole thing goes down to the font size and style. I mean, my gosh…It's kind of freaking me out so I may not upload next week or the week after that. I'm not saying I won't, I'm just saying there's a good chance I will have isolated myself in a room with papers, markers, my laptop and a bunch of other project stuff that is needed by the time next weekend comes around. That's what happened with my last project. I'm not kidding. I came out of my room looking like a hoodlum. And I didn't procrastinate either, I stopped procrastinating on projects a long time ago. It's just that projects **_**don't**_** like me. At all. So, I'm not too excited about this project…stupid English class…what do I need it for? My grammar is fine!**

**Most of the time…**

**Anyways, it's review answer time! Yay! Seriously, I practically live for this moment. This little section takes me about thirty minutes every time so, just in case you don't think that I think about my answers…I do. Like I said in a previous chapter, I am **_**not**_** good with words in a conversation.**

**You guys I have to sneeze!**

**Sorry, I'm bored..**

**I should stop rambling and get to the Review Replies already:**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop – That means I did good! Thank you! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – Yeah, same here. :/ Thank you! :)**

**Zoe Snow – Haha, it's okay, I usually ramble on like a grade school kid. :) I can't say…I might give away something! I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty – Aww, I'm sorry. :( Well it's nice you can relate to them...I mean they're fictional characters, but still. It's good. Aww! I'm going to cry, how old were your brother and sister when they finally understood. Haha, yeah the song is short, but it's nice. Glad you're better. :)**

**book lover – That's what I was aiming for, and thank you. :)**

**The Light Holder – Don't die! Too many people are dying! Anyways, thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Justawriter7 – Aww really? That is really sad, I'm sorry. :( I'm glad you liked it thanks. :)**

**Pottergirl1 – You're welcome! *huggglez back* Ooo, that's complicated. Stay strong! Tell your friends to drop it and who cares if he doesn't like you or texted you back. That just means he can't handle your awesomeness…or he was just so excited that you texted him he obviously fainted. Good luck. ;)**

**FreezingSapphire—Cool! I get to go around speaking Japanese and freaking people out! Yeah! What's the other stuff? Is it 'sad' in some other language too? **

**Dude with the Tattoo – Thank you! Anytime, I'm really glad I helped you out. :)**

**Was the last chapter seriously that sad? I mean…I'm really sorry about making it so sad, but I'm kind of happy because I was scared it wasn't sad enough! Well, I hope this chapter cheers you up from the last one. ;)**

**Guys, guess what…I was cold, so I turned my blanket into a Snuggie.**

**Just brilliant! :D**

**I am in a surprisingly good mood…anyways…Story time! Yay! :D**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Home:**

**Saturday, March 17th**

I hate depression. I mean, to me, it is one of the most evil things in the world. Depression is one the main reasons why people start doing drugs, obtain eating disorders, and, in the worst case scenario, commit suicide. Now I know my friends aren't going to end up doing any of that, it just bothers me to see my friends feeling such an evil thing.

It's not healthy for them and it's not healthy for me either. Let me explain:

A simple fact about me: I am not a morning person. I can't stand mornings. I just want to crawl up in my bed and sleep but I can't because mornings want me to wake up by shining it's overly happy sun through my oversized window.

Not that there's anything wrong with happiness, I just don't like waking up to it in the morning.

Come to think of it, I don't like waking up to anything in the morning….

Anyways…

I'm not a morning person, so I usually get to school feeling kind of down. But you know what? _That's okay. _

The best thing about my friends is that they are all just big blasts of sun shine waiting to blow up fireworks and explode in your face. They are these big balls of jumping energy and that energy cannot be contained for very long. These certain friends in particular are Bea, Katelyn, Jo, Macey, and Kim.

Klaus isn't exactly an explosion all the time. Sometimes he can be, but other times he's just…_Klaus_ (not saying that's a bad thing, because Klaus is awesome). Even though he doesn't usually explode sun shine, I still love his presence.

Violet is more like a star explosion in your face. She's a bit more terrifying than exciting…but that's why we love her!

Quigley and Duncan are just weird. Period.

Anyways…

I got to school on Monday feeling down as usual. I didn't expect Bea or Klaus to be there to cheer me up (and they weren't) and even if they _were_ at school, _I_ would have to cheer _them_ up. Not saying I would've done a very good job, considering that I was upset about the death of Richard myself.

Whether they were at school or not, I was relying on my other friends to explode bright sun explosions and make me just as happy as them. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

When I got to school, I had to explain to my friends why Bea and Klaus weren't at school and what had happened the previous Friday. That just made their explosions fizzle out and me more down than usual. To make things worse all they worried about the whole week was how Bea, Klaus and Violet (they know her, too) were doing and how they were coping and blah blah blah...

I guess they are so good at being happy that they don't know the best way to get rid of worry is to eat chocolate!

No, scratch that, that's depression.

I don't know what it is, really, but I do know that repeatedly talking about something you're worried about isn't going to help you at all. It's a fact.

It may not be a scientific proven fact, but we don't need scientists to come to that conclusion for us. They already know everything else; we should come to some conclusions ourselves.

Why do I keep getting off topic?

So, basically, I had a depressing week. It was not very fun.

I went to go visit Klaus and Violet a couple of times, but they were never really in the mood to talk. In fact, Klaus wouldn't talk at all.

I went to go see Bea too. She seemed okay, but I could tell by the look in her eye that she was definitely not okay.

Bea was never good at expressing the emotion of sadness. When something bad happens that make any normal girl cry Bea holds it in and acts completely normal. I know her well enough to tell when it's all an act and when it's not. There were only two other times she was this way. One was when her first dog died a couple years back. The other time was when her mother was killed in a car wreck when we were in fifth grade. She cried that day, of course. However, after that day she acted as if nothing happened. I knew something was wrong. A couple of days after her mother's funeral, Bea spent the night at my house. We decided to watch the movie A Series of Unfortunate Events because it had been a while since either of us had seen it.

You know, I have to say that my favorite part in that whole movie is when Violet is reading the letter that got lost in the mail. I can't help but cry every time I watch that part. That certain night, neither could Bea. She completely lost it.

Everything finally came out, all her problems, her stress, her missing her mom, _everything._ After that night, Bea still wasn't over the death of her mom. Who would expect her to be? But she was more contempt and there wasn't any sadness in her eyes anymore.

I planned to do the same thing last night.

"I don't know, Isadora, I'm not in a movie mood."

"Oh, come on, Bea! Duncan will be there! I made him promise he would." I knew that would get her to come, if nothing else worked.

Bea squealed and grabbed her nearest stuffed animal—a blue elephant. She squeezed it and, I swear, the poor little thing was suffocating.

I didn't tell her what movie we'd be watching, because I was afraid she might refuse. I just kept it a secret. We skipped down to the Clarke's house and knocked on the door. Violet opened it, looking almost normal. She seemed a little sad, but she didn't look so tired anymore. You'd think that after her grandfather died, she would've lost more sleep. No, she was actually sleeping.

Anyways, we invited her and Klaus to come over and watch the movie. I didn't tell them what it was either, that would mean Bea finding out what the movie was and I was worried she might object to it if she knew. I walked next to Klaus, behind Violet and Bea, as we walked across the street to my house. I tried starting a conversation with him, but he wouldn't say anything. His depression was getting to me and making me feel more negative than I already had been. I wasn't just upset about his grandfather, I was upset for him. Actually, I was upset for him, Violet, Bea, Sunny, everyone really. I just wanted to knock some happiness into all of them so they would stop moping around like zombies and start happily jumping around like The Littlest Elf!

But I knew that wouldn't happen.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make our parents watch the movie. They needed to be comforted just as much as their kids. Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't understand how a movie about unfortunate events could make them feel better and refuse to watch it. It was considered a children's movie to them. Mr. Snicket watches it on occasion, but it's been a while for him and he hasn't been in the mood for anything lately.

Since I knew I couldn't get everyone to watch the movie I decided that if I cheered up their kids then, maybe, they'd rub off on their parents and we might all get better a little quicker.

Eventually, Quigley, Violet, Duncan, Bea, Klaus, and I were huddled together in the TV room. I had just gotten comfortable between Bea and Klaus when I remembered that I had to put the movie in.

Don't you hate it when that happens?

So I put the movie in and skipped the commercials to the main menu. Then everyone started screaming at me to hurry up and press play because the music that plays on the menu and ending credits is so _freaky!_

I had to wait through the whole entire movie to see if my plan would work, but when we finally got to that certain part; I knew the wait was worth it.

_"'Dearest children - since we've been abroad we have missed you all so much. Certain events have compelled us to extend our travels. One day, when you're older, you will learn all about the people we have befriended and the dangers we have faced. At times the world can seem an unfriendly and sinister place, but believe us when we say that there is much more good in it than bad. All you have to do is look hard enough. And what might seem to be a series of unfortunate events may, in fact, be the first steps of a journey. We hope to have you back in our arms soon, darlings, but in case this letter arrives before our return, know that we love you. It fills us with pride to know that no matter what happens in this life, that you three will take care of each other, with kindness and bravery and selflessness, as you always have. And remember one thing, my darlings, and never forget it: that no matter where we are, know that as long as you have each other, you have your family. And you are home.'" _

Bea was hugging her knees to her chest and I could tell she was silently crying. Violet was crying too and I couldn't tell if it was Quigley or Duncan that was sniffling. Klaus just had his hands up to his face. His eyes looked a bit red and he kept on wiping them. I, myself, was pretty much just bawling my eyes out. Like I said, I can't go through that scene without crying, I just can't do it. Even if I could, I still would've been crying and it would've been for the same reason as Bea's.

I turned the TV off after the movie ended. We all just sat there in silence with only small candles illuminating small parts of the room.

No one said anything.

This wasn't a depressing silence. It was almost a feeling of relief.

It wasn't long before I was falling asleep and leaned against Klaus. I was half-asleep so it's a possibility I dreamt this part, but…

When I did Klaus wrapped his arm around and whispered to me the first thing I heard him say in days, _"You're brilliant."_

The next day, we all woke up on the couch in a tangled heap. We were all just laying on top of each other in some way. I don't even remember how we got into such a position. The six of us untangled ourselves from each other and sat back in the spots we were sitting in last night.

Klaus stretched and yawned; He looked at me and gave me a sleepy smile, another thing that hasn't occurred in a week.

I was so happy, I almost kissed him.

_Almost._

"Hey guys!" Bea said cheerfully, lying across mine and Klaus's laps. "I had the weirdest dream where food ate people!"

After that, we were almost completely back to our normal selves. With the progress we made the night before, I knew it wouldn't be too long before we were all okay. Especially with the way we were acting. We were talking and laughing like normal. We hardly even mentioned the previous night. We only talked about it when Violet mentioned how much she loved the movie and how a good cry can make one feel better in the most darkest situations, even though nothing has been done to resolve it at all.

She didn't use those exact words, I kind of revised it from what she said because it took me a bit to understand what she was talking about when she said her version.

We all agreed with her and carried on with a normal day.

I never enjoyed us all being together so much.

With them, I definitely felt like I was home.

**I know what you're thinking: Of course she's home, she's in her house!**

**That wasn't the kind of home I meant. Or **_**she**_** meant…**

**I meant a different home. Like a comfortable home, for all those who didn't understand.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. :)**

**Don't tell me I'm the only one who can't stand listening to that creepy music in the menu and ending credits of the ASOUE movie! It's so creepy! And please don't tell me I'm the only one that cries at the letter part! I need understanding people!**

**"Come stop your crying; it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry…."**

**~ You'll Be In My Heart sung by Phil Collins**

**Sweetest song I've ever heard. Just saying.**

**I actually finished a lot earlier than I usually did, tonight! It's only 1:30 instead of 4:00! :D But I have to upload tomorrow because my internet's down. :p**

**Goodnight everyone! :)**

**;)**


	33. Did You Feel It?

**Hey!**

**Just thought I'd upload today!**

**Because Wednesdays are awesome!**

**And it's also my birthday...just so you know...**

**I have successfully finished my English project today! Let us celebrate an update, a completed assignment, and my birthday! Cake for everyone! :D**

**And Some Loverly Review Replies For You ;) :**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop – Clowns? That's freaky. I probably have but it's been so long since I've creatively used the DVD for special features purposes so I honestly don't remember that music. Is it the same as the one in the credits? However, I do love that dance. ;D Thank you, oh, kind reviewer! :)**

**Justawriter7 – March 27th…should I remember, I shall so! If that makes any sense. :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – No it's not, but it's very rare when the movie lives up to the amazingness of the books. No, I haven't seen Frankenweenie yet, but I really want to! I shall find a movie that will make sob your heart out! Even if it's the last thing I do! This is going to be hard, I cry for everything…Have you heard of Sofia the First? That hour long special made me cry. That shows how much of a girl I am. -_- Um, ever seen Titanic? My English project is a research paper and PowerPoint presentation and speech on Pocahontas about her family background education, and lifelong experiences. And for my speech, I have to dress up all business like. Fun. Stepping on to another subject, thank you very much! It's probably my least favorite chapter for Lord knows what reason so I'm glad you liked it, wonderful reviewer! I think I just rambled…**

**Aphroditegirl700 – It's Hermes's fault? Curse you, Hermes! He also destroyed my iPod! My poor, purple, Owl City filled iPod. Dx Aww, thank you, you reviewer you! :D**

**CaffeinatedKitty – Aww. :(( Well, I have the perfect solution to not fall asleep in class! You can fall asleep at night! ;D I think you're addicted, let's take some caffeine out of your kitty for a bit so this won't get out of hand. ;) Okay many more subjects to reply to, give a second to organize my brain. 1) Woah, that's cra-cra! We're like…author story people twins! If that makes any sense…2) How is that? You seem too happy to write depressing fics. 3) Seriously? Can I read it? Like, after I finish typing? Like for realzies? 4) I don't remember the letter being in the book, either. 5) Yeah me too, except my friends don't really cheer up, they mostly irk me in un-fireworkable ways. Are they even my friends? O.o I don't even know who I am anymore…*goes on journey to learn more about self* 6) We have finally reached the thanking! Thank you kitty of caffeination! :D**

**Pottergirl1 – xD I knew it! But seriously, if he won't talk to you then he probably thinks that you're just so awesome that he doesn't want to everyone to think that you hang out with seemingly unworthy people such as himself! :D See? There is an explanation for _everything_. Haha, I ought to put Angelica in the story more just for you! :D I have a yellow elephant and her name is Ella. Ella the Elephant. Get it? Anywho, thank you for your wonderful review and I hope you feel better! :)**

**FreezingSapphire – Haha, yeah! Gibberish…so that's how you spell it…what a wonderful language! :D Yes, happy chapters give happy feelings! X)**

**Flora11 – Nope! I'm a night owl! :D Yeah, it wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be, but oh well. Thank you! :)**

**book lover – Me too! I just love that song to no end. Aww, I'll watch it with you! I'll let you listen to the music, but I'll have to be out of the room with earplugs…Anywho, thank you very much!**

**hellyeah58 – Thank you! I'm pleased you like it. :)**

**s-moreo1235 - Aww thank you! You're so nice! Wow that's cool, well it wouldn't be if the twins were like Kaley and Haley. But they're not so...cool! :) No, you're not crazy. Yes, Klaus did used to say that, but I edited that chapter and changed it because I didn't like it. And gooness, let's not stay up to late now! Is tha my doing? Anyways, thank you once again! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo - Really? Does that mean I did good? :D Not that I want you to cry, you're going through enough. That's cool, I haven't read ASOUE in forever! Which is strange since I write for it all the time...And I _will _read Perks of Being A Wallflower one day!_ :) _In the meantime, I hope something happens to cheer you up because sadness is too sad and...you just need to be happy again. :) I wish I could give you advice, but I was never good at that. All I can say is surround yourself with people who love you, try to have a good time, and you just might be happy again sooner than you think. ;) Thank you very much, and may the force be with you as well! ;D Oh, and tell your sister I said Happy Birthday! Wasn't it her that had the same birthday as mine? If it's not, then I'm going to cry because I seriously thought I was thinking straight for the first time in two weeks. Anyways, thanks again and feel better! (That's an order.) :)**

**~Has thou noticed any differenth in the diction of…of…me-eth?~**

**~Yeah, me either.~**

**So, as some of you know, Thanksgiving was in America a bit recently ago. Yay! Food! No school! Food! Yay!**

**You know Thanksgiving is an odd holiday. The Indians (Native Americans—whatever) helped the Pioneers (Pilgrims—_whatever_) and then the Pilgrims (is that the correct term?) repay the Indians by killing everyone in an enemy Indian tribe. Oh, yeah. That deserves a feast. *hence the sarcasm* That is not something they mentioned in the grade school history books.**

**Anyways, participating in one of the many odd holidays in America, I would just like to say that I am thankful for everyone who has read/reviewed this story! I am beyond grateful for the response this story has gotten. I honestly think I would have stopped writing a long time ago had none of you encouraged me to keep writing—and then I wouldn't get any better at it! (The process is gradual, but it's happening.) So thank you, fellow fanfictioners, thank you very much. I am being completely honest when I say I really and truly love you all. :)**

**Hope I didn't freak you out there.**

**Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Let us get to the chapter that I have not yet prepared nor have been inspired for yet! Yay!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Did You Feel It?:**

**Friday, March 23rd**

My house is _freezing_!

_I'm_ freezing!

_Why_ is the air conditioner on so high? Or low…if that makes any sense…

I am currently curled up in my bed wearing winter snowman pajamas, fuzzy socks, and two robes and I'm still cold! How does this even happen? I can't sleep! This is costing me my health and what is left of my sanity! What if the air conditioner has frozen itself into running all the time? Then I'll never get to sleep and I'll go crazy!

Don't listen to me right now, Laptop, I can't think straight.

But that's okay! It's going to be alright…

Why?

Because we don't even have to try, it's always a good time!

See? I can't think straight. I went from complaining to singing mainstream songs to ranting about how I can't think straight in a matter of 100 words.

Well, while I'm awake I can type up the diary entry that I was going to type up tomorrow because I was too sleepy to type it up tonight but now I can't sleep because I'm _freezing!_

I'll just start the story now.

So my problem with being cold didn't start when I tried to go to bed tonight, I've actually been wreaking havoc on this for a while now. All week at school I've been pretty much freezing my face off; then I come home and I only freeze some more. Outside is no better; it has been particularly windy lately. Although it was quite chilly outside, it was beautiful day today, so I decided to sit outside and read.

I was sitting with my back to the street leaning on a small tree in the front yard of my house. I was seriously getting into the new book I got! I was only on the third chapter and there were already lfe-changing adventures, daring sword fights and a prince in disguise!

Now I'm not going to want to stop talking about it. But I have to...

I'm not sure for how long I was out there, but it must've been a while because the day was nearing twilight. Not that I noticed it at that moment, I was way too wrapped up in my completely amazing book to pay attention to any of my surroundings.

_The room was silent. Too silent for Ariel's comfort. she walked quietly to the sword in the stone. IT wasn't heavily gaurded like she though it would be. So, looking around to makesure she was alone, she took the hilt and-_

"Hey, Izzy!"

I screamed so loud it echoed through the neighborhood and I and hit whoever was near me with my bookin my sudden spasm.

"Ow! What did I ever do to you?"

I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at me and a face in a frown.

"Sorry, Klaus! I guess I'm a bit jumpy," I looked down at my hands, embarrassed by my outburst. Klaus sat down next to me and smirked. "It's okay, Iz, I forgive you."

I frowned and shoved him with my book. "You should know better than to surprise me like that!"

I hit him again. "Ow! I'm sorry, Iz!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, I _don't_ forgive you," I said with a straight face,although a smile was dying to pull through.

"Fine. I'll just stay here until you accept my apology." Klaus crossed his arms stubbornly and looked at me, waiting.

"Oh, just go home," I pushed his face away.

Klaus laid his head on my shoulder. "But I don't want to go home!" he whined. "It's so depressing! I'm going to cry!"

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was kidding. "You're a sad excuse for a man."

He sat straight up. With a frown on his face and anger in his voice, he said, "Excuse me, but I am _perfect_ excuse for a man!"

I shook my head. "You're just a boy." I knew I was getting him worked up.

Never question a guy's manlyness...unless your a totally heartless person like me and likes to annoy people at certain times in life. Then it's okay.

"I am not!" Klaus exclaimed, his voice cracking at the last word. I covered my mouth to try to cover my smile. The poor boy looked a bit embarrassed until he saw me trying to keep from laughing. "You think that's funny?"

I shook my head, accidentally letting a small laugh escape from me.

"You know what else is funny?" Klaus asked, leaning towards me. "No, Klaus!" I laughed, struggling to get up. "You stay away from me!" Klaus pulled me back down into his lap and started tickling my sides saying, "How's this for funny?" and other taunting things that I can't remember because I was too busy laughing and screaming at him to stop.

"I can see what's happening."

Klaus stopped and looked up to see who had spoken. I stopped squirming in his arms and calmed down to see Quigley smirking at us and Duncan looking a little confused.

"What?" Duncan asked Quigley.

"And they don't have a clue!" Quigley continued.

"Who?" Duncan asked once more, still looking confused.

Quigley nudged Duncan's arm and gestured to Klaus and me. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

"Oh.." Duncan looked at Klaus and me, a smile growing on his face. It seemed he was starting to understand what Quigley meant. I would've liked for him to explain to _me_ what Quigley was talking about because I sure didn't know.

"The sweet caress of twilight; there's magic everywhere. And with all this _romantic_ atmosphere disasters in the air!" Quigley added dramatic gestures at the end. I gave him a confused look, because this was beyond Quigley's normal strange. This was usually a Duncan thing.

I was kind of horrified at what happened next.

Quigley and Duncan began to sing in unison and dance like maniacs, _"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings! The world for once-"_

"Alright that's enough!" I could feel my face grow hot and I knew I couldn't this continue any longer. I don't need people singing love songs about me and Klaus while we're freinds and things could become drastically awkward!

I leapt off of Klaus's lap, which I forgot I was in until that moment and covered both of my brother's mouths. "Both of you-inside!"

Quigley and Duncan glared at me and began mumbling to themselves as they walked back into the house.

"Yeah, I should get home too." I to see Klaus standing up and holding my book out to me. "I wasn't actually supposed to come outside anyways."

"Oh, well," I took my book from him, feeling a little awkward because he had just arrived and I didn't want him to leave. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

I tuned away to walk to my front door when Klaus called out my name.

"Yes?" I halfway turned to look at him.

"Did you feel it?" he was looking at the ground, only slightly glancing at me. If I didn't know any better,I would've said he looked nervous.

"Felt what?"

"Nevermind." he shook his head and turned for home.

I still don't get what he meant, but, I suppose, I'll find out eventually.

Oh my goodness...is that _heat_ coming out from the air vent?

It's a miracle! Well, I must go savor it while it lasts! Good night!

**He felt the love! :D And hewanted to know if she noticed too, for any of those who didn't understand. And Isadora's just clueless in this chapter. :p**

**The mainstream song in the begnning is't that popular anymore but it's Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Sorry, this chapter was so short! And it wasn't one of my best, either. :p (So much for a birthday chapter) But I've had writer's block and this is the best I could come up with during a two week period of endless stress from school and the running out of ideas for this story. Not that I don't have any, because I do. I'm just having a hard time incorporating them into the story so I have to come up with ideas before it so it can make sense but I don't know what I'm doing! Dx**

**Hey, I recently learned that the real Nero actually played the violin...and he played it as Rome burned to the ground!**

**Daniel Handler, you are one creative man.**

**"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Speeding through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are..."**

**~ Can You Feel The Love Tonight-The Lion King Version**

**You should also check out Owl City's cover for it, it's amazing!**

**I love Owl City too much for my own health. O.o**

**Well, until next time!**

**Bye!**

**;)**


	34. Distressed

**You hate me. I know you do. I'm sorry, it's just that…school has been eating me alive! Dx**

**What has this world come too?**

**Anywho, I don't have much to say right now, so…**

**Your Long Awaited Review Replies!:**

**Justawriter7 – Thank you! Hey, Harry Potter's dad is pretty awesome! I wish J.K. Rowling had written more about him. You finished testing**_** and**_** you went to Disney? Lucky! I love that place…:)**

**with love- april and hannah – Thank you! That song was amazing! xD Much love and festivities and happiness with music and all that jazz to you too! :)**

**Aphroditegirl700 – Thank you! Actually, he apparently tricked me into thinking it was broken! That sneaky little god...anyways, thanks again, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**book lover – Seriously? That is way too cold to live in a house! Really? That is so cool! I hope you get a lead role in something amazing as ****The Lion King****, like ****Anastasia****! That's a musical. :) Anyway, thank you for the birthday wish and I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**FreezingSapphire – Oh my gosh! *has a fangirl spasm* You're amazing! And you got the Belle reference to her book thing? You're awesome, just awesome. :) Thank you for the birthday wish and I'm happy you liked the chapter! :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 – Haha yup she sure is. Thank you! :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty – Stupid incenters. :p Torture them by making them tap dance! :D I'm glad you liked it and I hope you get your laptop back soon! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – Don't tell youdidn't cry and you're like a friend of mine and **_**laughed**_** while people were dying! Okay, um, ****The Lorax****! Have you seen that? On a different note thanks for the advice and I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Pottergirl1 – I have the exact same problem I have a humongous thing for guys I can't have. It sucks. :p Are you still having problems with that guy? That doesn't seem pathetic to me, I think it's cute! It might help you get over him, too. I once wrote a fanfiction about a guy I liked and I stopped midway because I got bored and I got over him. :) That might make me pathetic, but oh well. :) **_**I**_** got you into Owl City?...You're welcome. ;) Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you, I am very pleased that the chapter was to your liking! :)**

**CrazyGirl75690 – Aww, aren't you sweet! :) Oh my gosh you're a Hoot Owl too? :DD We have so much in common, that's cra-cra. Anyways, I am so flattered you stay up late to finish my story. Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. :) And thank you for that virtual cake! X)**

**S'moreo1235 – I know right, I love that movie! Haha, if you guys are unpopular losers than so am I because I still love it and go around singing it. :) Hey, retarded dances are awesome! Me and a friend of mine made one up to Call Me Maybe! On a birthday note, thank you! :)**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop – Aww, thank you! I am so happy you liked it! Really, you're too nice! Thanks for the birthday wish! :)**

**Zoe Snow – Haha, she might one day. ;)**

**Dude with the Tattoo – Aww, I know that feeling. That's an improvement! But I hope you might've started to feel at least a smidge happier during the month I've been procrastinating. Perhaps a larger smidge? :) You're welcome and I'm glad you're trying! And thank you! I usually get excited when I share a birthday with someone so…yeah. Don't worry, I'll gladly take that nagging spot if it's still open! And one more time for all thanking's sake, you are beyond welcome and thank **_**you**_**! :)**

**Nutella D – Before I go any further, I seriously love Nutella! It's amazingly magical! :D Okay, now for the review reply. Aww, thank you so so much! You're too sweet! I can't even…I don't know how to express my appreciation into words. The only ones I can think of are 'thank you so much' and I definitely mean that times a bunch! So yeah, thanks! :)**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm – Oh my gosh…I can't even, like…(I'm terrible with words so bear with me here) I read your reviews last night at a New Year's party and I bet I looked like a complete idiot because I could not stop smiling! Goshies, you're too sweet! Thank you! You have no idea how much your review means to me, like…I'm so flattered right now. Like, I'm smiling and I can't stop. Thank you so so much! Oh, and thank you for the birthday wish as well. :)**

**16 people reviewed this chapter.**

**On average it's like ten, but now…**

**You **_**guys**_**…you guys make me smile uncontrollably, like, honestly! If I didn't have such nice reviewers like you, I wouldn't even want to write anymore! Your reviews mean the world to me! Though it may not seem like I say much in a review reply just know that I really do have that warm fuzzy feeling on the inside. I live for that feeling. **

**You guys make me smile like an idiot.**

**I love you. :)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Distressed:**

**Monday, March 19****th**

"_Klaus!"_

Klaus sat upright in his seat to see Duncan right in front of his face. He screamed and accidentally hit his friend in the nose.

I shoved Duncan aside. "Duncan! I told you not to do that!" I knelt in front of Klaus's desk and laid my head on my arm that I had laid on his desk as well. "Are you okay, Klaus? You seem a bit distressed."

"Distressed?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know what I was talking about when it was obvious he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes, distressed. Are you alright?" I would have thought that after all of us watching _A Series of Unfortunate Events_, he might've been better. I guess I thought wrong, or maybe something else was the problem.. All morning he had looked terribly sleepy, frustrated, and a little scared all at the same time. He was also a bit on edge; this wasn't the first time he jumped from shock. Earlier on the subway, a man tapped him on the shoulder to ask for change. Klaus jumped so bad he dropped his books and accidentally knocked someone's Hot Pocket out of their hands. Something similar happened when someone called his name after we had arrived at the school.

I had walked into third period, History to see Klaus passed out on his desk, his hair a complete mess.

It actually looked kind of cute like that…

I did my best to wake him up, but he was out like a corpse. I guess Duncan has the magic touch to waking people up…or because I was against trying the same thing considering how jumpy he'd been.

Klaus rubbed his tired eyes. He lowered his head close to mine so that he was looking at me straight in the eye. "Why do you look so worried? I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, Isadora, why so worried?" Duncan teased, winking at me.

I frowned and pushed myself off of Klaus's desk. "I'm just _saying_, you're acting…"

"Distressed?" Klaus smiled sleepily.

"Yes," I nodded. "Exactly that."

Klaus smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong Isadora. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Alright, lovebirds," said the teacher from behind me making me jump. "If you're done, then I'd like to start class now."

I turned to see the teacher smirking down at us. She was like many of my friends, always teasing about Klaus and I being a couple.

"Mrs. Gabriel, I got the stapler stuck in the wall…again."

She sighed and walked over to where Duncan was standing by the bulletin board. "Duncan, I am never letting you touch my stapler again!"

"You said that last Friday, too, Mrs. Gabriel," Duncan said smartly.

"We'll talk about this later," I said seriously.

"We'll talk about this later," he mocked in a high pitched girly voice that I suspected was supposed to be me. I pushed him and he almost fell out of his seat.

Served him right.

But I wasn't about to stop trying to find out what was wrong with him just because he was momentarily being an idiot.

Lunch came around and I practically died when I saw the food the lunchroom was serving. You'd think a school as good as the one I go to would actually serve something that's edible, but you're wrong. So I decided just to skip today. Bea seemed too busy flirting with Duncan to comprehend anything I would say to her, and my other friends were having an intense conversation over who got to date the cute foreign exchange student, even though they've never met him. I wasn't in the mood to interrupt either of the conversations, so I decided just to step outside and get some fresh air. It clears the mind.

I was surprised to see Klaus sitting at the bottom of the front steps of the school just picking at the grass. It was the perfect opportunity to annoy him about his oddness. I quickly made my way down the steps and took a seat next to him. He looked like a sad little boy with his hair a mess and boredom sketched on his face.

"That grass really looks interesting," I said dully.

Klaus jumped a little bit at the sound of my voice. He relaxed when he saw me and smiled. The next piece of grass he picked he placed in my hair. "All hail Isadora, Princess of Grass Kingdom!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" I bowed. "And long live Klaus, Prince of…of…you can have this rock." I placed a small pebble in his hand.

"How generous," he said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well," I said, looking around for something more interesting than a pebble, I saw a small red ladybug crawling next to me. I held out a finger and it crawl onto me. I took Klaus's hand and it up with the palm facing up. I brought the ladybug, which was quickly making its way to my arm, crawl on him. "How about Prince of the Ladybugs?"

Klaus smiled. "I like ladybugs. But then you would have to be princess of something just as or more interesting."

"And what do you have in mind?"

A yellow butterfly flew around us and away just as quickly as it had come; Klaus watched its every move until it was out of sight. "How about the butterflies? Don't you like butterflies?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I don't have one."

"I'll catch one for you."

I didn't think he was serious. "Really? But they're so hard to catch."

Klaus looked at me with utter seriousness. "I know. That's why you're the princess."

I shook my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" his voice trailed off and he buried his face in his hands. Then he brought his hands down to where the only part of his face he wasn't covering was his eyes. "I'm so sleepy."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get enough sleep last night."

I sighed and leaned forward so I could see his face. "Klaus," I said softly. "What's wrong?"

He avoided my eyes by looking in the opposite direction. "_Nothing._"

I took a deep breath. "Klaus, you know you can tell me anything…right?" We had discussed that earlier. Had he forgotten?

He was silent for a moment. "You're going to think it's stupid and really…girl-ish."

"Klaus," I said seriously. "I cry during every Disney movie I watch. You can't get any girlier than me."

Klaus chuckled. His expression became seriously quickly as he said to me, "Okay but you can't tell anyone. No one."

I nodded. "I promise."

He lowered his gaze to the grass and mumbled. "I've been having nightmares.." He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, waiting for a response.

I honestly didn't know how to respond. He genuinely looked like a lost puppy, with his hair a mess, his eyes wide and scared and, well_, lost_.

I shook my head. "We all get nightmares once in a while, it's normal—"

"But these are really freaking me out. For the past three nights, this weird guy has been appearing every time and…" he buried his face in his hands again.

"Who?" Klaus looked so distraught that I almost cried and I had to fight to keep my voice from breaking.

"I don't know his name."

"…Do you want to tell me about your nightmares?" I asked cautiously. "It might make you feel better."

Klaus was silent for a moment; then he shook his head.

After a moment of awkward silence, I sat upright and said happily, "Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

Klaus looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We haven't had a single movie night with just you and me since…since…see? I don't even remember. That's how long it's been.

Klaus covered his hands with his ears and shut his eyes tightly. "No more princesses!"

I laughed at his boyish whining and nudged his shoulder gently with mine. "Alright, so what do _you_ want to watch?"

A thoughtful look appeared on his face. Suddenly, he exclaimed, "The Avengers! You have _not_ lived until you've seen that movie!

"Hey, I have lived a good amount of times and I haven't seen a single superhero movie," I defended. "At least besides the first Spiderman movie. That was a very nice movie and I would _not_ mind watching that again."

Klaus frowned at me. "You have a crush on Spiderman too, don't you?"

"He's so amazingly heroic!" I squealed.

Klaus chuckled. "Violet said something along the lines of that. You're going to have to wait a bit before you'll be able to fawn over him for an hour and half because you are coming to my house this Friday and we are watching The Avengers!"

"Okay, okay, just let me ask something. I'm not bashing the movie or anything, but what is that movie even about? Avenging? What are these people avenging? Aren't they superheroes? Why should they be avenging anything?" I asked.

Klaus just laughed and shook his head. "Of course a Disney Princess fanatic like you wouldn't understand." He ruffled my hair.

I pushed his hand away and immediately began fixing my hair. "Hey, don't do that or I'll do the unthinkable—_fix your hair_."

Klaus looked at me with fake shock. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Come here my messy little Avenger!" I exclaimed as I pulled him down by the arm, bringing his head a little lower so I was able to mess with it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he protested, blocking my hands with his. I tried to keep them down with one arm while I reached for his hair with the other but he resisted me and wrapped his arms around me and surprised me into a tight embrace, making me lean backwards to where I was almost lying on the step.

"Stop, Klaus!" I laughed. My legs made their way on top of his lap and he pulled me back up to where I was sitting upright, but he still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. "My messy hair is my trademark!"

I laughed. "Since when? This morning?"

He pulled back enough to look at me, not letting go. "And it has been a very trademark-ish morning, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes.

"Plus," he added. "The ladies love it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, _sure_, Klaus."

"It's okay, Isadora, you can admit. You love it."

I raised my hand up to his head and began to fix his hair. "Just as much as I love Spiderman."

Klaus didn't protest my actions, he only watched the movements of my arm as I tried to fix his hair to his normal style.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" I jumped and looked up to see Jo smirking down at us. I suddenly remembered the position we were in. I knew she would tell Bea and the rest of our friends about this and they would never let me live this down.

Blushing, I quickly removed my legs from Klaus's lap and he finally let go of me. The both of us awkwardly stood up and tried to act like we didn't know what she was talking about.

"Interrupt what?" Klaus asked, looking down at his shoes.

Ignoring his question, Jo said, "Duncan's been asking for you, Isadora. He wants to you ask you something. Come on!" With that, Jo turned and ran up the steps with Klaus and I following closely behind. As Jo was leading us inside the school, Klaus smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do I still seem distressed to you, Iz?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Nope!"

_*camera pans out as choir starts to sing*_

_Let it grow_

_Let it grow_

_You can't reap what you don't sow_

_It's just one tiny seed_

_But it's all we really need_

_It's time to banish all your greed_

_Imagine Thneedville flowered and treed_

_Let this be our solemn creed_

_We say let it grow…_

Okay, so that little musical number didn't actually happen. It's just that Duncan has been singing that song "Let It Grow" from The Lorax ever since we got home from school today and it got stuck in my head. I was hoping sticking it in my diary entry would satisfy my need to sing it loud, but it didn't!

Please excuse me while I sing terribly off-key.

…

Duncan just came in my room yelling, "Sing it, Sister!" He was soon followed by Quigley who was playing the song on his phone.

Alright, Laptop, you take this diary entry and enjoy it while I go have a concert with my brothers!

Bye!

**What is this? I don't even know! Dx**

**This is what I conjured up in a month. Actually two because this was originally going to be Chapter 33 but then something happened, I got inspired with something and….what was the last chapter about again?**

**I just had to include that little musical number, that song has been in my head since Christmas when my brother watches the movie. He watches it all the time and I always just happen to come in at the end when they're singing that song. So…I had to satisfy my urges…**

**Speaking of Christmas…I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year celebrating midnight time…thing…yeah…and I hope you got everything your little fanfictiony heart desired!**

**You know what I noticed? In the bottom author's note in the second chapter, I said and I quote: "this story shouldn't be too much Kladora".**

**I fail epically.**

**And why do I have the need to have a top **_**and**_** bottom author's note? Why do I feel the need to talk so much?**

**I'm going to shut up now.**

"**What if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine? When the movie ends we could be the ever after, you and I…I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella, Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya 'ever you want 'ever you want I'm down…"**

**~ Hey Princess by AllStar Weekend**

**Why that song? I don't know.**

**Welp.**

**I promised my brother I'd watch a movie with him, so…bye!**

**;)**


	35. My Morning

**Hey, guys! Guess what? I started Chemistry this semester and there's a good chance I might not finish this story because it could KILL ME…unless my teacher beats it to it. He is so serious and strict that I'm too scared to do anything while I'm in classroom for fear he might give me detention or something horrid. Thursday was my first day in his class and I have already taken a quiz on Chapter 1, been assigned a paper due by Tuesday about five different careers involving chemistry, given a list of 80 ions to memorize, and I'm having a quiz on 92 of the elements on the periodic table and another quiz on Chapter 1 on Monday.**

**Excuse my venting, I'm just a little stressed.**

**Promise me you'll never take chemistry. Don't do that to yourselves! It'll only kill you! Unless you like science, then go for it. Other than that, promise me you won't if you have the option like I did!**

**Reviewers that'll hopefully take my mind off of my life:**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm – xD Aww thank you! I'm glad you liked it! My funny bone is wearing out, mine likes to bang on stuff too and it makes my arm laugh uncontrollably until there's no oxygen in it. Wow, I just made it sound like I have a serious problem. O.o Anywho…thank you again! :)**

**Aphroditegirl700 – What? No! Curse Hermes! I swear to Zeus my chemistry teacher is his son, too! Why must he hate us? Dx On a happier note…thank yiu! I'm glad the chapter was too your liking. :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – Oh goodness I hate it when an animal dies in movies! I didn't cry when Hedwig or Dobby died, either. Actually, the only time I can recall crying during a Harry Potter movie is when Sirius died and Harry was screaming (I swear you can still hear it even if it's muted). Harry Potter just has such a large impact on my emotions I don't know how to respond. :p Oh my gosh I love Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast! I've got reprises from those movies stuck in my head all the time! I watched the Hunchback of Notre Dame the other day and it was **_**so**_** dark. O.o It was so cool! Aww, well I hope you can get your stuff back. :P Happy Holidays to you, too. :)**

**Luna Baudelaire – xD I know how you feel. Please warn me should your need to freak out grow….Seriously, you can quote it? You've seen it that much? :) Aw, I'm sorry. :( Hey, next time I go to Disney I'll sneak you in with me! And I'll make sure you're not sick so that you can have fun. X)**

**Pottergirl1 – xD I know right? The only reason why I'll watch Spiderman again is because of him. *sigh* The heck? Klaus is being a jerk! Either punch him in the throat or send him to my house so I can punch him in the throat! That would be so much fun…Good luck! :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty - *spazzes everywhere* You have three?! *wipes tear from eye* I'm so proud! I got one of his albums from Amazon and the seller was a public library and the album was not in good condition and it was yellowed and stuff. My first reaction: How dare they treat an Owl City cd this way! Yeah, I fail, but if I made you laugh I succeeded at something! :)**

**book lover – Aww thank you I'm glad you still like it! Romeo and Juliet — maybe not; I'm not getting any inspiration there. But the love triangle—that's a possibility. I was actually thinking about that but the details aren't totally worked out yet. If it does pull through it'll show up pretty soon. :)**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop – Sure, if you want him to! Except this Klaus has blue eyes instead of brown or green or whatever people says the original Klaus has. Aww, thanks! Yeah, I haven't gotten a flame yet and I sometimes wonder what it feels like to get one…not that I want one! :)**

**FreezingSapphire – Yes, it is a great movie! I love it! You were close, but we actually watched The Lorax before I started typing. :) We went to watch Anastasia. I fear I may have gotten him addicted to it…I was a radio host? *goes on spiritual journey to learn more about soul*Thanks, glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Nutellaa – xD That's alright, I don't have much of a life either. I was on fanfiction when midnight came around. :) Yeah, that's probably the funniest part in Let It Grow. That's also, like, my new favorite song! Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**CrazyGirl75690 – xD No! I refuse to believe in your evilness! Oh goodness, don't stay up that late or else you will turn into a nocturnal animal who gets no sleep in the daytime while the sun is up because you have school and because you get no sleep you become some crazy madman who runs around trying to get trees to sprout out your every wish! Like me! You re-read my story…I'm touched. X)**

**Dude with the Tattoo - *spazzes* Yeah you're the 400****th**** reviewer! For that you get a…a…magical unicorn who grants wishes! :D (Bear with me here, I'm dying from lack of sleep and can't think straight.) Good! I'm happy for you! New things…that's a really big improvement in my eyes. But then again I'm terribly introverted and scared of everything. Anywho…yay! Missing nagging, that does seem a bit strange but every once in a while I need something that'll kill time. Nagging is a nice hobby. :) Well, anyways, keep moving forward and thanks for your nice review! :)**

**smoreo1235 – Woah, that's weird! Haha, that's the part my brother sings all the time and sounds really weird because he's a nine year old boy… It's the most adorable part in the song I love it! :D What is NERDOM? Well in Pottermore, I'm a Hufflepuff so we'll say that and my godly parent is Aphrodite because I just **_**love**_** love. Like, for real, I think I may be in love with love itself. I wish people would let me set them up! *glares at best friend* Camp Half Blood, definitely. I swear, Lupa would probably eat me if I was Roman. Yeah, sign me up for the Greeks! What about you? :)**

**Over 400 reviews guys! Well, like, two over…but still! This is, like, a really big milestone for me here…like, I can't even…**

**Thank you for making my day on multiple occasions! I don't even know how to thank you in a big enough way for sticking around. It's not helping I'm drop dead exhausted…so, in a few words, I am extremely grateful! :)**

**Disclaimer: How many of these have I skipped? Oh well I hope you know without me telling you that I don't own ASOUE. Or the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**My Morning:**

**Friday, March 23****rd**

So I woke up this morning, freezing nonetheless, and I found out something very intriguing. When I stepped out of the dark abyss that is my bedroom and into the seemingly black hallway, I immediately felt warm air.

_Wait a second,_ I thought to myself. _Something's not right._

I took a step back to where I was standing just outside the threshold to my bedroom. _I could feel the cold air coming out of my room._ I stepped into my room and I immediately became ten times colder.

To investigate more on the subject, I visited Duncan's room to see if it was as cold as mine.

Normally, I would've stopped to make fun of Duncan's position on his bed (he was lying sideways across the bed) and how he snored (like a monster from my nightmares), but I was too busy focusing on how _warm_ his room was.

Was the rest of the house like this?

Was I the only one freezing my face off every day?

Was my room the coldest in the house?

Then I got scared.

Ghost hunter people always say that when there is a ghost present, the atmosphere gets colder. I don't really believe, but it all made sense! My room was practically an iceberg and the ghost (if there _was_ one) must've been haunting me because I was a walking snowman half of the time.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed, jumping on his bed.

Duncan jumped up, now awake. He looked at me a little annoyed. "Isadora! I was having a perfectly good time dreaming about—" he stopped himself abruptly. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"I think my room is haunted, Duncan!" said with fear evident in my voice.

Duncan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Isadora. There are absolutely_, absolutely_, no such things as –" he stopped and started staring at something behind me. I turned around and standing on the threshold to the bedroom was a white hooded figure standing in the doorway.

"Ghost!" Duncan screamed like a girl and jumped behind his bed.

"What? Where?" the figure asked with a voice I recognized too well.

"Quigley?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Who'd you think it was?"

Duncan popped up from the floor. "We thought you were a ghost!"

"_He_ thought," I corrected.

"How…?" Quigley's voice trailed off.

"Because you look like one in the dark!" Duncan answered.

Quigley sighed and flipped the light switch. "Try turning the light on next time." Quigley had his whte bed sheets wrapped around him with part of it on his head like a hood. After turning the switch on he took the sheet off of his head and brought to his neck so it looked more like a cape. His hair was a black mess and I could tell he just got out of bed.

"You look like you just got out of bed," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I did just get up, " he said. "I came to get Duncan to make me some breakfast."

"Why me?" Duncan whined.

"Because you make the best pancakes ever!" Quigley said matter-of-factly.

"Hey," said my father who appeared behind Quigley in the hallway. "Keep quiet; your mother is trying to sleep. Come downstairs , I'll make you breakfast."

So as our dad led us downstairs, Duncan and I grabbed the bottom corners of Quigley's bed sheet that were dragging on the floor and we made the sheet flap in the air. It made Quigley look like a king! A really young, messed up looking king…

"Or a really sleepy messed up bride. Don't brides have long trains like these?" Duncan added after I mentioned Quigley looked like he had a king's cape.

"Yeah, you're right!" I confirmed. "Hey, Quigs, you're a really sleepy messed up bride!"

Quigley threw his head back and began to sing lazily, "_Going to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-aried!_ Hey, Iz, who am I marrying?"

"Um, hold on," I said and quickly ran upstairs to my room, grabbed my teddy bear Bea gave me last Valentine's Day and ran back downstairs to the kitchen with it. I found Duncan still playing with Quigley's train and Quigley was princess waving at the furniture. My dad was just making breakfast. He's learned to ignore our stupidity.

"Here's your bride, Quigley!" I smiled, holding out my teddy bear to him.

"_I'm the bride!_" Quigley corrected me loudly.

"I mean, you're groom!"

Quigley hugged my teddy bear. "Teddy bear!" He shoved the teddy bear at Duncan. "Marry us!"

"But then it wouldn't be legal," Duncan pointed out. "It has to be done by a judge. Snicket said so in _The Bad Beginning_."

I narrowed my eyes at our dad. "Dad's a lawyer. That has to count for something."

"Dad!" Quigley exclaimed, running to him.

"Hush!" Dad yelled. "Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?"

"Sorry," Quigley whispered. Then he continued in his normal tone. "Hey, Dad, can you marry me and this teddy bear?" he held out my teddy bear to Dad.

Dad frowned. "There's something wrong with this picture Quigley."

"Teddy bear!" Quigley exclaimed happily shoving he bear in our dad's face.

My dad calmly pushed the bear away. "Quigley, this is not the correct way to express your emotions after a break up."

"What? Violet and I didn't break up! This as Violet as a teddy bear."

My dad sighed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Quigley, you may now kiss you r bride."

"I'm the bride," Quigley said through gritted teeth.

"Well _excuse_ me, Princess," my dad mocked and went back to cooking breakfast while humming Michael Jackson songs, but not before mumbling, "Teenagers and their puberty."

A few minutes later my mother came downstairs to find us all sitting at the counter eating breakfast. As my dad got up to make her a plate of eggs and pancakes and my mother began to pour herself a glass of milk, I decided to give her a heads up on something. "Hey, Mother, Klaus and I are going to watch _The Avengers_ at his house today. Are you alright with that?"

My mother almost dropped her glass. "You're going to watch a movie with Klaus? _Alone_? By _yourselves_?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but my mother cut me off. "I knew you two loved each other!"

My dad smirked at me. "She's already planning your wedding."

I didn't believe him until after I heard what my mother said. "Alright, how about this. The theme colors are pink and yellow!"

My dad made a face. "Pink and yellow? It'll look like a little six year old girl threw up all over the place. Pick something else."

A ponderous look crossed my mother's face. "Pink and black?" I mother looked at me for my opinion. I didn't really answer her because I was staring at her in horror. The way she was talking about this sounded as if she'd been thinking about this before!

"You're right," my mother agreed with my silence. "It'll look more like a funeral than a wedding. Wait a second—" she looked at my father with excitement. "White and _red_."

Duncan's eyes grew wide. "We could have the band Red Moons perform!"

My dad shook his head. "We are not letting any of your crazy rock bands perform at your sister's wedding."

"What about Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Quigley asked.

"What about _my_ opinion?" I butted in. I swear, no one in my house cares what I have to say about anything.

"Well, you like the colors red and white don't you?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, but all I wanted to know was if I could watch a movie with Klaus this afternoon, not if I could marry him."

"How about the theme 'A Night in Paris'?" my mother asked, completely ignoring me.

I groaned.

"That was our wedding theme," my dad frowned.

Mother crossed her arms. "Well, the theme isn't going to be 'A Night in America' if that's what you want. Goodness knows what kind of hoodlums would show up looking for casinos and fast food restaurants!"

"Have fun in Paris, then," my father saluted me before leaving us to get ready for work.

I sighed. "Mother, please just say yes to Klaus and I watching a movie later and you can plan the wedding to your heart's content later."

"You can go," my mother said. "But if you're going to be watching a movie with him at his house, I want someone to be with you two. Oh, and you need to be home before six. Your cousins Marie and Noah will be staying with us for a week and they're coming today."

"_What?" _my brothers and I yelled in unison. Marie and Noah are our least favorite cousins. Marie is a year older than I am and she is such a brat. I prefer Kaley and Haley over her. Noah is ten year old tornado. If he doesn't get what he wants, he throws a huge tantrum until he gets it. Even if he gets what he wants, he still runs around complaining. And he breaks things for fun.

_I can't stand them._

"You're Aunt Josie was picked out 300 people to represent the company she works for here in a very important meeting. So she'll be staying here with Marie and Noah while she's needed here. I know the last time the three of you were with Marie and Noah, it didn't go so well. But it has been a while since then so, please, try to get along."

My morning was officially ruined. A week with Marie and Noah? Oh, yeah. This should be fun.

Not.

**This is what came out of me after being terribly lonely and terribly bored in school the other day. It was going to be longer but what I wanted to add wouldn't fit to right in this chapter so I'll be putting it in a later one. Sorry for any errors, I'm too sleepy to go over it.**

**By the way, Red Moons isn't a real band, but Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is.**

**Hey, if you like the song Call Me Maybe, check out the cover by Dave Days, Alex Goot, and Chad Sugg. It's addicting. :D**

"**On crystal sand we sleep hand in hand while soothing words hover like hummingbirds…"**

**~ Early Birdie by Owl City**

**You know that cute little music weird sound thing that plays when you turn an Apple laptop on? It always reminds me of that song Early Birdie so I start playing the music on the keyboard and I start singing that part, and only that part up there. I almost got in trouble for doing that once.**

**Almost.**

**See you soon.**

**;)**


	36. Update

**Hey there!**

**Um, my author's note has gotten frightening long these past few chapters so we'll skip to the review replies.**

**Review replies:**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge – Yes! I saw her and I right about had an internal freak attack spasm because I **_**love**_** Belle! That's alright. My mother makes predictions during EVERY MOVIE WE WATCH TOGETHER. (And she's always right.) Predict all you need to, just don't say it loudly in my ear repeatedly like some people have done on occasion. :) Glad you were entertained! :)**

**Luna Baudelaire – Yes, I do too! I most likely will, but it just might take a bit longer than planned because homework is still eating me like it was last semester. :p Oh my gosh, that sucks! I would be so completely and utterly furious if that happened to me if it took two months to come up with a chapter. Oh yeah, I heard about that Mega Con. I want to meet the Weasley twins! Where is it exactly? Your name is Purseaphone? Woah, that is amazing! What if Persephone was, like, your patron or something like Hera is for Jason? O.o Aw, thank you! Really? I'm one of two? I feel so special now thank you very much! :)**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm – Haha, if it helps, I'm a complete fangirl over things like Disney movies and new toothpaste. :) Are you taking Chemistry, too? Goodness, isn't it awful? It's eating me. Literally. Aw, thank you! I really am flattered you are doing that just to read my story, but I think you should get some sleep. Just a little bit. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty – I love it, too! Maybe I'm Dreaming is my morning album and I actually haven't listened to All Things Bright And Beautiful all the way through yet. I've heard all the songs, just not all together. One on CD. You should get his old album Of June if you don't already, his older works are so pretty. :) (Actually they all are…) Really? I've never noticed that! Now I have to charge my ipod for the first time in two months and to try that! Anywho…my teacher caught me typing on the keyboard andI was just treating it like an instrument for Early Birdie and he was all "What are you doing?!" and I was all "I'm just typing, the keyboard is so soft!" Haha, well, I'm happy the chapter entertained you! It really was just randomness that sprouted from my boredom. :)**

**Aphroditegirl700 – I love that song too; it's my morning song! :D And I love enchanted, I squealed like an immense fangirl the first time I heard it. :) Really? Is she crazy really mean one you told me about? If so, congratulations! You were awarded temporary magical unicorn luck-ness! Isadora being a bridesmaid…that is not a bad idea…I was planning for a wedding chapter anyways…Aww, you're so lucky! We haven't blown anything up yet, but I'm an Aunt Josephine when it comes to science, I will be standing as far away as possible when the experiment is being done. Anywho, thank you very much, I will keep trying. :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 – xD You know, I think it probably did! The magic of Owl City is with us! :D**

**Zoe Snow – Haha yeah, I love mine too, but they always find a way to annoy me in the littlest way. But none of them as bad as Marie and Noah…I think….:)**

**Nuttierthansquirelpoop – Aww thank you! Ew, a Noah. That can't be good. Those kinds of children are terribly annoying. :p Thanks again. :)**

**Flora11 – Haha thank you so much, I'm glad it was entertaining for you! As for the chemistry, thanks for caring, hopefully the good luck will kick in and I will get out of it alive. :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo – Woah, you're not seriously like the cousins, are you? They're supposed to be terrible! xD Yeah, my mom is like that too, but the weirdness of mothers is part of why you love them. X) Thanks for the tip, I'll try to keep that in mind. Maybe I should stop being lazy, too, that might help…especially since I've been procrastinating all day when I should have been studying asif my life depended on it with all the tests I'm having Tuesday. *dies* Hopefully the good luck will kick in, thanks for that. :) You're welcome, it's the least I could give. X)**

**FreezingSapphire – Good, I was starting to get a bit worried about my brother. He also loves Disney Princess movies. Like he doesn't obsess over them he just likes watching them…is that weird? Should I be concerned? He's honestly not as terrifying as I thought he was but the work will eat me alive. I started Chemistry not last Thursday but the Thursday before. Aw, poop it. I'll fix it…eventually, like, when I have absolutely nothing to do. Thank you! All the reviews are very much appreciated and I'm so grateful! :)**

**Nutellaa – I'll do my best not to die! I just might take a short break, that's all, I promise! Do you seriously do that? *thankful amazement* Haha, yes there will definitely be some Nutella at their wedding! :)**

**Smoreo1235 – Cool! Even though I'm not in Slytherin, I admire that House. It's so…**_**Slytherin**_**. Your godly dad hates me by the way. *cough* um…I think I may be a part of Nerdom, because I am very nerdy when it comes to fandoms, but you may have already come to that conclusion. :) Haha yes the Aunt Josie thing…I didn't actually notice it until a few minutes **_**after **_**I typed it. I fail. Well, I don't have an Instagram but I have a really boring Facebook and a really boring Twitter. Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter keep being a Smoreo! :)**

**Book lover – Yes, that love triangle is coming very soon in the story and it will be hinted at (just a little bit) in this chapter. Oh, and I'll be giving credit to you for the idea, you brilliance. :) Thanks for the review, I'm happy you liked the chapter! :)**

**Pottergirl1 – Aw, that really sucks. :/ As good as an idea as that sounds, I might not be able to stick it in here…but I could make it into a one-shot for you! Will that make you feel better? :) Thank you, I'm very happy you like them! But could you clarify on what you meant by the themes? I'm sorry, it's three am and I can't think straight. Thanks again. :)**

**Thank you so much everyone! Really! So please enjoy the chapter while I pass out from complete exhaustion!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Update:**

**Friday, March 23****rd**** (Evening)**

Salutations, my little laptop.

I am currently locked in my room, isolated from the human race because I am currently _mad at it._

Mmm, maybe 'mad' isn't the right word here…how about 'frustrated'?

Yes, that's better. I am currently frustrated with the species that are humans.

Laptop if you were looking forward to another update on my dramatically awkwardness yet sweet moments with Klaus then you might as well shut yourself down right now because that is not what you are getting. I'm going to put this whole diary thing to use and actually talk about things that are supposed to magically help me after I type it all down.

Why?

Because I haven't learned anything in the six months I've been using this darn thing(like I should have been) and if there is anytime I need some sort of psychological help that I could magically get by typing all my problems down, that time is now.

So we'll start with something that irks me to no end.

Really stupid people.

Otherwise known as idiots.

And, no, I am not talking about Bea. She's a therapist's daughter of course she's not that normal. I'm talking about real and true idiots who don't know _anything_ about _anything_.

Let us start with the mainstream annoyances that overuse anything that becomes popular in all the wrong ways.

More specifically, my cousin.

My cousin, Marie, has an obsession with the acronym 'YOLO'.

She just got here this afternoon and I've heard her use it about 78 times already.

Duncan's been jotting tally marks in a notebook every time she's said it.

When my Aunt Josie and her kids arrived, they had about enough bags to fill up our living room. Those bags were mainly Marie's. My first thought was, "Good God, you're staying for a week, not a bloody century." When Aunt Josie told her to bring her bags up to her guest room (that I was so honored to lead her to *sarcasm*) Marie deliberately ignored her mother's orders and said, "YOLO." Then she pulled out her iPhone and walked upstairs herself as if she magically knew where her room was.

When Marie finally found her room (that I oh-so-graciously helped her to find) she asked me where her private bathroom was.

Let's take a moment and let that sink in.

Marie is a guest in my house. A cousin, but a guest nonetheless. Yet she asks about a private bathroom as if she were staying in a hotel instead of my house.

I informed Marie that there was a perfectly usable bathroom down the hall that she could use and she responded with a scoff and, "YOLO."

Okay, what is 'YOLO' even to supposed to mean in this situation? You Only Live Once so you should be entitled to your own private bathroom? Is that what she meant?

About an hour later, my mom called me into the living room with her Aunt Josie and they asked me if I could please bring Marie down for them. I obeyed and went upstairs to retrieve Marie. When I got to her room, I found her aimlessly scrolling through Facebook on her iPad. I told her that her mum wanted her and she simply said, "I'll go down there when I'm finished here."

I felt the need to be a bit of a smart mouth at that particular moment so I said to her, "Don't you think your mom is more important than Facebook?"

Do you know what her response was?

That's right.

"YOLO."

You Only Live Once so you should ignore your own mother who is the one that bought you the iPad that you are scrolling through Facebook on. Isn't that a lesson brilliantly learned?

And I said that to her, too. She only said, "Oh, shut up, Isadora, what do you know about anything? You have absolutely no life. I found your Facebook by the way and you don't even have 500 friends. Get a social life and then you'll understand just how busy I am."

I should record her the next time she starts talking and then replay it for her so that she can hear just how stupid she sounds.

I have also learned today just how crazily stupid Marie is. She's not just regular stupid she's also a _crazy _stupid. If you want your Klaus update savor he little bit you're going to get while you have it because here it is:

Klaus was walking me home after we watched _The Avengers_ together. It was amazing by the way.

I cried.

Anywho…

We were walking across the street when this monstrous vehicle comes swerving and skidding all the way down road—while Klaus and I were standing in the middle of it! If Klaus hadn't pulled me back to the safety haven of his lawn I'd be a pancake right now because I had absolutely _no idea_ where to run to. The car was literally just slamming into the sidewalk then swerving into the sidewalk on the other side of the road, all the while going about 70 to 80 miles per hour.

You have absolutely no idea how I felt when the car pulled into my driveway and almost ran straight through my house.

Thank goodness that mad man of a driver found the brakes.

Klaus and I curiously crossed the street to find out who the mysterious driver was. The driver was none other than Marie. She stepped out of the car while she was texting.

Please don't text and drive, you'll only kill people and everyone will think you are an immense idiot which you probably are if you text and drive.

I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're a laptop; you don't do anything but sit on my bed all day.

Anywho…

Instead of greeting my cousin with a 'hello' like a normal relative who is capable for holding in her feelings of wanting to seriously maim another relative, the first thing I said to her was, "_Who_ on this _corrupted_ earth would put _you_ behind the wheel of an _actual_ car on an _actual_ road with _actual_ pedestrians that you could _actually_ run over and _kill_ because you were too busy _texting_ to notice that Klaus and I were walking across the street and _you_ almost _killed us._"

Marie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my gosh, calm down. It's not like I did kill you."

It was around that time that she spotted Klaus next to me and started an eye spasm which I think was meant to be her winking.

And that is Marie for you.

As for Noah...he's a little brat that gets whatever he wants by screaming and crying.

Go figure.

He likes to bother my poor brother, Duncan, by going into his room and throwing all of his clothes from the drawers onto the floor. He hasn't even been here all day and he's done it three times already. He also found out about Duncan's crush on Bea (there's a picture of them together on his nightstand…it's not that hard to conclude...) and now Noah is constantly terrorizing poor Duncan on how much Duncan is supposedly in love with Bea.

"Duncan's got a girlfriend!"

"I bet you dream about her every night."

"I'm going to go to her house and tell her you're in love with her."

I feel really bad for him.

Like really.

As for my Aunt Josie I have a feeling that Mr. Snicket based Aunt Josephine from the ASOUE series off of my Aunt Josie.

Aunt _Josephine_.

Aunt_ Josie_.

It's not that hard to put together.

Aunt Josie, however, doesn't know about Aunt Josephine because she has never read the ASOUE series. She's afraid of reading because she might get a paper cut when she flips the page and she might not have a Band-Aid on her and she'll get infected with some disease uncommon in our country like Ebola and die an awful, terrifying death.

But she'll let her daughter text and drive while they are in the same car together.

Yeah. Okay.

We had to give Aunt Josie a room on the ground floor because she's afraid of stairs. (She might trip on something fall up the stairs and break her neck and die.) We had to put a house phone in her room just in case she starts having a heart attack or something drastic and random and we're too far away to help her and she'll die on the spot. We also had to give Aunt Josie her dinner blended together because she's afraid of choking on food and dying because the people around her might not know the Heimlich maneuver and she'll die at the dinner table. I think she's forgotten that my mother has a medical degree. I also think that there is one rational fear that is the reason for all of her irrational fears.

And that fear is Death.

I believe that death is normal fear. I mean, no one knows what really happens when you die. People have strong opinions that they might believe are facts, but no one actually knows or has any proof of what goes on over on the other side. Crossing over being alive to being dead is like crossing into unknown territory and I think that is too much to handle for my poor irrational aunt.

After Aunt Josephine stated her fear of microwaves and falling refrigerators (sound familiar?), I suggested very nicely that she started seeing a therapist as soon as possible and my own therapist only lived a few houses down and would love to meet her.

I got grounded.

But, since I still have my laptop, it's only a mild grounding. Even if it was a bit rude, I do think that my parents fully agreed with me and I think they'll make sure that Aunt Josie gets a session with Mr. Snicket before she leaves next week.

A nice straitjacket would work for her, too. Actually it work for all three of them.

By the way, I can be mean about the three of them because they are not actually blood. Aunt Josie is my dad's cousin (which technically makes her my cousin but I have to call her 'Aunt' out of respect for something) and, get this:

_She was adopted._

So, actually, I am not real blood to any of these people!

I think my dad enjoys this fact more than I do and I really don't know why. After Aunt Josie, Marie and Noah arrived, my dad pulled me and my brothers aside and asked, "Alright, do you remember what I told you about your Aunt Josie?"

"That she's adopted!" Duncan said, proudly knowing the answer.

"Yes, and what else?" my father asked, looking at Quigley.

"Don't do anything at all while we are in her presence," Quigley answered.

Dad nodded. "Yes. But why…?" my Dad turned to me and I answered, "Because she's afraid of everything."

My dad clapped his hands together and smiled. "_Precisely_. Now go out there and try not to breathe too hard. Maybe we'll get out of this alive."

That's what my dad does just about every time we have to be around Aunt Josie for any period of time. We have rules on how to act around Marie and Noah as well.

One: Always smile when talking to them.

Two: Seriously maim them if they anything even remotely stupid.

Okay, so the second one isn't really a rule, I came up with that. But that would be a rule I could follow. I honestly cannot bring myself to be nice to Marie and Noah whenever I talk to them, so I try to talk to them as little as possible. They don't really pay much attention to me anyways. Noah is always following Duncan around, terrorizing him tremendously; Marie is usually too busy texting or scrolling through Facebook to tease me as much as she used to; and Aunt Josie is always asking Quigley to do favors for her.

She literally works that poor boy to the bone. And Quigley doesn't want to be rude so he does what she says. And her requests gradually get weirder and weirder as the day goes on.

It started out with the request of Quigley bringing her bags to her room. That's a pretty normal task.

But then her requests got a bit strange. She would ask Quigley to help stretch her arms and to fetch her some onions.

The strangest one however, was the one where I watched her pull a half-alive goldfish in a bag out of her purse and asked him to give it a bath.

She's irrationally afraid of everything but she can keep a goldfish in a bag in her purse.

Okay.

And the fact that she wants Quigley to give it a bath was just…I can't even…you get it.

It is people like my Aunt Josie and cousins Marie and Noah that make me super mega ultra-frustrated with the world because I know there are more people out in this world just like them. Even though I know isolating myself in my room won't keep them away, it helps.

So take and run away with it, Laptop, my unrelated relatives are seriously crazy.

If there's anything that I learned in the time it took me to type all this, it's that they're crazy. Period.

I'll probably be back with more complaints on them so, until then, good night!

**When I came up with The Isadora Diaries, I wanted it to be full of chapters like this one and better. And now it's basically a Kladora love story.**

**EPIC FAIL.**

**So, just so you guys know, I will not be uploading next week.**

**Why?**

**Because I am unhealthily stressed, that's why.**

**I have several pounds of homework to do and I'm super sleepy but I haven't been getting any sleep and I'm stressing about uploading so…I just need a week to get my bearing. My sleeping schedule is seriously jacked up and the bags under my eyes are getting worse and I'm getting really self-conscious about them. So I'm not disappearing for a month, I just need this week to create a normal healthy return that I can rely on for a specific time for everything (and I won't have to go to bed at midnight every night) and I'll upload at the end of next week, as usual.**

**So, please understand, because I might drop and have a mental breakdown anytime soon.**

"**What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah. If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide, the only thing that matters in my life is You And I Tonight…"**

**~ You And I Tonight by Faber Drive**

**Well that was a really random irrelevant song to pick for the end of this chapter. But it's awesome so go listen to it—right now! **

**See you in a couple of weeks.**

**;)**


	37. Maybe

**I'm back! Sorry I updated a bit late. I was too tired to finish on Friday and I had stuff to do on Saturday, so here I am today! When I should be studying...pray for me...**

**So I figured out I have a humongous procrastinaton problem. It's seriously a lot bigger than I thought it was. As I think of how to fix it, here are your review replies.**

**Review Replies:**

**IzzyQuagmire0907- Haha, I'm in the part of the world where it was 4:30 in the morning where I uploaded. Where are you that the time was so early? xD Did yyou tell her? How did she take it? :)**

**book lover- I think I just ruined the love triangle idea. Dx So it won't happen as soon as I would like it, but I have another idea that will-I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY! Oh, yeah. There is going to be a love triangle. It's official now. I'm not really sure how to plug Quiglet in with some of my ideas that I have, so during the chapters I'll try to out a little bit in. But the little bit won't be too much since the story doesn't focus on them too much. However since you gave the idea of a love triangle, I'll do my best to stick in as much as possible...starting next chapter because the amount in this chapter is just sad...Anywho, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**LunaBaudelaire- xD That sounds like a good idea! I'll send her to your mom! Haha, yeah I do too, it was seriously over used. Really? I'm close to Orlando (state wise) I hope it comes here! That's so cool Persephone is your real name. Tell them to chill out or don't respond to it. That might help. It really sucks their annoying you like that. :/ Isadora has a 'crying during movies' issue that will be discussed in a later chapter. ;) Good, because I don't want you to die because of a Marie-like mistake. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty- Get it! It's beautiful! :D Haha, that sounds it can get kind of frustrating! When I'm listening to a song, I'll just push random letters. :) Oh that's so cool! I wish I could have one on my phone, but my phone can't hold too much music and I have other songs I need on there that I can't put on my ipod because my iTunes. :p I used to do that too, except I'd listen to the whole album. It's a wonderful lullaby, isn't it? Seriously the best way too fall asleep. The same for Maybe I'm Dreaming. :) Hm, well that's odd. I'd probably sacrifice Owl City at night for dreaming...sometimes. Besides, I can always come back to him. :) I think it's a cool muse. Post it! Daydreams are so fun! xD Now to reply to the actual review: xD I didn't mean to name her after your OC I swear! Well if they did that, then the wouldn't be able to make fun of them! :D Yeah, Marie is a prep. That's what I was aiming for. Yeah, I've noticed that. If you;re a prep, just admit it. Not all preps are bad, it's okay to be one. :) Haha, yeah Duncan and Quigley need help. Their parents just don't understand. :)**

**Aphroditegirl700- xD Someone was a little hyper, weren't we Aphroditegirl? WHAT? I seriously said that and gasped when I read that she said that. How dare she insult such a wonderful book series? She knows nothing about perfection! Oh my gosh, tell your Chemistry teacher iI said she is officially amazing! :DD OH MY GOSH MARRY HIM. HE'S AMAZING TOO. Aww, I want to blow up stuff with my crush. That's so romantic. X) Sank you, I'm so happy you think so! :D Haha, that's true. Candy is very helpful in many situations. Brownies are too. :) And that wedding chapter is coming, but it'll take a while. Yeah, Taylor and Adam would've been so cute together! Did you know that Taylor and Harry broke up? We'll be hearing a new Taylor Swift song, soon. ;) Thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful compliment! :)**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop- Really? That must suck. I would be so annoyed if my school was like Marie. That is a brilliant acronym for the backwards spelling of YOLO. :) Hmm, maybe she should say 'swag' just to be weird...It's kind of a fail because I didn' want to turn into a major Kladora story. :p But I'm _really really really_ happy you like the story anyways. No I haven't read it yet, but I plan to. :) Thank you, once again! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge- Eww, I hope school goes well for you! Yeah, a lot fanfictioners have problems, including me. :p You're right, I guess I knew...subconciously. :)**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm- xD Take some sleeping pills! Make the social-fanfic-twitter-pop music-bug to come out in the daytime! :) Oh wait, that's why xD Everything's much more fun when your parents don't know, continue then. xD Eww, Roman numerals should stay with the Romans, not come and confuse poor students. Eww, tell them to stop being such a Marie. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Pottergirl1- Really? You think so? :D Oh, I gotcha! Wedding themes. ;) I totally forgot about the one-shot but now that I remember, I'm going to start it at school tomorrow for you! I'm excited about it! :D You watch Austin and Ally, too? I am unhealthily obsessed with that show! Auslly is, like, OTP! :D Thanks again! :)**

**CrazyGirl75690- Oh my gosh! Why did you stay up so late? How do you play bench? I'm the same way, honestly. I'm way too awake at night. We're owls! :D Yeah, YOLO irks me too. :/ That's why I put it in. Aww, that sucks! It's your laptop, push him off. :) Slow notebooks suck, I know what's like to have one. :p What's HoN? Thank you so much! :) Oh my gosh! A fairy! xD**

**FreezingSapphire- Yeah. He says he's obsessed but he's really not, he just likes watching the movies and he only watches them when I do, which hasn't been very often. He's nine years old. Thanks for understanding and I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Smoreo1235- Hahaha, I completely agree! YOLO is annoying. Living like Larry? Who's Larry? No I haven't been to a Jesus Camp, but you've intrigued. I'm a Christian and I live in Alabama or Tennessee or Atlanta! :D (I can't tell you which one in a chapter because the internet is serious business.) I want to go! My parents would never let me go to Rome by myself. Plus it would cost a lot and money is already tight and it's only only going to get titgher with my sister graduating next year. :/ Get an account so we can pm about it. I really want to try Jesus camp! It sounds like SO MUCH FUN! Espicially how you got married, that's amazing. ;) U r 2 good 2 be 4 gotten too! I'm guessing that was the place's motto or something? Really nice. :)**

**Zoe Snow- It's okay, I get really girly about Kladora, too! I get really girly about everything...Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Nutellaa- xD I think you're right. Nutella could seriously help them all! I approve your recommendation for all of them! :D**

**Solly- Haha, yes, the smart people are the ones to love! :D Thanks so much for reading my story! It feels amazing everytime I get a new reader, so thank you so much! :D**

**So apparently a lot of you hate YOLO. Here's a nice alternative: **

**So true right?**

**You guys rock! :DD I love you all! Did you know my mom wants me to stop writing this story? I thought she'd be proud I'm finishing what I started, no matter how long it takes. Oh, well. :p And my friend wanted me to try out another fanfiction website because she said it's better than fanfiction and she thinks I'd like it better. Now just because she said that I refuse to try it because I love fanfiction! I'm such a stubborn person...**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Maybe:**

**Saturday, March 24th**

Hai, Laptop.

Yes, I know that's not how you spell 'Hi', but I like changing things around a bit, sometimes.

Anyways...

At the end of my last entry, I said I'd be back with more complaints about my unrelated relatives, and I am!

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

I woke up way too early for any thirteen year old to handle-espicially if that thirteen year old is me. _It was eleven o' clock in the morning. _If that's not early, then I don't know what is. But the strangest thing is that I was wide awake. Who is wide awake at eleven in the morning?! To make things worse, I was _starving! _My stomach was making these ridiculous monster growls as I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The only things that were keeping me from venturing down to the kitchen to stuff my face with brownies that we probably didn't even have anymore were my relatives.

Right before I went to bed, and right after I finished my diary entry, my Aunt Josie came in my room to tell me goodnight. While she was visiting my little world of technology, Disney, and Percy Jackson books, she decided it would be fun to nag about _every little thing that was even remotely visible. See_, I'm actually a very clean person. Sure, my room gets a little disorganized during the school week out of procrastination and pure laziness, but I always manage to put up a few things to make my room more appealing to my mother (who, coincidently, only sees my room when it's messy). Even though putting away my belongings isn't that much of a problem, I still have a specific issue that I cannot get rid of no matter how hard I try. And this fear is quite irrational, so I guess I'm like Aunt Josie when it comes to this.

Are you ready?

I can't stand electrical cords. I hate them. With a passion.

Wait for it, the irrational-ness is coming.

I'm scared that if I roll up unplugged cords that I just unplugged from the wall, it will heat itself up and start an electrical fire. And I came to this conclusion from my beginner's fear of wrapping the cord around my flat-iron after just turning it off. I thought the heat the flat-iron hadn't gotten rid of yet would heat the cord and start a fire. Because of my odd fear, I feel the need to just stretch out the cord on the floor after I just used it. And I can't let the seperate cords touch each other or else they'll magically spark a flame and burn my house down. So basically when you walk in my room, there is a good chance that you will step on the plug-in part of an electrical cord and cry out in pain and you will need to be taken to the Emergency Room to have it surgically removed from your foot.

I should really get over this fear.

But, like all irrational fears, mine has a rational fear behind it.

I am afraid of fire. I just am. It's so beautiful and powerful that I'm afraid it's going to hurt me, especially if it's out of control.

I blame the ASOUE series.

Thanks, Mr. Snicket.

So I will soon be seeing him about that little problem.

Don't you love how I drifted from the subject of my Aunt's nagging to my irrational fears?

Let's get back to the first subject.

When Aunt Josie came into my room, her eyes went wide.

"What are all these cords doing on your floor, Isadora? Your carpet is flammable you know! And why are your shoes sitting in the middle of the room? They're not even a correct pair! Is that dirt on one of them? The dirt could infect the air! What about those books? They could fall off the shelves and give you a concussion! Do you ever make your bed, Isadora? Your stuffed animals are at the wrong end of your bed and your blankets are all crinkled and messed up! What is this? Is this dust? How can you even breathe in this room? This dust could clog up your windpipe and kill you! What are your clothes doing on your bed? You have a closet don't you? Use it, and don't forget to put them on some hangers."

My reaction?

SHUT. UP.

Then crap got personal.

She said, "What are these folded noted doing on your dresser?" In reality, there was only one folded note, but Aunt Josie is old; I don't think she understands what she's saying half of the time.

Aunt Josie unfolded the note and read, "_'You're the apple to my pie._'"

_Oh crap._

"'_You're the straw to my berry._'"

_Aw asdfghjkl;._

It was the note with the cute little word play lines that Klaus and I were passing each other a couple of weeks ago!

I ran up to her and snatched the note out of her hands.

That note was personal.

"What are you doing, Isadora? That was a very rude gesture."

I folded the note back up. What I wanted to say was it was rude on how she just barged in my room and started nagging like an old woman and started reading my personal notes. I didn't say that because my mother would have blown my teeth out had she found out I said something smart like that to any adult. So instead, I said, "It's just that...this is a personal note, Aunt Josie. I don't really want anyone reading it except for me and the person who was writing to me on it."

Aunt Josie paused, her eyes filled with confusion only for a second until they snapped to realization. "Is that supposed to be a letter to a boyfriend?"

"What? I-?"

"Isadora, you are far too young to get involved in relationships! You're only twelve, after all!"

"I'm _thirteen_," I corrected. "And I'll be fourteen in two months."

"No matter!" my aunt brushed off, "Although I'm not your mother and you may not listen to me, I think you're still too young for anything serious like a relationship."

Why was I having this conversation with my aunt that I wasn't even related to? This is going to sound really rude, but I honestly don't give a Shakespeare's eyebrow about her opinion on what I'm too young for. Besides, my mother (whose opinion is more important to me than Josie) completely disagrees with Aunt Josie. I mean, she _bribed_ me to go out on a date, for goodness sake!

When I put it like that, it sounds like my mother really wanted me to get out of the house...

Anyways...

Instead of getting into a heated argument like I normally would've wanted to, I decided to take the higher road and act like I was agreeing with her so she would leave me to the peaceful solitude of my room. "I know I am. This note isn't from a boyfriend. My friend and I were just joking around in a note. It's nothing serious, honest."

Aunt Josie sighed. When she began speaking again, I was expecting a 'goodnight' and 'goodbye', but that is not what I got. "So were you passing notes in class? Isadora! School is for work! You're supposed to focus on your education, not notes written by friends in class. If you don't focus on your schoolwork, then your grades will drop. If your grades drop, then how do you expect to get into a decent college? If you don't go to college, then how are you going to get a job? If you don't get a job, then how do you expect to make money? If you don't make any money, then how do you expect to buy food? If you don't have any food, then how do you expcet to eat? If you don't eat, then how do you expect to live?"

I did a mental face palm.

If Aunt Josie should have had this conversation I've typed up with anybody, the conversation should have been done with her own daughter, not her niece that doesn't give a lizard's wing about what she's saying since everything that comes out of my aunt's mouth is totally weird!

I almost said that too, but then the image of my mother blowing my teeth out appeared, so I stopped myself. instead, I said the first lie that popped into my head. "No, Aunt Josie! The last time I had strep I couldn't talk and my throat was making me feel awful. So to cheer me up, my friend came over and we started passing silly notes."

Lying never felt so good.

You know that saying, 'The truth will set you free'? Sometimes, not often but sometimes, so can a little lie.

So take that nice little fact and run away with it.

That's basically why I wasn't looking forward to seeing my aunt this morning.

I wasn't excited to see Noah and Marie for the normal reason. Noah might cry into his food, making me want to cry out of pure annoyance, and Marie would just be chanting 'YOLO' as she scrolled through Facebook.

Lying in my warm bead and staring at the ceiling as I daydreamed about my life seemed like the perfect alternate to going downstairs. Unfortunately, I was seriously starving and my stomach refused to stop screaming about how hungry it was. After about fifteen minutes of rolling around in my bed, clutching my stomach as it sang about its hunger, Duncan came and knocked on my door. "Isadora, Mom said to come down and eat breakfast with the family."

I froze and didn't say anything, hoping Duncan would leave to tell my mother I was still sleeping.

That's not what happened, though.

"I know you're awake, Isadora. I heard you rolling around in your bed and I can hear your stomach screaming from here."

I groaned. "Duncan, I don't want to go downstairs and see those...people. I'd very much rather stay up here. Can't you just tell Mother that I'm still sleeping and maybe you could sneak up some food for me later?"

"I'll try Isadora," Duncan said in an unsure tone then I heard his footsteps leave the outside of my room and down the stairs.

I got to lie in bed for a few more minutes until Duncan returned. "Mom told me to wake you up so that you could eat breakfast with the family."

I groaned. "Tell her I'm too exhausted to eat!"

My stomach sang a little chord.

"Your stomach doesn't sound exhausted," Duncan argued.

"Please just tell her, Dunc!" I don't feel like getting out of bed today. I just want to be a sloth. A very slow and warm sloth."

I was still in the midst of my freezing room problem and I was determined to stay wrapped up underneath the blankets.

"Okay..." Duncan's voice trailed and he left again.

Not even a minute later, Duncan returned. "Um, Isadora, I think you should come downstairs."

"For the last time, Duncan, I refuse to go downstairs until the moon comes out and Josie and her kids are asleep and I can wander the house without having to be annoyed by them!"

"Uh, Isadora," Duncan began, "Klaus is at the door and Marie is trying to-er, _entertain_ him."

I literally did a ninja jump out of bed. I threw open my door and practically yelled in my poor brother's face, "Are you serious?!"

A mischievous grin began to grow on Duncan. "I knew you liked him!"

I glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will tell Bea that you're in love with her and that almost every night you sleep with a picture of her and the teddy bear that she gave me last Valentine's Day."

That grin disappeared immediately. "You're secret's safe with me. But, seriously, Isadora. Marie is flirting with Klaus and the conversation is so nauseating that I just can't handle it! I literally almost threw up in Aunt Josie's hair...which I've been trying to do for the past two years and I came really close this time!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "Her hair is the perfect vomit carrier."

I cringed at the thought.

I put on a pair of Converse, quickly brushed my teeth, and slapped some deodorant on (I don't want to smell bad in front of Klaus! Embarrassing...) before I ran downstairs, still in my pajamas, to the front door.

I could hear the conversation before I even fully made it downstairs:

"OMG, Klaus, you are _toats_ hilarious! You are _so_ going on my Facebook status!"

"Great..."

"You know what would great on you, Klaus? A tattoo right on this muscle.."

I jumped in right there before Marie started start feeling up his arm.

"Hey, Klaus!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning, Isadora!" he greeted happily before smirking, "Nice snowmen you got there."

I looked down at my snowman pajama pants (which are awesome, by the way) and laughed. "Thanks, I try to keep them looking presentable."

"VIOLET!" Quigley yelled from behind me and ran outside, I guess looking to greet Violet. Seeing she wasn't there, he walked backwards into the house while glaring at Klaus.

"What's up with him?" Klaus asked.

I shook my head. "He's just being Quigley. So what do you need?"

"To hang out with you."

I could feel a blush coming on. "You _need_ to hang out with me?"

"Desperately," he smiled.

I gave him a weird look before he started laughing, making me laugh as well. Shoving him backwards, I yelled at him to shut up.

"But to answer your question," I looked behind me at Marie, who was angrily texting as she walked away, knocking a lamp over in the process. I leaned forward to whisper in Klaus's ear, "I don't know because my mom might want me to bring Marie along and she kind of annoys me."

"Aww..." his face fell.

"But then again," I said as another thought crossed through my head, "she'll probably be too busy scrolling through Facebook and posting 'YOLO' as much as she can to notice I've gone."

Klaus frowned. " You don't really like your cousin, do you?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that...she's immensley annoying."

Klaus nodded. "My cousin, Casey, gets on my nerves, too, but he's family."

I wanted to say that Marie and I weren't technically family since her mother was adopted into ours, but it didn't sound like the nicest thing to say...and he already knew.

"Give me five minutes to change, Klaus," I said since wasn't sure how to respond to his last comment.

"But I like your little snowmen!" Klaus fake a complaint.

"Well make a snowman while I'm gone and maybe you won't miss them as much," I replied before I stepped back into my house to get ready. I turned to him and asked, "Or do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll wait out here."

I nodded and closed the door so no flying spiders would enter my house.

I have an irrational fear about that too.

I had just reached the top of the stairs when Marie walked past me to go downstairs. "I know you like him, Isadora. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way."

I glared at her. "I don't like him like _that_."

"Sure!" she called from the bottom.

I groaned. Why does everyone feel the need to nag me about Klaus? It's my life, guys. Pipe the peppers down.

I was able to get ready and eat a biscuit in the small matter of five minutes and pretty much sprint to the front door, pausing before opening it to touch up my hair. That's when I realized something.

_I WAS PRIMPING_.

Now I wasn't a whole bunch, this was only the minor stage. Unfortunately, the minor stage of primping is only the beginning. As I discovered this, I remembered I had purposely worn my favorite shirt (that I don't look too bad in if I do say so myself) and my favorite jeans.

Things were only going to get worse.

I mean, butterflies are enough but I sometimes find myself feeling nervous when I'm talking to him, and when I leave him I'm actually _shaking_.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to meet Klaus and the invisible butterflies outside. Closing the door behind me, I asked, "So what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "Just walk."

We walked slowly to the sidewalk in comfortable silence that was gradually becoming awkward with every word not spoken. I tried to keep my mind off of stressing over what to say and what not to say by thinking about more important things: like trees.

Trees.

The best subject I could come up with was about trees.

"Isadora?" Klaus interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay? You look upset."

I shrugged. "Just a little."

"Why?"

I sighed and quickly said something that had been bothering me but had nothing to do with what was stressing me at that moment. "It's just...Marie and how annoying she can be. She just makes me mad, you know?"

"Well have you tried talking to her?"

I gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"I mean actually talking to her and not just insulting each other," he continued. "Try giving her a chance. After all, she _is_ family."

"We're technically not family," I grunted. I had already explained that to him the day before.

Klaus shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Marie is part of the family whether you want her to be or not. Just try to be nice to her. I know she's a little...different and she doesn't seem like the kind of person you would usually hang out with, but if you gave her a chance then maybe you'd learn she's not just who you think she is."

I took in what he said. It really made sense. If there are backgrounds to the reasons of irrational fears, then there just might be a reason to why Marie is the way she is that she isn't letting on. Maybe it's the same for other people that are similar to her. Maybe even Kaley and Haley have some depth to them.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to treat my unrelated relatives like relatives.

**3, 231**

**That's the word count for the actual story.**

**I have that there for my own happiness...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought about it, please! :)**

**"You got the right to remain right here with; I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. Love is a high speed chase racing down the street. Woo woo woo! I'm Coming After You!"**

**~ I'm Coming After You by Owl City**

**That's what I'm dancing to right now. X)**

**Bye everyone! Until the weekend! :D**

**;)**


	38. New

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting for 17,567 years.**

**This is going to sound weird, but I, the author with no life, have been busy every weekend since I uploaded the last chapter.**

**I've also been busy during the week, but then again, when am I not?**

**But yeah, I haven't had time for Fanfiction _at all_. And because of that, I have quite a bit of PMs I need to answer soon...**

**Anywho..**

**I'm still kinda busy (I have a major research paper due next week. Kill. Me. Now.) so if I don't upload next weekend or the next...I probably died.**

**So yeah, this unintentional month-long wait wasn't my fault this time! :D Well, it kinda was...**

**But I'm still alive and, hopefully, I'll be able to continue the routine weekend by weekend uploading.**

**Review Replies:**

**Aphroditegirl700 - Well if that isn't just permanently scarring, then I have absolutely no idea what is. You must really love your coffee if that worked. xD Wow, a seven-year old? That's...absolutely pointless, why would she even try? Yes, I love snowmen pajamas! I pair of oversized purple pajama pants covered in snowmen...it's awesome! I have it on now! :D Haha, that'd be a nice little question to ask him, I'd love to see his face! There's a good chance I won't be leaving or abandoning the story. I'm enjoying it too much. :) Anywho, I'm really glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Luna Baudelaire - Haha same here, but with my grandmother...Oh goodness, that's awful. Snicket really should've given his readers a warning about a sudden fear of your house catching on fire. Oh my gosh I'm proud of her! The part where Dewy died was so depressing and totally just like WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE? you know? Really, you did? :D That's so awesomely amazing like oh my gosh I'm ever so grateful. :D Tell her she doesn't have to understand Kladora. It's Kladora. That's just the way it is. :) Don't tell she ships Klaus and Fiona! Haha, that's alright, I like long reviews. I think they're awesome. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge - Yeah, I understand that. It was almost a year after I published the story and I realized how young Isadora was...and she was doing all this...what the heck have I created? Aww, I can't stand science. It's my weakest subject. :p I'm taking art, too! :D I worked on a project for ten and a half hours and it still didn't get put in the art show. Sorry, that was just bothering me. Anywho, I'm happy you liked the chapter! And thanks for sticking around with the story. :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 - So, I take that you liked it? :D**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop - ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SERIOUS? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT? When I read that, my day was officially made, because I love Liam Aiken! We ship the same people-we have so much in common. :DD Haha...yeah...Anywho, I'm so so happy you like my story! Thanks for reading! :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty - Why did iTunes do that? :( Yeah, I don't like the rap version of Alligator Sky. It's okay, but I prefer the version without the rap. It's way more 'Adam'. :) I used to get in trouble for reading during class, too! But now no one pays attention to me, but I literally sit in the very front of the classroom and do pretty much whatever I want. Except in chemistry. The teacher in there would probably eat me if he saw me work on anything outside of science. Anywho, well, you sound like those people in my class I admire because they're just so darn creative! :D Seriously, I'm jealous of them. All of them. -_- Haha, okay, if I ever become an anime fan, I'll make to go into that direction first. :) That's alright, 'i obviously can't go an entire chapter without including some Kladora. Curse you cute couple. Anywho, I'm really, really glad the chapter was to your liking! Thanks for sticking around for so long! :)**

**book lover - OH MY GODS HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Sorry I missed it. :( Don't hate it, embrace! Make your friends jealous by declaring the fact that you were born on Valentine's Day makes it official that you're going to find true love! :D It's an Aphrodite blessing, I bet. :) But then, I guess your friends would complain some more. I agree, you don't need a guy to be happy. Especially if all the guys in your life aren't even you're type but your parents keep insisting you like them when you don't and it's so frustrating, I mean HE'S NOT MY TYPE. Sorry...my problems exploded onto the internet. But yeah, I'm really glad you liked it! Duncan's a nice choice, haha! And I'm sincerely excited with the ideas you gave me and I hope you like how your ideas turn out later. :) Thanks for reading! :)**

**Nutella - Aww I want some tacos. :( But then again, Duncan might ban me from writing stories with him in it. I'll take a burrito. ;) xD Thank you very much! And I plan to keep breathing...:) Thank you so much for reading and I'm so happy you like it! :)**

**S'moreo1235 - *facepalm* See, my problem is that you can review every chapter while you're logged in but if you're not logged in for one chapter, totally forget you have an account. I haven't been thinking straight lately...I'll get to PMing you! I just haven't stepped into my inbox since I last uploaded...I still have yet to answer the six messages that await my reply...Aww I want a shirt like that, that's really cool! :)**

**AshArmani - Join the club. :)**

**Pottergirl1 - OH MY GOSH WE MUST HAVE THE SAME GRANDMA because that's what my grandma does...I love her, but...you understand. :/ Aw, good luck. :p There might be some Kladora in the near future...like very near because I seriously can't write a chapter without _some_ Kladora. :)**

**CrazyGirl75690 - Woah, did you just get it recently? :D Bench ball sounds fun, I want to play! :D Woah, what's Newearth? Oh my gosh, an owl fairy! That's totally owlsome! I love both owls and fairies! :DD Cool, aren't pierced ears fun? Well, when you're not cleaning them...I didn't have to do that, I was a baby when I got mine so I guess my mum had to. As for your friends, maybe they were babies too and they just _thought_ they remembered...you never know...Thank you thank you thank you so much! :)**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm - If it makes you feel any better, I'm behind on this story by like, what? A month? I'm a failure! Dx We can try to cure our procrastination together! :D Later...woah, I'm curious as to what that fear...should I look that up..? I'm kind of tempted..Anywho, thank you for your very nice review! :)**

**Zoe Snow - Haha, yeah, Klaus needs to cowboy it up! In he most Hades way...? I don't know. What you said. :) Thank you soo much! :)**

**FreezingSapphire - Yeah, it sounds a bit weird, doesn't it? Oh, well, it's not like this is going to affect him immensely, I hope at least...Thank you! I'm happy you liked the chapter! :)**

**FeminerdyPotato - Aw, thank you, you kind person! :)**

**Dude with the Tattoo - Hey your back! Aw, I hate being busy. I've been busy for the past month. :/ But you're back, so it's all good now! I'll try to make more chapters like that in the near future, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the advice. :)**

**LeprichanicDolphin - Wow, thanks! :)**

**Okami Kitsune 0606 - Thanks! Did she seriously? That's awesome! Please give her a hug for me! :)**

**Gilderoy-Hater - I completely forgot about that. O.O *sigh* Oh well, we learn from our mistakes. Thanks for bringing that up. :) And thanks for reading! )**

**Oh my gods there done. I should start the chapter now.**

**So while you read, I'll be practicing my English accent :D I seriously think it's getting better. All those Harry Potter movies and Danisnotonfire videos (if you don't know who he is-look him up. NOW) are really paying off...I'm even thinking in an English accent. O.o**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**New:**

**Sunday, March 25th**

Well.

Bea came over to my house today and I had to duct tape her arms and legs together so she would have no choice but to stay and keep me company. I didn't mention to her that Aunt Josie and her kids were staying at my house, so when she found out...it wasn't pretty.

See, Bea has had bad experiences with all three of them.

Last year, Bea rode in a golf cart with Aunt Josie and, apparently, she can't drive better than Marie especially if what she's driving is a golf cart. They drove straight through a shallow pond, up a hill tall enough to give them enough speed to _literally fly_ over one of the hole's for golf ball's flag, drop a few feet past it, and skid to a stop right in front of Bea's dog, Skittles.

If that's not scary, then I don't know what is.

The same day, Marie screamed at Bea, "I'm going to kill your dog and feed it to the lions at the zoo!" while she chased her around the house because Skittles peed on her phone and ruined it.

But she didn't have to, because Noah got revenge for her. He soaked Skittles with the garden hose and threw her in the mud while no one was watching.

So you can understand why Bea wasn't exactly happy that they had returned.

They're terrible experiences, aren't they? For both Bea and her dog.

I made sure Bea didn't run into any one of them and just stayed in my room. I needed someone to keep me company! It's not like anyone else in the house could. My parents went shopping for groceries, Aunt Josie was flirting with her boyfriend on the phone (I know this because Aunt Josie is too scared to hold the phone too close to her ear because some electric shock could go through the phone and burn her ear off, so she had it on speaker), Duncan was wandering around contemplating his life, Aunt Josie was getting Quigley to bathe her goldfish again, Noah was destroying Duncan's room again, and Marie was Facebooking.

That pretty much left me alone.

After ten minutes of complete and utter boredom, I decided to go and try to have a real conversation with Marie. I figured that if I approached her nicely, then we wouldn't have a smart mouth battle with each other. All the other times I started talking to her, I never really had a friendly attitude. Maybe she was mean to me because I never allowed myself to be nice to her; I saw her as a prep and judged her by it.

Isn't it amazing what you can discover in just ten minutes of boredom?

I knocked on the door of Marie's guest room after pacing up and down the hall for about fifteen minutes wondering whether I should bother trying to be nice.

"Come in," came a monotonous voice from Marie.

I slowly opened the door until there was enough space for me to stick my head through. "Um, hey, Marie," I said ever so awkwardly.

This was difficult.

"Do you need something?" Marie asked monotonously.

"Um, I, uh, I-actually, I-I came to ask i-if you needed anything."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

Being mean to her had become such a habit that an awful attitude was just scratching at the back of throat, and it was dying to be released from the inside of me.

As I answered her question, Marie had out her iPad down on her lap and began stretching her arms. After I finished speaking, she froze and cocked her head to the side. She narrowed her eyes at me as if she thought I was faking my friendliness.

"No...thanks..." her voice trailed off, and I could tell she almost didn't believe I was actually being nice.

"Mmk, well, uh, I guess I'll just go then, so, uh, yeah, bye."

I couldn't handle the stare she was giving me. Not to mention the air around me was thick of awkwardness.

So I awkwardly left.

I knew I had to try harder than that, but I was never good at starting conversations with people; I'm surprised I have friends at all!

fortunately, I knew someone who was incredibly social, thanks to her un-proven ADHD, and it was most likely she could help me.

I called Bea.

After I finally had Bea trapped in my bedroom, I explained to Bea that I was trying to make nice with Marie but it was so difficult that I was going to need her (Bea's) help to actually have a real conversation with this chick.

"No!" she refused. "I won't have anything to do with her! She threatened to kill my little Skittles! I will not talk to her!"

I shushed her loudly and whispered, "Would you keep your voice down? My Aunt Josie's out there! Do you want her to think we're still alive and come find us and nag us to death?"

Bea's eyes went wide. "She thinks we're dead?"

Before I could respond, we heard Duncan yell, "Again?! Seriously, Noah?! I'm going to get you a nice burrito and shove it into your eyeballs if you don't stop this!" Then we heard quick and heavy footsteps. Suddenly, my bedroom door was thrown open and Noah ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.

I did a mental face palm for forgetting to lock the door so no one would come inside to bother us.

Duncan began pounding on my door, yelling, "Get back here, Noah, I'm not finished with you!" But Noah ignored him.

"Hey!" Noah exclaimed. "I remember you! You're Beatrice, the girl that Duncan's in love with!"

_"What?"_ Duncan yelled from the other side of the door. "Bea are you in there?" He didn't know Bea was with me so...that must've been a nice surprise. "Yeah, she is," I confirmed." "Don't listen to him, Bea, he's a kid, he doesn't know whats he's talking about! Isadora, open the door so I can clobber this kid!" Duncan yelled desperately from the other side of the door.

As I was unlocking the door, Noah yelled, "Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old! Don't let him in Isadora; he's mean to me!"

Before I opened the door, I turned to Noah and said, "Well, maybe if you stopped trashing his room he'd be a lot nicer to you." Then I opened the door and stopped Duncan from pushing past me with my hand and stepped out into the hallway with him, closing the door behind me. "I don't allow fighting in my room."

"But I'm not going to fight him. I'm only going to punch him a few times!" Duncan yelled, trying to push past me to get to Noah.

"No! Go downstairs and wait for me," I ordered as I blocked the doorway by putting my hands on either side of the door frame.

"Why? Just let me finish my business with the kid and-"

"No!" I yelled. "Go and wait for me," I whispered,"or I'll tell Bea what Noah said is true."

"I'm not in love with her!" Duncan whined.

"But you _do_ like her," I pushed.

Duncan's eyes went wide, then he tried to act nonchalant and said, "Pfft, pfft...pfft...pfft!"

"Duncan, stop spitting on me and go wait for me downstairs!"I yelled angrily.

"Fine!" he raised his arms in defense and went downstairs.

I went back in my room and closed the door behind me. Then I crossed my arms and glared at Noah. _"Noah..."_

There's a reason Noah bothers Duncan and not me.

He's afraid of me. He must've been really desperate to get away from Duncan if he was going to run in my room.

Noah's eyes grew wide like a doe. "Don't do anything to me! I'll-I'll-I'll-I'll tell my Mom on you! I will!"

By the fearful look on his face, I could tell that he probably wouldn't and was scared to death at what I was planning. Now, I wasn't going to do anything bad to him, I just let him believe it so he would coöperate with me. It was going to be a little harder today, but possible nonetheless.

I looked at Bea. "Do you have my duct tape?" Bea, who had been sitting in the corner trying to keep her distance from Noah while all this was going on, nodded and tossed me my checkerboard duct tape.

The three of us were a sight as we walked out of my room and down to the TV room.

Bea refused to be anywhere else in the house besides my room because she didn't want to run into Aunt Josie or Marie. It was bad enough for her that she was within fifty feet of Noah, so I wrapped duct tape around her arms and wrapped the tape from that same string around my waist. Then I did the same thing with Noah, but I also stuck some tape on his mouth for good measure.

When we met Duncan in the TV room, I had to threaten Duncan with my duct tape to not come near us unless I told him to.

He agreed reluctantly.

I took the duct tape from Noah's face and gave him a very stern look. "Apologize, Noah. _Now._"

"For what?" He argued. "I didn't do any-"

"Noah!" I interrupted.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"So we can hear you," I said through gritted teeth. "And like you mean it."

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry! I am! I really am! Just _please_ don't let Isadora eat me alive!"

The fact that I convinced him I could do that might be why he's so afraid of me...

I'm awful, I know.

Duncan sighed and crossed his arms and continued glaring at Noah.

"What do you say, Duncan?" I asked Duncan with a tone that implied he had to accept Noah's apology.

Duncan sighed once more and averted his eyes to the side, but his expression softened a bit. No matter how much Noah annoyed him, I knew Duncan couldn't hold a grudge over him. Duncan was too nice of a person, and he had a soft spot for little kids. Especially if those kids were little boys, because Duncan has always wanted a little brother. I guess he maybe just wanted to be a role model for someone.

"Make him say he forgives me, Beatrice! He loves you, so he'll listen to you!" Noah cried as he tugged at Bea's sleeve while she inched away from him and looked at me for help.

I pulled Noah off of Bea and gave Duncan a look that said, "Hurry up and say you forgive him; I've got stuff to do!"

Duncan cringed at Noah's mentioning of his alleged love for Bea, but he saw the look I was giving him and, through gritted teeth, said, "Fine."

"Now hug," I ordered, crossing my arms.

Noah and Duncan began to object, but I glared at the both of them and ordered more sternly, "_Hug_."

Duncan sighed, but he walked over to Noah and put his arm around; Noah returned the hug. Duncan smiled and looked down Noah. "Yeah, you're not so bad kid-_oh_!" Duncan released Noah and clutched the spot on his stomach that Noah had punched with the hand he had slipped out from underneath the duct tape.

"_Noah!_" I glared at him. "Are you serious?!"

"Hey, you guys aren't using the TV, are you?"

We all turned to see Marie standing behind us. She walked past us and plopped herself down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV on and said, "Good, because I need it." She turned it on Disney Channel and, surprisingly, turned on my favorite TV show, _Adam&Ada._ It was the premiere of the new episode! I had completely forgotten about it! I had been waiting for that episode for three weeks!

It's a good show. Don't judge me.

I squealed and practically flew over to the seat next to Marie, bringing Beatrice, Noah, and Duncan (Beatrice and Noah ran into him, pushing him in the direction I was dragging them) with me. "I love this show!"

Marie looked at me with confusion clearly visible on her face.

However, I ignored it and continued fangirling. "Did you see the last episode?"

"The one where Adam got jealous of Liam?" Marie asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I love the scene where Adam finds out he has feelings for Ada!"

"That's my favorite part!" Marie smiled. "It was _so_ sweet!"

"I loved it when he said, " I began to quote Adam, " 'I like it when we play piano and our hands accidentally touch.' "

" 'And I get this awesome feeling'," Marie began quoting along with me, " 'that no one has ever made me feel.' "

"Great," Duncan said dully. "You two found something in common. Now could you please disconnect these two so that they can _get off of me?_"

The episode began and Marie and I squealed.

"I guess no-" Marie and I interrupted Duncan by telling him to be quiet.

"Please?" Duncan begged, but Bea put a hand over his mouth. "Shh! I'm trying to watch!"

Duncan gave her a confused look.

"What?" Bea asked. "This show is addicting."

Yup. I could definitely tell that this was the start of a new friendship.

**Yes! It's done! Oh my gosh my eyes hurt...**

**Hope it was good enough...? Yes? No?**

**Anyways, uh...so I was kind of hoping that maybe you guys could, um, give me some constructive criticism on my writing, and um, how to get better, because I really want to be a great writer some day, and, uh, I want to know how to get better, so, uh, if you want to, could you give me some criticism or maybe, uh, get someone you know that's a critic to, uh, read a couple of my latest chapters?**

**Or is that what Beta Readers are for, you know, I've never really had one. I thought they just checked your story for grammatical mistakes and whatnot, but do they give you constructive criticism too?**

**Just want to know...**

**Oh and _Adam&Ada_ is based off of the show _Austin&Ally_ (my favorite show :D). Just thought you should know incase you don't watch Disney Channel...**

**"She said, 'I love this song; I've heard it before, and it stole my heart; I know every word.' She's gonna dance all night-night till it hurts, singing the Best Song Ever, Best Song Ever...Give Me Your Hand!"**

**~ Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) by The Ready Set**

**Go listen to it if you haven't! Go! :D**

**;)**


	39. Propositions

**So I finished my research paper! Yay!**

**And I left you all hanging for a few centuries...not-so-yay...don't hate me?**

**Um, school's over now and, um...I'm actually ALIVE! Well at least until you all organize a rabid mob to come kill me. Please don't, I just survived school, and I don't think I can take anymore torture.**

**Review Replies:**

**nuttierthansquirlpoop - You like Austin and Ally too? :DD Really? What's the tumblr thing called? I must check it out! :D I'm not sure what an amaze balls guy is...did I use that at one point in time? Because if I did I'm going to feel like such an idiot. Thank you so much! I just think my writing can be weird sometimes, so that's why I wanted some criticism. :)**

**Aphroditegirl700 - Are you for real?! :D Oh my starz I ship Auslly sooo much! You make references? :DD *fangirls everywhere and breaks the laptop* Are you serious? Anywho... Thank you! You're too nice!...Seriously. :)**

**Luna Baudelaire - Really? :D Wow, that must've been a really small word limit. Ugh, I can't write a poem to save my life. :/ What did your entries have to be about? Um, you should probably hire someone to fix the railing then. :) Really? Doctor Who is still going? I haven't watched the show, but I plan to because I've heard it's really good. Um, is this doctor some sort of alien? Because isn't he, like, 1200 years old? Can you explain this to me? Hahaha, I probably should name him Ike! Just to be ASOUE-ish. ;) I bet you do I could tell by your username. It's got 'Potterhead' written all over it. Potterhead for life! You should watch Dan's videos! Or maybe you shouldn't because you'd get _seriously_ addicted and he'd_ kinda_ take over your life. GASP! You shipped Kliona?! Well as Pumbaa once said you got to put your behind in your past. X) Actually, now that I type that it seems kind of weird. Anywho...xD Ran around your house screaming? Dang! I didn't scream, I just went *GASP* "Are you freaking serious?! What the heck happened here?!" and I cried, but not in that order. Yeah, I just want to see Emily Browning in an actual good movie besides ASOUE. Can't she get a normal role? No, I don't have a Tumblr...but I have a Pinterest. ;D I almost made a tumblr just so that I could follow Adam Young but I didn't because I'm not that much of a blogger. :/ Cool, what's the book? And what's the video called? I want to see it! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**dragonrobotgirl - You watch Austin and Ally, too? :D The acting could be better, but it's still one of my favorte shows ever! Aw, thank you soooo much! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge - Really? That's so awesome! You must be awesome! What did you win with? :D I'm not saying I'm a major artist, it's just one of those rare things like: Wow. I'm proud of that. :) Yeah Austin&Ally is really good. But if you ever watch it, you would have to look past the acting because none of them are that good except for Dez (the redhead). I've decided to get a beta reader! I'd ask you, but you've already the story...unless you want to give me some cronstructive criticism right now. ;D**

**KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm - xD That was brilliant! Aww well thank you! :D Maybe you should strp yourself down with some duct tape. You'll end so bored that you'll actually want to finish your short stories. I haven't looked it up yet, I'm too lazy. It sounds interesting...but whatever it is, if it makes you feel any better...I'm afraid of the sky. Thanks again! :)**

**FeminerdyPotato - Yeah, she kind of did I'm just trying to make Isadora learn some stuff here...I'm probably not doing a very good job. :/ But I don't plan on them being all of a sudden best friends, so it's not total weirdness. :) This is probably going to make me sound like an idiot (I swear I'm not), but what does it mean to be anti-serious? I mean I know it means _anti_ serious, but...could you elaborate on that for me? Because I really do want to follow your advice. :) Thank you! :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty - Aww, I used to do that with moustache duct tape too! :D You can convince kids of anything. I once convinced my brother he was a robot. No lie. Are you serious? What the heck? xD I bet if I read in my chemistry class, my teacher would do the same thing...should I try? Oh that sounds wonderful! What class is it? Tell Hermes to send it to my school! :D Haha, I bet you have a brilliant muse! Mine is kind of weird. I have gotten several epiphanies for fanfictions (mainly for the Austin&Ally fandom) just from something that my chemistry teacher said while he was lecturing us. It's so weird. xDD I wish I could send more than a large THANK YOU! :DDD But unfortunately, that will have to suffice. You are too kind of a caffeinated kitty! Are you serious? What's the one-shot called? I'll read it! :)**

**S'moreo1235 - Oh my gods! Quick, whose your OTP on the show? (This is the part where you say 'Auslly' and I fangirl until I break the laptop. ;D) When are lemonade days? I love lemonade! :D Really? I've been PMing with romansofgreece! Not for that long since I stopped talking to EVERYONE IN MY INBOX FOR 10,000 CENTURIES because of school and my hatred of touch-screen keyboards. Yeah send me the script! Anything with the name fandom in it sparks my interest! xD I think that might be Pi...or random numbers-don't listen to me. Anywho...Thank you SOO much! :D**

**FreezingSapphire - Really? Do you know of any, like, major criticizing ones? I really want to improve my writing. :) I'll look a little more closely at my contractions and such and, since I have recently found out what a thesaurus was, I will use that! Thanks for the advice! :)**

**Nutella - xD The show's addicting! You an Auslly shipper? ;) I ship it SO much! They have been one of my major OTPs since...the show started! I didn't put the real name in because I felt like changing the names to something different. I just wanted to spice things up a little bit. But it might be illegal. O.o You don't like sleeping? I wish I could sleep more than I get to. Dx You can have my awake time if you you give me your sleep time! :)**

**ginnyweasleyrox - That's my favorite scene, too! Thank you thank you thank you for thinking my lame jokes are funny! :D Long Live Auslly! :)**

**book lover - Thanks for coming back! I don't plan on giving up on this story for as long as it takes. :) THANK YOU! :D Wait...what IS my plot? 39 chapters into thing and I don't know what my own stinkin plot is. GASP! Auslly fan alert! :DD I love the show too much for my own health! Seriously, I think it made me emotionally sick. No, I haven't seen Les Mis, but myfriend has and she said it was ahamazing! And I saw a scene of Anne Hathaway singing in that movie in the Oscars and I cried. So I plan on seeing it one day. You're welcome, and thanks again! :)**

**Oh my gosh, I love talking to you guys! You hilarious and nice reviewers, you! Stay Original! (I just made that up after I looked at my bubble gum brand decorated pants...probably wasn't that original but oh well.)**

**And you should know: I have worked on this chapter during my absence from this website, but I keep changing things and extending things and UGH! Because since this chapter was so ling awaited, I wanted it to be REALLY long. So, I REALLY hope this chapter lives up to your expectations of length and awesomeness.**

**It probably won't, this is me we're talking about here. But a girl can dream.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Propositions:**

**Tuesday, March 27th**

I almost feel bad for Marie and Noah. While my brothers and I still have school and my parents still have work, they have to go with their mother to her company meetings and sit in the lobby. At least in school you can talk to people and the grown-ups don't always wear gray suits and scowl at you because they think you'll break their contaminated fish tank filled with fish and man eating snails. I mean, really, which would you prefer?

Probably neither, because you're a laptop and you don't have the systems of an actual human being to be able to answer my question.

Anywho...

So yesterday at school, an announcement was made that the school would be having a spring formal that the Spring Formal committee had oh-so-cleverly named _Spring Formal_, and it's going to be held in two weeks.

Now I don't usually do school dances, so on those nights I just isolate myself in my room and scroll through pictures on the internet that are related to my favorite fandoms and cry whenever I find one that touches my heart right in the feels. But this time, I just might go.

Before you get the wrong idea, the only reason why I think I might go is because a few hours after my mom got home, the school had a machine call my house and explain the entire dance idea.

They must have been _really_ desperate for people to go to their dance if they're going to call homes. Especially if they're going to call my home. Now that stupid dance is all my mom will talk about. Actually it's all that any of my friends talked about all day. But I least I get to leave those people. Living with a mother who lives for parties makes it harder to deal with. My mom only brought the dance up once with me (teasing me about Klaus, of course) because she's way too busy fussing over Quigley and Duncan and what they're going to wear and who they're going to take and all that. This could take a while because my brothers aren't dancers either and they both have their heart set on not going because some tournament is going to be premiering that night on TV.

I don't think my mom cares, though.

She's our mother, so she usually gets what she wants, and she wants them to go.

Which means I'll probably have to go, too.

Unless I bribe her brownies...

Never mind, that probably won't help either. We all know how that worked out last time.

...How_ did_ that work out?

My memory is _awful_.

Anywho, they made the announcement about the dance during our first class this morning and everyone started talking about it. I never pay attention to the announcements because they're horribly boring, so when Katelyn turned around in her desk to ask me if who I was going to ask, I was all, "Who am I going to ask what...?"

And so she had to explain it to me.

Once I understood what was going on, I started laughing at the idea of me _actually_ going to a school dance! And she thought I was going to ask someone!

Fat chance of_ that_ ever happening!

See, it's a girls ask the guys dance sort of...thing, and that alone makes it pretty official that I won't be going with anyone. If I'm going at all, that is, because there is no way on this polluted little earth that I'm ever asking a guy to a dance.

And I tried making that perfectly clear too in second period when my friends wouldn't stop bugging me about it, but I don't think my friends caught on that I don't want to go.

"You_ are_ going to ask Klaus, aren't you?" Bea asked, leaning over her desk's metal bar, closer to me.

"I'm not asking anyone, Bea, much less Klaus!"

"Why?" Jo cocked her head to the side. "We've already went over how you two are MFEO!"

"Yeah, um, no, we're not," I shook my head.

"Come on, Is!" Katelyn exasperated. "Everyone knows you like each other except for the two of you!"

At that perfect moment, Katelyn's boyfriend, Jonas, walked in and when he heard what she said to me, he stopped and asked, "Are you talking about Klaus and Isadora?"

"YES!" Bea, Jo, and Katelyn shouted at the same time.

"But I thought they were already dating!" he exclaimed, and I almost threw up on his ignorance.

Not at the thought of dating Klaus, but at the thought of people actually thinking we ARE dating. Not that I don't want to date him.

I'm confusing myself.

Moving on.

After I told Katelyn's boyfriend that he must be really daft and that he should go away before I threw up on him (in a joking way of course, I don't usually throw up on people, and I didn't want to be mean) I said to my friends, "I'm not going to that dance and I'm definitely not going with Klaus!"

Katelyn put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Isadora, if I get Jonas to find out if Klaus wants to go to the dance with you, will you ask him?"

See how persistent these chicks are?

And I got the drift that Klaus wants me to go too...

During the last ten minutes of class, I was using the metal bar on Klaus's desk as a foot rest.

Thunder boomed outside, making me jump and push Klaus's desk away a little bit. The sudden movement of his desk made him jump up from the nap he was taking and look at me, the cause of his shock, with a questioned expression. I let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged.

Dropping my feet to the floor, I grabbed Klaus's metal bar, planning to pull him back to his original spot.

He didn't budge.

I tried pulling a little harder the second time.

It moved an inch, but it still wasn't lined up correctly with the other desks.

And that was irritating me.

I frowned and moved to stand in front of his desk. I tried fixing it from there. Klaus watched me struggle and let out a tired sounding laugh. I dropped my knees and rested my chin on my arms that I laid on his desk. "I can't do this," I said quietly.

Klaus gave he his adorable crooked smile and then laid his head on his arms too, but he was looking away from me. I could tell he was tired, so I didn't say anything else. Instead, I began fixing his awfully messy hair. Klaus was having another distressed day and I was hoping it wasn't because of another creepy nightmare.

Thunder suddenly rumbled outside again, making me gasp and jolt backwards, hitting the desk with both of my arms.

Klaus jumped upright at the sudden noise and looked shocked for a moment before he cocked his head to the side, as if he was about to ask me a question.

Mrs. Gabriel, who had finally noticed I wasn't in my seat when she heard the noise I made, told me to go back to my desk. I was about to obey when lightning cracked outside the window, followed by an explosion of thunder. Klaus jumped again (poor kid) and reached for my hand, as if on instinct, right when the power went out thanks to a blast of sparks from the lightning strike.

I tried to ignore anything that might have felt like sparks when Klaus grabbed my hand.

The lightning was outside, not inside.

The people in the room that act like they've never seen darkness before began to freak out. Mrs. Gabriel had to get up and started yelling at the class to calm down.

Klaus's hand lingered on mine for a short second longer before he carefully slid it off.

Thank the heavens no one could see how red I could feel my face had gotten.

Curse the underworld that the lights flickered on and revealed my burning red face.

I quickly stumbled to my seat as I tried to hide my face. I tried to make it seem like I was totally interested in my dirty Converse or any classmate that screamed something about death. Anything that wasn't Klaus.

"Mrs. Gabriel?" Duncan asked, raising his hand once the class had mostly settled down.

"Yes, Duncan?" the teacher responded as she fixed her hair with an expression that looked like she knew she was going to regret letting him talk.

"I think we're going to die."

Now, see, I absolutely knew that Duncan didn't think that. Duncan loves chaos, and being in the middle of a chaotic class that is chaotic because of something he said or did is funny to him. Which is why he started laughing like a lunatic when the immature kids started screaming again.

I feel really bad for Mrs. Gabriel. She usually keeps her cool, but she only has so much patience, and I think Duncan stresses her out.

"Mrs. Gabriel?"

"_What?!_" Mrs. Gabriel yelled at the poor guy who walked in the room at that moment. You could she was frustrated with the immature-lings.

The guy, Michael, looked kind of scared. "Uh, Mr. Gosplay needs you."

Mrs. Gabriel sighed. "Please tell him I'm busy at the moment."

Michael nodded and as he was walking out of the room (this is the ultimate weird part) I think he winked at me.

I was shocked out of my sanity so hard.

I was so shocked that I had to ask someone if they saw what he did so that I knew I wasn't absolutely crazy. I looked over at Klaus who had his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he'd be up for killing something at the moment. "Klaus did you...you okay?"

"Yup."

I almost set off the fire alarm because his lie just about set his pants on fire.

He was fine at lunch...for a while.

We were sitting at a lunch table having a fun time throwing ice at Bea, Duncan, Jo, and Katelyn as they did the same to us when Michael came and sat down in the empty seat next to me. That officially confused me to the point of no return. Michael and I were acquaintances, not much friends. So the new attention he was giving me was throwing me off.

When the bell rang to go to class and Michael left, I turned to Klaus to be surprised to see that he was fuming mad. "Okay, Klaus, what the heck is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he grumbled and walked out of the lunchroom with Duncan.

"I think he's upset because of Micheael," Jo suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Micheal's hair has more volume," Bea retorted as she shoved the last piece of her apple into her mouth.

"No!" Katelyn shoved Bea's arm. "I bet Michael wants to go to the dance with you and Klaus thinks you'll ask Micheal instead of him!"

I rolled my eyes. Any theory these girls came up with that Klaus was a part of of had to do with Klaus liking me. Except for Bea. Her theories are random because she hardly hears half the words we say.

Back on subject...

The more I thought about what Katelyn said, the more it started to make sense to me. It seemed that whenever Michael was around me Klaus would get mad. This happened two more times throughout the day. I heard multiple times that Michael was kind of a player, so I didn't want to go in that direction, but I'm a particularly nice person, making it quite hard for me to end our conversations quickly. I didn't want Klaus to get the wrong idea just because I have awful social skills, though. So I decided to confront him after school.

Aunt Josie and her kids were already home when my brothers and I got there. I didn't think it would be a problem, and I could just walk across the street to talk to Klaus like any normal day.

Of course, I was wrong.

Noah and Marie weren't being bothersome, but their mother was.

"I'm going to see Klaus," I called as I walked to the front door after putting my school stuff in my room.

"Klaus?" Aunt Josie questioned, rushing to me. "By yourself?" She stood in front of me, blocking my path to the door. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No way!" I frowned, not sure why she would ask that.

"That's even worse," she mumbled seemingly to herself without looking at me.

I shook my head. "What _are_ you talking about? I just really need to talk to him right now. I'll be back in an an hour."

Aunt Josie shook her head. "No, I can't let you. While your parents are at work, you and your brothers are my responsibility. I can't let you run across the street by yourself. You could be run over! And even if you make it to Klaus...no I can't let you go."

I open my mouth to protest, but she interrupted me. "Don't you have homework? Why don't you get that done? Education is one of the world's best pastimes!"

I sighed. "Fine." And I turned back around to head upstairs. I know my aunt means well, but if she toned down the strict act, I would definitely be okay with that.

I worked on my homework like she told me to, but I couldn't stop thinking about what to say to Klaus the entire time. I finally just stopped in the middle of it and called Klaus. If my aunt wouldn't let me go see him, then he would have to come and see me.

"Yeah?" was the first thing he said when he answered his phone.

"Yeah, Klaus, um, could you come over? My aunt won't let me leave the house."

"Are you sure you're not just too lazy to walk twenty feet?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm serious, Klaus! Just..can you?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in five."

My aunt was doing something crazy in her room, so she didn't notice when Klaus knocked on the door and I led him into the TV room.

"You needed me?" he asked as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Yeah, um," I coughed. Discussing boys with Klaus wasn't exactly my forte. "You're friends with Michael, aren't you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He stiffened. "Well, yeah, you could say that, I guess. Why?"

"What's his deal? I mean, he hardly paid any attention to me until today."

Klaus shrugged, avoiding my gaze. "That kid's a strange one."

"So...he hasn't told you anything?"

"Ignore him. He's not worth your trouble," he said with a sort of annoyed expression.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Because he's a cockroach and you can do so much better than him." Klaus stated flatly.

"Yeah, well, what makes you say _that_?" I knew there had to be _some_ reason why Klaus was behaving the way he was when Michael was mentioned.

He sighed and looked at me with a soft expression. "I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you'd be smarter than to fall for his little act. But if you really want to know, then I'll tell you."

I frowned. What was this kid getting at? "Tell me what?"

"Michael said that he could get any girl he didn't know to ask him to the dance and his friend bet he couldn't get you and..."

"And so I'm basically just part of a bet. Yeah, that really helps a girl's self-esteem." I was little hurt, but not completely. Michael was an idiot and I would've never asked him to the dance anyways, but what girl would want to be part of a bet like that?

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Klaus blurted out, turning to face me directly. "I knew it'd hurt your feelings when it shouldn't. You're an _awesome_ girl! Michael's just an idiot who's way to blind to see that."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I could feel a small blush coming on. "Thanks, Klaus. But I wouldn't have asked him to the dance anyways. I pretty much decided that I'm not going."

"Why? Isn't there any guy you want to go with? Any guy at all?" he leaned a little bit towards me.

I sighed. "Well, there's this _one_ guy I-"

"Ask him!" Klaus exclaimed.

I jumped back, a little shocked by his outburst. "Um, no."

"Why?" his excited expression dropped.

"Because there's no way on this Earth that he would ever agree to going with me, " I answered.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? I mean, how many people do you know were successful without actually trying?"

"Yeah, no," I said flatly. "I don't care what you say because I'm not asking him."

"You know, you could be doing him a really big favor," Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care." I crossed my arms. "Call me old-fashioned, but I still think that the guy should make the first move."

"Well, maybe this guy is worried you'll reject him."

"Well, if this guy _really_ liked me, then he would step up anyways."

"But this guy really _does_ like you! He's goes crazy just thinking about you all the time!" Klaus exploded, jumping to his feet

"Then when the heck is he going to step up like a man and say something because I won't be waiting around forever!" I argued, standing up as well.

Klaus crossed his arms and frowned down at his shoes. "Well maybe you should take someone you think is man enough for you to the dance instead of him. Maybe you should just forget about him altogether.."

"Klaus, do you even know who I'm talking about?!" I asked with annoyance clear in my tone.

"Not a clue." And with that, he turned away and walked upstairs.

I followed him as he walked quickly for the front door. "Klaus, wait!"

He opened the door and, to both of our surprises, my parents walked in with a middle aged man whom I've never seen before.

"Oh, thank you, Klaus!" my mother greeted as she followed the man and my father inside. "This is Isaac," she gestured to the stranger. "He has a proposition for Aunt Josie," me mother said giddily. My father looked somewhat annoyed, but all he said was, "Calm down A., do you want to spoil his surprise?"

"Call everyone!" Isaac said with a large grin on his face. "I want everyone to hear what I have to say to Josie!"

"Oh, I'll get them!" my mother volunteered happily. As she climbed up the stairs to get Aunt Josie, she called Quigley and Duncan to the foyer harshly in French. A few moments later, my mother returned with Aunt Josie, Marie, Noah, Quigley, and Duncan right behind her.

"Isaac?" Aunt Josie exclaimed happily and ran to hug him. "Why aren't you in Russia? I thought your job-"

"I was about to leave, but then I realized that I couldn't stay that far away from you unless I knew something very important. I know you knew that I've been scared of commitment, but..." that's when Isaac got down on one knee in front of her and pulled a ring out of his coat pocket. "I realized that I love you too much to not be with you forever. Josie, will you marry me?"

Holy fudgesicles.

My aunt had just gotten proposed to.

In my house.

Holy freaking fudesicles.

Klaus and I exchanged glances. The memory of the words we exchanged not too long ago came to mind:

_"Well, if this guy really liked me, then he would step up anyways."_

_"But this guy really does like you! He's goes crazy just thinking about you all the time!"_

_"Then when the heck is he going to step up like a man and say something because I won't be waiting around forever!"_

"And whose argument do you think this helps?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, he just...left.

Then today at school, we kind of avoided each other. I wasn't really mad at him and he didn't really seem mad at me, we just...didn't talk. Didn't look at each other. Well, I did my best not to.

And then...it happened.

At lunch, I saw Haley pull Klaus aside and started talking to him. He looked at me when she finished and I pretended to have been looking somewhere else, even though we both knew that I was looking at him. He responded to her and she pulled him into a hug.

You don't have to be a genius to know what she asked him.

Oh, and Aunt Josie agreed to marry Isaac by the way. They're going to get married at the end of the summer.

Everything's great.

Just great...

**I tried to make it really long! I did! But this was the most my little brain could conjure up without going into a different subject or whatever. I'm sory. Dx I hope it was okay! Was it okay? It doesn't have to be good, was it at least _okay_?**

**I have a bunch of stories to tell you guys, but I can't remember any of them.**

**So I'll wait for next chapter.**

**"Oh tear ducts and rust; I'll fix it for us; We're collecting dust; But our love's enough; You're holding it in; You're pouring a drink; Know nothing is as bad as it seems; We'll come clean..."**

**~ Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk featuring Nate Ruess**

**That's basically what I listened to the entire time I typed up this chapter. It's so good! :D**

**See ya later!**

**~ Soldier On ~**

**;)**


	40. Crazy

**Am I a bad person yet?**

**Review Replies:**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop - 1) I know right?! It was so asdfghjkl; I can't even! I was sad when they broke up, though. :/ 2) No! Don't cry! I've heard billions of kids crying today! I'll do what you want, just DON'T CRY! 3) Haha, yeah I bet it is! Nah, I think the people on there are just creatively spirited. You wouldn't happen to know what blog it was on, would you? 4) sdgbhhk;l/juyhkglhkjtghjlul Sank you! :DD Like ohmygollygoshers you're too nice! X) No I'm not an anime/manga fan. I just couldn't get myself into it. Just not my thing. :)**

**Beatrice Den - Thanks a lot! :D I want to keep it up so let me know if this chapter is good too. :) Yeah, those are some good options, as longas Dez stays crazy. He's the funniest on the show. :)**

**CaffeinatedKitty - xDD I like that idea about the 'fictional bus'. We could that make that happen to someone we dislike as much as Haley, if you catch my drift. ;D Yes, Isaac does represent Ike. I looked it up on Google and, apparently Ike is short for Isaac! I think an entire flash mob of people singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight would make them realize they like each other and get married and live happily ever after! I have no idea how that happens. I guess people just like random and stupid stories. Like, my story Mt. Stupid has the most reviews I've ever gotten for a one-shot, and it is literally the stupidest thing I have ever posted on the internet. Hey as long as you got a muse then you're good. :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 - Yayyy! :DD Oh my goshers, seriously? We probable share a supernatural internet telepathy...thing... :)**

**FreezingSapphire - xDD Don't worry! It'll all work in the end. Trust me, I'm a sucker for happy endings. :)**

**FeminerdyPotato - No, thank you! :DD I fixed it? Really? So just keep doing this? Okay! :D I missed you too! I missed all my readers, I never want to take that long to update again. :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge - Aww cool! Really, you'd be my beta reader? :D Well I probably wouldn't send in this story, but things I'll be working on in the future, if you're up for it. :) Wait. WAIT. _I_ inspired you? Like,_ inspired_? And now I suddenly feel like my purpose as a human is being fulfilled. X) Finally! Someone who's younger than me who gets it! In my opinion, people are going way too cra-cra with the whole dating scene. And that dance idea is retarded. Vote for a guy, pfffft! That's absolutely ridiculous. Boys, like girls, shouldn't be a looked upon as a prize to be won! Or...voted on. I don't know. Come on, let's be crazy cat hating ladies together. Oh, and thank you thank you! :D**

**Nutella - I know, right?! It's been forever! I'm so happy to be out. Hope you get out soon. :)**

**So I just read the latest review for my story Mt. Stupid. Oh my God. Is it wrong that after reading it I felt like I did my job? (Look at the one posted on January 7th, 2013 if you want to know what I'm talking about.)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Crazy:**

**Saturday, March 31st**

Yesterday, after my Aunt Josie packed up her kids and _left_ (is it bad to be this happy about it?), I joined my family for a nice, quiet family dinner. Our family dinners are usually quiet because it's like no one has anything to talk or we're just to busy worrying about something else to talk. So the conversation that my dad started threw all of us off.

"So I bought a car today."

All of our heads snapped towards our father.

"You did _what_?"

"Really?!"

"No way!"

"_Duncan James Rockefeller! _You bought a car and didn't even bother talking it through with me first?!"

My dad looked like he was already expecting the reaction that he got. "Now before you all go crazy on me," he said with a hint of sarcasm as he narrowed his eyes at all of us, "here me out. I bought from my Uncle Craig for few hundred dollars because no one he knew would buy it. I just took it off his hands."

"Let me make sure I got all of it, Dad," Duncan said with a mouthful of food. "You bought a _car _from _Crazy Craig_? A_ car_ that _Crazy Craig_ was selling? Well of course no one would buy it from him, Dad! He's crazy! Who knows what he's done to that car. I mean, he's probably got it set to morph into a Transformers every time you put the key in the ignition!"

My dad snorted. "Quit exaggerating, Duncan. He wouldn't do that because he's _not _crazy at all. He's just a little more spirited than most people."

"Your telling me," my mom grumbled. Then a little louder, she asked, "Isn't he the one who rolled off a 200 foot tall cliff in a barrel wearing nothing but a sundress and a fedora?"

"Sounds like Crazy Craig all right," Quigley said under his breath with a smirk.

Dad dropped his fork and pointed his finger at my brother. "Now stop that you two. _Your uncle is not crazy._"

"Just admit it, Dad," Quigley pushed. "I mean, even Isadora thinks he's crazy! And we all know she's not exactly sane."

I ignored his comment about my sanity.

Because it's true, really.

"I actually like Uncle Craig," I said matter-of-factly.

My dad gestured towards me with a triumphant smile.

"I think his insanity is one of his best qualities" I finished.

His smile fell.

"Oh, come on, Dad, " Duncan groaned. "It's not like we said we _didn't_ like him. We _like_ crazy people. Honest." Quigley and I nodded our heads vigorously in agreement.

"Good," he said, raising his fork to his mouth. "Because we are _all_ going to visit him tomorrow when I go pick up the car."

My brothers and I groaned in unison.

My dad dropped his fork and stared at the three of us in astonishment. "What happened here? You all said you like Uncle Craig two seconds ago!"

"We do, but does it have to be tomorrow?" Quigley groaned.

"Yeah," I added. "I got stuff to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" my father asked, awaiting my answer with an expression that said he knew my answer wasn't good enough.

"Homework," I answered, raising a single pea to my mouth.

Actually, what I wanted to do was mope some more about how Haley won Klaus over and they were going to the Spring Formal together and are spending a lot of time together and Haley hates me so Klaus won't talk to me and-UGH!

But I didn't want to announce that to everyone over the dinner table.

"You can do that tonight because we are all going tomorrow."

"Oh, come on, Dad," Duncan pleaded.

"No, _you _come on," Dad scolded. Pointing to Quigley, he stated, "You spend too much time with Violet," pointing to Duncan, he continued, "you're too hung up on baseball to care about anything else, and _you_," he pointed to me at the end, "you spend too much time locked away in your bedroom doing God knows what on that laptop of yours. We need to spend more time as a family. Besides, when was the last time we saw Uncle Craig?"

"Easter," my mother deadpanned, referring to the most recently occurred holiday.

"Well...we're going to see him again tomorrow. No more arguments." And with that, he picked up his plate, dropped it in the sink, and went upstairs.

The three of us turned to our mother. "_Mom?_"

It was usually what my mother says goes, not my father. He was usually the reserved, observant, easy-going, occasionally making a sarcastic comment parent. This was all too new.

"Don't look at me!" Mother exclaimed, standing up to put her dish away. "I am not stepping in when your father is acting like _that_."

My brothers and I sighed in disappointment.

"Besides," Mother continued, "I think he's hot when he acts like that."

"Ew!"

"Gross!"

"_Mom!_"

"Why would you say that?!"

"There's a picture in my head! Oh, God, there's a picture!"

"I think I'm going to lose my dinner!"

The next morning, the five of us packed into my dad's car for the long drive out of town to the countryside.

"I'm cold!" Quigley whined as he pulled on my jacket sleeve after attempting to stick both of his legs in his shirt.

"Jeez, Quigley," I snapped, pulling my arm away, "you think you'd be warm enough with all that hair on your legs."

"Oh, _burn!_" Duncan shouted, laughing like crazy.

"I wouldn't talk so much, sis." Quigley narrowed his eyes at me. "If you were boy then you'd have this same problem!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If I was a boy, I'd be way too much cooler than you to care. Oh, wait, _I'm cooler than you anyway._"

"Hey, Mom," Duncan called from the backseat behind me and Quigley, "I think Quigley needs some ice for that awful _BURN_!"

"Yeah, sweetie, could you just put a couple more tally marks under Isadora's name there?" Dad asked, looking away from the road a minute to point at the notebook that was keeping mine and Quigley's score.

My mother put down her mascara in frustration. Taking the notebook and a pen, she muttered under her breath, "Put another tally mark." Then louder she complained, "I don't know why you're making me participate in this childish game of yours."

"Well, you didn't think it was so childish when we played it when we were teenagers," my dad smirked at her. My mother just chuckled and drew the marks.

"Yeah, how did that work out anyways?" Duncan asked, "Didn't you two speak two completely different languages?"

"Oh, sweetie," my mother turned around to smile sweetly at him."You don't need to speak a foreign language to give someone a good insult."

"Oh, yeah," Quigley crossed his arms. "Well, I bet Dad won."

I rolled my eyes."Oh, please. Have you _met_ our mother?"

"She's right," Dad laughed. "Your mother won."

"Because I'm better at everything," my mother said, fixing her makeup again with a joking smile on her face.

"Um, no, I was better." Dad smirked. "You won because I had a crush on you, and I wanted you to like me."

"Did you get her to?" Duncan piped up from the back.

I took advantage of the split second of pure astonishment at his ignorant question to make a sarcastic comment. "No, you're only here because Mother reproduces by budding."

Duncan looked at me with confusion while Quigley and my parents burst into laughter.

"Give her another mark," Dad said between laughs.

"What's the score now, Mom?" Quigley asked excitedly from behind her.

"Um..." she put her makeup down again to check the notebook. "Isadora: 73; Quigley: 25; Duncan: One and a half."

"What? There's no way she could have that much!" Quigley protested.

I shrugged. "I told you I could be mean when I wanted to! Especially when I'm locked in a car with you."

"I want a rematch."

"I want a burrito," Duncan said from the back again.

"Duncan, how did you even start liking burritos?" Mother turned around to look at him. "You're not Hispanic in any way."

Duncan shrugged. "When you leave a fifth grader alone in the middle of a parking lot surrounded by restaurants, he discovers new things."

"I never..." Mother began with confusion, when it suddenly dawned at her. She turned to my guilty looking Dad. "Was this when I took Isadora with me to Paris? When were you planning to tell me this? After your funeral?!"

"_Duncan_," Dad groaned, "you were supposed to keep that quiet!"

"Did you know about this, too, Quigley?!" Mother shouted at him.

Quigley shook his head vigorously.

"That's because Dad left him at the park before he left me in the parking lot," Duncan blurted.

"_Duncan!_" Dad yelled.

"What?" Duncan shrugged. "Might as well come clean about everything."

"_Please_ don't tell me there's more!" Mother covered her face with her hands.

"Well," Duncan answered, "there's that time when you were at-"

"Oh, look, it's Uncle Craig!" Dad shouted a little _too_ enthusiastically. We all looked up to see Uncle Craig waving at us in front of his old, brown, rickety looking house that stood at the front of a wide field of yellowish wheat. He came to greet us as we pulled into his driveway. The car had barely stopped before my mother hopped out of the car and stormed angrily towards Uncle Craig. "_Please_ talk to you nephew!" She groaned angrily. "He is absolutely crazy!"

Uncle Craig furrowed his brow. "I thought _I_ held that title."

My brothers and I looked at our dad at once with an expression as if to say, "Really?"

Dad avoided our gaze and stumbled to get out of the car. "Shut up."

After a very warm greeting, we all went inside to sit in the living room. I was about to sit in the corner of the couch next to the arm when Quigley plopped himself down in the seat.

"Move, Q-tip, I was going to sit there."

"Make me, Iguana-face."

"Okay."

I grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in his face as I tried to squeeze into the non-existent space between Quigley and the arm rest. He pulled the pillow and hit me with it as I finally got my butt down to the seat forcing him to scoot over. He grabbed my legs that were now on top of his. Then he stood and pulled me by legs to the other side of the couch and rushed to get to the seat. I sat up and tried to crawl back into the space. By that time, our parents and uncle had walked in and had seen us fighting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Uncle Craig had begun chanting.

"Craig!" Mother scolded.

"What you don't let them wrestle?" he questioned. When her expression didn't change, he only shook his head. "Such a shame." Mother turned to us."Quigley, let go Isadora; Isadora, get off your brother! Both of you just stop acting like children!"

"Actually, Mom," Duncan spoke up from a rocking chair off to the side, "if neither of them are doing their own thing then its a must for them to fight like. Nothing personal, that's just how they bond."

Mother shot him a look that told him to shut up.

I took the seat next to Quigley instead, trying my best not to laugh, and I could see Quigley struggling as well. My dad sat on my other side. "You'll get him next time." he smirked.

"My big brother and I used to wrestle all the time," Uncle Craig began, sitting down in a chair and the conversation was downhill from there.

As lunchtime rolled around, my mother insisted on cooking lunch while Uncle Craig showed the rest of us his basement. My dad had seen it before, and he was worn out from focusing on the road for three and a half hours so he went upstairs to sleep a little bit.

So a ignorant question asking kid and his fighting enabler siblings ventured to an underground room with an elderly, unstable man.

Perfectly normal, right?

At the opening of the basement, you could only see a few dusty, old boxes. But when Uncle Craig turned on the light, it suddenly turned into a room full of vintage treasures. There was some furniture, but at the back there was a wooden desk cluttered with old newspapers. The wall in front of it was covered with old pictures of young men in, usually standing in front of cars.

"What are all these, Uncle Craig?" Quigley asked flipping through an old newspaper.

"Keepsakes from my old career. Whenever he stayed with me your father loved it down here, reading everything, I figured you would too."

Everything did look interesting, especially with the headlines on the newspaper: "Number fifty-five slides across the finish line missing two wheels and the hood on fire."

"What _was _your old career?"Duncan asked, reading the descriptions on the pictures.

"A Nascar driver," he stated as if that was no big deal.

"Whoa!" I wheeled around to him quickly.

"Really?" Quigley exclaimed. "They let _you_ behind the wheel?"

Duncan elbowed Quigley in the gut. Uncle Craig only laughed. "Crazy, right? They knew about my record of driving off cliffs and driving up ramps to fly above other cars in traffic and they still let me in!"

I stared at him in amazement. Driving off what now?

"Did you win a trophy?"Duncan asked excitedly.

Uncle Craig, shook his head. "No." He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing perfectly polished, golden trophies. "I've won _four _Winston Cups. In a row."

Our jaws dropped. Duncan was the first to talk. "So, you were like, awesome!"

"Do you still have your car?" Quigley blurted.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "It's in the garage if you want to see it."

And we definitely wanted to

It was small and flat. Faded red paint covered it, alone with white stripes. On the hood and the back of the car there were two large white circles in the center, each with the number five in it. Number fifty-five. Uncle Craig was the one with his car half dead that won the race?

That's the best crazy I had ever heard of.

"Say, you kids want to go for a test drive?" Uncle Craig asked with a sneaky smile on his face.

"In your racing car?" Quigley asked in a surprised tone.

Uncle Craig shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that thing is sentenced to the garage until the day it finally falls apart. I meant in the car your dad bought from me. Both of your parents are inside. If no one tells them, we can get away with one of you kids driving!" he explained excitedly.

"Don't say that in front of Duncan!" Quigley warned. "He just ratted out Dad _twice_ this morning to Mom."

I glared at Duncan. "If you say anything, I'll tell Bea!"

"Tell Bea what?" he asked, acting like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"_You know._"

"So," Uncle Craig began flipping the keys, "who wants to go first."

"Oh, I do!" I exclaimed.

Uncle Craig tossed me the keys. "Don't kill us."

* * *

><p>My first time driving ever was the scariest and most exciting time in my life.<p>

"You're on the wrong side of the road!

"Watch out for that truck!"

"Get back on the road!"

I had just swerved out of the way before I drove the car head on into a large truck and kept turning unstable circles in the grass. Uncle Craig was laughing the entire time as if he knew everything was going to be alright.

As soon as I finally got the car in the direction I wanted it to go (back to Uncle Craig's house), I floored it off the grassy field and back onto the road. Swerving onto the other side of the road, braking like a mad men if I got too close to another car (fortunately, we were in the country where no one else was, so this only happened twice), and speeding down the straight road back to Uncle Craig's house with the windows down.

I figured I would never have the guts to get behind the wheel again, so why not be crazy?

When we pulled into the driveway, I knew we were all in trouble. My parents were standing outside waiting for us, as if they knew what we were doing. When they saw me stepped out of the driver's side, my mother's face turned more red than it already was, and my dad just looked amazingly confused.

We _all_ got in trouble.

Especially me.

They made it clear that we all could've been killed, arrested, killed, oh, and killed.

And now I'm grounded.

For a month.

And I'm not supposed to be using my laptop, but everyone's asleep right now and it was literally just sitting there on the kitchen table. And I couldn't sleep. I would've left it alone if I wasn't such an insomniac.

That crazy feeling I felt while I was driving hasn't left me yet. It was _such_ a rush of adrenaline and freedom, in a scary and twisted way. As we pulled into our driveway tonight, I saw the light from Klaus's room go off and I was reminded of my every day life and how I had recently been depressed because of the whole dance situation with Klaus. But the more I thought about all the things I could do by myself without worrying about him and Haley, I felt better. Besides, who was I to say that Klaus and Haley couldn't end up together?

My feelings toward Klaus haven't changed, and I will admit that I am still heartbroken he's been spending more time with Haley (probably soon-to-be-girlfriend), but I'm not going to let those feelings destroy me. If I'm going to go crazy, then I'm going to go in my own way.

**Isadora was turning into a Bella.**

**So I wrote this.**

**"...Airplane through the sky, greyhound racing by  
>Dirt bike on the beach, sailboat on the sea<br>Don't matter much to me what it is that I do  
>As long as I'm coming home to you..."<strong>

**~ Metropolis by Owl City**

**;)**


	41. Incinerated

**It's been a month? *facepalm* I swear, I lost all track of time! That happens to me in the summer. I never wanted to do that again! Dx**

**Review Replies:**

**Pottergirl1 - Thanks! At first I though it be kind of weird, but I feel better now! Might not be enough Kladora in this one...but it's coming eventually! :)**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 - xD Bacon is wonderful!**

**CaffeinatedKitty - Haha, I believe that! xD I was like that when I was in the car with my sister he first time she drove ever. Never be in the same car as someone when it's they're first time...EVER. Yeah I've noticed that! It's like people just feel more prone to review the story that just happens to be the stupidest!**

**nuttierthansquirelpoop - Are you serious? You did this with a quad bike? xD If by popular you mean everyone knows about it? Well yeah, most people do. Not everyone cares about it, though. It's like dirt racing, except the cars are on a pavemented fenced-in track. :) Anywho, thank you so much!**

**FreezingSapphire - Haha! Thanks! :)**

**Guest - Hey! Thanks so much! :)**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge - Wow that's amazing! :D I want to say thanks, but I don't know if that would make sense so I'll just asdfghjkl! Haha, yup, the last thing I want for Isadora is for her to become a Bella. That would be an ultimate failure on my part. Thanks again! :)**

**Beatrice Den - That's okay, this chapter is extremely late, so.. :/ 15 family members? O_O How big is your family? By Bella, I meant Swan from Twilight. You know, the chick who can't live without a boyfriend. Really? How's it familiar? Anywho, thank you so much for the review! It means a lot! :)**

**FeminerdyPoatato - Really? Yay! Thanks! :D**

**Sofialovessomeon - Oh, hai. :) I'm like asdfghjkl because you're so nice thank you so much like oh my gosh! :D So is it a good thing or a bad thing that I remind you of that jerk? Either way, forget him, because he's probably not worth your time anyway. Let him fend for himself in a lonely dangerous world! Don't mope, be happy! And again, thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**10thcabingirl700 - What? Was it like on accident or what? That's awful. :( Don't worry about it, it's okay, it's not your fault your account was deleted. Thanks for the review. :)**

**Nutella - What are the odds you reviewing right before I upload? Crazy coincidence. Same here. During the summer, my mid is just blank. Thanks for the review! Have fun in your nighttime sunset with your potato! :)**

**Thank you so so so much! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Incinerated:**

**Monday, April 2nd**

Happy late April Fools Day! I don't really like April Fools Day, because that's when Duncan is the most annoying. He messed up the time on his alarm clock so that it was set to go off at four in the morning, even though the clock said it was seven o' clock. Why would he mess up his own alarm clock? Because I don't have one, so he snuck his into my room just so he could do that stupid prank. Then at breakfast, he hid a fake spider in my favorite cereal, so I got a nice surprise when I was pouring the cereal in my bowl. To get away from him, I decided to hide behind a tree in the backyard. I brought an enormous book with me, so that I could sit the day out there and not have to put up with Duncan's annoying pranks and not get bored.

But that didn't really work out.

About five minutes into the book, I felt something funny on my head. It felt like something was crawling on my head! I freaked out and began vigorously shaking my head and messing up my hair to get the whatever it was off! I stopped once I heard Duncan laughing like a mentally challenged hyena on one of the branches of the tree I was sitting against, holding different kinds of string that he taped to a piece of wood.

I threw my book at his head and he fell out of the tree.

I guess this was all sort of his payback from the insults I gave the day before on the way to Uncle Craig's house. I didn't think he took offense. I didn't even think he was paying attention! But if being extra annoying was going to make him feel better, I decided to let him carry on.

Now I'm going to sort of go off-topic here, but bear with me. It will all make sense eventually.

At lunch, (after being cruelly tricked into thinking the latest episode of _Adam&Ada _had just premiered and I missed it by you-know-who) my mother made a surprising announcement: "I have signed the three of you to be volunteers at the zoo this week."

"_What?!_" my brothers and I exclaimed in unison.

"But, Mother!" I protested. "It's Spring Break this week. No offense to the animals, but I don't want to spend my one week of freedom until summer surrounded by them!"

"Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to _break the law._" She glared at the three of us. "Since I don't have enough time to assign you chores around the house, I'm sending you three off to be assigned harder chores by a stranger. Isn't that idea much better, sweetie?" She asked, looking at my dad. He looked up from the taco he'd previously been devouring into non-existence and looked at my mother with puzzlement, clearly unaware of what she'd asked. Instead of asking, he went back to his taco saying, "Yup." Mother didn't seem to notice.

"I'm getting you all up at six tomorrow morning because you need to be at the zoo by seven thirty. That means you'll have to go bed early tonight." Mother continued.

My brothers and I groaned. Spring Break is about staying up late doing absolutely nothing! Not going to sleep _early_ so you can work at a zoo the next morning. I was totally bummed. I understood why she was punishing us, I just wasn't happy about it. I guess that's why it's punishment. Now I know not to drive until I get license, even if the road is practically in the middle of no where and they're aren't a lot of cars around.

Mother told the three of us to start getting ready for bed at seven and she wanted us in bed by eight. I was hoping she wouldn't give us a bedtime, but, unfortunately, she did. And that _really _made me upset, because the new episode of _Adam&Ada_ was premiering at eight, and I'd been waiting for it for, like, an entire week! _Do you know what it's like being unhealthily obsessed with a show that has whole week waits between episodes?!_

Of course not, you're a laptop.

You know no pain.

So I knew I had to break the rules...again.

I know this is really strange, but I keep forgetting that I have a TV in my room. It's really small and doesn't have HD channels like the one in the TV room does, so I always overlook it and forget that it's there. In fact, I was so used to _not _watching TV in my own room, that when I should've been in bed, I had already snuck halfway downstairs before I remembered that there was a TV in my room and I could watch the new episode in _there_ as long as I kept the volume low.

I like to think I'm smart sometimes, but in reality, I don't really have any common sense. That little fact is important later on, too.

I successfully watched the episode without getting caught, but once I get hooked on technology at night, I can't stay away. Especially while I had a case of Adam and Ada feels. (They're perfect for each other!) I snuck down to the living room where my mother was temporarily keeping my laptop and scrolled through fangirly websites, and by the time I was done it was three in the morning. I had to wake up in three hours!

Time flies when you're fangirling over everything.

At six in the morning, my mother woke me and my brothers up like she said she would. Right when she threw the biggest Harry Potter book in the series at me to get me to get up, I regretted staying up so late. I need a full ten hours of sleep to be able to function properly, and three hours wasn't going to cut it. But if I wanted to make sure my mother didn't find out about the multiple times I broke her rules last night, I would have to act like I was awake, which took even _more_ energy than sitting up in bed, and I'm pretty sure I used up all my energy just doing that.

At breakfast, I actually had to eat _with my eyes open. _And _good posture_. I almost passed out. I didn't see my mother until it was time to leave, so I was able to act as sleepy as I was until then.

I wanted to sleep in the car, but then Mother might have gotten suspicious, so I had to keep my eyes open the entire half hour it took to get to the zoo. I think Duncan was the only one of us who actually went to bed early, because he was the only one who looked awake. When our mom left us with our temporary boss, I noticed that Quigley looked as sleepy as I felt, so he must have stayed up late too doing who knows what.

Probably scrolling through pictures of Violet.

The woman who would be ordering us around woke me up enough to realize where I was because she was _super_ loud and _kind of _freaky. She had red hair and was tall and skinny. She was wearing a forest green rangers outfit topped off with a green hat that would've passed for a fedora if it had been three sizes smaller.

"_Habari,_ new recruits!" she said over-entusiastically. "That's Swahili for _hello_. I am Olivia Vialio. I'm the lead ranger at this zoo and I will assign you three your jobs! You'll all get to work with real live animals this week! Isn't that exciting?"

Real live animals. I had never seen such a thing. (That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.)

Quigley was so excited he almost passed out. He stumbled, but Duncan caught him. "I didn't eat the last cookie!" Quigley jumped after he fell on Duncan. After he saw the confused look on Olivia Vialio's face, he quickly said, "I mean...animals? Yay! I love animals!"

"Great!" Olivia cheered, completely forgetting about Quigley's off-topic cookie comment. "Come with me to get your name tags and t-shirts, and I'll assign you your spots."

Remember when I said she was freaky? This is when I came to that conclusion.

She led us into a room behind the ticket counter and handed us our t-shirts and stickers to write our names on. "Sorry, but these are the only shirts we have left, and they're all different sizes. Decide among yourselves who gets what and I'll be right back."

Right before she could leave the room, Duncan had wandered off to a small table that held an old ununique-looking, wooden box, and he had begun admiring it. Just as she was about to step out of the room, Duncan held up the box and asked, "Hey, Ms. Vialio, what's this box thing?"

Olivia did a ninja jump across the room and snatched the box from Duncan's hands. "_Don't touch the box!__" _One of her eyes started twitching and she looked kind of crazy.

Really loud tolerate-able woman had just turned into really loud freaky woman. The box looked really old and uninteresting. And if she didn't want anyone touching it, why was it out in the open where we could, God forbid, _touch it._ And why was she about it to leave us alone with it?

It seemed pretty weird to me.

"Uh..." Duncan looked equally freaked out as Quigley and I did. "Sorry?"

"Oh, that's okay!" Olivia said perkily, putting the box back on its table. Then she skipped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. I was just about to comment on her weirdness when she reopened the door and yelled, "_Don't touch the box!_" and slammed the door again.

"Wow," Quigley said softly, looking scared. "She's all kinds of crazy."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Definitely all kinds." Quigley and I each picked up one of the orange t-shirts that Olivia laid on the table for us. They each had the name of the zoo in black with the silhouette of a horse on one side and a lion on the other. Orange wasn't my favorite color, but oh well. I checked the size on the shirt I picked up: large.

I looked up at Duncan, who already had on a shirt, and it looked too tight on him. "Hey, Dunc, what size is that shirt?"

"A small."

Seriously, dude? "Well, can you switch with me? This one's too big."

"We're triplets, Iz," he said a matter-of-factly. "It's going to fit you the same way it would fit me."

I shook my head at his ignorance. "Do you even hear yourself right now? You're bulkier than I am. Just hand over the shirt!"

"No way!" Duncan protested, wrapping his arms around himself. "It makes me look attractive!"

I rolled my eyes. "Here, this is a medium," Quigley said and tossed me the shirt he picked up. "Thanks." I gave him the large-sized shirt.

Just as Quigley and I pulled the t-shirts over our regular clothes, Olivia barged back into the rooms. "Hurry up and put on your nametags! It's time for me to assign your places!"

"Where are we working?" Quigley asked, sticking his name tag to his shirt.

"Africa!" Olivia said, gesturing wildly with her hands and looking off into the distance. Well, she couldn't look at much distance, since we were in a small room.

"Um," Duncan raised his hand. "Isn't that a little far from the zoo? Mom's coming to pick us up at three, and I don't think a flight-"

Olivia interrupted him. "No, not the continent, the section! Come on, follow me!"

The walk to the African section of the zoo was like walking miles through the Sahara Desert! It was literally on the other side of the zoo, and about three times the size of the rest of the zoo. And, of course, our assignments were at the other side of the African section too. I almost died getting there. I only had one slice of toast and an egg for breakfast, and that alone didn't give me enough energy to walk as far and to sweat as much as I did in the half hour (yes, a full thirty minutes) it took just to _reach_ the African section. Plus, I was running on three hours of sleep, and that only made things worse. Quigley and Duncan literally had to half drag me through the zoo's makeshift Africa to our spots.

As we were walking (or dragged, in my case), I noticed a bunch of other delinquent looking kids my age and older looking miserable as they fed animals and ran errands (which included dragging these huge cases). I was starting to think that this was the place that parents sent their misbehaving kids during their free time. And now Quigley, Duncan, and I had been sentenced to this place.

"You three will be working with Bessie!" Olivia said enthusiastically, once we reached our destination. The three of us stared in awe at the poor caged animal.

"Bessie the elephant?" I questioned.

"Bessie the _adolescent_ elephant to be exact!" Olivia corrected.

Bessie was a cute, gray elephant about five feet tall. She looked absolutely miserable on the other side of the bars with nothing to entertain her but the food stacked in the corner of her cage.

Olivia opened a door on the side of the cage. "Come on, children!"

We froze. "Uh," Duncan began, "We're going in there with an actual elephant? Is that even legal?"

Olivia shrugged. "Does it even matter?"

Before I could even point out that it indeed mattered, she pushed us through the door and we were suddenly in the elephant's cage, standing closer to it then we would have liked.

"Quigley," Olivia began, "you'll be in charge of Bessie's food. Go to room 331 down the hall and drag five new bushels of hay in here. Then, rake all of the stray pieces of hay and put them in this , you may pick up her feces. Isadora," she led me to the back corner of the cage and handed me a hose attached to the wall, and a bucket with soap and a sponge inside of it. "you will give Bessie a bath! Toodles!" And with that she skipped out of the cage, off to do who knows what who knows where.

Duncan had a disgusted look on his face. He looked at me. "Feces is a fancy word for poop, isn't it?" Quigley patted Duncan's shoulder, obviously feeling sorry for him. "Look on the bright side!"

"What's the bright side?"Duncan asked hopefully.

Quigley shrugged, taking his arm from around Duncan. "I don't know. I was hoping you'd figure out."

Duncan pouted, and I felt extremely sorry for him. But that didn't add up to how sorry I felt for myself! I had to give Bessie a bath! The last time I tried giving an animal a bath, I ended up flooding my house. I was afraid what I'd do this poor elephant!

I shrugged. "Let's just get started guys. The faster we start, the faster we'll get done." My brothers agreed.

Quigley left to find room 331, and Duncan found a compartment in the wall filled with rolls of garbage bags and got started with his job. I just stood there in the corner, not sure how to approach the creature. "Um, Bessie?" I called. The elephant turned to face me.

Good, she knew her name.

"Come here, girl, come on," I said softly, hoping I could lure her over to my corner.

I didn't.

She just sneezed.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "She's not a dog, Iz. You have to go up to her."

"But I don't want to," I muttered.

I'll admit it.

I was scared.

I never had to give an actual elephant a bath before. I had never even touched one. How was I supposed to interact with one?

I took a few tentative steps toward her.

Duncan sighed. He took the hose from me and said, "Come on, Iz. Don't be scared. She's just a kid."

I didn't even bother arguing that I wasn't scared (even though I was). Instead, I just turned the hose on and followed Duncan over to Bessie. At the sight of the water, Bessie started backing away slowly, thrashing her trunk around.

"Shh." Duncan raised his hands in front of him and walked closer to her. "Easy, girl, easy.." Amazingly, Bessie calmed down, and she let Duncan pet her! How did Duncan get so good with animals?

He started wetting her with the light sprinkle coming from the hose and motioned me to start with the soap. I carefully stepped towards Bessie, dipped the sponge in the soap, and started lathering Bessie's back.

"This isn't so bad." I smiled.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "Especially with such a good girl!" He started petting Bessie's head and speaking in a tone you would use for a baby or a puppy. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" While he was admiring Bessie, he got careless with the hose and accidentally sprayed me in the face.

"Oh my God, Iz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No," I interrupted. "It's fine." I dipped the sponge in the soap again and flung the soap the sponge caught on Duncan's face. "Because I just got even."

"Um, Papa doesn't play to get even," Duncan said matter-of-factly. "Papa plays to _win_."

"And I assume _your_ 'Papa'?"

He smirked. "Straight up." And he sprayed me with hose on full blast.

I screamed and ducked. Duncan ran over to my side of Bessie with the hose still going. "You scared, sis?!"

I couldn't help laughing. "Not as much as you should be!" I threw my sponge at him, which caught him off guard. I took advantage of that moment to swish some of the soapy water on his clothes.

Between laughs, he yelled, "You are _so _dead!" And he sprayed me again. Laughing, I ran from the spray of the hose to the corner where all the hay was. I grabbed a handful of hay and threw it uselessly at him.

"Your animal food is no match for my-WHOA!"

Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Bessie came up behind him and dropped a pile of hay on top of him! I doubled over in laughter. His face was absolutely _priceless!_

He dropped the hose and tackled me, pushed me into the piles of hay. I rolled on top of him and began shoving hay in his face.

"You guys are having a hay fight?!"

We got up and saw Quigley standing in the doorway with two bushels of hay. "Without me?!" he finished. Duncan and I just laughed. We got up and helped him drag the bushels into the cage to the corner where the piles of hay were.

When we finished, I realized how tired I was and stumbled to keep my balance. "Woah, Iz," Quigley said, "you feeling alright?"

"I should ask you the same thing," I said when I saw he was shaking a bit from dragging those heavy bushels.

"_I_ should be asking," Duncan called from behind us, "why I haven't tried this yet!"

Quigley and I turned around to see Bessie stomping around the cage...with Duncan on her back riding her like she was a mechanical bull. "Check it out guys! I'm taking this elephant to Vegas! You guys coming or what?!"

See, if I had common sense I would've said, "No." And when the three of us were on Bessie's back, and Duncan accidentally kicked a button on that back wall that opened up the garage-like back door, I would've gotten right off and closed that door.

But that didn't happen.

We were able to ride around that gigantic zoo for an hour before we got caught by Olivia, who didn't look very happy to see us on Bessie. We had to ride Bessie all the way back to her cage, and Olivia got even more mad when she saw the mess. She started complaining about how we'd 'soiled the hay' and now we had to pay for it. And she also made us clean the mess, which took another hour. Then we had to take the thirty minute walk to Olivia's office at the front of the zoo so she could call our mom. But before that, she gave us a super long lecture about responsibility and following the rules and how we were breaking all of them.

"Who wants to talk to her?" Olivia asked, holding out the phone.

Duncan sighed. "Give it to me."

Olivia dialed our mom's number and we waited for Mother to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom..." Duncan said shakily.

"Duncan?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, um, I have to tell you something...about Quigley and Isadora and me."

"What?"

Duncan hesitated. He looked at me and Quigley for help, but we knew there was no easy ay out of this. Olivia urged him to continue.

"We took an elephant to Vegas."

"_What?!" _Mother yelled.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll tell her." Olivia reached for the phone, but Duncan moved it out of her reach. "No, I got this." Then he said into the phone, "And then we got incinerated."

"Incinerated?" Mother asked, sounding confused.

Quigley groaned and took the phone away from Duncan. "_Fired._" He said into the phone. "We rode an elephant around the zoo, and we got fired." He handed the phone back to Duncan.

I could tell Mother was holding in her anger. "You got yourselves fired from a _volunteering _job?"

"And we also owe one thousand dollars. Who knew hay was so expensive, right?" Duncan finished quickly.

"_A THOUSAND DOLLARS?_"

Duncan laughed nervously. "Ha ha...Happy April Fools?"

"I really hope your pranking me Duncan, or you and your brother and sister are going to be so grounded that you won't see the sun for the next thirty years."

Olivia took over the phone after that.

Thirty minutes later, our fuming mother arrived to pick us up, pay the bill, and give us the punishment of a lifetime. Surprisingly, when our mom didn't say anything the entire ride home. And when we got home, she just said, "Go to your rooms." I almost smuggled my laptop up with me, but I figured that probably wasn't the best time.

I sat in my room for hours, staring at the ceiling. I was pretty tired after working all day with only a few hours of sleep, but it seemed that my brain didn't want to shut up long enough for me to get some sleep. So I just lied there.

A few minutes after I heard my father come home, Quigley opened my door and told me to come with him. I saw Duncan behind him and that got me curious as to what he wanted. Quigley led us down the hall to our parents room and mouthed the word, "Listen." and pointed at the door.

The three of us put our ears on the door.

"Can you believe that?" we hard our mom say. "They rode an _elephant_. An _elephant_."

"At least it wasn't full-grown," Dad said, and we heard him laugh.

"Stop that," she said. "I'm worried about the kids, Duncan. They've always managed to pull some crazy shenanigans, but they've never done two crazy things so close together. I mean...they're just getting worse."

"I don't think so," Dad said, "they've always been this crazy."

Mom ignored him. "Do you remember my sister, Adela's kids? They were a _handful_. Then she sent them to military school for a year and they shaped up so well it's like they were completely different kids."

"Wait," Dad said, "you're not thinking about sending them away are you?"

"Well, I don't know what else to do. I can't let them keep up with these shenanigans. They need to learn to grow up."

"They're just kids, they-"

"They what? I found a military school in New York that will take all three of them if I send them there on July 7th. One school year there. That's all it takes for them to shape up."

Dad hesitated. "Look. Give them a few months. If they act up, then you can send them, but if don't, then please reconsider."

There was a pause.

Then Mother answered, "They have until July. If they pull something like this again before then, then I'll have to send them off."

I couldn't bear to listen anymore, and neither could my brothers. The three of us walked to Quigley's room, since his was closer. I plopped myself down on his bed. "_Military school_? They're sending us to _military school_?"

Duncan shook his head. "They can't send us to military school. We're not _that_ bad." As he said that, he rested his arm on Quigley's dresser and accidentally knocked over a lamp.

"Really?" I said.

"Well it's not like it caught on fire or something," he defended. The three of us stared at the lamp. Luckily, it didn't catch on fire.

"I think we _are_ that bad," Quigley said. "I mean, she did compare us to Adela's kids."

We took a moment to shudder.

"Yeah, well, they were _chaos_ bad." Duncan said. "We're...what are we?"

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Because there's no way we're _that_ bad."

"Well," Duncan said quietly, "You _did_ drive with-"

I interrupted him, "And you set the roof on _fire_."

"And there was that time we flooded the house," Quigley said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And the time Duncan killed my arm with his stupid wheelie!" I added, waving the arm that had gotten hurt in the bike wreck months before.

"I said I was sorry!" Duncan exasperated.

"'Sorry' won't take away this scar!"

"_Anyways_," Duncan said, covering my mouth with his hand, "we haven't been too bad this past year."

"Um," Quigley said crossing his arms, "I think you're forgetting last summer."

Duncan made a face. "Those times count too?"

I nodded. "Mom will definitely hold them against us."

At the beginning of last summer, our parents sent us to summer camp, and we managed to get kicked out before we'd even been there a week. We had met some really mean kids that wouldn't leave us alone, so we got revenge.

Quigley tried holding back his laughter, but he failed. "Remember when we (more laughter) pushed the big one's bed (laughter) into the lake?"

Duncan fell backwards on the bed laughing. "And when we mixed melted marshmallows with their shampoo?"

"And filled the shower heads with powder?"

"And covered all the doors and windows with plastic wrap?"

"And put itching powder in their sheets?"

"And glued their shoes to the floor?"

"Mom almost killed us when she found out!" Quigley laughed.

"We're never going to camp again." I shook my head.

"Remember Great Uncle Tom's funeral?" Quigley asked, cringing a little bit.

Neither of us had ever heard of Great Uncle Tom until we got invited to his funeral during the summer. Now I don't think we'll invited to anymore funerals in the family. Long story short, we accidentally set his casket on fire.

"Let's not talk about that," Duncan said.

"There was the Fourth of July dinner party," I added, making a face at the memory. We were at Josh and Taylor's house for that party, and we kind of made of mess of things. It involved Duncan hanging upside down from the ceiling, Josh flooding the house (again), Quigley sliding down the stair railing and falling right off on our dad's boss, Taylor deciding to give flying another go and jumping out of a tree (scaring the mess out of everyone), and me accidentally setting off all the fireworks that exploded in different areas of the backyard.

Duncan nodded. "We're going to military school."

"No, we still have a chance!" Quigley said optimistically. "Mom and Dad said we have until July before Mom decides to send us off. All we have to do is be good until then, and we can stay home."

"But Quigley," I protested, "we can't even be good for three days, much less three months."

Quigley shrugged. "We'll just have to try. It's the only chance we've got."

And so, the three of us swore we'd do our best to avoid the temptation to pull more of our 'shenanigans'. Knowing how the three of us are when we we're together, it's going to be difficult. But unless we want to get sent away to military school for a year, we're going to have to try.

**Oh, look.**

**My story finally has a plot.**

**This is my longest chapter yet (over 5,000 words). I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. Even if it took me a week...but I did it! ;D**

**Is anyone else excited for The Sea of Monsters?! :DD **

**I bet you that's it's still going to be really different, because it looked like Grover was with he mechanical bull and he's not supposed to be, but hey! Annabeth is blonde, a guy who I hope is supposed to be Mr. D called Percy by the wrong name, and Logan Lerman is still playing Percy Jackson! :D**

**You just gotta love Logan Lerman.**

**"Ready or not, ****here here here here here I come. ****I'm about to show you where the light comes from, oh-oh. Ready or not, here here I come. This is who I am, I won't hide it. I'm a take it all over the world, to the young, to the old, every boy and girl. Ready or not, here here I come. I'm a show the world where the love is..."**

**~ Ready Or Not by Britt Nicole feat. lecrae**

**Go listen to that song right now! Go make a new tab. And listen to it. Right now.**

**Bye everyone!**

**;)**


	42. Lavenders

**These past few months...have been pretty bad...I almost upload back in October. But then my cousin died, so I had to travel out of the country for her funeral and that pretty much threw off the schedule I had made for writing ten chapters in a week. It actually threw off my entire groove. Also I guess I should confess that I have been seriously depressed for most of my life, but you wouldn't know it unless I told you. Near the end of July, I began sorting out my priorities and basically straightening my life out altogether. I also didn't know what else to do with The Isadora Diaries, so I just took a little break. I started writing for it again in October with more excitement than I have ever had for it. If I never got thrown off, I really would've uploaded by the end of that month. Please understand that I missed almost ten days of school. With the difficulty of my Anatomy class that probably wasn't a good idea. So since then I feel like my entire life has been thrown off. Let's not forget I have extra stuff going on at home that I'm actually not supposed to talk about...anywho...I'm still struggling to get back on track and my grades are kind of suffering. I know I won't really get back into the swing of things until after final exams in January, so don't expect another update then You _should, _however, expect a multiple chapter update. At least three chapters.**

**If you love me and you're a Christian, please pray for me. I could really use all the help I can get.**

**If you're not a Christian...then put good thoughts out into the universe for me. **

**Help my chakras. (You'll understand the reference later. You'll laugh when you do. Hopefully.)**

**Please enjoy the next thirteen chapters, even if they are filled to the max with awful errors.**

**I'm so lazy.**

**But I hated every day that I made you wait, so here! Take these chapters!**

**Oh, and expect lame chapter titles. That's one of the last things I did.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Lavenders:**

**Tuesday, April 3rd**

I am scared for my life.

Like, seriously.

SCARED.

Why, you ask? (I know you didn't actually ask because you're a laptop, but let me talk about my problems, kay?)

MY MOM ISN'T PUNISHING ME.

Isn't that just weird?

Last night (or REALLY early this morning), I was on my laptop (which I'm actually grounded from) in my room surfing the internet.

I know, I know…

Why was I breaking a rule when half of my summer and my entire freshman year could be spent at a military school if I did?

Don't you remember? I don't have any common sense.

Anywho…

So Mother got up in the middle of the night to do something (I don't know, go to the bathroom I guess?) and I guess she saw my light on from under the door, so she thought I was awake (which I was) and came into my room to see what I was doing. When she saw me on my laptop, she didn't say a word. She just raised her eyebrows and left the room. What's worse is that she actually bothered to close the door behind her.

She never does that.

That pretty much made me feel like I should be counting the days to my death. It was also why I was too afraid to eat breakfast this morning. I convinced myself that there was a poison in my blueberry waffle and just sat there staring at it. Apparently, Quigley and Duncan felt the same way because they weren't eating either. But after Mother snapped at us for not eating, that quickly changed.

Conversation at the table was pretty low. The only one trying to make small talk was Dad. But his small talk sucks, so his topics never carried on. He kept wanting to talk about things that he _thinks _teenagers are interested in, like bicycles and volleyball, but he needs to be reminded that anything having to do with either of those happened months ago.

After breakfast, my parents went upstairs to get ready for work. Our parents had gotten us up at six in the morning because they didn't "want us wasting precious sunshine".

Oh, please.

Once they left, I was returning to the warm haven underneath my bed sheets.

Actually, that's what I was about to do when they went upstairs. Quigley was too, but then Duncan held us back.

"Guys I'm scared," he whimpered. "Mom hasn't given us any punishments."

That was true. With the amount of trouble we were in, I was expecting an ocean full of punishments.

"She probably wants to see how we'll act on our own before she decides to send us to military school," Quigley said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Are we going to act normal, or are we going to be overly well-behaved?"

"Mmm," Quigley crossed his arms. "Somewhere in between."

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked.

"Well," Quigley began, "we act normal, but not _too_ normal. We do what Mom wants us to do."

"She wants us to pay her money back," I mumbled.

"And that's just what we're going to do!" Quigley said a little too enthusiastically.

I cocked my head to the side. "How?"

Quigley's face fell. "I don't really know yet…"

"Oh, I know!" Duncan exclaimed, jumping up and down. "First, we get Dad's lawn mower, and—"

"That's a great idea Duncan!" Quigley smiled. "We can go around the neighborhood with Dad's lawn mower, offering to mow people's lawns!"

Duncan scrunched his face up in disgust. "Ew, no. That's boring. My idea was to throw a party!"

"A party?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Duncan jumped up and down again. "We'll need Dad's lawn mower, fifty bags of marshmallows, water guns—"

"Stop right there," Quigley jumped in. "We need an idea that has a less chance of getting us in trouble."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mowing the lawn sounds a lot safer."

"Fine." Duncan rolled his eyes. "If you want to do it the _boring_ way…" He stuck his tongue out at us.

After a three hour nap, the three of us put the idea of mowing lawns into action. We got Dad's lawn mower ad started heading down the street. The first place we went to was the house of this old lady named Gertrude. She'll help anyone who asks for it to the best of her ability. The _best _of it. No exaggeration. That pretty much makes her kind of awesome.

Since she always liked to help out young people, we knew that she help us out.

We walked past the four houses on our side of the street to get her red brick and lavender-flowered home. There was so much lavender that that was pretty much all you were inhaling once you got within twenty feet of her yard. I like the smell of lavender and all, but after breathing in pure lavender, I felt dizzy and seriously thought I was going to pass out. I needed to get away from that lavender. So, naturally, I ran to house that was covered in it.

I'm not stupid; I ran to front door because I was praying that Gertrude would let us inside her house—fast.

I was kind of desperate, so I may or may not have banged rapidly on her door. I felt kind of bad after that, so I knocked really softly to make up for it.

It probably didn't, but oh well. I had good intentions.

Gertrude answered her door pretty quickly, and when she saw that my brothers and I were about to pass out from holding our breaths to keep out the strong lavender odor, she hurriedly gestured us inside.

Looking a bit baffled, she asked, "What a pleasant surprise! How are you children? What brings you here today?"

"We wanted to—" Duncan attempted to answer with gasping breaths. "We were-*gasp*-" He draped himself over the arm of the nearest couch, "hoping to cut your *cough* grass."

Gertrude looked kind of disturbed as Duncan continued with his exaggerated session of gasping. Seriously, he can be such a drama queen.

Gertrude raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She looked as suspiciously. "You all look kind of sick. I've heard my lavenders can overwhelm some people. What makes you want to work around them?"

"Well," Quigley started, "we kind of got ourselves into trouble, and—"

"Say no more! I don't want to hear what you've done this time!" she laughed. Gertrude knew all about the trouble we accidentally got ourselves in. "I _am_ having company later today, and my grass _is_ getting out of hand. If you really want to, you can work on it."

"Really?" the three of us chimed in happily, forgetting that we were almost asphyxiated just moments before.

"Of course! Anything for a Rockefeller! _Especially _after your father helped me with my case last summer."

It helps having a good lawyer for a dad. People can feel seriously indebted.

Not that we'd ever take advantage of that, but it helps when you're trying to raise one thousand dollars to pay your mother back.

"Now," she said, rummaging through her purse, "how about I pay you twenty dollars for the front yard and twenty-five dollars for the back since it's a bit bigger?"

That was forty-five dollars in one job!

We were kind of speechless. Luckily, Quigley was able regain feeling in his body and nod.

"Perfect!" Gertrude chimed cheerily. "You boys get to work outside then! Isadora I have a special job for you in here."

I stuck my tongue out at my brothers while they glared at me.

_I_ got a _special_ job. *evil grin*

God, I sound like a kindergartener.

But I never think much different than one, so I guess that's okay.

"Go on, boys! Get to work! I'm not paying you to do nothing!" Gertrude shooed the boys out the front door.

"So, what's this 'special job'?" I asked when my brothers finally left us alone to go work outside.

"Well, I'm preparing dinner for the C.C.C.C. tonight and I could really use some help."

I smiled. "That's sounds like fun. What's the C.C.C.C.?"

"Community Center Central Club," she answered.

Try saying _that_ five times fast.

"It's quite a big dinner—for forty five people. We best get started now!" she said.

It seriously WAS a big dinner! There was a Caesar grilled chicken salad, lentil soup, lasagna with stir fried vegetables, cornbread, and dirt cake.

TRY MAKING THAT ENTIRE THING FOR FORTY-FIVE PEOPLE. DO IT. YOU CAN'T. Because you're a laptop, and laptops can't cook.

But in all seriousness, it is _seriously_ difficult. We started at ten and we weren't done until five o' clock. Even _after_ Quigley and Duncan came to help a couple of hours later after cutting the grass and running home for a bit to make themselves clean enough to step into the kitchen, it _still_ took a long time. Gertrude called our parents and had to tell them we were with her because they got home before us for a change.

The entire process wasn't all stress though. We heard some pretty good stories—like the story of how Gertrude met her late husband Samuel. She had been working at a coffee shop when one of the customers got all upset and started being really rude to her because she messed up the order. Samuel was nearby and got involved. The whole thing pretty much consisted of two guys and a spatula, oven mitt, and a nice groupie of cops.

The story made us laugh a lot, and it made me hope to someday have stories to tell the neighborhood kids like hers when I'm her age. But I don't really think I have any cute stories. If I did, I probably wouldn't remember them anyway because my memory is span is about the size of a peanut.

But maybe that's something that this laptop diary can help me with. I've pretty much type down any significant event in my life that's happened so far this year. So maybe if I look over the entries I'll remember things that happened then better.

I think I'm starting to understand this whole 'learning life lessons as I go through life' lecture Mr. Snicket gave me when he assigned me this diary project. I can type down what I'm going through, learn from it, _and _remember if I forget. There's a pretty good chance of that happening, too, so it's a good thing I've started this thing.

However (look at me getting all fancy), I'm not exactly sure how much I've learned since I've started this diary. I guess that's what all the other entries are for then.

Reference.

Well I can tell you right off the bat the first thing that I learned was: don't procrastinate. You'll find yourself stressing to finish a diary project you didn't want to do in the first place but now you kind of like it and it might be a habit…?

Translated into comprehensible English: Don't put off something that you've haven't tried before. You might enjoy it.

I'm not sure what to make about my second entry, since it was about me trying not to like Klaus. (And look where I am now.)

Well…I guess I could say that looks can change a lot more than people can. Better or worse, your friend is still the same person (unless they turned into a jerk or something like Quigley was for a while), so you really don't need to act differently around them. I wish I'd applied that to my life earlier, then maybe sometimes I wouldn't feel like an awkward idiot every time I open my mouth when I'm in Klaus's presence.

I like that. I'm going to post that in my room somewhere.

Not the awkward idiot part. I meant the lesson part.

Hey! I could make some sort of poster on my door, and on it I can write all the lessons I've learned for every entry (I hope there's a lesson in every entry. I'm kind of excited about this now).

AND I COULD PUT STICKERS ON IT.

AND GLITTER.

And maybe a picture of Zac Efron, but that's optional.

Okay this is going to get out of hand soon. I'll just put words.

Speaking of words, mine veered off to a _completely_ different subject.

My bad.

Back to Gertrude…

There's really not that much left to say. We ate some extra food over at Gertrude's house and went home after thanking her for helping us out with our money problem. Apparently, Gertrude has a Facebook (seniors can get those?) and is friends with my mom on there. I haven't been on Facebook in a long while, so I completely missed the status Mother posted about all the money we owed her.

And that right there explained why Gertrude was helping us so much.

She actually paid us thirty-five dollars each for helping with dinner. So we made 150 dollars in one day!

I swear the lady is loaded. There is no way she would have freely done that if she wasn't.

And lavenders aren't cheap.

Neither is the property tax.

Gertrude is kind of my new favorite person.

Oh, and one more thing!

My brothers and I were eating at the table eating before the guests arrived when Gertrude got to talking about her grandson.

"He's turning seven this weekend, and his parents were going to throw him this huge party!" she said with a smile that faded as she continued talking. "But then my daughter got called out of town because of her job and won't be back until Saturday morning, so she won't have time to plan. And her husband Jerry is already up to his neck planning an event for the major business men of his corporation at some hotel, so he can't do it either. Poor little Grayson will have to wait if he wants a party. He was really looking forward to it. He said since five was a lucky number, it would be his best birthday ever."

Quigley and I gave sympathetic comments for Grayson while Duncan stayed quiet. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and adopted a wild appearance. Jumping a little in his seat Duncan asked excitedly, "Gertrude, would Grayson's parents be willing to _pay_ someone to plan his party for them? Maybe set for Sunday?"

"Duncan, are you sure it's a good idea to ask them for money, I mean-"Quigley began but was interrupted by Gertrude answering perkily, "I'm sure they would! Oh, if you could pull off something like that, you'd be closer to you goal then you would be in a month!"

"I don't know," Quigley shook his head. "Plan a big birthday party by this weekend? That's kind of difficult."

I shrugged. "Hey, that means more pay."

Gertrude nodded. "I know Jerry and my daughter won't hesitate to accept the any opportunity that'll keep them from letting their only child down on his birthday."

"I guess it's a worth a shot then," Quigley said, but he still sounded pessimistic about it.

"Oh, great! I'll call my daughter tonight!" Gertrude clapped. Do you see what I mean when I said she helped people to the best of her ability? It's almost unbelievable sometimes. I still can't believe she agreed to help us with such an expensive problem! It's really comforting to know that there are still some genuinely good people in the world that will help you if just ask for it. It can get hard to find people to like that.

I really hope I'm not like that.

I hope I become like Gertrude someday; I want to be as sweet and helpful as she is.

I think that's something else I can add to my lesson door poster…thing.

I'll ask my dad to take me to the store to get the stuff I need to do it. And we should probably get some party supplies, too. We probably shouldn't get too much though because Duncan told Quigley and me not to worry too much about it because he wants to do most of the planning. He said we should look for more odd jobs to do around the neighborhood for more money, since one party won't give us the 850 dollars we need. That's fine by me. Duncan acts more like a five-year-old than the rest of us do anyway, so it should be easier for him to plan it. I just hope he knows what he's doing. Planning a party costs money, and we're already negative 850. That cannot be in our favor at all. If Duncan can come up with a way to make this party a success, he'll forever be the biggest genius that I have ever known of.

I am a little scared, though. I mean, he _is_ Duncan The one who set our roof on fire during our miniature New Year's Eve party. I hope he doesn't set any kids on fire at Grayson's party. We definitely wouldn't be getting paid if that happened. I'll make sure to have fire extinguishers at the ready. I'll probably follow Duncan around with one too. Just to be safe.

The more I think about, the more worried I get. Right when we got home, Duncan went straight to his room because he wanted to be alone as he came up with more ideas for Grayson's party, and he wanted to get them out on paper before he forgot them. He also wanted the party to kind of be a surprise for us.

But there are some details that Duncan let us know about before he stopped talking about it. From what he said, I think I have a pretty good reason to be scared.

"I'm going to need a lawn mower, a bag of marshmallows a bunch of empty water guns some balloons, a set of darts, and eggs! Lots and lots of eggs!"

I _really_ hope whatever he's planning _isn't _destructive…or worse, _explosive_.

**3,024**

**"I'm off on my rope here  
>I'm off on my own here<br>And I find my hope here  
>I find my own here<br>I'm off on my rope here  
>Where the fence is low..."<strong>

**~Where The Fence Is Low by Lights**

**She. Is. Brilliant.**

**I almost forgot the winky face.**

**;)**


	43. Tutoring Job

**Oh, there's something I forgot to mention in the last author's not that I put a word limit on my chapters. They all have to be at least 3,000 words from now, and that's not including the author's notes, chapter title, story title, and date. That's why I put the big number at the end of the last chapter. It's the actual word count for the story. It's the exact number because I did edit the chapter a little bit, so the number changed since I took out some words and added some.**

**Did I warn you about the crappy titles yet?**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Tutoring Job:**

**Wednesday, April 4th**

So this morning, my mother was acting a little more normal, which was comforting. I really don't need to worry about my mother more than I already need to. With thinking of other odd jobs to do, worrying about Duncan's possibly destructive plan for the party, and wanting to prove to my mom that we're not totally bad kids by paying her back, I don't have any room to be concerned about anything else! I didn't even mention the whole Klaus and Haley thing either!

Speaking of, _I saw them together yesterday_.

Just let that sink in for a moment. I sure did.

It was almost seven at night when I finished my diary entry. I was having a kind of 'now what' feeling at the moment so I thought that a short walk outside would be a good idea.

I let my parents know where I'd be and they said I couldn't go past the front yard, since it was getting dark.

What's the point of going out for a walk if I can't walk? Just walking in circles between the borders of my yard would make me look like an idiot. It was better than nothing, though, so I agreed.

I wasn't outside for long when I saw this happen. In fact, I had just started walking towards the street when I saw a silver SUV drive up the street and pull into the Clarke's driveway. There was just enough light outside for me to see Klaus and Haley hop out of the car and walk to his front door together. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I knew I couldn't let them see me (that'd be too awkward), so I started backing away towards my front door as quickly and quietly as possible. I had just made it to the door when the two ended their conversation at his front steps. They hugged and when Haley turned to walk away, I swear she saw me close my front door.

Once inside, I felt kind of paralyzed and had to lean my back on the door for support. What had they been doing together? I mean, I knew they were going to the spring formal together, but that was next week! Where had they gone? Had they started dating?

My chest tightened and my heart skipped a beat at the massive possibility of them having been on a date.

Dating usually led to being an actual couple.

Being an actual couple meant forming a relationship.

Relationships can last a really long time, especially if the two people _really_ like each other. I already know that Haley likes Klaus, but what about him? Does he like Haley?

I almost slapped myself at the stupid question. _Of course_ he liked her! He wouldn't have agreed to do to the dance with her if he didn't!

My mind went back to one time when we were hanging out in his room and I had asked him if he liked her, to which he answered that she was not his type. His reason seemed valid, and I actually believed him, but maybe he had just been in denial. He would have had to been if he's all of sudden willingly spending time with Haley outside of school! Maybe he had hidden feelings for her all this time and he was trying not to.

I thought back to the last night we talked. We had argued about who should make the first move. It hadn't been a bad argument, but it kind of felt like one. He looked kind of offended and hurt, and I had felt guilty for a reason that I don't know.

This is probably going to make me sound like some shallow, conceited whatever, but I something in the back of my mind was telling me that there was a possibility that Klaus might like me. It was just that sort of vibe I got whenever he talked to me and how he would act around me sometimes. Of course I didn't believe that part of my mind…that much.

Still, though, seeing them together really hurt, whether I believed he liked me or not. It was as if this wave of sudden depression just crashed over me without any warning at all. I guess it was the effect of a sudden realization that Klaus never did like me. If he did, he sure doesn't now. Any chance I had had with him had disintegrated, and with it taking all my emotions except for the massive amount of broken hope that was overcoming me.

I tried to tell myself that I never really liked him in the first place and that I should be happy for him for being with someone he liked, if they were together. There could've been a number of reasons why they had been together today that didn't have to do with dating.

Naturally, I couldn't bring myself to believe these things. I stood there at the door, taking deep breaths and trying to fight the upcoming sobs that were well on their way.

I failed and bolted to my room.

I hate crying. I really do. My face gets all red and splotchy, and it gets wet with tears, and I get a runny nose, and UGH. It's annoying! I also feel really stupid when I cry. Why should I cry over a guy? If I really liked him, I would be happy for him or at least feel fine about his decision. Then I realized that I genuinely didn't (and still don't) believe that Haley could make him happy. The possibility just seemed (and still does) unrealistic. I'm actually amazed that Klaus actually accepted her offer to go the dance with her! They're so different. Anyone can easily say that Klaus is a much friendlier person than Haley, and they both definitely do _not_ have a lot in common.

For example, Haley likes flirting with anyone of the opposite of sex, texting, make up, and talking bad about people (like me).

Klaus likes _The Avengers_, having fun with friends, making jokes, music, playing soccer, and being a nice person. (So nice that he'd watch princess movies with me.)

Not to mention that Haley wasn't exactly an easy person to get along with, and even someone as nice as Klaus has a breaking point.

Does it make sense for me to find it hard to believe they'd be happy together yet? Unless he proves it, then I just can't believe it.

So yeah, I did cry, and I felt really weird. I had never cried over a guy before, and I never thought that I ever would. I never really liked a guy so much before to do that, and I never thought I ever would.

I felt really empty inside when I finished, so I shoved _Lilo and Stitch_ in my laptop, hoping that the movie would trigger some sort of emotion that was hiding inside of me.

It did. Multiple times. Each time it was the sad emotion I wanted to get rid of. Except for at the end, that was when they were happy tears because the ending is so happy!

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. I was really tired by the time _Lilo and Stitch_ finished, so that may be why I can only recall bits and pieces of that night. But I can pretty much gather some clues to what I did because of how I found myself when I woke up. The sequel was in my computer, and the DVD menu was on the screen, there was a chocolate wrapper next to my pillow, a paper plate, and a dictionary turned upside down to keep from closing and losing the page.

I understand the evidence of the food and _Lilo and Stitch 2_, but I don't know how the dictionary got in my room.

That's just weird.

I got rid of the trash and dictionary and took the movie out of my laptop. It was earlier than I normally got up. In fact, it was so early that my mom hadn't come to wake me up for breakfast yet. That was okay, though. I wanted to sit alone for a while before I had to force myself to be in the company of other people. It wasn't long, however, before my mom came in my room and found me awake on my laptop. She didn't act the same way she did the first time she caught me on it. Instead, she looked confused and asked me if I'd been up all night. I told her no, and followed her downstairs for breakfast.

There was more conversation at breakfast this morning. My dad didn't have to share any stories about his teenage years when he had bicycle wrecks, which I think he was upset about.

Surprisingly, it was my mother who had started the conversation this morning.

"So Gertrude called me last night and told me how helpful you three were yesterday. I'm surprised."

"Really?" Quigley raised an eyebrow. "You're surprised? Not proud in any way?"

Mother laughed. "Yes, I am, too." Her smile fell. "But you're still not off the hook. I want the bathrooms cleaned, the floors swept and carpets vacuumed, the dishes done, and the lawn mowed before I get home. Am I clear?"

"This is for free, isn't it?" Duncan asked, disappointed.

"Duncan!" I nudged his arm. First of all, why would he ask our mother that? That could get him in more trouble than he really needed to be! Second of all, it's kind of hard to get someone you owe money to pay for your debt to them. Thankfully, my mother didn't hear him. However, I'm almost positive that my dad did, because he tried to do a discretely slap his forehead in frustration.

"What was that, Duncan?" Mother asked.

"Nothing!" I interjected. Then I glared at Duncan and said through gritted teeth. "He didn't say anything."

She didn't push any further.

"Gertrude told me about how you three were working to pay me back. I didn't think you would do something like that. I thought you three would wait for your birthday next month and give me the money that comes in. The three of you are acting responsibly."

The three of us beamed at her. We were definitely happy to hear her talk about us differently than she did the other night when she was talking about sending us to military school. That job totally put a point on our side! We just need to keep up being good, and we'll be free!

I don't mean to be free to go back to our old trouble making ways. That always got us in trouble…even though they were all accidents. Maybe we'll learn how to keep from making big mistakes by July. Until then, I had an awful list of chores to do. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that my mother wasn't in her unpredictable phase anymore (I guess she just needed some time to cool down), but I was totally bummed about the chores. How were Quigley and I going to have time to look for jobs if we were going to be stuck in the house working? One hundred fifty dollars can't raise itself! I really didn't need to add anymore situations to worry about to my already fair-sized list of things to worry about. I decided just to take things one at a time, and it would probably be best to skip the three-hour nap this morning and get started on chores.

After my parents left, Quigley, Duncan, and I started talking about who was going to do what.

"There's six bathrooms in this house," Quigley started. "We can spilt that to two each."

"I'll do mine and Mom and Dad's," I said quickly. Those were two of the most important bathrooms in the house to me. I was about to let my brothers touch my bathroom, and I want my mother to at least think we tried to do our chores right. I love my brothers, but they're not that good at cleaning.

We split the three levels of house to sweep as well and I volunteered to do the dishes while Duncan and Quigley chose which yard they'd mow.

I got to work on my bathroom right away; I wanted to finish as soon as possible so that I might have time to look for jobs to do.

I finished my bathroom in an hour. I was able to keep my mind off of my life by blasting music as loud as possible the entire time. However, after I started working in my parents' bathroom afterwards, my iPod died, and I didn't want to go get the charger because it was all the way in my room and my hands were dirty, so I didn't want to touch anything. So I sucked it up and kept cleaning. I really wish I hadn't though. I wish I'd sucked it up and gone and gotten my iPod charger. That would've been a lot better than what I had to go through in the hour it took to clean my parents' bathroom.

I would start out thinking that I need to hurry up so I could look for ways to get more money to pay off the thousand dollars. Then I would feel rushed and stressed. Then I would remember that I had absolutely no clue how to make more money which stressed me out even _more_. That's when I thought of the idea of consulting my brothers, then I remembered that Duncan was already busy with the party without the chores, and I didn't want to disturb Quigley because he was busy cleaning. I thought about asking my friends. I thought about Violet, who was sure to have some good ideas, then I thought about Klaus and—my heart fell.

I remembered seeing Klaus with Haley and how crappy I felt afterwards. The mixture of emotions (hurt, depression, anxiety, uneasiness, and kind of delusional) was all rolled up into one big volcano inside of me that could erupt at any given time. And I _definitely_ didn't want _anything_ to erupt out of me. That would be messy. And kind of gross.

When I finished cleaning I bolted for the iPod charger in my room and blasted loud music to keep myself from thinking as fast I could. And I kept that thing in my pocket for the two hours it took me to finish my chores.

Quigley and Duncan were done around the same time I was. Duncan shooed us outside and told us to 'do our thing' while he worked on ideas for the party. He still refused to tell us anything he came up with for it because he wants us to be surprised. I really hope it's a nice surprise.

"Any ideas?" Quigley asked me after Duncan shooed us outside.

I shrugged. "We could maybe do the lawn mower thing again."

Quigley groaned. "I am _so sick_ of cutting the grass. You're a girl, don't you have some sort of money-making ideas in that girly head of yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "In case you've forgotten, I've grown up with two brothers whose biggest masterpiece was a picture of Mom and Dad as stick people. I'm not exactly creative."

"Well," he began. "What would you pay someone to do for you."

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Homework."

Quigley was silent for a second, but the n his face lit up with excitement. "Iz, that's a great idea! We could start tutoring! Do you know anyone who needs help?"

That's an easy question. "Oh, yeah."

I think it's actually a good thing that's Bea isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because she was (and is) the perfect person to tutor. I didn't want to take her money, with her being my best friend and all, but Quigley wouldn't have any problem. Besides, once she learned why we needed money, I was certain she would help us out. With that, the two of us hurried up the street to Bea's house. When we knocked on her door Bea was the one who answered.

"Izzy!" she exclaimed. "It's been four centuries and a day!" She tackled me into a hug.

I laughed. "Bea, it's been three days." I hugged her back. Although it hadn't been that long since we talked, I had missed her, and I was at a point where I seriously need a friend.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Quigley asked crossing his arms.

Bea let go of me and looked at him quizzically. "Why would you wonder a thing like that?"

Oh, boy.

"Bea," I said, wanting to get straight to the point "we need a favor."

She shrugged. "Sure. What do you guys need?"

I explained to her what happened at my Craig's house and at the zoo to both of which she laughed hysterically at.

I rolled my eyes. This was so like Bea. "Come on, Bea, will you help us out or not?"

"I *laughter* sorry I *laughter* I *cough* okay, I'm fine *cough and laughter* I'm good now, honest *cough*."

We looked at her expectantly. "Oh, yeah! I'll help! I'll have to ask my dad, though. I can't afford anything right now. Everything at _Soaked Otter_ was on sale yesterday! I just couldn't resist.

Figures. _Soaked Otter_ was her favorite clothing store, and it always ran her dry whenever it had a sale.

"Come on in," she said. "Let's go talk to my dad."

We followed her inside and into Mr. Snicket's office. "Hey, Dad, Quigley and Isadora are here. They have something to ask you."

I didn't really know if Mr. Snicket would be okay with paying us for tutoring Bea, but he seemed to like the idea. He told us he would pay us ten dollars (!) every hour. After we explained our predicament, he really wanted to help us out, which we were more than thankful for.

"Quigley, could you help me out with something else while the girls go and do homework?" Mr. Snicket said.

Quigley shrugged. "Sure."

I didn't get to hear what Quigley was going to do because Bea dragged me to her room, complaining about the massive amount of math problems that her teacher assigned her, and I had come at the perfect time.

Knowing Bea this tutoring job was going to be a reoccurring job, and it would definitely stretch past an hour.

At least something was going right.

**3,114**

**"So lift it up like a banner  
>Hold it up over me<br>If this war is never ending  
>I'll take this love down with me<br>Like a banner  
>Like a banner..."<strong>

**~ Banner by Lights**

**It's a really good song.**

**You know you want to listen to it.**

**;)**


	44. Bingo

**Let me know if you get confused on what day it is in the story. I confused myself while making it up. Just tell me the problem (and any other error that needs to be fixed) and I'll fix it.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Bingo:**

**Thursday, April 5th**

"Can you believe that Hector just ordered me to go the dance with him like that? I mean, _please!_ First of all, it's a _girls ask guys_ dance. Second of all, he's way too much of a jerk to spend time with. Ugh, and he wonders why he can't get a date!"

I banged my head on the desk. "_Bea!_" I moaned. "How can we finish your homework if you don't focus? It's been two hours only we only gone through seven problems!"

Bea rolled her eyes. "I'm doing you a favor, dearie. The longer you're here, the more you get paid. The more you get paid, you less you have to worry about paying the hay money."

"But, Bea," I protested, "I'm getting paid to teach you, not to gossip." I hesitated, "But what you said about Hector was pretty wrong, I mean, who does that?!"

"I know, right!"

I shook my head. Pointing at the next question, I started, "Okay, now we're done talking. What's the first thing you do on number eight—"

"Have you asked Klaus to the dance yet?" she blurted out.

I stopped. I wasn't sure what to tell her. Obviously I was going to tell her the truth, I just didn't know how to word it. She was waiting for an answer, so I just told her the first thing I worded in my head that made sense.

"I'm not going to the dance." I said softly not looking up from the textbook.

Bea laughed. "Yeah, right! Of course you're going to the dance, Isadora. Your mom already knows about it, there's no way you're getting out of it now. So come on, let's hear it. You asked him yet?"

"Bea, you know he's taking Haley," I said quietly, averting my eyes.

"_He's taking Haley?!_"

Bea was so loud that I jumped and almost knocked over her table lamp. "Yeah Bea, I thought you knew. I mean, _everyone_ knew. You had, like two days to find out and you didn't hear anything?"

"No!" Bea shouted, looking confused and angry at the same time. "Izzy, you know it takes me at least a week to get a hold of what's going on at school."

"Sorry, Bea, but—"

"And how could he take Haley? Haley, of all people! Everyone knows that you two are MFEO, I mean we totally clarified that, like, a month ago!" Bea rambled. "I thought he knew that because he really should! Should I call him and tell him? I have his number right here in my hone, I'm going to call him and give him a piece of mind _right now_—"

"No, Bea!" I threw my hands over her phone. "Please don't, Bea! If he wants to go with her, then let him go!"

Bea gave me a quizzical expression. "But don't you like Klaus?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do. But maybe going to the dance with her is what he wants and it'll make him happy. I mean, no one forced him to say yes to her. If he wants to go with Haley, then he should."

"Haley and Klaus? Happy? _Together?_"

I nodded.

She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking for a fever because you are talking _cra-cra!_ Do you even hear yourself right now? This is _Haley Hines _we're talking about here. She's nothing but trouble! She's going to the dance with him! If you don't do something soon, they could start dating, and fall in love, and—"

"They already have," I forced out.

Bea made a face at me. "They've already fallen in love? Man, Haley works fast!"

I let out a little laugh. "No. I said…I think they've already started dating."

"What makes you think that?"

I told her what I had seen the night before when I went outside to take a walk and saw Haley drop off Klaus at his house. When I finished her telling what happened, she just stared at me, her mouth agape.

"Close your mouth, Bea you're letting the bugs in."

She closed her mouth and clasped her hands over it.

"I was kidding Bea.."

"Well, whatever," she said. "I honestly don't believe that Klaus would date Haley. I mean, they're just so different. There must be some other reason why they were together."

"They hugged, Bea," I said, "I think it might've been a date."

Bea waved me off. "Oh please, Haley hugs every guy with a pretty face. That doesn't mean anything."

"But what else could they have been doing?" I asked, secretly hoping she'd have a better idea.

She didn't. She just shrugged and said, "I don't know, but Klaus going on an actual date with Haley just doesn't seem right. He couldn't. He wouldn't."

"What makes you think he _wouldn't?_" I asked.

"We're _cousins,_ Iz," she said matter-of-factly. "We have a cousin telepathy thing going on. Come on, you should know this! Get it together!"

I shook my head. I love Bea, but her logic is just out of this world. "Right. Telepathic cousins."

Bea nodded enthusiastically. "I know what he ate for breakfast."

I frowned. Was this chick serious? "Bea that's kind of creepy."

She held up her hands in defense. "It's not me! It's the telepathy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Bea. So number eight—"

Bea groaned. "You're still on that?"

"Bea we have to finish your homework! I want to get paid for actually working!"

"Okay, all right, I'm working." Bea finally picked her pencil for the first time in thirty minutes and began writing down the problem. Much to my dismay she dropped the pencil and began speaking about something that had nothing to do with math. "I know how to make you more money!"

Okay, this I wanted to hear. "How?"

"Every Thursday night, my dad goes to play Bingo with all the seniors at the Community Center—don't ask."

I had been about to ask why he went there, but since she stopped me, I guessed it was better to go along with it.

"Anyway" she continued, "the game lasts two hours and everyone is always complaining about how there's never anything to eat or drink. You and your brothers could make food and drinks and sell it to them!"

"Bea!" I exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

"I know," she smiled. "I'm kind of a genius."

"But what could we—" I stopped myself. "We'll talk more about that later. Right now we focus on your math."

Bea groaned.

The next morning (which was this morning), Quigley, Duncan, and I went to Bea's house to talk about what we could sell at the Bingo game tonight. Duncan didn't really want to go because he wanted to plan the party some more, but we'd need all the help we could get for this Bingo assignment.

Bea was still asleep when we got to her house, which isn't really a surprise, so her dad answered the door. He let me go to her room to wake her up, which was harder than usual. I had to drag her off the bed by her ankles before she gain some sort of consciousness.

"Come on, Bea, we need to work on ideas for the Bingo game tonight."

"Mmmm…" she moaned grabbing her pillow and stuffing her face in it.

I sighed. There was only one way to get this girl up for real. "Duncan's here."

She was on her feet immediately shoving me out the door. "I need to get ready, get out! I'll be right there; don't let him go anywhere!" The door slammed behind me. I couldn't help laughing. She was bugging me about taking Klaus to the dance the day before but I bet she hadn't said a word about the dance to Duncan.

It didn't take long for Bea to get ready and meet the three of us in the living room. "Hey, boys," she said, blushing a little bit when she looked at Duncan and he gestured for her to sit next to him. I almost laughed out loud at the thought of Bea having a freak attack inside and Duncan didn't even have a clue. I wish they'd just date already!

Interrupting my moment of shipping Quigley said, "So have any of you got any idea of what we could sell and how we're going to get it?"

"Brownies!" Bea suggested excitedly.

"No!" I shouted on instinct. "I've had enough brownies to last me a lifetime."

"Well, what's something cheap and simple?" Quigley asked.

"Burritos!" Duncan answered excitedly.

"No," I deadpanned. "None of us know how to make burritos. And serving the processed ones as one of our own is just a crime."

"Is it really?" Quigley whispered, but I hushed him, hoping he'd just agree and move on.

He did.

"Why don't you look on the internet?" Mr. Snicket, who'd been randomly walking by ask as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Which it was so I felt pretty stupid for not thinking about it first, considering that I'm on the internet all the time.

We all thought that was a good idea, so we crowded around the computer as Bea did a search for cheap and easy ideas. There were lots good things listed, and we eventually chose deviled eggs, garlic bread, sandwiches, and cookies. Now we were at the hard part—figuring out how we would be able to get ahold of everything we'd need to make the food.

"Do I have to think of everything?" Mr. Snicket who'd been randomly walking by again, asked with a sigh. "There are five dozen eggs downstairs, three loaves of bread, lettuce, tomatoes, ham, and mustard. I can go buy you stuff at the store. Honestly, don't you kids know how to just ask?"

Well, I do now. Mr. Snicket has everything.

We got to work with the deviled eggs while Mr. Snicket went to buy the things we needed. It was kind of complicated because Duncan was having a hard time peeling the shells off the boiled eggs.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked he banged an egg on the side of the counter until it exploded into pieces. "Never mind."

Quigley found his inner child and started throwing mustard in Bea's hair.

"Quigley, you're awful!"

"You have goop in your hair!"

And I was stuck trying to get them not to act like little kids and try to get the job done.

"Guys! Can we focus please?" I shouted.

"Honestly, Isadora," Mr. Snicket, who had been casually walking by at that moment, stated, "just offer them something they can't resist and they'll start working. Something like…gum. Teenagers like gum."

I shrugged. Mr. Snicket _was _a people person, so I offered them all a pack of gum if we could get done. It actually worked! There were some mistakes and Mr. Snicket had to fix a lot of things (I think he did almost all of the work), but we got done with the eggs and the bread. But I think that idea kind of backfired because I didn't have any money to buy them gum with. I really need to start thinking things through. I hoped they'd take a rain check on their gum.

Bea and I were making the sandwiches when she caught me off guard with a question I wasn't sure she'd ask. "Should I ask Duncan to the dance?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. Of course I thought she should ask Duncan to the dance! They had massive crushes on each other anyway, and I've been shipping them like crazy for a while. It was only a matter of time before something bad happened. Like, I could have exploded with impatience and just shove them in another closet together.

"Well, what do you think?!" I exasperated.

"I don't know, Iz, that's why I'm asking you," she said flatly.

"No, I—" I shook my head. It was no use explaining what I meant, so I just said, "_Yes_ Bea. Ask him today! It's about time!"

"Do you really think I should?"

I gave her a 'don't question me, I've been waiting too long for this' look.

"All right," she said, looking kind of pale all of a sudden. "I'm going to it. I'm going to ask him!"

"Go for it!" I said, hoping I was being supportive. "Ask him right now."

She nodded, and I swear that she looked like she was about to be sick. "Yeah, I will…actually maybe later, I don't think I can do it right now."

"Come on, Bea," I said. "Just think. If you don't do it now, then when?"

"Later," she answered promptly.

"Okay." I decided to try a different approach. "So later as in after Kaley does?"

Immediately, Isadora turned and called across the kitchen, "Hey, Duncan, can I talk to you outside for a second."

He looked a bit surprised for a second, but he agreed and left the kitchen with her.

Quigley turned away from making the cookies to ask me, "What does she need him for?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, you know something." Quigley pointed a finger at me. "Spit it out, or you get mustard in your hair."

"Do it and you don't get any gum," I threatened.

Quigley narrowed his eyes at me. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He groaned. "I want to know what they're talking about!"

"You'll find out later, don't worry about it." I turned back to the sandwiches.

"But I'm worrying about it now!" he whined.

"Well stop."

"I can't stop."

"Yes, you can," I argued.

"I won't stop."

I froze. "Quigley. I swear to Pocahontas if you start singing that song—"

Of course he started singing a song I don't like at the top of his lungs. Of course. "_Can't you see it's we who own the night?! Can't you see it's we—"_

I turned on him and began fighting him, trying to cover his mouth with my hands. Somehow, I ended up on his back with my arms wrapped around his face. He was reaching behind him grabbing at my sleeve and threatening to drop me on the floor.

We must have really been a sight when Bea and Duncan walked into the kitchen. Quigley let go of my sleeve and I jumped off his back trying to act like we weren't fighting.

"Someone around here's fighting," I said acting innocent. "You should probably figure out who it is." And I turned back to the sandwiches.

Duncan scoffed. "You two can't be alone without fighting for two minutes."

"It's not my fault," Quigley mumbled.

"Yes it is!" I argued. "You start singing songs I can't stand!"

"Hey!" Mr. Snicket had been randomly walking by again this time with a fire extinguisher. "No fighting! I spray you!"

That scared us enough to get back to work.

I turned to Bea who was paying strict attention to the sandwich she was working on and her face was as red as a cherry popsicle.

"So," I said to her. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

I suddenly got this awful feeling in my gut. "Did he say no?" I asked sympathetically.

She shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"So he said yes?" I asked excitedly.

"I didn't say that either."

"Are you serious," I asked, getting frustrated. "First the time with the closet now this? I didn't even force anything this time, though. Why can't I know?"

Without looking up at me, she said, "Don't worry, you'll find out."

I noticed a slight smile playing on her lips, and I figured out what the answer on my own.

The Bingo game started at seven at night, and we had miraculously finished in time to take the food to the community center. When we got there I started worrying about where we were going to put the food. Luckily, Mr. Snicket called ahead of time to tell the center what we were doing and to ask if they were okay with it. Surprisingly they were. They even put out tables for us, which I thought was too nice.

I was shocked to see how many people actually showed up to play Bingo that night. There was at _least_ fifty people, but to more accurate range, there was probably between seventy and eighty people there. I hoped we'd made enough food for everyone.

Once everyone learned we were selling food, they immediately started crowding at our table. We were all working hard and fast to collect money and give people their food. I swear, I was about to pass out after being on my feet all day and then having to do that. So getting to sit down as the line got significantly shorter was a brilliant relief. Bea came to next to me.

"Soo," she dragged out the word, "I came up with this great idea!"

"Great idea for what?" I asked.

"For you and Klaus silly!"

I lowered my gaze, feeling uncomfortable. "We talked about this, Bea."

"Not enough," she fought. "Now listen. You want to know if Klaus likes you at all. Right?"

"Bea, I—"

"Stop!" She held up her hand to stop me. "Just answer. Yes or no?"

I nodded.

"Then you need to bring a date to the dance."

"Excuse me?" I didn't really see where she was going with this idea of hers. It was kind of scaring me, but I was intrigued at the same time.

"You need to take a date to the dance," she said excitedly. "If Klaus starts acting weird and like he's in a bad mood, then he's jealous! And if he's jealous, then that means he likes you!"

"That's crazy, Bea," I shook my head.

"So crazy, it just might work!" she squealed.

"I'm not doing it, Bea. Who would I ask anyway?"

She shrugged. "I can't come up everything. I think you should do it. You should try to get at least some sort of reaction from Klaus. Can you at least think about it?"

I thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, but it felt kind of wrong. If I asked a guy at school to go with me, I would feel like I was using him, which was basically what Bea had said to do. But if I go through with it, I might get some sort of reaction from Klaus, like Bea said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll think about it."

And I definitely did.

**3,105**

**"We all forget to sleep  
>And crash at someone's feet<br>Everybody skips a beat  
>We let the chances pass<br>The few we held so fast  
>Everybody breaks a glass..."<strong>

**~ Everybody Breaks A Glass by Lights ft. Shad and Holy F*** (I don't like typing the 'f' word...but it really is a good song. :) And there aren't any cuss words in it. :))**

**;)**


	45. Movie

**I forgot to mention this:**

**I didn't do Review Replies, but I just want to say that I did read all of them, and I appreciate every single one that was submitted. Thank you all. Really. Especially if you're still here. I was dead, man. GONE. But you came back anyway. That warms my heart. :3**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Movie:**

**Friday, April 6th**

Overall, the entire food selling thing we did at the Bingo did was a success! I was worried we wouldn't have enough for everyone, and we didn't. But Mr. Snicket came to our rescue and just bought pizza from the nearest pizza place, and no one had a problem with that. Quigley and Duncan and I wanted to pay him back for doing that, but he insisted we keep all the money, saying we deserved it for working so hard. Bea didn't want anything either, but I guess that's because she was in too much of a good mood since Duncan said he'd be her date to the dance.

No, Bea never told me. But you'd have to be a really daft potato to not figure it out after watching how they acted around each other. Whenever they accidentally reached for the same plate to give away (which happened more often than you think) they would both blush like mad. They also kept stealing glances at each other, and while the game was going on and no one was buying any food, they went for a walk outside. When they came back, they were holding hands! I'm pretty sure they're going to the dance together.

Even Quigley noticed they were acting stranger than usual, and that's a surprise considering he's a boy. No offense, but most guys (or at least most of the ones I know) are kind of oblivious to things happening around them. Well, he plays soccer. Maybe sports like that improve your focus? Whatever. Anyway, even though Quigley saw they were acting differently, he really didn't know why. In his defense, he didn't know what happened earlier that day between them either since I refused to tell him. I don't even know why I didn't want to tell him. Maybe it was just in case Duncan rejected Bea (which I knew he wouldn't, but being prepared never hurt anyone) and Bea wouldn't be embarrassed about Quigley knowing. Even if he would've found out eventually...

I'm going with that because it makes me seem like a good friend.

Anywho...

Duncan and Bea went for their walk around the same Mr. Snicket left to go buy the pizza, leaving me and Quigley alone by our table. Once it was just us, Quigley turned to me and asked, "What's going on with Duncan and Bea? Does it have something to do with what happened today that you wouldn't tell me about?"

"I think so." I nodded.

"Well, what happened?" Quigley asked, sounding really impatient. He's an impatient person to begin with, and keeping something like this from him would make him explode. No one would die if I told him, and Bea and Duncan were going together anyway, so I figured it was okay.

Still, just be safe, I made him swear not to tell anyone before I told him.

"Yeah, whatever, I swear, now spill the juicy details!"

I told him that Bea pulled Duncan out of the kitchen to ask him to the dance and that, even though Bea wouldn't tell me what he said, I believed he said yes.

"_Are you serious?!"_ Quigley shouted so loud that the announcer stopped calling numbers, and everyone in the room turned to look at us. I hate having so many people's eyes on me, so, of course, I start blushing like mad. Quigley, thankfully, is easier with a crowd. "Uh, I mean, are you serious with these numbers? Is there even such thing as B 43 on a card?!"

I guess Quigley's ignorance on their wonderful game made it hard for them to look at them because they turned back around and continued searching their cards for B 43.

"Are you serious?" Quigley said more quietly.

"Yes!"I exclaimed excitedly. "It would explain why their acting this way, wouldn't it? I mean, _come on__!_"

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Quigley muttered, almost looking like he was seriously having a really hard time understanding that it _was _happening. "I knew it was going to happen sometime, but I didn't think it'd be this soon!"

"I did! They're MFEO!"

"They're what now?" Quigley looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Oh wait," I said, remembering that it was Duncan that was there during the whole MFEO thing, and not Quigley. "You weren't there; it was Duncan."

Quigley pouted and crossed his arms. I thought it was kind of funny that he looked almost the same as he did when we were five when he did that. "Duncan has all the fun."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you got a girlfriend before he did." That cheered him right up. "Oh, yeah!" he laughed.

"Speaking of," I began, wondering about him and Violet. "Are you going to take Violet to the dance, or are you still going to watch that weird tournament?"

Quigley rolled his eyes. "It's not a 'weird tournament'. It's the championship episode of Monster Jam! Blue Thunder and Superman are going head to head!"

I didn't even try to pretend like I cared. "Whatever, are you taking her or not?"

"Yeah," he said. "Watching the show isn't going to be any fun without Duncan. And Mom was probably going to make me go anyway. You know, she's probably going to make you go, too."

I groaned. "Don't remind me. Was it really necessary for the school to call our house? Believe it or not, I usually have more fun on the internet than at a school event."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's true! This might actually be fun, though. I heard the theme was had something to do with characters. Like, you come dressed as your favorite character."

"Really?" he dance committee was full of girls that cared more about being pretty than anything else. The fact that they picked such a cool theme was surprising. "That actually sounds pretty cool!"

Quigley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I already know who I'm going as!"

"And what's that?"

"Zeus!" he replied excitedly. "I get to wear a toga and carry around a lightning bolt that I can stab people with!"

I laughed at my brother's brilliant oddness. "Very nice! Where do you think you'll get a lightning bolt?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll find out some way. What about you?"

"I don't where to get a lightning bolt. Gosh, Quigley, that was kind of implied when I asked you if _you _knew where you were going to get one."

He shook his head. "No! I meant who are you going as? If you're going, that is."

"Well..." I let my voice trail. "If I go...let me think about that for a moment, since it's such an important question." I laughed a little.

Quigley laughed too. "Don't stress it. You've got until next week, and there's a chance that Mom might let you stay home."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but it's a very slim chance."

We were quiet for a moment, with only the sound of the announcer calling numbers and people in their seats messing with their dot-maker thingies to fill the open air. It was the perfect opportunity for Quigley to catch me off guard with his next statement.

"I know you're upset about Klaus and Haley going to the dance together."

I froze.

What was I supposed to say? I never told anyone except Bea how I felt about Klaus, and the most I've said was that I really like him. Could I really tell Quigley the truth: that I was really was upset about Klaus and Haley? It's been a couple of months since Quigley and I stopped fighting, but I never told him such a secret before then.

The silence between us felt kind of awkward with that question lingering in the air. I really didn't want to lie (or tell the truth), but I knew I had to say _something_. So before I could stop myself, I shrugged and gave my brother a helpless look. Suddenly, the same feeling of misery and unworthiness returned from the night before, and my eyes uncontrollably began to water.

"Don't," was all he said before he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

I couldn't help it, so I cried a bit into his shoulder before I was strong enough to tell myself to suck it up. Even though I had quieted, Quigley still didn't let me go. He didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to either. Sometimes, a hug is more than enough.

And at that moment, I felt excessively grateful to have Quigley as a brother.

* * *

><p>This morning after our parents left for work, Quigley, Duncan, and I gathered all the money we earned on the kitchen table to count. We earned two hundred and ninety dollars (!) from the food we sold, and they were reasonable prices! No, five bucks for a ham sandwich stuff! I had ten dollars from tutoring Bea. Even though I was there for three hours, the amount of time we actually spent on her math added up to one hour, and I didn't want to be paid for time I didn't work.<p>

Quigley's job at Bea's house was to organize Mr. Snicket's list of files of clients in alphabetical order. He got paid fifteen dollars per hour, because the stack was half my height-no exaggeration. Altogether, he ended up getting paid thirty seven dollars and five cents.

I think Mr. Snicket _really _wanted to help us out, and added a bunch of old clients that don't even see him anymore to that list, because I honestly can't believe that he currently has that many.

Anywho...

We added up the money with the hundred and fifty that Gertrude was so generous to pay us with and got the amount of $487.5! We were almost halfway to our goal! The three of us agreed to hit Bingo night again next week, because that place was like a gold mine! Until then, we needed a new plan. Duncan was working on Grayson's party, obviously, but Quigley and I didn't know what else to do. I remembered I could still tutor Bea, but I knew for a fact that she wasn't awake at seven in the morning on Spring Break.

Duncan was to caught up in his party planning to help us out, so we were on our own. I think he's actually making some progress, but he said he had the perfect spot for the party and went to go check it out. Considering the party is supposed to be in two days, I hope he's made a lot of progress.

Since Duncan had gone, Quigley and I were on our own to come up with ideas to make more money. We were having a hard time thinking of things, so Quigley suggested, "Do you think Violet could help us come up with something? Like, maybe she could build something we could charge people to pay to use or something?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Is she even up at this time in the morning?" I know pretty Violet pretty well, and if there's anything that she hates doing, it's waking up early.

"She should be," he said. "She told me last night that she's been waking up at six every morning since Tuesday to have a superhero movie marathon. I'm pretty sure she's on _Iron Man 2_ now."

"Would she be all right with us interrupting her movie?"

Quigley made a face. "Probably not. I'll text her to find out when it's finished and we can head over there then."

Violet's movie ended close to eight o' clock. Quigley and I hurried across the street to where Violet lived and knocked on her door. "Hey guys," she said perkily, giving Quigley a quick hug when she answered the door. "Come on in." We followed her inside and shut the door behind us. "Quigley told me you need raising money to pay your mom back. How much have you got so far?"

"Almost 500," I said.

"Cool, you're almost halfway there then!" she smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah! Um, actually, we were hoping maybe you had some ideas on how to make more money. Besides tutoring Bea, we're fresh out of ideas."

Violet furrowed her brow. "I don't know. Let me think about it..."

"Is Klaus here? Do you think he might have an idea?" Quigley asked.

When he said that, I had a sudden rush of mixed emotions come over me. I wanted to see Klaus because I just wanted to talk to him. At the same time, however, I didn't want to see him because we weren't exactly on talking terms (especially whenever he and Haley were together), even though neither one of us has said that.

"He's not here."

My mood dropped because I figured he was probably with Haley.

"He's at one of his friend's house practicing for soccer tryouts."

And my mood suddenly got better.

"Hey, Vi, what movie were you about to watch before we came?" Quigley asked suddenly.

"_The Avengers_. Why?"

"We could play the movie outside on a projector tonight and charge people to come and watch it!" he said.

"Quigley, that's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Violet agreed. "We can show it on my garage! But how do we get people to come?"

Quigley shrugged. "We could try going door to door, handing out fliers."

None of us had a better idea, so we just went with that. We made fliers on Violet's computer and printed about fifty out. Then we hit the neighborhood at the first house we knew had kids. From there on, it was easy. Some kids already had plans, but the younger ones agreed to come (after they asked their parents) and actually seemed excited. In a couple of hours, we had made our way around the neighborhood and passed out all the fliers. It was about ten then, so I thought it'd be a good idea to see Bea about tutoring her. I knew she wouldn't be awake, but I was bored and se had homework to finish! And Quigley and Violet were getting a bit oo comfortable around me, and I didn't want witness anything _again_. The first time was enough, I really didn't need a replay!

Mr. Snicket answered the door for me. He was on the phone with someone, so he just pointed to Bea's room and closed the front door. When I got to her room, I was surprised to see her awake. That was definitely unnatural.

"What are you doing up, Bea?"

She was lying face up on her bed, playing with her stuffed dragon. At the sound of my voice, she jumped up into an upright position. "Don't scare me like that, Iz!" She threw her dragon at me.

I laughed. "Sorry, Bea. But seriously, what are you doing up? You're never awake this early."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get over the fact that Duncan is going to the dance with me!" she squealed and did a spazzy little dance on her bed.

"_I knew it!_"

Bea averted her gaze. "Yeah, I think it was kind of obvious."

I nodded. "Just a bit."

"I'm so nervous!" she said. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear!"

I remembered what Quigley told me about the dance's theme, and what Bea had told me about how long it took her to figure out stuff at school. "Quigley told me he heard that you're supposed to go dressed as your favorite character. Who's yours?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They're are so many! I love them all! What's yours?"

"I don't either, but it doesn't matter because I'm not going."

Bea rolled her eyes. "Stop saying that. You're going to the dance, and you're going with a date! Even if I have to kidnap you and a random stranger and drag you there by your ankles! Besides, your mom is _so_ going to force you to go. She already knows about it."

I sighed. She had a point. "Well, if she does, I'll sneak away after she drops me off to...to...the movies. It's only a few blocks away, and there's a movie playing that I really want to see."

"_Isadora,_" she whined. "I really need you there! It's my first dance with Duncan and I need you to keep me sane! Well, semi-sane."

"I don't know, Bea, I-"

"Iz, stop," she interrupted me. "I know the real reason why you don't want to go to the dance."

There was a reason besides wanting to be on the internet rather than being forced to in a room full of people I didn't like?

"You don't want to go because you don't want to see him with her."

Actually, I hadn't even thought of that until she said it. Now that I knew if I went to the dance, I would be seeing them together, I wanted to go a lot less. A sickly feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, and I thought I might actually throw up at the idea of Klaus slow-dancing with Haley. Ugh, just typing it makes me want to be sick!

Without giving me a chance to say anything, Bea said, "Look. If I can find you a date to the dance, do you promise to go and not run away to the movies or whatever?"

I thought about it. There was no way I'd agree to go with any of the guys at are school. The few I wouldn't mind were already taken, so she really didn't have any options. I honestly didn't believe for a second that she'd find someone, so I wasn't worried at all when I said, "I promise."

**3,092**

**"Don't let me tumble away  
>Into the throws of the shadowy bay<br>I clung to the rock  
>And it's crumbling off<br>Toss me a heavy rope  
>It's a slippery slope<br>Come bail me out of this God forsaken precipice  
>Come bail me out of this God forsaken precipice..."<strong>

**~ Heavy Rope by Lights**

**Did anyone catch the ASOUE reference in that?**

**;)**


	46. Superheroes

**Oh, and I forgot to say Merry Christmas!**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**Or whatever it is you celebrate...I hope it's happy!**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Superheroes:**

**Saturday, April 7th**

Bea wanted to talk more about the dance yesterday while I was at her house. I wouldn't allow it, though, because we had to get to her homework, and any subject that was relevant to Klaus and Haley made me sick on the inside. I wasn't as lenient about letting her ge of topic this time, and we were actually able to get an hour and a half of work in before she lost all will to focus and threw her textbook at the wall.

She lasted fifteen more minutes than last time. She's improving.

It was around the time to go and check on how Quigley and Violet were doing with setting up the movie when Bea was absolutely done dealing with her math homework, so I told Bea what were doing and asked her to come along with me. Despite the fact that Duncan wasn't going to be there (which is what I told her after she asked whether he was going o be there or not-gosh this girl has it bad), she agreed come with me. This is going to sound really mean, but part of me wish she had stayed back because all Bea could talk about on he way to Violet's house was what she was thinking about wearing, and what she wondered Duncan was going to wear, and other things like that. I get she was excited, and I was happy for her, but I would've been perfectly fine if she started talking about something else. At least she wasn't talking about Klaus anymore. I was pretty thankful for that. But it was hard not to think about him and feel upset whenever the dance was mentioned, so that made it a little hard to actually listen to what Bea was saying.

Much to my happiness, we made it to Violet's house, giving us a reason o step off the subject of the dance. Since Violet, Quigley, and I had decided to show the movie in Violet's backyard instead of her garage (just in case her driveway was too small for everyone), we had to meet them around back. When we found them there in the backyard, we were a little surprised with what they were doing.

"Um, is there a reason why you're up in a tree?" I asked.

Yup. They were in a tree.

No, they were not K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

(I'm so sorry, but I just had to put that.)

Anywho...

Quigley and Violet were in the branch of a tree about six feet off the ground, looking like they were trying to adjust a movie projector on it. (Violet's mom used to be a teacher for a really expensive private school, so she has a really nice projector.)

"Don't question our judgement!" Violet yelled defensively.

"It's better this way!" Quigley reassured. "No one's head will be in the way-like in the theaters because the projector is so high!"

"Well, this isn't a theater. It's a backyard," I said a matter-of-factly. "The projector could fall and break from there!"

"That's why we have ropes!" Quigley held up two ropes to show me.

"Gosh, Isadora, you underestimate us," Violet said, wrapping one of the ropes around the projector.

"She's right," Bea said. "That projector will fall. You can use my dad's tripod to help keep it up. He used to deal with projectors like those all the time."

I stared at her with my mouth agape. Bea was never one for making complete sense, so that was definitely something I didn't expect to come out of her mouth. Especially since it was such a good idea, because most of her ideas are wacky and totally impossible to accomplish.

"Bea! That's brilliant!" I congratulated.

She shrugged. "I know. Can you come get it with me, Quigley? It's kind of heavy."

Quigley agreed to help her get the tripod. But before he could go with her, he and Violet had to get the projector down from the tree. The projector was kind of big, so it's a miracle that they were able to get it down from the tree without dropping it. It would've been an even bigger miracle if Quigley hadn't fallen from the lowest branch (which was four feet off the ground), but you should take what you can get.

After Quigley left with Bea to get the tripod, I had a sudden urge to ask Violet about Klaus. Why was he with Haley a couple of days ago? Had they become a couple? _Would _they become a couple? When would Klaus be home?

As more and more questions arose from my thoughts, they turned into the ones that Violet couldn't answer, so all I could do was stress over them.

_What if I'm here when Klaus comes home?,_ I thought, _Would he talk to me? Should _I_ talk to _him_? How would he react if I asked him about him and Haley? Should I even mention her name?_

"Uh, Isadora?" Violet asked in a concerned tone as she wrapped up the ropes. "You look kind of pale. Are you feeling okay?

I rubbed my head and tried to push away all the thought-consuming questions that I really did not need bombarding my brain at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." Even though the questions were gone, there this still a roller-coaster of butterflies in my stomach and worries sewing its way into my heart so that with every racing beat I grew a little more stressed at the thought being in the backyard (or house, whatever) as Klaus when I didn't even know if I could to talk to him and have things be all right. For all I knew, he could hate me, or at least not want to be my friend anymore. We haven' talked in a week, and I was going absolutely mad! If he didn't say something to me soon, I would probably go crazy! Like, squirrel chasing me in kindergarten crazy, except I'd be the squirrel!

To calm myself by maybe letting my body know when I'd have to deal with him, and to know how long I'd have to prepare for it, I asked Violet, "Hey, Violet, do you know when Klaus is coming home today."

To my disappointment, she shook her head. But then she said something that relieved most of the stress that just recently been eating me alive. "He's spending the night at his friend's house tonight. He'll be back sometime tomorrow, but I don't know when. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

Great. Now I had to give an answer. I racked my brain for something to say that wouldn't make it sound like I liked him (I definitely don't want his _sister _to find out), and said the first comprehensible thing, "No, I was just wondering if he was going to be home in time for the movie."

I felt like I deserved a medal for coming up with that one.

"Oh. Well, no, he isn't."

A major part of me felt relieved, and most of my stress was fading away. A minor part of me was kind of disappointing that I wouldn't be seeing him that day, but I shoved that idea out the imaginary window in my head.

While we waited for Quigley and Bea to come back with the tripod, we connected the projector to Violet's laptop so that we could play the movie from there. We told the people we handed the fliers advertising the movie night to bring picnic blankets to sit on. Just in case someone didn't we laid out a couple that we had in our garages.

Quigley and Bea returned with the tripod, and we left the job of setting the projector on the tripod to Bea because she was the only one who looked like she knew what she was doing.

We were going to start playing the movie at eight o' clock, so by seven forty-five, people had started to show up with their families and friends. We hadn't expected a lot people to show up, since not everyone we talked to said they could come, so we were surprised when we had a total of forty-eight people come to Violet's backyard with blankets and picnic baskets.

We had told Violet's parents that we weren't expecting a lot of people to show up, so they were in for a nice surprise the next time they stepped into their backyard. Thankfully, they weren't angry or anything, just taken aback a little.

We started the movie on time and everyone quieted down to listen.

I sat by myself on my own little blanket behind everyone else. Bea had invited me to sit with her Duncan (who got home around five), but as they were an unborn couple, I felt obligated to let them have their space for a while. Quigley and Violet invited me to sit with them, too, but they're kind of an unpredictable couple. And, like I mentioned before in my last entry, I don't want to witness anything else. I even made sure that I was sitting somewhere I couldn't see them unless I turned my head in their direction. I wasn't planning on doing that.

As the movie began, I remembered the time I first watched _The Avengers_ with Klaus in his T.V. room. It hadn't been very long ago, but it felt like years. I remembered crying at the end and shoving Klaus away when he started laughing at me because he was surprised that I was. I also recalled letting him hug me when he apologized for laughing. Then I remembered kicking him in the leg and running away.

I chuckled silently to myself as the image of Klaus's surprised expression mixed with a goal of revenge appeared in mind. I lived for moments like those, and it upset me to think that they might not happen anymore because of Haley.

Or maybe I was just overreacting. Maybe I just needed to quit being such a girl for one minute and stop freaking out about Klaus and what was going on with him. A movie filled with superheroes could help me get mind off things.

And it did.

For the most part.

* * *

><p>$550.5<p>

That was how much money we had earned by the next morning.

$449.5

That was how much we needed to make to pay back our mother.

We were only a little halfway through, but it was progress, and we were thankful.

"We did a good job," Quigley said once we counted the money again, "but I don't think Grayson's parents will pay four hundred dollars for a birthday."

"Which is coming along quite nicely, thank you very much," Duncan said proudly.

"Why won't you tell us what you're doing for it, Duncan?" I asked. "It's killing me to know what it is, since you've been working on it so much this past week."

"Because I want it to be a surprise!" he jumped up and down.

"But we really want to know!" Quigley complained. "Can't you at least give us a hint that has something to do with it.

Duncan nodded. "One word: fun."

Quigley groaned, and I rolled my eyes at Duncan's vague hint. There was no way we were getting a straight answer from this kid. Once he has his heart set on doing something, he won't do it any other way.

"At least promise us nothing will destroyed in the process, " I said crossing my arms. "We can't afford to owe any more money than we already do."

Duncan rolled my eyes. "Relax, nothing will be destroyed. Trust me! I know what I'm doing! You're acting like I'm some destructive delinquent."

Quigley scoffed. "This is coming from someone who set our roof on fire."

"Hey, you helped!" Duncan yelled defensively.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who set up the fireworks!"

Duncan averted his eyes to the side, looking a little guilty. "Shut up..."

"It's both your faults!" I exasperated. "It's also your fault that I grounded for it, too. And I didn't even do anything!"

"Hey," Duncan said, "a good captain always goes down with his ship!"

Quigley and I looked at him funny, because what he just said had absolutely nothing to do with anything we were talking about.

Why aren't we used to this already? He's like this 24/7!

"Whatever," I said, waving off Duncan's randomness, "are you almost done with planning the party? It's supposed to be tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Duncan sighed. "Have a little faith, guys! Everything will be fine! I promise, I'm almost done. I just need to head out to the lot today and finish some stuff up. Then everything will be good to go!"

"You made sure Grayson's parents knew about this, right?" Quigley asked suspiciously.

"Of course!"

"And you made sure Grayson's friends were invited?" I questioned, believing that he could've easily forgotten that.

"Yup."

"You got cake?" Quigley asked.

"Duh!" Duncan exclaimed. "That's the most important part! How could I forget about cake?!"

I nodded. "He has a point."

"Okay," Duncan said, taking out his phone and checking it. "I'm going to go finish things now. You guys work your money-making magic you everyday, 'kay?"

"It's not magic," Quigley argued. "It's called asking for help."

"And having people nice enough to do it," I added.

"Whatever," Duncan said. "It's working, so keep doing it."

I groaned. "Can't we just sit at home today? It's been something new everyday, and I'm _really_ tired."

Quigley nodded. "I am too. We should try to do something, though."

"Go mow some lawns," Duncan said to Quigley. Turning to me, he said, "Aren't you tutoring Bea?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "but you don't realize how hard it is to get her to focus on her work."

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I do." Becoming serious again, he said, "'Kay, I'm leaving now. Good luck, guys!" And with a wave, he exited the house to work some more on his mysterious party planning.

I really was tired from working everyday (how do adults do it?) but I knew I had to suck it up and work some more. At least all I had to do was tutor Bea. Unfortunately, the process still drained me of energy, it just happened to be more mental than physical. But I wouldn't choose mowing lawns over it. I don't even know how to work a lawn mower, so I would probably end up killing someone. I once saw an episode of this show where a flashback showed a kid accidentally killing his brother because he was being reckless with the lawn mower.

I didn't want to be like that kid.

Quigley could mow. I wasn't touching that death machine.

"Come on, Iz," Quigley said, patting me on the back and motioning towards the front door. "We got to work if we're going pay Mom back."

"And stay out of military school," I said more to myself than Quigley. But he agreed aloud anyway. "And to stay out of military school."

Military school was probably the worst thing that could possibly happen to me at the moment. I was already feeling like I was losing one of my best friends because of a stupid argument to someone I found to be absolutely dreadful, I didn't need to be going to a new, strict school where I _really_ couldn't talk to Klaus anymore. Especially since that would probably push Klaus more into Haley's direction, which didn't need to happen anymore than it already was. At least if I was around I could maybe do something about it (I don't know what, but I could).

Also, attending a new school would probably kill me. It took me years to make the friends that I have now. I mean, I've known most of these kids since kindergarten. Not being able to hang out with them (Bea, Violet, Klaus, Katelyn, Jo, Taylor, Emma, Josh, Adam...need I say more?) would kill both me and my brothers. I don't have a problem with making new friends; it's just the thought that I would _have_ in order to sustain some sort of happiness. And the thought of having to in an entirely brand new place was just too overwhelming to think about. So I didn't think about it.

Instead, I tried to fill my mind with happy thoughts like Disney movies, butterflies, music, macaroni...seemingly odd little things like that. But they weren't odd to me. They all had some sort of memory that I attached to it, and each one made me feel better and warmer inside, despite the situation. They also made me feel a bit nostalgic and sad, but better nonetheless.

And, perhaps, that's the best way to cheer yourself up sometimes. Some people say that to put your past behind you and move forward in life. That's great advice, it really is, but remembering happy and fun times aren't that bad of a way with dealing things easier. That's because for a moment, just a moment, it almost feels like you're reliving a memory. And when it's finished, I actually find it easier to move forward in life.

With that in mind, I was able to walk to Bea's house with a lighter mood.

These times were kind of crazy, and I definitely wasn't all rainbows and sunshine about that, with being worried and stressed about so many things I didn't know the outcome of all at once.

Though, I did know one thing: these times would pass.

And that's a fact.

**3,067**

**"Sitting alone here in my bed  
>I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get<br>I cannot stand to look in the mirror, I'm failing  
>I'm telling you these times are hard<br>But they will pass..."**

**~ These Times by Safetysuit**

**I know. I copied the song. (It's such a good song!) Don't worry. I'll start putting Lights songs again in the next chapter.**

**;)**


	47. Birthday

**What'd you get for Christmas? I got a Flutterbye. :3**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Birthday:**

**Sunday, April 8th**

I didn't mean to set the monkey on fire. I promise.

I guess I should explain what happened. Just don't judge me, all right?

I don't know what I'm thinking. You're a laptop, so of course you won't judge me.

At least I hope not.

Anywho…

My bad day started in the morning – Sunday morning. Yeah, it was the morning of Grayson's birthday party and the moment of truth of whether Duncan came through with the party planning like he promised he would.

Quigley and I woke up at seven that morning but I got the feeling that Duncan had been up for hours. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was fully dressed as he paced back and forth around the kitchen as he talked on the phone looking serious and busy. Seriously busy.

(See what I did there? No? Ok.)

Quigley and I just watch him in silence until he ended his call.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly realizing how stupid my question was. Duncan gave me a look that said "Are you kidding me?"

"I meant the phone calls, and the pacing, and the serious Duncan! I didn't forget about the party!" I added quickly.

"I was talking to a guy about renting costumes. I got a great deal on MM&M costumes!"

"A _deal?_" Quigley asked.

"_MM&M_ costumes?" I added.

MM&M stands for Magnificent Math Musicians. They're a band with their own show on the little kids' channel, and they sing really corny songs about math. Oh, and they're people dressed as math symbols.

"What are we going to do with MM&M costumes at a birthday party?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Duncan said, as if we should be able to read his mind and suddenly know his plans. We shook our heads. I had an idea about what he was planning, but I praying that I was wrong.

"Okay, guys" Duncan began, "just don't freak out all right?"

Quigley and I exchanged looks. We knew whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be very pleasing.

"The three of us are going to dress up as characters from MM&M and perform some of their songs live! Won't that be fun?!" Duncan exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. I think he was trying to sound excited, so maybe we would be excited, too.

It didn't work.

My jaw dropped.

All I could do was wonder what my brother had gotten me into. Did I really have to go through with his plan?

Quigley was the first to protest, obviously furious. "You can't be serious! MM&M is _so _lame! They're songs are corny, and their name doesn't even make sense! MM_&_M? They're isn't even an 'and' anywhere in Magnificent Math Musicians! Besides, what if someone from school sees us? We'll be the laughing stocks of the school, and I can a name a few people who will _never_ let me live it down!"

"_Relax_, kay?" Duncan said, surprisingly calmly. "No one will see us. It's a five-year-old's birthday party for five year olds and it's at a park for little kids. We won't become a laughing stock anywhere."

"But we don't even know any of the songs," I stated a matter-of-factly. "How are we supposed to perform if we don't know any of the songs?"

"Yeah," Quigley agreed. "And none of us can even sing!"

"I thought of that," Duncan said, smiling proudly. "The audience will be sitting in front of a white wall. Violet is letting me use her movie projector to project the lyrics to the songs on the wall so that we know what comes next. And we're going to be lip-syncing, so you don't have to worry about ruining the hearing of small, innocent children with your god-awful excuse for singing voices."

"Well" I said, still trying to come up with reasons why we shouldn't go through with it, "there are four members of MM&M and only three of us."

"Violet's doing it."

"Really?" Quigley and I asked simultaneously.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah I was surprised, too. But she said that she's always wanted to perform something. Now she can! It's not exactly an ideal performance, but it's something!"

"What about the deal you made with the guy who is letting you rent the costumes?" Quigley asked. "We don't any money to pay for _any _deal! The only money we have is the money we raised to pay back Mom."

Duncan crossed his arms. "I didn't say the deal involved money."

Quigley raised an eyebrow. "Should we be scared?"

"Unless you're afraid of dirt, kids, fish, knives, and possibly a little blood, then no."

"This was all in one deal?" I asked.

"Actually it was, like five. But it means that we don't have to pay any money for what we need for the party!" Duncan exclaimed excitedly.

I could hardly believe it. Duncan really thought everything through. Sometimes I forgot just how smart he really was. But can you blame me? He is the same kid who strapped burritos to fireworks and blew up our roof for them.

I looked at Quigley, who looked at me as well with a surrendered expression. We made a silent agreement. "We'll do it." As if we actually had a choice.

"Great!" Duncan cheered. "Go ahead and get dressed right now! The party starts at twelve, so that means we have only five hours to prepare. Come on, guys! Let's move, move, move!" Duncan ordered clapping his hands loudly every time he said 'move'.

"Wait, can we at least know where the party is?" Quigley asked as Duncan was shoving him up the stairs.

"Cherry Park," Duncan answered. "It's almost a mile from here, so it won't take long to get there. But you still need to hurry!"

"But how will we get there if Mom and Dad are still at work?" I questioned.

Duncan sighed in exasperation. "You two ask _way_ too many questions! We'll get there the same way I did before. We'll ride our bikes."

"Our _bikes?_" I asked.

"For a _mile?_" Quigley added.

"Don't complain" Duncan said still trying to shove us up the stairs. "It's free and good exercise. Now go!" We obeyed and hurried up the stairs.

After we go ready and had a short breakfast, we crossed the street to the Clarke's house to pick up Violet who Duncan had texted earlier to tell her she needed to get ready quickly. I was surprised that she actually _was _ready, since Violet isn't really a morning person. Heck, I'm surprised she was even awake!

"Hey, guys!" Violet greeted us cheerfully when she opened the door for us. "You can come in. I just need to finish something first, then we can go," she said as she reached over to accept Quigley's offered hug. "Quigley, come with me," she said as we followed her inside. HE happily obeyed, taking her hand and they both went upstairs. Duncan and I silently waited for them by the couch in the living room. While we were waiting I thought about the party, and if Duncan had pulled off a good children's party like Quigley and I were hoping. I was a little nervous about performing as a member of MM&M (I mean, I want to protect any dignity I have left), but I reassured that a bunch of five-year-olds weren't going to tell the entire middle school about it.

"WAKE _UP, _BRO!" Violet's shouting crashed my train of thought. Immediately, my heart began racing faster than my Uncle Craig probably ever drove for a NASCAR race.

Violet's 'bro' = Klaus.

Klaus = in the same building as me.

Me = What do I do get me out of here bring him here to me so I can talk to him and yell at him for being a butt just kidding I don't want to see him ever oh gosh my life!

(I apologize for such an awful sentence.)

What was he doing there in the first place?! Violet said he was spending the night at a friend's house!

Then I remembered that Violet actually said that two days before. He had already came home yesterday.

A part of me was excited that he was back and there was a chance that I'd get to see him, because I _really _wanted to see him _without _Haley around. But then there was this other part of me that felt the _complete_ opposite and _didn't_ want to see him again ever because I would just feel awkward being around since we hadn't been talking for, and I knew that he was getting closer to Haley.

In truth, ignoring my mixed emotions, I really did miss him. He was my best friend after all. I was so used to just talking to him whenever I wanted that I was having a hard time adjusting to this whole 'not talking' thing. Not that I wanted to.

I wanted to run upstairs and try to tackle him to the ground and fail epically because I'm so weak, and he would laugh at me and pick me up from behind and spin me around because he knows I hate that, and I would freak out on him and make us both fall. Then we would just lie there talking about anything or nothing at all. Just like what we used to do.

I also wanted to run upstairs and punch him in the jugular.

Violet came back downstairs with her purse, followed by Quigley. "Sorry I took a while" she apologized. "I'm ready now."

I followed by brothers and Violet out of the front door before I could do either of things I wanted to do.

I didn't realize how out of shape I was until I rode my bike that entire mile. I was sweating and panting like some crazy person. I seriously hoped that I would never have to go through that again. Then I remembered that we had to ride our bikes _back _home. The thought was so stressful that I refused to think about it.

Cherry Park was pretty much your average park. It was a large, open field lined with cherry-dotted bushes and tall trees, and every inch of the ground was littered with small red cherries. In the middle of the field was your typical park with slides, swings, jungle gym, etc…

There were also two white buildings by the play area. One of them, Duncan explained to us, had the bathrooms while the other one was an office.

I couldn't bring myself to understand why a simple park would need an office, but I figured Duncan didn't either, so I held the urge to ask.

Duncan led us to the office building, which was pretty empty except for a couple of doors and a desk on the other side of the room. Behind the desk was a tall, bald man (with an extremely shiny head) talking on the phone with his back to us. Duncan cleared his throat making the man jump and turn around to see us. I could tell he recognized Duncan, and he quickly ended his phone call once he did.

"Good morning, kids!" he greeted enthusiastically. "You two must be Quigley and Isadora! Duncan's told me about you and your predicament. Wow, you three look a _lot _alike! You know, I've never seen triplets all together before." The bald guy seemed really nice, but I wondered how he could talk so fast with sp much enthusiasm and still keep a smile on his face without getting tired.

Before any of us could respond, he looked at Violet and said, "You must be Bea, the girl Duncan's been telling me about!" Duncan's face grew red faster than the speed of light. "Pfft! What? I didn't-uh-I dont, I mean I didn't mention any Bea! What are you talking about? No, this is _Violet._"

"Oh, sorry there, Violet!" the man laughed. "Anyway, my name is Joe Baldwin, and I'm in charge here at Cherry Park."

I choked trying to hold back a laugh,a nd I had to cover my mouth so he wouldn't see my smile. A _bald _guy named _Bald_win? I felt really mean, but it just seemed so funny to me! Quigley looked like he was trying not to laugh, too, so I elbowed him in the ribs to get him to stop.

"Come with me to the storage room, " Joe said. "You can help me get the game booths set up."

"Game booths?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know," Joe said. "Booths for games? We have them for whenever the park is rented for parties. Come on, let's go!"

There were only three booths, and they were definitely fit for a five-year-old's birthday party. One was for throwing a baseball through a hole in the wall, another was Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and the last one had a strange contraption that shot out toothpaste...I made a mental note to myself to stay away from that one. There were also boxes of prizes, which were pretty much tiny stuffed animals and small water guns all throw together in cardboard boxes.

We were setting up the booths outside when a truck trailing a white trailer behind it pulled up into the grass. The trailer wasn't as big as the one's that you see being driven to clothing stores or supermarkets; it was a lot smaller, but it wasn't _too_ small. To be exact, it was just the right size to hold a pony because that is just what was inside. All of us except for Joe looked at Duncan in amazement.

"You gut these kids pony rides?!" Quigley asked, astonished.

"You'd be surprised with what you can do if you make the right deal," Duncan said proudly. I made another mental note to myself to get Duncan to make a deal with the manager of my favorite store the next time I see a shirt I want there.

"These deals better not be ridiculous," I warned.

"Don't worry!" Duncan put one arm round me and his other around Quigley. "They're not _ridiculous!_ Besides, we're like The Three Musketeers. We can do _anything_ together!"

I hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Twelve o' clock finally rolled around and the little kiddies began to show up with their colorful, bagged gifts for Grayson. They were pretty excited about the game booths and the pony rides, and a good bit of them went to play on the swings and hang upside down on the slides. Weird stuff like that. hat caught my attention, however, was when a pretty big group of kids seperated themselves on either side of the jungle gym and just stood there staring at each other in silence. Then one of the smallest kids, a boy with blonde hair and glasses, stepped forward and shouted "<em>For Narnia!<em>" followed by a simultaneous cry of, "_And for Aslan!_" from the kids standing behind him. Then all of Hades's underworld broke loose as the two teams of children began attacking each other as if their actual lives depended on it, screaming battle cries, throwing berries, and climbing all over each other. I was about to suggest trying to get the kids to calm down, but that battle looked pretty rough, and I really didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

It wasn't long before Grayson and his family showed up. Since it was Grayson's parents that were going to pay us, we went over to greet them. Grayson immediately ran to go join the little monsters in Narnia-throwing cherries and all-while we met his parents. Overall, they were pretty please with the effort that Duncan put into the party (we all were, actually). In fact, they were so pleased that they paid us on the spot with an extra twenty dollars! Yes, everything was going quite well. There were a couple of (_completely _faked) deaths over at the cherry war that kind of freaked us out a little bit (who knew little kids could be so violent?), but the party was going well, nonetheless. At least it _was_ going well until _they _showed up. The pale blue minivan pulled up on the grass next to the other parents' cars, and the first person to step out of the car was none other than Haley. _Haley. HALEY._ My first thought? What the heck was she doing at a little kid's birthday party? And if she had to be at any little kid's birthday party, _why did she have to be at one where I had to dress up as a math symbol?! _

Then Klaus stepped out of the van setting off a butterfly massacre in my stomach, and making my heart do backhand spring somersault split combos, and leaving my brain confused.

Finally, Sunny leaped out of the van and ran straight over to where my brothers, Violet, and me were standing, blonde pigtails bouncing and all. She wrapped her arms around Violet's legs first, then she did the same to me and my brothers. When she finished, she ran off without a word towards the Narnia battle while smushing cherries on her face. The entire time, Violet had been staring at Haley and Klaus with a mixture of confusion and disbelief glued on her face. "What?" she kept repeating in a higher octave than she normally spoke as she stomped towards them. "What? _Klaus!_ What did I talk to you about just this morning?!

My life had suddenly plummeted downhill, and if Klaus was going to be around while I was dressed as a math symbol lip-syncing to math songs, I was sure my dignity would do the same. I immediately turned to Duncan. "You said no one we knew would be here!"

"Well, I didn't think anyone _would_ be!" he argued.

I turned to Quigley (who looked as distressed as I felt) then. "Did you know they were coming?!" Quigley shook his head. Klaus said he would ride with Sunny in a taxi and leave her here with us, and his mom would be off in time to get her. He _never _said _anything _about coming with Haley!"

I looked over at Haley, who was observing her nails as she waited for Klaus to finish arguing with his older sister.

"All right kids, settle down now!" Joe said into a wireless microphone. "That means you, pigtails!"

Sunny threw a cherry at his nose. Sometimes she acts a lot like Violet, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

After five minutes of Joe trying to get the kids to be quiet as they dragged him into their battle, the parents finally realized that things were getting a little out of hand. So they pulled their kids off of Joe's cherried body so he could speak. He stood up, sweating, panting, and looking at the kids as if they were all monsters-which they kind of were. After adjusting his clothes, he said into his microphone, "All right kids, everyone come sit by this wall because in a few short minutes, MM&M are going to perform some songs for you! Yay!" He began clapping his hands to get the kids to cheer, which they did, but their cheering soon became a contest to see who could cheer the loudest. The kids began trying to muffle each other's cheers with their hands and cherries. It wasn't long before another cherry war erupted, and not just between the kids; it felt like there was one in my stomach as well. In a few minutes, I would be humiliated in front of Klaus and, even worse, Haley. Doing something like this in front of Klaus was pretty embarrassing, but doing it in front of Haley was worse because she had the power to make me the laughing-stock of the school with a snap of her fingers. Before IO could protest, Duncan ordered me to go with him and he pulled me and Quigley by our wrists to the building where we met Joe.

**3,459**

**Oh, and it's a five year old's birthday party. If you read somewhere that it's for seven-year-olds or some other age, jut let me know and I will fix it. I kept changing the ages, so that happened.**

**"And when it's all a blur, you are the hard line  
>In the disorder, you are the peace sign<br>And when riots stir, you are the sound mind  
>And in the disorder, you are the peace sign<br>And when it's all a blur, you are the peace sign  
>And in the disorder, you are the peace sign..."<strong>

**~Peace Sign by Lights**

**;)**


	48. MM&M

**I...don't have anything to say...**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**MM&M:**

**Sunday, April 8th**

Sorry, while I was typing, Duncan came in my room and told me that _Lilo and Stitch _was playing on TV _and you can't just not watch _Lilo and Sitch!

"I don't know what's gotten into Klaus!" Violet complained as we pulled the MM&M costumes out of they're plastic bags. As I stared at the horror that was a multiplication sign _that I had to wear, _I wondered more about what had gotten into _Duncan_. I wasn't sure if I could even wear that dreadful costume in front of those little kids without being embarrassed, and I didn't think I would care what they think! They're, like, five!

"I specifically told him: 'Klaus, you are not allowed ast this party. You are bringing no one but Sunny to this party. _This party is not for you ar any of your stupid friends.' _And he knows I don't like Haley, too! He knows I don't want him hanging out with her, or going to that dance with her, or associating with her in any way! Why would he bring someone I do not like to a party that I told him he was not wanted at?! Why is this costume not connected?! Quigley, switch costumes with me!"

"But the division sign's a girl-"

"_Quigley!_"

Quigley switched costumes with Violet.

I took in every word that Violet ranted-why _did _Klaus go to the party that Violet clearly stated he was not welcome at? Why did bring (or do anything with) Haley when he knows that Violet doesn't like her? And, considering how Violet is, Klaus should be afraid to do anything that Violet doesn't approve of! Especially if there's a chance that Violet might do what she said she'd do to him when she started ranting again, but I'm not typing what she said because it's really...gross.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure that's humanely possible," Duncan said after hearing Violet's violent threat.

"Well, I'll make it humanely possible," she grumbled.

I tried to keep any violent images of Violet attacking Klaus in mind as I pulled on the red multiplication sign and turned to look a myself in the mirror. Just as expected, I looked absolutely ridiculous. The middle of the multiplication sign was surrounding my torso, so the top region of my body came out of the top of the x while my lower region did the opposite. The costume came with long red sleeves and weird leg warmer-like extensions that I had to put on, and I just knew that they would be the death of me in the hot April air.

My brothers and Violet put their costumes as well. Quigley was division, Violet was the plus sign, and Duncan was the minus sign. They all looked about as ridiculous as I did. Although, I do think that was worse, because he just a straight line running right through him, so he just looked like an awkward being with a dis-proportioned body.

"I'm going to text Klaus to tell him to keep Haley away from the show, because I do not need that little *mean word* to hold this over me ever because then I will have to waste energy beating her up," Violet said as she texted her brother.

Joe came burst into the room at that moment. "Okay, kids, you better head out there not, the little monsters are faking deaths again, and it's really freaking me out. Go take their minds off killing each other!"

The four of us exchanged uncomfortable glances before we had to follow Joe out of the room to what would be our (or maybe just my since I'm dramatic about things) doom.

I was thankful to see that Klaus and Haley had their backs to us at one of the game booths we had set up when we stepped out of the building. If him being with Haley meant that neither of them would watch me embarrass myself, he could hang with her all day. But what happened next made me reconsider that thought...

As stepped into the small area of grass _not _stained by cherries in front of the kids, all of the children began cheering (which, again, became a contest to see who could cheer the loudest). When Haley heard the noise she started to turn around to see what they were being noisy about, but then Klaus put his arm around her shoulder and brought her attention back to the game.

If them being together meant that Klaus had to put his arm around her, then maybe I could live with them watching me embarrass myself.

Maybe.

"Okay, kids!" Joe announced. "Here is MM&M!" The music started and the projector, well, _projected _the words onto the wall behind the kids.

To describe the performance in one word: awkward. Our lip-syncing was totally off, and we kept stumbling because Duncan was trying to dance to get the kids all hyped up and happy, but he was failing epically. Let me tell you, having the end of a minus sign constantly hit you in the back isn't fun. Especially if it makes the parts of your x hit the other parts of the temporary MM&M. Moving around in those costumes was a lot of hard work; I'm not even sure how the real MM&M survive the show! The heat wasn't making it any better. I was shriveling up like a raisin in that overly insulated costume. Forget about Klaus and Haley, I was became more worried about my risk of having a sun stroke!

I lost count of how many songs we made ourselves look like idiots to, but it felt like a million. (It was probably three or four.) The kids didn't seem to notice how awkward we were, they actually enjoyed our sad excuse of a show. In fact, a few of them enjoyed it so much that they ran up to us to give us hugs when we were finished.

Sweet, right?

Maybe. Let me finish and we'll decide if they were being sweet, or if they knew something worse (for the four of us, at least) was going to happen if they did it.

Just like everything else that day, hugging us became a competition between the kids. At first it was cute. The little ones were hugging our legs, math symbols, hands, but then things got crazy. They began shoving each other out of the way, pulling us towards them a lot harder than you think they might have been able to, and _leaping onto us! _One of the bigger kids literally came out of nowhere, and leaped straight into my torso, knocking me to the ground and any oxygen I had in me out of my lungs! And things just got worse from there! As soon as I hit the ground, I knew I was done for. I was closer to their level, and they used that to their advantage. I had what felt like a ton of kids jump on top of me on every body part they could. I don't think I've ever been so afraid! The sun was blocked from my view! All I could see was darkness; all I could hear were little kiddy screams, and pushes and shoves, and all I could feel were kids knee-ing me in my pelvis and tangling cherries in my hair. _Until you have experienced something like this, you do not know what real fear is!_

After about three quarters of my boring, unfinished life raced before me eyes, the sunlight somehow shined through, and I was saved by the parents of the demonic children! The parents pulled their children off of me (and apparently my fellow MM&M members as well) and dragged them out of my line of vision. That was perfectly fine with me, I'd seen enough of those kids to last me a lifetime.

"Quick!" Joe called to us from the front door of the main building. "Come on before they see you're still alive!"

With great difficulty (_great difficulty)_ the four of us stood up,using the ground and each other to push each other up, and ran as fest as our costumes would allow towards the front door. The last thing I saw before ran inside was Klaus and Haley watching us escape the dangerous children.

Did they see it all?

Oh, please.

Of course they did.

* * *

><p>"Can I just lie down here?" I asked with my eyes closed as I was lying down on two chairs in the room we first changed into our costumes. My hair was wet from washing out the cherries, and I was cooling down in my regular clothes in front of a fan . I was literally too tired to even lift up my head.<p>

Almost dying can seriously drain a person.

"Come on, Iz," Duncan said, gently taking section of my hair and wrapping it under my nose to give me a fake mustache. "The kids are starting to leave. We can go home soon."

"All the more reason why I should stay here," I mumbled sleepily.

"How?"

"Because we have to ride our bikes a mile to get home."

Duncan nodded. "That's true. Just stay there, and I'll tell you when we're leaving."

I grunted a thank you and draped my arm over my eyes so that might get some sleep. I think I actually did fall asleep because when Duncan came to get me, I felt like he just pulled me out of a dream, even though I didn't dream at all.

"Yo, Iz, time to go," Duncan said as he shook the arm that was draped over my eyes. He shocked me so badly that I toppled out of the chairs and onto the cold, hard ground. I adjusted my position so I was lying on my back, facing upwards towards my brother. "Thanks a lot," I grumbled.

He shrugged. "What are brothers for? Now get up. I want to get out of here before any of the leftover kids get any evil ideas." He took my hands and helped me off the ground. I followed him outside and saw that, minus the few leftover parents talking and children battling with cherries, the park pretty much looked the same as it did when I first saw it that morning. The game booths were put away, Violet was off to one side talking to Quigley and holding the projector, the pony was gone, and I saw a man driving off with the MM&M costumes in his trunk.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked Duncan.

"Long enough for the rest of us to clean up," Duncan complained jokingly. "About an hour and a half. Hey, Grayson's parents actually want to talk to all of us together, so we need to go see them before they leave." He pointed to Grayson and his parents standing by their car. I shrugged. "Okay, let's go right now."

Duncan called Quigley and Violet over, and the four of us went to see Grayson's parents together.

The first thing that Grayson's parents did when we got there was hand Duncan a check. "Made out to your mother," the father said, "just like the last one."

I leaned towards Duncan to get a good look at the check and saw that he was giving us an extra fifty!

"It's for your troubles," the mother said, "we didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"You can use it to take care of those cuts," said the father, "especially you, young lady, with that long one on your neck there."

_On my neck?, _I thought. I brought my hands up to my neck and felt a thin, but long, slowly healing cut at the base of my neck. My eyes widened a little as I felt it. How had I not noticed it before?!

"Thank you," I stuttered, still blown by the fact that they gave us extra money _and _that those little creatures cut my neck!

"No thank you," the mother said. "I can't remember the last time our little Grayson had this much fun."

"Say," said the father, "our three-year-old is having a birthday this July, would you plan that one, too?"

Before I could protest, Duncan piped up quicker than I thought he could think. "Yeah!"

If no one was around, I would've killed him then in there.

"Oh, Larry," Grayson's mother said to her husband, "I can't find the lighter. Do you have it?"

"No, did you leave it at the table?"

I turned around and saw a long, black, stick-looking object sitting on a table behind a couple of kids that were playing tag.

I offered to run and get it for them, as it was the absolute least I could do for their generosity.

I kept a wide range between me and the kids playing tag; I didn't need to be attacked again. I had just grabbed the lighter when I turned around to see Haley standing in front of me, playing a video on her iPhone that sounded like kids screaming. I was taken aback to suddenly see her so close to me, but I was more surprised when she showed me the video. The spot where she turned to show it to me played the part where I was knocked to the ground and the children swarmed over me.

"Oh, Isadora," Haley said sweetly, stopping the video, "you embarrass yourself too easily."

"Delete that!" I yelled, reaching for her phone.

"Oops," she said, jerking her phone out of my reach, "you're too slow."

"Haley," I said, looking straight in her eyes, "you have to delete that right now."

"Or what? I send it to the entire school? Everyone I know? Post it online?" Haley asked with fake sympathy. "Would that embarrass you?" She pouted and faked a sad pout.

I darted my eyes to her phone and back to her. There was only one way I could keep that video from being sent to every one with a phone at school (and from going online, which I was hoping she wasn't serious about). "What do you want, Haley?"

Haley crossed her arms and glared at me. "I want you to stay away from Klaus."

_Oh, God,_ I thought, _I cannot do that._

But then I thought about it some more and remembered that we weren't even talking anymore. Of course I had hoped that we would be by that point, but obviously wasn't pushing to make that happen so neither was I. And if he didn't want to be my friend again, then I shouldn't force him to be.

I almost agreed, but then I wondered why Haley was blackmailing me to stay away from him if we hadn't even spoken in a week.

"Haley," I said, "I haven't spoken to him since last week. Why do you need me to stay away from him?"

She sighed a bit dramatically. "Because he keeps on asking if he should apologize to you about some weird thing, I don't know. The main is that he still wants to talk to you. Do _not _let him. Avoid him. Ignore him. Act like you hate him."

He wanted to apologize this entire time? Why hadn't he done it already?

"Haley," I gestured towards her with the lighter in my hand, "if he wants to apologize to me, I'm going to let him."

"No you're not," she ordered, "because you don't want the world to see this video." She held up her phone that was still showing the paused video. "If you refuse to let him talk to you, he'll give up and will stop talking about you so much and will start focusing a little more on me. I guess I'm already growing on him," she said reaching inside her purse and pulling out a monkey. "He _did _win this for me today," she smirked.

That's when I accidentally clicked the lighter on and set the stuffed monkey on fire. Haley and I screamed simultaneously and she dropped the monkey on the grass, setting the grass around it aflame as well.

I've always seen on TV that people will stomp on fires to put them out, but I'm too freaked out by fire to do anything about it except accidentally back up into the table behind me. Haley was screaming and pretty much running backwards, still staring at the flame, when Klaus came up and began jumping on the blazing monkey. There were a couple of screams directed at Klaus, telling him to move away because Joe had an extinguisher, but Klaus killed all the flames before Joe could make it to his. When he was done, he looked up at me from the scorched animal. "What just happened?"

I hate acting like such a girl, but I was completely speechless. Not because I couldn't talk to Klaus or Haley would make that video of me go viral, but because he was looking straight at me, acknowledging me, for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I was completely unable to answer him with anything more than a confused shrug.

"She tried to burn me!" Haley accused.

I immediately stepped forward, out of any trance I was in, to yell back at her, "No I didn't, you liar!" If Klaus hadn't stepped in front of me, I would've pounced on her and really would've tried to burn her. But, of course, he stopped me and held me in place with his hands on my shoulders. "Isadora," he said evenly, "what's going on?" I hated how much he looked like he cared when he spoke to me. It made my heart rise into my neck,almost making me just want to cry and beg him to be my best friend again. Trying to look anywhere but him, my eyes fell on Haley standing several feet behind him, pointing at her phone.

One day I could apologize to Klaus, but I just couldn't handle something like the video Haley had of me getting out.

"Isadora, you know you can tell me anything. Remember...?" Klaus said seriously, looking straight in my eyes.

Of _course _I remembered. About a month ago we'd promised to always be there for each other. The fact that he remembered, and even brought it up considering the circumstance, hurt even more because of what I was about to do.

I pulled out of his grasp, did my best to glare at him, and said as mean as I could manage (which wasn't that much because my voice was shaking), "Don't talk to me."

He looked confused. "What?"

I shook my head. "Leave me alone." I turned away from him to hurry away so he wouldn't see tears in my eyes, but he got a a hold of my arm and tried to pull me back to him. "Isadora!"

"No!" I struggled in his grasp. "Just don't talk to me, all right?!" He didn't say anything. He only looked...hurt. I could tell he was confused to, and it pained me to see that look on his face. When my vision started to get blurry, I pulled my arm from his hand and ran away from him to the entrance of the nearest building-the one I met Joe in.

"Hey, Isadora?"

"_No!_" I accidentally screamed out in frustration, thinking it was Klaus. I turned around to see Quigley standing at the front door; he had followed me after I ran away. I made a mental note to myself to apologize to him the next time I had the ability to. I could only manage to shake my head and say with my voice barely above a whisper, "Not now." I turned away from him. The room was silent for a moment, then I heard the front door open and close.

I refused to let myself cry, because I knew if I let one tear fall, then I would just start full-out sobbing. Instead, I tried to take deep breaths and regain my composure. It's not easy being mean to someone you like so much, but I was afraid. I didn't want to be made fun of and get crap from everyone, but I still wanted to be with Klaus. But after I saw the look on his face, I wondered if it was even worth it.

**3,485**

**Wow, Isadora's being really stupid. What has become of my semi-creation?! Dx**

**"I never meant to wither  
>I wanted to be tall<br>Like a fool left the river  
>And watched my branches fall<br>Old and thirsty, I longed for the flood  
>To come back around<br>To the cactus in the valley  
>That's about to crumble down..."<strong>

**~Cactus In The Valley by Lights**

**;)**


	49. Blackmail

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Blackmail:**

**Sunday, April 8th**

"Hey, what happened with the fire and the toy?" That was the first thing my mother said to me when I stepped through the front door after coming home from Grayson's party. I had managed to keep anyone from talking to me after the little scene I kind of made all the way up until that point.

I should've been prepared to go through my mother.

On second thought, I didn't really think she'd find out, and if she was going to find out, I didn't think it'd be that quick.

"How did you-"

Mother interrupted me. "Haley's mother called and told me what happened. Why did you try to burn Haley?"

"I wasn't trying to burn anyone!" I argued. "It was an accident!"

"You always say they're accidents, Isadora!" she scolded. "I can't even count how many 'accidents' you've had! When will you finally grow up?"

I was silent for a moment. Honestly, I really didn't know what to say. Tomorrow? My fourteenth birthday? I don't want to grow up? I've grown up enough; it's just that Haley is an immature brat that's out to get me? Like any of those would make a bit of a good argument.

I dropped my gaze to my dirty sneakers and reach for my elbow with one hand and upper hand with the other. "I'm sorry, Mother," I said quietly.

"Don't tell me you're sorry." She tossed me her phone. "Tell Haley."

I looked back up at her. She couldn't be serious. She really wanted me to call Haley and tell her I was sorry? If anyone was going to apologize, it should've been Haley for blackmailing me!

Then I thought of something that I felt stupid for not thinking of in the first place. I could just tell my mom, and she'd tell Haley's mom, who would get the video deleted.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," I said quickly as my mom took her phone out of hands and began dialing Haley's mother's phone. "You can tell me after you apologize to Haley."

"But it's really important-"

"Shh!" My mother held up a finger and held the ringing phone up to her ear. "Hi, Mrs. Hines? Yes, it's me. Could you put Haley on the phone for a moment? My daughter has something she would like to say to her." She handed me the phone. I reluctantly took it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" Haley said. I almost threw up. I never dreamed I would have to do something so repulsive. Knowing that there was no way out of it, I ripped off the band-aid and got it over with kick. "I'm sorry for almost burning you."

She laughed, and I had to keep myself from puking because my mother was still watching me. "Is that all, Isadora? I thought you'd be putting up some sort of fight.

I was losing my patience, which was almost non-existent when it came to her. "Goodbye, Haley."

"Oh wait, Isadora! Don't tell anyone about our little deal, or your brothers will have the same fate as you. I have more than one video." _Oh, no. _"Yup. If you say anything, everyone will know how much of a loser you and your brothers are, and they will never live it down." She hung up.

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't _say anything. I only handed the phone to my mother. "Now was that so hard?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Now what was that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

I walked into the entryway of the kitchen so she could hear me better, because I didn't think I could speak very loud. "We earned more money to pay you back today."

"Thank you, Isadora, that's great. Where are your brothers, anyway?"

"They went home with Violet."

"Oh. Well can you call and tell them I want them home now? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah," I muttered, and went up the stairs to my room.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I just texted Quigley and told him to come home with Duncan.

I really had no idea what to do.

Like, I literally just sat there wondering what to do with my life knowing that Klaus would never be my friend again, and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried watching some of my favorite Youtubers (ConnorFranta, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, everyone who is mildly hilarious), but I just couldn't be cheered up. So instead, I went to that website Bea found with bunch of fanfiction and started reading. I really don't know what archive I was in because I've never heard of any of the characters, but I still got really into the story. Even if it was a little confusing with it's Asian vocabulary. (Yes, it was an anime story. You can't _not_ read one, they're everywhere.)

Again, I had no idea who anyone was, and I had a hard time remembering their difficult names, but the story was still good. In fact, it was so good that I forgot I even _existed._ I was reading it like a madman, treating the story like it was more important than my own life (seeing how my life was at that moment, I was cool with that).

I'm not sure how long I sat there reading it, but it felt like an eternity, which was apparently long enough for my mother to finish making dinner. I didn't even smell the French-inspired meal in the air until Quigley came and pulled my laptop out of my line of vision. "Isadora! Mom's called you, like, ten times! I've been saying your name over and over! What's up with you?"

"No! Give me back my world!" I screamed at him, reaching for my laptop. He moved it to the farthest part of my bed so I couldn't reach it. "Your _what_?"

"Please! I only have fifteen chapters left and Akashi still needs to save Sakuya from his ex-team Generation of Miracles because they hate him for quitting their team because now they lose all the time instead of win, so now they're trying to hurt him by kidnapping and torturing Sakuya and Akashi needs to save her before she dies because she's coughing up blood, and he still needs to propose and they still need to get married and live happily ever after with their Atashi/Sakuya children that will run around with their awesome "Emperor Eye" skill they inherit from their father because it's special, but that's never going to happen if you don't let me finish!" I threw myself to the other end of my bed where my laptop was and tried to find my place in the story.

"_What?!_ I can't even understand you! Are you still sane?!"

"Shh! Akashi just found the Generation of Miracles's secret underground headquarters!"

Suddenly, I was pulled away from the laptop by my ankles, and, with an arm around my stomach and another around my legs, picked up and carried away from my bed. "Okay, you're coming with me. You need a nice spoonful of reality."

"_What?! _No! It's just getting intense! You have to let me finish! No! _AKASHIII-_"

"-Is not _healthyyy!" _ Quigley butted in.

I honestly didn't car if Akashi was unhealthy for me or not, I fought for that fictional character! I fought for him all the way down the stairs, to the dining room, and to my chair, which Quigley made sure was by my mother so I couldn't escape.

"Isadora, what you have been doing?" Mother scolded. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Sawray, Ma, I coulint ear oo," I said, stuffing food in my mouth so I could finish quicker and get back to my story.

"Isadora, slow down!" Mother ordered.

"I need Akashshish!" I yelled, my mouth still full of food. I left some food on the plate and stood up from my seat and tried to break out of there.

"Hold it, young lady," my father, who I just realized was home, said sternly. "Who is this Akashshish and why is he more important than your family dinner?"

I swallowed the last bit of my food and sighed. "_Akashi _is the point guard and captain of Razukan High and is leading his team to victory for the Winter Cup while trying to save his girlfriend from the Generation of Miracles. No, he's not more important than our family dinner, but he's pretty important."

"Well, I think that Akashi can wait for you to finish your dinner. Now sit."

I followed his order unhappily and with a small pout on my face.

My mother shook her head. "You are just one surprise after another, Isadora."

"Tell me about it," Quigley said, rubbing his arm. "Her punches got surprisingly better, too."

"They didn't hurt, you're just a baby," I muttered.

"What?!"

"Can we please not fight at the dinner table?!" Mother yelled.

Duncan made a really unattractive noise that I think was supposed to be a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Duncan," I muttered grumpily.

"Weirdo," he said quickly before shoving another spoon of food in his mouth.

"What did you call me?" I said a bit louder than I should have.

He shrugged and began looking around as if the word 'weirdo' had just come out of nowhere. "Huh? I didn't call you anything? That was someone else. Someone here is calling people names. We better find that person. I don't know. It wasn't me." He went back to his food.

"Stop teasing your sister, Duncan," Dad said in an annoyed tone. "She doesn't need to know that we think she's weird."

I sat upright. "Wha-what?! Dad!"

"Duncan!" Mother scolded.

"What?" Dad and Duncan answered at the same time.

"See," Quigley said with food in his mouth, "that's what happens when you name your child after your significant other."

Mother put her face in her hands. "I don't know how I've managed to live with all of you for as long as I have."

"You haven't," Duncan joked.

To my surprise, Mother laughed. I seriously thought she'd get mad at him for being smart like that, but no. "That's right, but I get my fun every now and then. Like that dance at your school next Friday? That's going to be fun."

"No!" my brothers and I protested. "I seriously thought you forgot about it!" Quigley exclaimed.

Mother nodded. "I did actually, but your school is so wonderful that they called and reminded me about it. They also said that there were opening for chaperones. I might take up that job."

"Well, you can be a chaperone all you want, but I'm not going to that dance," I said defiantly.

"Um, you're going," she said with finality. "_All_ of you."

"Ha, losers," Dad teased as he chewed his food.

"You too, Duncan."

He froze. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Duncan," Mother pleaded, reaching across the table for his hand, "don't you think that we should be more involved with our children's lives? I mean, they're wrecking zoos and setting things on fire, for God's sake!"

"Yeah," Dad nodded, "but they're still alive, aren't they?"

"That's not the point, Duncan!"

"Okay, okay, okay, so. Let's hypothetically say that we get more involved in their lives, okay?" Dad waited for Mother's approval. She nodded and he continued, "What does us chaperoning at a dance that you're forcing them to go to have to do with anything?"

"Yeah, Mother!" I agreed at the same time that Quigley said, "Yeah, why do we have to go?" and Duncan yelled loud enough create an echo in the dining room, "Anarchy!"

Going to the dance meant seeing Klaus and Haley together, and that was too much of a painful sight for me to behold. So, just like I fought for my Akashi, I was going to fight for my right to stay home. Since I was against my mother in this situation, there was a pretty big chance I was going to lose. Even so, I refused to go down without putting up a good fight.

"Well," she began, "if we _don't_ force them to go, then we're not making sure that they're having a good time out with their friends. Knowing that they're not out having fun with friends, but they're just sitting alone in their rooms and not doing anything about it is not being involved with their lives."

"I don't sit alone in my room," I argued.

"Oh, really?" Mother asked. "Then who were you sitting with just a few minutes ago?"

"Akashi."

Everyone groaned.

I hadn't even mentioned Akashi more than five times, and they were already sick of him.

Can you believe my family?

Of course not, you're a laptop.

That's okay. You wouldn't anyways if you were human.

"I'm afraid you're mother has a point, children. We can't just let you be anti-social." I wasn't surprised that Dad gave in so quickly.

"But I _like _being anti-social!" I whined.

"Yeah, Mom!" Quigley agreed. "Besides, who needs friends when you have the premiere of an _awesome_ monster truck competition in HD?!"

"No one!" Duncan answered in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, Duncan, why don't you want to go?" I asked. "You have a date! And Quigley, you told me you were going!"

Quigley shrugged. "Yeah, but Violet told me today she might not be able to go. And if she can't go, then I'm not going."

"Yeah, and I never said I didn't want to go. I only said 'anarchy'," Duncan said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

"Wait!" Mother exclaimed. "My little Dun-Dun has a date!" Her voice went up, like, ten octaves. My ear almost fell off because of that awful pitch. I also drank my water at the wrong time, so I almost did a spit-take when she called Duncan 'Dun-Dun', and my dad started choking on his food. Quigley just flat out laughed.

Duncan glared at me. "It's possible."

Mother squealed. "This is brilliant! You _have _to tell me who she is, have I met her before? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Oh this is so exciting!"

"It's Bea, Mom," Duncan said, obviously not as excited as her. Not because he didn't want to go to the dance with Bea, but because of how big of a deal Mom was making it. It would've been okay if I did it because I've been shipping them since Bea told me she liked him, even if the idea grossed me out a little bit. When our mom does it, it's just weird.

"Bea?! Snicket's daughter?!" Mother looked straight at Dad. "I can't believe I never saw this coming. How come I never saw this coming?"

Dad shrugged. "Beats me. You're usually one step ahead of things."

"I am, aren't I?" she turned back to Duncan, "When were you going to tell me this? Now I have _three _weddings to plan! This is wonderful!"

"Mom," Quigley said, obviously annoyed. "I think you're forgetting that we're not even fourteen yet."

"And I think you're forgetting that I'm not with anyone, so you can't plan a wedding for me," I said matter-of-factly.

Mother shrugged. "Petty details. Let's take one party at a time. So for the dance, Duncan you need to find out what Bea is wearing so you color coördinate her dress with your tie. Quigley, it's the same for you and Violet."

"But she might not-"

"Doesn't matter," Mother interrupted. "Isadora, we need to pick out a dress for you soon so that we can get you to match Klaus as well."

"I'm not going with Klaus." Don't take this wrong way, but I was suddenly _glad _I wasn't going to the dance with Klaus-or anyone for that matter. If I was, I wouldn't be able to handle how my mother was acting. It was just too much.

"Oh, stop it, Isadora," Mother frowned. "Of course."

I shook my head. "No, Klaus is already going with someone else."

I didn't expect my mother to look so confused about that little fact, but she did. "With who?"

"Haley Hines," I said flatly. I tried to sound like I didn't care, even if the truth was the absolute opposite.

"Oh,"Mother said, a bit dumbfounded. "Well, I'm sure you can go with one of your friends. You could always ask Mark! I'm sure he's still single!"

Before I could argue about how that was not going to happen, she turned to my dad and changed the subject. "If we're going to chaperone, we should make sure we know where the fire extinguishers are."

"Wait, we're actually chaperoning?"

"Mom," Quigley said, "why do you need to know where the fire extinguishers are?"

Mother looked at him as if he should already know the answer. "Uh, have you met yourselves? You set fire to _everything_."

"Not true!" Duncan argued.

"Okay," Mother said, "let's count your fire-related incidents, shall we."

Oh, goodness. Here we go.

"The stuffed monkey," she began, "the New Year's roof incident, your Great Uncle Tom's funeral, the last Fourth of July party, am I forgetting one?"

Dad nodded. "Their sixth grade picture day."

"Oh, right! How could I forget?" she laughed. "That one was my favorite."

"Okay, Mom, I'll make you a deal," Quigley leaned in her direction from the other side of the table. "If you let us decide whether we go to the dance or not, we won't set anything else on fire ever again."

"Yeah, right," Mother said, returning to her food. "We're going shopping for your outfits tomorrow."

I groaned.

Mother turned to me. I could tell she was about to give me a lecture about the joys of shopping, but then she suddenly changed her mind and said, "Isadora, what is that on your neck?"

**3,055**

**For the record, I don't read or watch anime, so don't kill me if you know those references and I got them wrong. I just saw them in a fanfiction somewhere in this website and used them. Not the kidnapping and hurting Sakuya part, though. That came out of my own brain.**

**By the way, I don't own anything having to do with Akashi or whatever fandom he is.**

**He has a pretty cool name, does he not?**

**"I'm a a ship sailing  
>And the seas are rough<br>I'm a satellite  
>In the space above<br>When I'm holding here  
>Or I'm hanging up<br>In the suspension  
>You're not close enough<br>You're not close enough  
>You're not close enough<br>You're not (suspension)..."**

**~ Suspension by Lights**

**;)**


	50. Light Bulb

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Light Bulb:**

**Monday, April 9th**

Today was the first day back at school since Spring Break ended, and it was probably one of the most awkward-est days of my life. At least, the parts with Klaus were.

Klaus and I sit next to each other in History, so you can see why that would be awkward for me, seeing as I was mean to him yesterday, and I'm not supposed to talk to him.

But I have to give the guy props.

He is quite persistent.

I got to class late on purpose so that he wouldn't have time to try to talk to me before class started. That didn't stop him, though. While we were supposed to be taking notes, he would rip small pieces off of the edge of his paper, roll them into balls, and throw them in my hair. It reminded me of the time we were in third grade, and he'd forgotten my birthday, even though it was clearly written on the classroom calendar. I was so mad at him, that I gave him the silent treatment, because I knew he absolutely hated that. He still hates it, actually...

Anywho...

I refused to speak to him, so he stole the seat of the kid who usually sat next to me, and, whenever, the teacher wasn't looking, he would rip off the edges of his paper, roll them into a ball, and throw them in my hair. since I was a kid and was more into revenge than I am today, I would calmly pick the paper out of my hair, and then I would throw them as violently as I possibly could at his face. It eventually became a small, quiet, and secret (as we were trying to keep the teacher oblivious to it) battle. It ended when one of the little balls he threw at me hit me in the eye, and I started crying. The teacher brought me to the nurse, and Klaus had to sit outside the classroom as a punishment. When the nurse declared that I would live and wouldn't lose my vision, the teacher brought me back to the classroom. Before we go back inside, Klaus got up, stepped right in front of me, and handed me a piece of paper. On the paper was a drawing of two stick people, one boy and one girl, standing next to each other. The girl had a smile on her face while the boy had a frown on his. Above the picture, he wrote: "IM SORRY. Will you please be my freind?" Underneath the picture, he wrote: "P.S. HAPY BIRTHDAY."

Punctuation and spelling errors and all.

The picture is pinned on my bulletin board in my room.

This time around, Klaus could throw as many paper balls in my hair as he wanted. I refused to acknowledge his presence. Instead of throwing the paper balls back at him like I did in third grade, I simply pulled the paper out of my hair and threw them in the trash can, which was fortunately right by my desk.

When Klaus finally got tired of throwing paper at me, he started whispering my name. "Isadora! _Isadora!_" That didn't last very long, though. The teacher heard hid him and told him to be quiet.

But that didn't stop that boy from trying.

When the teacher was drawing the Greece versus Rome battle map on the board, Klaus turned sideways in his seat, scooted his desk closer to me, and began kicking my legs.

I was pretty annoyed by that point. Yes, I was sorry I was mean to him, Yes, I wanted to talk him.

But I also wanted him to stop purposely trying to annoy me.

I think I may have gone about it the wrong way, though. I turned sideways in my seat and began kicking him back.

"Klaus! Isadora!" Mrs. Gabriel shouted. "Please don't horseplay in my class any more. I'm trying to do my job."

Klaus and I muttered our apologies and turned away from each other.

I thought maybe that'd be the end of it. Of course, I was wrong.

A few minutes later, Klaus placed a note on my desk.

_Please talk to me, _it read. _Look at me._

I knew I couldn't look at him, because I knew I would probably burst into tears and beg for his forgiveness.

I couldn't talk to him, because I knew everything would come spilling out. I know for fact that he'd believe me about the video, but I also know that he'd confront Haley about it whether I wanted him to or not. She would find out I said something, and would do exactly what she said she would if I told someone about her blackmailing me.

And I refused to allow her to embarrass me or my brothers.

So I did the only thing I knew I could do without breaking. I crumpled his note up into a ball and threw it away.

That was the end of it.

At least for the moment.

Klaus didn't try anything else for the rest of the period, but I could feel his eyes on, as if he was trying to will me to look at him with his mind. It almost worked, but I didn't crack. I _refused_ to crack. It's possible I _may _have come close to cracking, but it's safe to say that I didn't.

Duncan, who sits behind Klaus, called my name close to the end of the period, when the teacher stopped giving notes, and he asked me what was wrong. I shook my head, said, "Nothing," and went back to working on my homework. Klaus had been looking straight at me when I turned to talk to Duncan as well, so I accidentally looked at him when I was turning back around. When I did, I immediately hated myself.

Klaus had the most saddest puppy dog face I'd ever seen him make. If I looked at him for longer than half a second, he would've won me over.

Again, it's safe to say he didn't.

At least not yet.

I don't see Klaus again until lunch, so I was safe until then.

I was skipping lunch again, because I didn't have time to pack my lunch in the morning, and I refused to eat the school's pizza because it looks like mashed potatoes.

Everything they make looks like mashed potatoes.

I'm getting off subject.

Anywho...

I sat down in front of Jo at our lunch table. It was just us there because Katelyn and Bea were still in the lunch line.

"I have a confession to make," Jo said seriously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I have never been on a plane."

I shrugged. "So? That's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! It's a very big deal!" she exclaimed.

I looked around the lunchroom to see people staring at us because of Jo's sudden outburst. "Calm down, Jo. Why is it such a big deal. A lot of people haven't ever been in a plane."

"Yeah, but my dad is _totally _ afraid of heights so I can't go on because of him. o you know what he did to us this Spring Break?"

I shook my head. "Enlighten me."

"Okay, so last the Friday we got off school, we left to go south to my grandparents' lake house. Do you know how far their lake house is from here?"

"Absolutely not."

"500 miles! And because my dad refuses to ride in a plane! We had to drive 500 miles to the lake house! We didn't get there until Wednesday!" Jo ranted. The only reason why I'm here today, is because my mom, my brothers, and I took a train back. My dad is still driving, trying to get here."

"Wow," I said. "That sounds really awful."

Jo nodded. "It is. Do you know what it's like trapped in a car for 500 miles with my family? Do you, Isadora?"

"Well, she's got two hyperactive brothers and an over-enthusiastic mother, so she may have an idea."

Of course Klaus hadn't given up yet.

He took the seat next to mine and leaned towards me. "Isn't that right, Izzy?"

I tried to ignore the fact that my heart was pounding and my face was growing too warm for my own comfort and just rolled my eyes.

"You have to talk to me, Iz," he pleaded. "_Please_."

"Please what?" Katelyn asked, taking her seat by Jo.

"Klaus! You're in my seat!" Bea whined, but Klaus didn't move.

"Just sit on her other side," said Duncan, who just came from the lunch line as well.

"No! I have to sit on her right side or else my entire day is thrown off!"

Duncan sighed. "Come one, buddy."

Klaus got up, but he just moved to my other side. "Isadora, I won't drop this."

I ignored him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Katelyn asked, seeing the upset expression on my face. "Klaus do I need to kill you?"

"You'd be doing me a favor," I lied in a low tone that was just loud enough to be heard. I hoped it was mean enough that he would leave me alone.

"Oh, that was a burn," Jo laughed, until she realized that she was the only one laughing.

"I'll be right back." Without looking at anyone, I stood up and headed out of the lunchroom. The only place I could think to go where I wouldn't be bothered was the girls' restroom, so I headed in that direction once I left the lunchroom.

I was just about to walk in the restroom when I heard footsteps running down the hallway, and I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me in the direction I just came. I knew who it was before I saw him. "Let go of me, Klaus!" I struggled to free myself from his grasp. "Not until you talk to me."

"I just did," I said, still trying to pull my arm away from him.

"No, I mean, _really _talk to me!"

"I won't!" I used my nails to pierce the skin of the fingers he had wrapped on my arm, causing him to let go. I was about to turn and run, but Klaus was too fast for me. He used his arm to block my way by putting his hand on the wall. I tried to escape the other way, but he blocked me again, so he had me trapped against the wall, facing him. "Please, don't run anymore."

I was silent.

"It should be easy," he continued with a smirk, "you hate it anyway."

I almost cracked a smile, but I kept my guard up.

"I'm sorry, Isadora," he said softly. "I'm sorry about getting upset that night. I'm sorry I made you mad, and I'm sorry that I was just being stupid. But I'm mostly sorry about not talking to you and apologizing to you earlier. Now will you _please_ talk to me again?"

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, especially under the circumstances. I was never mad, and I forgave him a long time ago.

But I couldn't tell him that.

We stood there in silence for a long time before I finally gathered the right thing to say. "Klaus," I began.

He nodded.

I spoke really slowly to make sure I wouldn't mess up, "I think it would be best if we stopped being friends." My gaze dropped; I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

He lifted my chin upwards gently with his finger, allowing him to see the tears in my eyes. "Okay, I _know _you don't mean that. Something else is wrong and you need to tell me what it is."

I shook my head, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Please, Iz! I can't just let you sit here being upset and _not _do anything about it!"

I shoved his arm off the wall and ran into the restroom.

I didn't cry because I did the same thing I did yesterday at the park, where I took deep breaths and told myself things to help regain my composure.

I stayed in the restroom until the bell finally rang to get to class. I managed to avoid Klaus the rest of the day, but I have a feeling that he was letting me. He knows that I'm stubborn, after all. The best thing for him to do is wait for me to go to him, but seeing as that isn't going to happen, it would be even better if he just forgot about me. Just like Haley wants.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys hear that the rumors true?" Quigley asked as the three of us were walking home from the subway. "You really <em>do <em>have to dress up as your favorite character for the dance on Friday!"

"Sweet!" Duncan cheered. "No boring suits!"

"Hey, Iz," Quigley said, "who are you going to dress up as."

I snapped out of my train of thought. I was still down in the dumps about the whole Klaus and Haley thing and about how I'm such a despicable human being, so it was a pain trying to make it look like I was all right so my brothers wouldn't find out the truth. "Um," I answered, "I don't know." I turned to Duncan. "Bea told me what she might be if it the rumors were true."

"Really? What?"

"Iron Man."

"Sweet!" Duncan cheered again. "I get a cool date, too!"

"I don't think I want to be Zeus anymore," Quigley said. "I think I'll be..."

"Let me guess," Duncan interrupted. "Steve Urkel!"

"Shut up, Duncan!" Quigley punched him in the arm. Duncan only laughed.

"Well, I know who I'm going to be!" Duncan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered with a smirk. I shoved, accidentally pushing him into Quigley.

"Can you imagine Mom's face when we tell her we have to wear costumes to the dance?" Quigley laughed.

I laughed, too. "She'll probably beg us to stay home!"

"No," Duncan corrected, "she will _make _us stay home!"

As my brothers returned to the subject of who they could dress up as, I tried to keep my mind off Klaus and Haley and maybe try to figure who I could be. I could dress up as a Disney Princess (I love them all so much!), but I figured that a lot of girls were going to do that, and I didn't want to do something that someone else was going to do. I could dress up as Sakuya from the Akashi/Sakuya fanfic I was reading just the day before, but all she pretty much wore was a school uniform, and for a dance where you can dress up as anything, that was kind of lame. I could dress up as someone from the Harry Potter series, or the Percy Jackson series, or maybe someone from my favorite movie. At that moment, my favorite movie is _Lilo and Stich, _so Lilo is a serious option. If my mom was serious about me taking Mark to the dance, then I would (I kid you not) dress him up as Stitch whether he wanted to be him or not.

But if I was going to go alone (which is what I believe I will do), then I'd probably dress up as...this was really difficult. How could you possibly show up at a dance that everyone has a date to by yourself and look cool? You can't. It's not humanly possible. Kind of like what Violet said she was going to do Klaus after he made her mad at Grayson's party yesterday.

Because he brought Haley.

Oh, gods, now I just reminded myself about my situation and I NEED TO STOP THIS MADNESS.

Okay. Let's say I _hypothetically _decide to tell someone about Haley and how she's been blackmailing me. I could maybe get my best friend back, but I would lose every ounce of dignity in my being. Oh, and we can't forget the dignity of my brothers, they would never be able to live the embarrassment down.

Now let's say that I _hypothetically _keep acting like I hate Klaus and basically doing what Haley wants. I would lose my best friend forever, but I would keep my dignity and so would my brothers.

If my brothers weren't in the picture, I would have already given up this whole 'I hate you' act. Heck, I would have given up this morning and would've ran straight to Klaus's house before school to beg for forgiveness. Unfortunately, that isn't the case.

If only there was a way I could have it both ways...but that's impossible. Right? _Right?_

Well, inspirational speakers are always saying that anything is possible because nothing is impossible. So maybe if I think a little bit harder, I could come up with something that will give me what I need: freedom from Haley's blackmail...

What's that over my head?

Oh!

Is it...a light bulb?

I just realized that maybe I don't have just two options. I could have three, four, five if we want to get crazy with it! But I don't want to get crazy (or at least not _too _crazy).

I'm going to have to break Haley's deal (without her knowing, of course-at least not yet) because I'm definitely going to need help. I need someone crazy-someone _really _crazy. Someone who is _so _crazy that they can come up with a ridiculous plan that just might work.

That's right.

I need Bea Snicket.

Hm.

Maybe things will get _too _crazy.

Oh, well.

If everything goes wrong, at least I can say I went down fighting.

**3,046**

**"Highs and lows  
>There are pits and lands<br>On the ground that you stand  
>Flux and flow<br>And you fix your plans  
>Then you trade in your hand<strong>

So, flux and flow  
>Flux and flow<br>Flux and flow  
>Flux and flow..."<p>

**~ Flux and Flow by Lights ft. Shad**

**;)**


	51. Costumes

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Costumes:**

**Monday, April 9th**

"Okay, can you please start over? I'm confused." Bea rubbed her face with her hands and fell backward onto the massive pile of pillows she had lain out on the floor.

"It's an easy concept, Bea," I said flatly.

"No! It's not actually!" She sat upright again. "Did you even know what you sounded like when you came barging in the way you did? 'Help, Bea, blah blah blah blah!' That's all it was! Blah! My brain can't comprehend that!"

I had to cut Bea some slack. Right when I realized there was a chance I could end Haley's control over me, I threw my books in my front yard and ran (I know, I can't believe it either) all the way to Bea's house, only stopping long enough for Mr. Snicket to let me in and then running straight into Bea's room. As soon as I stepped foot in Bea's room, I blurted out everything that happened. The costumes the blackmailing, and why I was being so mean to Klaus, and what Haley would do if I told anyone.

I really should've known better than to do that to her. Of course she wouldn't understand me! No one would! I did kind of speed through it like a crazed maniac…but I mean come on! Being suddenly refilled with hope is exciting! I can't control my excitement!

I slapped my hands over my face. "I'm sorry, Bea!" Then I moved onto the pillows and sat in front of her. "Okay, but you seriously have to listen. I'm going to try to go slower, but I don't know if I can because I'm so excited, and your help is seriously necessary so I need you to pay as much attention as you can, got it?" I said all of it in one breath, so I obviously hadn't calmed down enough for anyone to understand me.

Surprisingly although I was very thankful for this as well, Bea nodded. "Continue."

I was expecting her to convince me to calm down first, and maybe she'd use the steps her father uses to calm down his patients. To have her just to go with my current speed was really refreshing.

Even though she was going with it, I tried to slow down for her sake so that she wouldn't have to decipher everything that came out of my mouth. She seemed to understand what I was saying all right because after I finished talking about performing in front of the kids and getting attacked she fell backwards laughing. "I'm sorry, Izzy, but you know it's funny!"

"Haha, yes, now listen." I started right up again and told her about when Haley cornered my by the picnic table and told me about the video she had taken, and what she wanted me to do.

"Okay, stop right there," Bea held up her hands. "Haley Hines blackmailed you? Is she still doing it? Shoot, if I was there I would've taken that expensive phone and shoved it in her earhole and—"

What she said was kind of inhumanly possible and gross, so I really don't want to type it.

Anywho…

"Thanks, Bea. That's kind of gross…but I do appreciate it. Now listen."

I continued to tell her about how I accidentally set the stuffed monkey on fire—which she started laughing about, too. I swear, she thought it was the funniest thing in the world! She was laughing so hard that she ended doing that thing where you're the laugh goes silent and your just clapping like a retarded seal.

"O-okay, Bea" I said, hoping she would stop laughing soon. "Okay, Bea, can I-can I continue?"

She held up a finger, telling me to hold on as she continued laughing like a crazy meerkat.

I threw one of the pillows at her.

"Okay, okay! All right!" she laughed a little bit more. "Okay, I promise, I'm done! Continue."

I waited a moment to make sure she wouldn't continue laughing, but she didn't. I started my story back up again and told Bea about how I was mean to Klaus, how my mom made me apologize to Haley over the phone, and what Haley said she'd do if I told anyone.

"Which brings me to the most important point in the story," I said. "Are you listening, Bea."

She nodded. "My ears have been yours this entire time."

"You cannot mention anything I just told you to anyone. Not your dad, not Duncan not even Skittles. _No one._ If Haley finds out I told, she'll post the videos of brothers where everyone can see it. And she'll _definitely _post mine, too. Do you understand Bea? _No one._"

Bea mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "Your secret's safe with me. So is that everything?"

"Not quite," I said. I told her about how Klaus kept trying to get me to talk to him, but I kept pushing him away. I also told her about how much it was killing me, and I couldn't continue like that anymore.

"Good, because you can't do that to him anymore!" she yelled. "That sounds so mean! Can I cry? I want to cry!"

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry! Be happy! Because we're going to fix things! You and me!" I said with excitement, trying to get her happy again.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I have more than just two options here."

Bea shook her head. "Like…?"

"I need you to help me steal Haley's phone and delete the videos."

Bea shrugged. "That should be easy enough."

I nodded. "And that's why I came to you."

"And because I'm your most favorite person in the entire world."

"Yeah, that, too."

"So," Bea said as she stood up. She grabbed her notebook from her nightstand and sat back down in front of me, "do you have an actual plan or do you...like, what have you thought of?"

I shrugged. "I just thought of stealing the phone. The details are for you to come up with."

Bea punched her fists in the air. "Yes!"

I knew she'd help me.

That afternoon, Mother took us shopping for the clothes we were going to wear to the dance. I was kind of hoping she'd change her mind and give me the choice of going, but I was wrong (of course). On the bright side, it would be probably be a lot easier to get a hold of Haley's phone during one of the dances. It would be even easier to get a hold of it while she was dancing with Klaus, because all of her attention would be on him. But for now, Bea and I had to figure out Haley's passcode. We knew it was four numbers from watching her put it in before but other than, we had no idea what it could be. The entire time I was at her house (which was only an hour and half because my mom picked me up to go shopping), we tried to come up with a way to get her to maybe _say _it somehow.

Our plan is a work in-progress.

Anywho…

My brothers and I told my mom in the car about how we were supposed to dress up as our favorite character for the dance. She didn't take it very lightly.

"What?! Is it supposed to be some sort of Halloween party?" Mother complained. "Halloween was six months ago!"

"Technically, it's been five months," Duncan said. "It's not the end of the month yet."

"No one cares, Duncan," Quigley groaned.

Mother ignored them. "I hope I don't have to dress up!"

"No way, Mom," Quigley reassured her. "You're just a chaperone. No one's going to care what you're wearing; everyone's going to be too busy trying to be as far away from you as humanly possible."

"That's flattering," she muttered.

"Anytime, Mom."

The entire car ride to the store, Mother was complaining about how she was looking forward to buying us new and pretty clothes and dressing up. "It was going to be so fun!"

I think she sniffled, too.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." I could tell Duncan was trying not to sound annoyed with her complaints. "You can just throw another dinner party whenever you want and buy us new clothes then."

Mother groaned. "But I can't just throw one whenever I want!"

"Yes you can," my brothers and I said simultaneously in dull tones.

"You've done it before," I said.

Mother slammed her foot on the brakes and the car lurched forward, the brakes screeching. The seatbelt felt like it dug into my stomach as I was thrown forward. "Mom!" we all yelled.

"I have! Haven't I?" Mother laughed happily.

"Thanks, now I'm going to throw up." I wrapped my arms around my now sick-feeling stomach.

"Please don't do that again," Duncan said quietly looking kind of scared.

Of course she didn't feel bad about almost killing us. "Oh, please. You're exaggerating."

Yeah. Okay.

Our mom didn't really want to have anything to do with shopping if it involved us looking for costumes so she dropped us off at a costume store and left.

Quigley and Duncan were like little girls in Barbie's closet when we walked inside. I swear, they ran around grabbing costumes off the rack so fast I couldn't even _see _them.

I still had no idea who I wanted to dress up as. Unlike my brothers, I wanted an actual idea before I started looking. I sat in a chair by the dressing room as they tried on a massive number of clothes.

Superman, Spiderman, Jack Sparrow, Dumbledore (I know, they're weirdos), and one of the Transformers were only a few of the things they tried on.

I started thinking that I could maybe wear just a t-shirt with a character on it. Or maybe I could cut a t-shirt into part of a costume. _I could make a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt._ I have absolutely no idea how to make one, but I could find out and do it!

"So, Isadora," said King Kong as he took a seat next to me. I ripped off his fake head to reveal one of my idiot brothers. "What, Duncan?"

"Have you found yourself a _boyfriend_ for Friday yet?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," said Quigley in Sherlock clothes. "Or is Mom setting you up on another blind date?"

"Oh, shut up, you two! I'm not going with anyone."

Duncan crossed his furry arms. "I think we should find you a date."

_Please, no._

"Yes!" Quigley agreed. "I, Sherlock, shall find you a beau!"

"Okay, I'm no expert," I said, "but I'm pretty sure that Sherlock doesn't talk like that."

"I'm an expert on how King Kong talks!" Duncan said enthusiastically. He put on his gorilla head and _literally _began monkeying around as he made a bunch of weird gorilla noises. Quigley tried to use his pipe as a sword and a battle between the two was formed.

As they goofed off in the store, I began considering actually taking someone to the dance. Who could I possibly take? The only guy I wanted to go with was going with someone else. I took out my phone and began scrolling through my contact list, hoping for some ideas. Maybe I just take a cousin?

I stopped my phone on the only other guy I could possibly ask without feeling embarrassed or like he'd blow me off.

_Mark._

The two of us had become good friends since our blind date, and we texted occasionally. I kept him posted on all things Klaus (just like he wanted, believe it or not), and he kept me posted on all things Annalise (it's kind of easy to believe I wanted that).

Oh, just in case you're wondering, they're still not together.

I know. I'm mad, too.

Sometimes I wish you weren't just a laptop and you actually had human feelings. That way I could talk to you about things and you would understand me.

Actually, now that I think about it, that would be kind of creepy.

You can just stay a laptop.

Anywho…

I didn't buy anything at the costume store, I was too busy thinking about the stupid dance, Mark, and still wondering how Bea and I would figure out Haley's passcode. Without it I was (am) kind of doomed. Then I came up with CRAZY IDEA (well it seemed crazy at the time, but now it just seems normal) that I could get Mark to help us! He could help Bea and me figure out a plan to find out Haley's passcode. I already knew he was a pretty smart guy he could definitely come up with something helpful!

I got kind of excited about that and texted Bea immediately, asking her what she thought about my idea.

_DO IT NOW._

That was what her text read. So I texted Mark and told him I needed his help. While I waited for him to respond, I looked around the store, hoping that I might see something I liked. I didn't see an actual _costume,_ but I _did _a blank orange t-shirt. What that was doing at a flashy costume store I have no idea. But it was one of the things I needed if I was going to make a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, so I bought it. After I thought about the idea, I was actually kind of excited about it.

I'm such a geek.

Quigley and Duncan were ready to go as well by the time our mom picked us up. Quigley decided that he wanted to Sherlock, and Duncan decided that he wanted to be Jack Sparrow. I think Duncan made a pretty good choice, because he started doing a legitimate Jack Sparrow impression while he had the costume on. It was so good, I almost couldn't believe he was actually Duncan.

Needless to say, I was impressed.

Mother was more lenient than I thought she'd be with the costumes which was surprising but cool, too.

She asked me where mine was, and I held up my shirt and told her I was making mine.

"You're making yours? Isadora don't you think that will take too much time?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I just need to print some letters on here—"

"And, really, Isadora, a t-shirt? What are you going to wear with that? Blue jeans? The dance is named Spring _Formal._ You have to dress _formally._" Mother said matter-of-factly. "Honestly, it's in the name."

"Wha-what?" I was suddenly so confused. "Duncan's going dressed as a sloppy pirate, and you didn't say anything about that!"

"Correction," Duncan said "it's not just any sloppy pirate. It's Jack Sparrow. So I can get away with it."

I groaned. "_Whatever._ I couldn't find something I liked anyway, so I can please just make my costume?"

"Fine," Mother said. "But if your costume isn't ready by Thursday night, _I'm _picking your costume."

I agreed. "It's a deal."

I told myself that I would totally have that costume ready by Thursday. It was super easy anyway. Besides, if I let my mother pick what I'm going to wear, then I would be wearing some girly dress that looks like a flower threw up on it and she would simply tell me to say that I was some princess or rich girl from some movie.

It wasn't a _totally _bad idea.

But I refuse to wear a dress to that dance.

Dresses and I don't get along very well.

"_Ow! _Mom!" Duncan cried, interrupting my thoughts. "Quigley gave me a paper cut!"

"Did not! I'm over here on the other side of Isadora!"

"Did, too! You gave this book, and you didn't than I never would've gotten a paper cut!"

"You're logic is ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Your face is ridiculous!"

"Your entire existence is ridiculous!"

"_Boys!_ You're both ridiculous!"

How did I get stuck with such a loud family? I couldn't think about anything the entire way home because they were all too busy yelling at each other to let me think, and maybe let the headache they gave me to go away.

_Sigh._

My family annoys me sometimes.

My headache was so bad that I asked to be dropped off at Bea's house, but Mother sad it was too late for that.

It's never too late to get away from headache-causing people.

I made a mad dash for my room once we pulled into the driveway. _I needed silence._

Of course I didn't get it.

I had just turned my laptop on when my brothers barged into my room arguing as loud as ever. They wanted me to settle some new dispute they had created for them. I sighed. If this was going to continue, then nothing was going to get done by Friday.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked. "I have things to do."

"What things?" Duncan asked as he belly-flopped onto my bed.

I groaned. "Things that don't involve you."

"Why don't they involve us?" Quigley asked plopping himself next to Duncan.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "We're triplets. _Everything we do involves each other._"

I rolled my eyes. "We're not conjoined at the hip, Duncan. We don't need to do everything with each other."

"That hurts, Izzy," Quigley said with fake sadness.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, trying to cry, "We thought you loved us!"

"Well, you thought wrong?"

Quigley laughed. "Oh, thanks, Isadora! You're so kind!"

"You know it," I said dully, scrolling through links on Google for one that would tell me how to make my own Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Naturally, my brothers didn't leave. They did a good job at making me laugh. As I was still feeling negative about the whole Klaus/Haley thing it was refreshing to have them make me feel a little better without them actually knowing. I did wish that I could continue trying to think of a plan but I suppose four days is more than enough time.

Isn't it?

**3,006**

**I don't really like this chapter. I feel like it just dragged one. I like the next one a lot better. :)**

**"Here's to such an old invention  
>Dear, we touched the fourth dimension<br>Cheers to such an old invention  
>Here's an honorable mention..."<strong>

**~ Fourth Dimension by Lights**

**One of favorite songs on her Siberia album. IT'S SO GOOD.**

**;)**


	52. Persistent

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Persistent:**

**Tuesday, April 10th**

I hate having dreams and then _not _being able to remember them. They could be some sort of awesome adventure in some land forever and a day with dragons, monsters, and a whole bunch of stuff that felt like it lasted for _days. _They could an awful nightmare where all you need is help, but no one will pay enough attention to you, but you _know _that person on the other side of the window is out to get you even if no one else does.

I've had both of those kinds of dreams before.

But I can't tell you what dream I had last night because I can't remember it. Or at least, not all of it.

Why is it such a big deal?

Because in the dream, Bea and I did something that got Haley to reveal her passcode, but I can't remember what we did! Now, dreams in general are weird, and what we did probably was realistic in anyway, but I could've gotten an idea from it!

But no.

It's Tuesday now, and Bea and I still haven't figured out a way to get Haley's passcode. We even tried watching her from behind, but we either always too far to see, or she noticed us, scoffed, and stormed away.

I swear.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

_I swear._

Bea and I tried to think of new ways to get the passcode during lunch, but it was kind of difficult with two loud girls and AN annoying brother sitting at the lunch table, too. So we didn't really get much done.

Not to mention a certain boy that refused to leave me alone.

Yup, Klaus still hasn't given up.

Like I said before: he is _persistent._

I mean, I knew that he was stubborn before but this is kind of ridiculous.

Of course, I still want to be his friend, but until I get those videos deleted from Haley's phone, I need him to think that I hate him! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to be his friend yesterday by the bathroom.

I guess not.

Boys.

I swear.

They can't take a hint.

It's not a real hint, but still! Come on!

I wish I could just let him in on what Bea and I are going to do, but I know for a fact that he won't help us. He'll think it's a better idea to confront Haley and get her to delete the videos then because it'd be 'the right thing to do'.

Oh, please.

No one does the right thing anymore; it's a waste of time.

As if Haley would delete the videos just for me anyhow.

Anywho…

What was I talking about again?

Oh, yeah. How persistent Klaus is. (Which is very persistent, mind you.)

Today in our history class, Klaus passed me a note that said,

_Hey, best friend_

_HEY, BEST FRIEND_

_**HEY, BEST FRIEND**_

He actually wrote it once in normal handwriting, I'm just trying to emphasize how persistent he is by putting it in capital letters and in bold.

Is it working?

Why am I asking you? You're a laptop.

Anywho…

Wow, I really am getting off-topic a lot today.

Who knew I could be so darn ADD?

Hey did you know that doctors diagnose kids that have ADD with ADHD because they, like, combined the two?

Of course not, you're laptop.

And I'm off-topic again.

Anywho…

His persistence at that moment really impressed me. I told that boy straight up that we shouldn't be friends, _but he's still going!_

I had to give him props for being so persistent—okay, hold on I'm sick of using the same word over and over again.

Persistent, persistent, persistent, I feel like a broken record! *insert sobbing emoji*

Let's go to the online thesaurus…

Relentless, unrelenting, steadfast, tenacious, steady, and resolute are all synonyms. So if I use any of those, you know what I mean.

God, I'm sorry! I had cake, and I'm hyper and now my brain can't stay on one subject for too long!

I know, I've failed you, Laptop! I've failed you! *insert another sobbing emoji*

Did you know _emoji_ is a Japanese term?

Aw, man! I'm sorry; I'm doing it again!

Focus.

Concentrate.

_Anywho…_

Since I was just so impressed with Klaus's relentlessness, I felt he deserved a response. So I wrote a note back to him.

Not because I wanted to talk to him.

Laptop, _please_.

Besides, it wasn't even a nice response.

I spit on the paper.

God, how weak do you think I am?! I can't crack now! Especially not with my freedom coming closer! (Well, it's kind of stagnate right now, but it will come closer!) I _need_ to keep Haley thinking that I'm not up to anything, which means I need to keep being mean to Klaus, even with she's not around. If I'm nice to him in anyway Klaus will tell Haley, and _I will literally be toast._

_Haley will put me in a metaphorical toaster. She will make me toast._

Ha.

Haley will make me toast.

Not even in an alternate universe where everyone has opposite personalities.

But I suppose that in an alternate universe where everyone has alternate personalities, Haley would be nice, and I would be mean. What nice person wants to make a mean person toast?

I sure don't, so you can bet all your bunnies that I won't be making Haley any toast.

Aw, man! See, I'm off-topic again! Ugh! WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. ME.

Okay, I'm fine now.

Anywho…

I came in like a wracking ball.

Just kidding. I was just making sure that you were still paying attention.

And if you were paying even _closer _attention, then you would have noticed that I put _wracking_ instead of _wrecking_.

I'm talking to a laptop.

Let's pretend I'm not. Let's pretend I'm sane.

Back to me spitting on the paper…

The teacher kind of saw me spit on the paper and hand it back to Klaus. She got kind of mad—well, grossed out, actually. But she did get mad at the fact I gave Klaus a note I spat on.

I was trying to be funny.

I don't think she got the joke.

Okay, I know it's weird that I was trying to be funny considering that I mentioned more than once that I haven't exactly been in a good mood lately, but it's different now! I have hope! Therefore, I am in a good mood because I know that I'm going to get my best friend back!

It's seriously hard to be upset when you have something like that to look forward to.

Don't get me wrong, I _hate _being mean to Klaus. But, since I have to be so that everything can go as planned, as might as well have some fun.

So I spat on the paper.

I mean, I'm not going to scream at him that I hate him, run away from him crying (again—sort of), or anything else super mean. No! _NO!_

Nope. Instead, I'm just going to be doing stupid stuff.

Like spitting on his paper.

Because it's funny.

And when Klaus and I become friends again, I'll name all the stupid things I did, and they'll be so stupid that we'll laugh about them!

See?

I'm always thinking.

Anywho…(we weren't _that _far off-topic, shut up)

The teacher saw me spit on the paper and stormed to our desks as fast as she could in her heels.

Her heels looked really pointing.

I can't remember which the book it was, only that it was the one where they were in the hospital, but in one of the ASOUE books, Esme (am I right? Tell me I'm right) tried to kill the Baudelaires with her super pointy heels.

Heels can be _deadly_.

Anywho…

The first thing Mrs. Gabriel said when she reached it was. "Okay, Isadora. I know you like to torture Klaus sometimes," I smiled evilly here, "but what did he write to you that was so bad that you had to _spit_ on the paper?"

The class started laughing, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and turned my head in the opposite direction so that they could see my smile. The urge to laugh was absolutely killing me! But I couldn't let them see!

Mrs. Gabriel took the note away from Klaus's desk and read out loud, " '_Hey, best friend_ '." The class laughed again. "_Isadora!_" she scolded with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and a laugh growing in her voice. "He called you his best friend!" She finally let herself laugh and she continued, still laughing, "And you spit on 'friend'!"

The class laughed even more, which made it even _harder_ to hold my laughter down! I used my hair and hand to block my face from Klaus's view as I had a miniature arm spasm when I let myself laugh quietly for a moment.

Unfortunately the teacher saw me laugh and said out loud, "And you're _laughing _about it! Isadora, you're so mean!"

I slammed my arms on the table and clenched my fists. "Dang it!" I said a bit louder than I should have.

Mrs. Gabriel looked at me like I was a weirdo.

I kind of am, so I wasn't offended.

But I was a little embarrassed considering that no one understood why I was upset.

"What's wrong with you?" Klaus asked me, laughing a little.

"Don't talk to me," I said not looking at him.

I was trying to be funny again so I knew I would burst out laughing if I looked at him.

"Oooohhhhh," the class went.

"Dude!" Duncan said to Klaus from behind him. "What'd you do to make her mad?"

"I think someone needs to apologize..." Mrs. Gabriel said in a sing-song voice.

I mimicked her tune. "I won't be listening to any apology."

The class 'Oh'd' again and there was some laughter, too. It was funny really, and I'm glad that my attempts at being funny were succeeding; I just wished that I didn't laugh so easily at other people's laughter!

"She hates me and I don't know why," Klaus complained. "She's obviously broken. Mrs. Gabriel, fix her!"

I couldn't help it! I laughed!

I threw my head back and absolutely cracked up!

"Nope, she's not broken," Duncan said. "She's still insane."

That's when the bell rang, and I hurried to gather my stuff so that I could escape quickly without having Klaus catch up with me.

I'm not that lucky of a person.

Klaus actually left before I did, so I thought, _Hey, maybe he won't try to talk to me!_

I was dead wrong.

Klaus cornered me once I stepped out of the classroom. "Hey! What's going on? Yesterday you were about to cry, and you were saying that we couldn't be friends. Now you're laughing and still don't want to be my friend?"

I laughed at how ridiculous I made myself sound. "Yup!" I mentally slapped myself for sounding too cheery.

He laughed. "What's going on, Iz? Please tell me!"

"I don't want to talk to you." I shook my head, and I made sure I didn't sound too cheery. I also tried not to sound mean either. Instead, I just said it like it was a completely normal sentence with so meaning behind it.

His smile fell. He looked around, as if he was trying to see if anyone else noticed how weird I was being. "Isadora, why don't you want to talk to me? I've already apologized to you. Do I need to apologize to you again? Because I'll do it!"

My heart melted a little bit at how sweet that sounded, but I didn't let him see. Instead I shrugged. "I just don't want to talk to you, and…" I dragged out the word once I saw Haley coming up the hallway. We locked eyes.

What an awful position.

I knew I had to come up with something quick. I had to make it look like I wasn't talking to Klaus in a friendly manner. I mean I wasn't anyway, but it probably looked like I did.

So I continued my sentence with a sob, and I made sure that I made myself look terribly upset as well. "And I just don't want to talk to you *sniffle* because your so mean to me and *sniffle*" I really didn't know what to say, he hardly ever gave me a reason to be upset.

Haley was coming closer, and I realized that she was actually coming to where we were standing. I had to make myself act more dramatic!

I sniffled again, but when I started talking, I transitioned my voice from sounding sad to sounding crazy angry, "And I should've asked out your friend and no one will ever find you!" And with that, I stomped away, just as Haley reached us.

I know.

I made absolutely no sense.

*insert me hanging my head in shame*

But what was I supposed to say? I wasn't really upset. I was just trying to make it look that way to Haley so that she wouldn't get suspicious in any way.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST BLEW IT THOUGH.

I mean, really? Laughing is usually a sure sign of happiness, so making myself look happy when I'm supposed to be the exact opposite is NOT GOOD.

Curse my sense of humor.

My wonderful sense of humor.

But it really was funny, so I don't totally regret it. I mean, I _did _make Klaus laugh, did I not?

And that is _always _a good thing, no matter the circumstance.

I don't care what you say!

He came to talk to me during lunch, but I didn't really talk to him.

I almost blew it _again, _actually.

Curses.

Oh, and I also made myself look like a super big psycho!

That's always a good time.

Wo-oh wo-o-oh! It's a always a good time!

I'M GETTING OFF-TOPIC AGAIN.

And I was doing so well. *sobbing emoji*

Anywho…

Not much really happened.

I was sitting at my lunch table with usual people. That being, Bea, Duncan, Jo, and Katelyn. Then Klaus comes up behind me, grabs my shoulders, _screams in my ear_, and scares the living daylights out of me! I screamed so loud that _it freaking echoed in the entire lunchroom and everyone got seriously quiet and looked over at me._

To wipe off the embarrassment, I did the natural thing. I laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Everyone went back to minding their own business while I laughed along with my friends at my ridiculously loud (and high-pitched, might I add) scream.

"I hate you so much, don't talk to me!" I yelled, doing an awful job of controlling my laughter. I tried to give him a few good punches, too, but I was laughing way too hard for them to do any damage.

Klaus sat down next to me laughing as well. That's when I remembered that Haley was sitting at a table not that far away, and she was probably watching every move that was being made. I looked in the direction of her lunch table and saw her looking straight at me, holding her phone up. I stopped laughing immediately.

I turned to Klaus and said seriously, "You need to leave me alone."

He smiled. "I'm not leaving. You know you want to talk to me."

I had to duck my head to hide my smile that almost turned into laughter. I quickly regained my composure, snapped my fingers, and pointed away from the table. "Go!"

He shook his head.

That tenacious boy.

"Fine," I said, pretending to be annoyed. "I'll go."

That's right. I did the smart thing and left.

If I stayed, I just would've kept on laughing, and it wasn't like Klaus was going anywhere if I stayed. He's tenacious.

I was hoping that he wouldn't follow me out again, but then I heard, "Isadora!"

I looked behind me to see Klaus getting up to follow me. Without stopping, I called back to him, flailing my arms about, "And don't follow me again, Klaus Clarke, because no one will ever find you!"

I know.

I used the 'no one will ever find you' line again.

It's a good line…

Just as I was walking out of the lunchroom, I looked back to see Duncan pulling Klaus back to the table.

Thank you, Duncan.

I wasn't sure if I could keep a serious act if my life depended on it at that point.

It was that bad.

I did feel bad, but I kept telling myself that Klaus would understand eventually, and we would be friends again, and we'd hold hands as we run into the sunset to his castle so that we may be wedded and happily ever after with singing animals and magical fairies to help us fight against the evil forces that want to destroy our happily ever after with their dark, evilness.

Well.

Maybe that_ entire_ sentence won't happen.

_Maybe._

Okay, I'm kidding, I know it won't happen.

Now that I really think about it, I don't really want it to happen. That'd just be really weird and random.

Let's stick to things that I'm comfortable with for now.

Like spitting on paper.

Yeah, that's _way _more normal.

Anywho…(that's right, I'm not finished)

On the way home, Duncan asked me why I was being so mean to Klaus. Quigley, who didn't even know I was being mean to him until that moment, asked as well.

"Does it have something to do with what happened at Grayson's party on Sunday?" Quigley asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I just don't want to talk to him. Is that so wrong?" I had to add something to that really quickly, or else my brothers would keep on bothering me until I told them the truth. AND I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN.

So I added really quickly "I'm PMSing, guys," this is where I covered my face with my hands and changed my voice so that it sounded like I was about to cry. "Just let me wallow in my self-pity, all right? *sniffle*"

They left me alone after that.

I'm so brilliant.

*evil grin emoji*

**3,069**

**"Forty days and counting  
>I'm going to sleep when<br>I wake up there will be  
>Thirty nine more days left..."<strong>

**~ And Counting by Lights**

**;)**


	53. Storyful

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Storyful:**

**Wednesday, April 11th**

What up, Laptop? I'm back.

And I have got another story!

I've always got some sort of story.

I'm so full of stories!

I'm so storyful!

Shut up, it's a word.

And if it's not, it will be.

I once read this book called _Frindle _like ten million years ago (just kidding it was actually, like seven), and this boy in the book made up a word which was _frindle,_ and it eventually became a word.

So if he can make up a word, I can.

I just added _storyful _to my laptop's dictionary.

What. Now.

We haven't even gotten to the story I wanted to tell yet.

I'm such a failure!

Anywho…

Earlier this afternoon (today is Wednesday, and I texted him on Monday. MONDAY), Mark _finally _decided to text me back.

Straying off subject for a minute here, Klaus _did _try to talk to me again today and find out why I'm being such a massive weirdo, but the story's not really that interesting, so I won't be going into detail about it. It just involves the now usual him being all "What's wrong?" and me punching him in the face.

Oh.

Maybe I _should _go into detail.

But not now because I want to talk about Mark first.

Well, look at me telling you about my day all backwards.

Anywho…

I had just set my stuff down in the corner of my room (so its nasty school germs won't infect the rest of my room) when I heard my phone vibrate in the pocket of my purse.

I bent down to take it out of the pocket and unlocked it to see that Mark had texted me.

I do not think that you could possibly believe how absolutely _relieved _I was that it was _not Klaus._ For a second there, I was afraid that he remembered that he had a phone with my cell phone number programmed into it. I seriously think that he forgot because it just doesn't make sense for him to be all relentless at school, and then not bother to text me either after school. I mean what does that say about him?

It says that he only cares about me at school and not anywhere else!

That would actually be really depressing…

No, I really do believe that he forgot. Klaus isn't exactly the brightest light bulb in the…on the ceiling (yeah, that's a good one). He hardly ever uses his phone anyway, so it'd be way too easy for him to forget. _The boy literally forgets he even has one._

That's right. I was serious when I said that he probably forgot he had a phone earlier.

This actually happened while my cousins were. It was the day we went out for a walk. After we got back to my house, we sat in the living room for a while. I clearly remember him taking his phone out of his pocket and leaving it on the table. We sat there for a while just talking until my Aunt Josie saw us and had a supersized freak attack and kicked him out of the house.

Okay, she didn't kick him out of the house.

But her freak attack was so big, I told him that it would probably be best if he left so that there wouldn't be another funeral in my family.

The boy had just stepped out the front door when I yelled at him from the living room, "Hey, Klaus! You forgot your phone!"

I could hear his footsteps coming closer to the living room, and I heard him muttering loud enough for me to hear, "I don't have a phone." Then he saw me holding out his black cellular device. "Oh, yeah!" And suddenly, his memory came back.

See?

He forgets.

Texting him is just as bad. This is what our conversations look like:

_Isadora:_

_December 8__th__, 2010_

_Hey_

_Klaus:_

_March 27__th__, 2012_

_Hey_

I'm dead serious.

Look at me getting all off-topic.

I'm sorry, we had left-over cake! Don't hate me!

I don't mean to get distracted!

These things just happen.

Movie quote time!

_These things don't just happen._

You're right, Klaus Baudelaire.

You are so right.

The cake planned this all along.

…all along…

BACK ON-TOPIC NOW OKAY.

So, yeah I was really relieved that it was Mark who texted me and not Klaus. He told me that he was sorry for texting him back so late. Apparently he was grounded for accidentally running over his sister with his car.

I'm just kidding, it was his bike.

You should've known that wasn't true before you read it. He's not old enough to drive!

I'M TALKING TO THE LAPTOP AGAIN.

Anywho…

In the first text I sent him, I was asking him if he could help me with something, and now he wanted to know what I needed.

_I need to figure out the passcode to this girl's phone without her knowing. Any ideas?_

It didn't take long for him to answer. I had just enough time to step out of the room. He's a fast texter.

Unlike most guys.

_Definitely_ unlike Klaus.

Anywho…

His answer read,

_Um, can I ask why?_

I decided it wouldn't hurt to him the truth.

Who was he going to tell?

Not Haley.

_Because she has videos on her phone of me and my brothers that she's blackmailing me with._

_Mark:_

_What? Oh my, god why?_

_Me:_

_Because I'm best friends with the guy she likes, and she wants me to stay away from him._

_Mark:_

_It's not Klaus, is it?_

_Me:_

_It is, actually…_

_Mark:_

_Okay, she's trying to break up my favorite couple, and that's not cool. You should punch her in the throat._

_Me:_

_Hahaha! That's not a bad idea! But seriously, I need to find out her passcode, and I have no idea how._

_Mark:_

_I really want to help, but I really don't know…can I get back to you on that?_

_Me:_

_Sure, but please hurry._

I didn't send the message just yet because I was thinking about asking him to the dance in the message, too. Before I could stop myself, I added, _Hey, can you help me with something else, too?_

_Mark:_

_Sure, what?_

_Me:_

_It involves you going to my school's dance with me. JUST AS FRIENDS OF COURSE._

_Mark:_

_Can I ask why?_

_Me:_

_Bea and I can't distract Haley enough at school to be able to get a hold of her phone. She always has it next to her so it's kind of impossible. If we find out her passcode soon, we're hoping to get her distracted at the dance so we can get her phone and delete the videos. You would be a _really _good distraction._

_Mark:_

_So is that all I am to you? A distraction?_

_Me:_

_Come on, Mark! IT's not like that!_

_Mark:_

_I know, I'm just kidding. Yeah, I'll do it. How do you want me to distract her?_

_Me:_

_You're attractive, and she's a flirt. And since you'll be with me, she'll want you even more. Seriously, just talk to her and she'll be all over you._

_Mark:_

_That's kind of weird._

_Me:_

_I know. Will you still do it?_

_Mark:_

_Yeah, sure. I've wanted to be a part of a crazy scheme._

_Me:_

_Another reason why I asked you._

_Mark:_

_I bet you asked me because you're hoping it'll make Klaus jealous, too, didn't you? ;)_

_Me:_

_Shut up._

_Me:_

_Okay, maybe a little._

And just like that, I had a date to the dance, and another associate in the scheme that was stealing Haley's phone.

Who knew that stealing a stupid phone would take so much planning.

Honestly, I feel like I'm a part of Charlie's Angels or something.

_Dude, I haven't seen that movie in forever._

Okay, I'm off-topic again.

Anywho…

I explained to Mark that he needed to come dressed up as one of his favorite characters, and then we had to say goodbye because he had to do homework. He said he would text me later if he came up with an idea that could me and Bea get Haley's passcode.

I hope he does.

Because Bea and I can't get it.

I'm so surprised, too! Bea is usually an evil genius! Today, we tried to get her to say her passcode by using reverse psychology, and tricking her into saying it after getting it wrong.

We were careful both times to not make her suspicious about we were trying to do. To do that, Bea was the one who had to try and get it from her because is weird anyway. No one would ever question why she wants someone else's passcode.

We never got her to say her passcode, but we _did _get a clue what it _could _be. Today at lunch, Bea even went over to Haley's lunch table (where she sits with Kaley and a bunch of guys) and said, "Hey, I want to put a passcode on my phone, but I'm afraid I might forget it. How did you come up with your passcodes?"

A bunch of guys said it was, like, they're dog's name or something. Bea didn't really pay attention to them because they're not Haley.

Haley actually never said anything, but _Kaley _did, and those two are just about the same in every aspect. "

Kaley rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you just use a birthday just like everyone else in the world?"

So we had one possibility there. If Kaley thought it was best to use a birthday, then Haley must think the same thing.

Bea came back and told me what she said right afterwards. "Do you know Haley's birthday?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I never felt the need to learn it. Besides, it could be _anyone's _birthday."

Bea frowned. "That's true. Hey, did Mark ever text you back?"

I shook my head, "No. I try to talk to him again tonight and ask him if he has any ideas, but we should still keep thinking just in case he doesn't answer."

"Or if he doesn't have an idea," Bea said.

"That too."

And I already told you about Mark texting me back and the conversation we had, so we're just going to move along to the next story.

Which starts this morning.

Wow, I'm just going so backwards today. What is wrong with me?

UGH. THE STORY IS SO LONG.

No, it's not. I'm just getting too lazy to type it down.

Okay, I'll suck it up and do it.

Anywho…

It started this morning in history class (just like the other times) when Klaus tried to talk to me. He waited until the end of class when the teacher lets everyone talk so we wouldn't get in any trouble. Instead of just talking to me like a normal human being, he passed me a note (again). This time it said something different, though. It read,

_Hey._

_(I didn't write 'best friend' this time, so you don't have to spit on the paper.)_

Since 'best friend' was indeed written on the paper, whether he was calling me that or not, I could still spit on it. But that was yesterday's joke. Today is a new day. Well, it's almost eight o'clock, so it _was _a new day.

New day = new joke.

I wasn't sure how I could possibly top spitting on his paper, though.

After I read the note, I turned around and handed it to Duncan. "Here. This is for you."

"No, it's for her!" Klaus protested taking the note back. "Come on, Isadora, here's a pencil," he handed me a pencil and the note. "Now write something back."

"Dude," Duncan said, "why don't you just _talk _to her like a normal human being?"

Obviously I'm not the only one in this world who he think that Klaus isn't a normal human being.

"Because she won't talk to me!" Klaus said with frustration easily traced in his voice.

Without saying a word, I turned back to sit in my seat correctly and began writing.

_I'm sorry, _I wrote. Then I added underneath it, _Jk, no I'm not, _and handed it back to him without looking up.

Klaus sighed loudly.

He didn't get a chance to try anything else because the bell rang, freeing me from his constant attempts to get me to talk to him.

This time around, _I _left the class before Klaus did, so he couldn't corner me again.

I was prepared this time.

But I wasn't prepared for Haley to corner me by my next class.

WHY CAN'T THESE PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?

Geez. Klaus isn't making staying with the plan any easier, and now Haley wants to bother me some more. She's already got me trying to stay away from Klaus. _What more could she possibly want?_

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but I immediately cut her off. "Before you say something, I just want you to know that I really am doing my best to stay away from Klaus, but I can't help that he's been coming to me! You can't post that video online or anything because I've been doing _exactly _what you said."

Haley rolled her eyes. "_Relax._ I just came to tell you that Klaus is starting to give up on you. At first he you'd be all he would talk about. 'Haley what should I do?' 'Haley, you're a girl, what could be wrong?' Blah, blah, blah, it was very annoying. But now he's starting to surrender." She smiled not-so-sweetly. "Keep up the good work." And she left.

What. A. Relief.

I thought I'd been doing a bad job of looking like I was totally with her plan, but I guess not.

YES!

I couldn't believe that Klaus was 'starting to surrender' because it really didn't feel like it. He was still trying to talk to me whenever he could. Like I said before, he's persistent.

He also tried to talk to me during lunch while Bea was trying to figure out Haley's passcode at her lunch table.

He sat next to me at lunch and said, "Isadora, I'm not giving up on you. I will try to talk to you every single day until you tell me what's wrong."

So much for starting to surrender.

I have no idea where Haley got _that_ idea. 'I'm not giving up on you' doesn't sound like surrender to me.

I think Haley needs a dictionary.

Anywho…

I dropped my head onto my arms, which were resting on the table and groaned.

"Isadora," he said putting his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled sharply, flailing my arms about, and accidentally punching Klaus in the face.

"Ow!"

After realizing what I had done, I brought both of my hands to cover my mouth as I gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Then I remembered that I was supposed to be mean to him, so I quickly added, "Oh, wait. Never mind, it's just you." And I turned back to my food.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus staring at me and rubbing his cheek. "Quigley was right; your punches _have _gotten harder."

I felt _really _bad for accidentally punching him in the face, but under the circumstances, it was probably a good idea to use it to my advantage.

"Yeah, uh, Klaus," Duncan said warningly, "you might not want to bother her. She's been _really_ moody. It's not exactly safe to mess with her. She kicked me in the ear today."

It's true I did.

He woke me up five minutes earlier than I get up by jumping on my bed.

If you ask me, he deserved it.

"Sweet Jesus," Bea, who just returned from Haley's table, muttered under her breath. "Come on, Klaus." Bea pulled Klaus out of the seat by his elbow. "Your girlfriend's waiting for you over there."

"She's not my—ow! Why is everyone hurting me today?!" Klaus cried as Bea kicked in the leg. I gave her questioning look. "Was kicking him necessary?"

She shrugged. "It was to get him going. See? He's leaving."

"Okay, we are _obviously _missing something," Katelyn said, crossing her arms.

I didn't expect her or Jo to be paying attention because they were having a deep conversation about what they were wearing to the dance.

I guess you get automatic attention from everyone around you when you punch someone in the face.

I shrugged. "You're not really missing anything."

"Then why are you being so mean to Klaus?" Jo asked.

Great.

Now I had to come up with a lie to tell my friends.

I considered fake crying and babbling about nonsense. It doesn't matter what you're saying when you're crying. When you see someone cry, you just sort of act like you understand what's going on and try to comfort them.

So I started fake crying.

I tried forcing tears into my eyes and began trying to explain myself sounding the way a crying girl would sound. "Because I just don't want to talk to him, okay? *sniffle* And sometimes I just want things, and no one understands, and I've just been PMSing all day, and I don't know what to do!"

It's also a good idea to throw PMSing in there because then any surrounding girls will be like, "OH MY GOSH I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN HERE HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE." And everything is all good.

Don't get me wrong, I _hated _having to lie to my friends. I actually kind of regret it, and I'm seriously considering telling them the truth. The only problem is, Jo can't really keep a secret. She knows it, too. She once told me that you can easily pressure her into telling you something she's not supposed to talk about. And I've believe her because I've actually seen it happen before.

That's why when Jo and I first became friends, she told me to do us both a favor and not tell her any secrets.

I _could _tell Katelyn, but she and Jo are best friends, so Jo would probably find out anyway. Besides, I don't want her to be the only one excluded from the loop. They both know Bea and I are best friends, so it's okay to keep things between us. They do the same thing, anyhow.

I still feel bad, though…we all _are _friends.

I make up for it and tell them after the dance, when I get those videos deleted from Haley's phone.

Oh, hey! Mark just texted me, and he says he has an idea!

I knew I could count on this guy.

**3,121**

**"We're just a mess of moments  
>That's adding up to where we are<br>And you're the frame and focus  
>That's making sense of it so far<br>I'm not depressed or hopeless  
>I'm only walking in a blur<br>And you're the frame and focus  
>I'm the scene, you're the director..."<strong>

**~ Frame and Focus by Lights**

**One of my most favorite songs by her. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. :3**

**;)**


	54. Chakras

**IF YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR THEN I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND. I DON'T CARE HOW THAT WEIRD THAT IS.**

**Does anyone remember the chakra reference in Chapter 42? No? *sigh* Well, alrighty then.**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Chakras:**

**Thursday, April 12th**

First thing in the morning, I told Bea about Mark's plan.

"Play a dating game at the dance?" she asked. "But most of the couple's at the dance aren't technically dating. Katelyn and her date aren't, Dun can and I aren't, and neither are Klaus and Haley."

I waved her off. "That's not important. The important thing is that we get _you _to host the dating game at the dance, and I'll influence Haley to enter with Klaus. Klaus is nice, so he'll probably do it. Most likely."

"How will me hosting a dating game help?" she asked uncertainly. "And how will playing a dating game help us get Haley's passcode?"

"It's going to help because _you're _going to pick the questions to ask the couples, and one of them can be what their girlfriend's passcode is. Klaus will say what he thinks it is while Haley writes what it _actually _is on a white board. Isn't that brilliant?" I explained with excitement.

Bea nodded. "Yeah, it is! But how are we going to be able to set up the game? Would we get in trouble?"

"Mark said we should talk to the principal about it," I answered. "I think she'll agree. She's always trying to set people up anyway. She'll like watching something like the dating game."

Yes, our school principal is literally always trying to set people up. It's only ever the popular kids, so Bea and I don't really have anything to worry about. We _can, _however, listen to how absolutely ridiculous she is and make fun of her. I hope she hasn't heard anything we've said about her, because Bea and I _need _her to let us put on that dating game.

"Let's hurry and ask right now before class starts!" Bea suggested, pulling me in the direction of the principal's office.

That was quick.

The principal is usually cranky in the morning, so that's not really the time you want to talk to her. Even if she _is _unusually perky.

Maybe she's so perky in the afternoon because she gets all her crankiness out of her during the morning. I sure wish my English teacher was like that. She's just an all-around crazy lady that you don't want to share the same air with.

Back to the principal, who has a name that I guess I should mention now. Her name is Miss Barb. She never got married, so that might be why she's so into setting people up.

I don't know why.

None of the couples she tries to set up ever work.

She once tried to convince Cole Barnes and Angelina Danes go out on a date once, but considering that Angelina is a straight-A student with no criminal record, and Cole is a known smoker that occasionally gets sent to alternative school for fights and stealing from teachers, everyone else could see that they were no match.

Therefore, the two of them, and everyone who was friends with them, dismissed Miss Barb's suggestion.

I dismissed the suggestion, too, and I'm not friends with Angelina or Cole. I just think it's weird and wrong for school staff to get involved with the dating lives of students.

Anywho…

I reminded Bea about how Miss Barb was in the morning and that we'd have a better chance in the afternoon, sometime during lunch.

Bea didn't exactly agree with me, but that's because she is _majorly _impatient.

She continued to drag me towards Miss Barb's office despite my argument. I even reminded her about the time we asked her homework help last year in the morning before class, and she screamed at us saying that she wasn't a genius and that we were delinquent children who were never going to get anywhere in life.

I almost cried.

Can you believe she's still not fired after saying something like that?

Well, Miss Barb does a good job of scaring people morning or afternoon. I guess it doesn't matter what rank they are, the school board has been too afraid to fire Miss Barb.

I've heard rumors that the school board has been afraid of firing her since 1954.

But I know that's a lie, because she was born in 1955. She told my parents that once when they visited the school for a parent conference. (It was after she yelled at me and Bea. Would you believe that _she _actually called _them? _Bea and I were actually the ones being punished!)

And so that goes to show just how much no one at school likes her because people make mean jokes about her. Like how old she is.

She's really not that old, she just has a lot of stress wrinkles.

Not that I'm trying to defend her. I can't stand that woman.

Anywho…

Do you _completely _understand why I _really_ didn't want to go see Miss Barb this morning? I had a bad experience with her! Bea had one, too! Bea ignored that little fact of importance, though. She told me that she was working on this whole 'forgive and forget' thing that her father had explained to her, and it was really cleansing her chakras a bunch.

What the heck is a chakra?

Online dictionary time!

Chakra – one of the seven major energy centers in the body.

How wonderful.

I wonder where my chakras are…

Do you like, feel them generating energy in a certain spot of your body or something?

I don't get it. I'll ask Mr. Snicket for an explanation later.

Anywho…

Bea dragged me by the wrists to the outside of Miss Barb's office. It was a wooden door with an uncovered window, so we could see Miss Barb working at her desk. She's a skinny lady with shoulder-length and dry looking dyed-blonde hair, and a lot of stress wrinkles.

Bea knocked on the door lightly and called, "Miss Barb?"

Miss Barb didn't even look up from her work when she yelled, "Who dares to disturb me?!"

Bea, a very daring girl indeed, opened the door wide enough for the two of us to step through.

Being in Miss Barb's office made me a little nervous. It smelled of guilty tension…and a little bit of cinnamon.

"It's us, Miss Barb," Bea answered, "Bea and Isadora."

Miss Barb looked up and gave us a dramatic eye roll which she topped off with a groan. "I suppose you two want something? What is it?"

"I told you we should've come during lunch," I whispered in Bea's ear.

"What was that?!" Miss Barb screamed at me.

I jumped back a little, darting my eyes to Bea, hoping she'd help me.

By help me, I mean get me out of there.

"Oh, she was just saying that your hair looks especially pretty today," Bea said sweetly.

Miss Barb straightened up and began combing her hair with her fingers. "Oh? Well, I _did _get a root touch up yesterday. Er-don't tell anyone I said that."

I shook my head. "We won't tell anyone, Miss Barb."

"So what is it you kids want?" Miss Barb asked, more calm now that she had been complimented.

"Well," Bea began, "Isadora and I came up with this game that students could play during the dance. We were hoping that you would agree to let us set it up and go through with it."

Miss Barb put her elbow on the desk and rested her chin in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at us intently. "What kind of game?"

"It's called The Dating Game, Miss," I said.

She raised her eyebrows for a moment. "Continue."

"For the game," I continued, feeling a little shaky now that the crazy lady was focused on me, "there will be a number of girls on one side of a podium, and their dates will be on the other side. The host will ask the girls a question, their dates will write down what they _think_ the girls will say on a white board. The girls will answer the question and if their dates were right, they get a point."

"And vice versa?" Miss Barb.

"Yes, Miss," Bea and I said at the same time.

Miss Barb narrowed her eyes at us even more. After what seemed like an eternity, she sat up in her chair and said. "I'll think about it. Come see me during lunch and I will give you my answer."

Bea and I agreed, and with a polite goodbye (and a couple of bows for good measure) Bea and I left Miss Barb's tension/cinnamon-filled office.

"See?" Bea asked as we walked to our first class of the day. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of dead right now."

Bea laughed and pushed me lightly. "Oh, Isadora!"

"I still think we should've gone during lunch!" I said.

Bea rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We got her to at least think about it, didn't we? That's better than nothing."

I shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

"And like you said before," Bea said, "Miss Barb is always in her super-perky mood by lunch, which is when she wants us to go see her. Since she'll be in a good mood, she'll definitely agree."

She was probably right.

Okay, what diary entry this week would be complete without a portion dedicated to Klaus and his persistence?

This one because he wasn't at school.

*cue dance music and awesome party*

Before you get all mad about me celebrating his absence, please recall the fact that I'm supposed to be mean to him while Haley has those videos on my phone, and it's been _really _hard to be serious around him because I feel like I'm just making stupid jokes!

It's a lot easier to keep Haley from being suspicious when he's not around.

I didn't find out why he stayed home from school until I got home. Duncan went to his house for a while, and came back with the reason.

Don't get all worried. He just wasn't feeling good this morning, but he's all good now.

Let's get back to The Dating Game. Shall we?

Anywho…

At the start of lunch, Bea and I went straight to Miss Barb's office. Bea knocked on the door, but no one answered. We looked in the window, but Miss Barb wasn't there.

"Great," I muttered. "We're here about something important, and she isn't here."

"I'm right here, darlings!" called a much too cheerful voice from behind us. We both looked over our shoulders to see Miss Barb happily making her way towards us jiggling her keys I one hand, and carrying a Chinese take-out box in the other. Bea and I moved out of the way so that Miss Barb could unlock her door and let us in.

"Take a seat, children!" Miss Barb smiled, gesturing towards the two leather seats in front of her desk.

Her personality was _so _different from earlier that day that it was almost freaky.

Actually, it _was_ freaky.

Miss Barb is just a freaky lady in general.

"So," she said as we all sat all down, "I thought about your little _dating game._" She paused and just stared at us, smiling.

Bea and I exchanged glances.

"And?" Bea urged, spinning her two index fingers around each other.

"I've decided to let you two girls do it!" Miss Barb squealed. "Oh, isn't this exciting?! A dating game for the couples at the dance! I can learn so much about them-er, I mean the students can. And tension it will create! It'll be like watching a soap opera! Go start planning it! You little animals, you! Go on! I'll be making an announcement about it at the end of the day!"

And with that, she shooed us out of her office so we could start planning the game. "Oh, and come see me tomorrow morning about it!"

Oh.

Well, crap.

Another morning with a cranky lady.

That's _exactly _how I like beginning my Friday morning.

Not.

Bea and I had just left the office when I realized something.

If Miss Barb was going to announce the dating game, she was probably going to announce who came to her with the idea as well. She's just that kind of person.

If Haley found out that I was behind it, and she heard that passcode I would be done for.

I turned myself right back around and stepped back into Miss Barb's office. "Miss Barb?" I called.

She looked up from the work on her desk and smiled at me sweetly. "Yes, dear? Is there something else?"

I nodded. "Could you not tell anyone that Bea and I came are the ones that came to you about it?"

Miss Barb frowned. "Why? Don't you want your peers to know what geniuses you and your friends are?"

Geniuses?

Ha.

That's funny.

I shook my head. "Not really."

She shrugged. "Oh, well. If that's what you really want."

I nodded. "Thank you, Miss."

Miss Barb didn't lie about making the announcement. She made it a few minutes before the last class of the day ended.

"Attention students! For the spring formal tomorrow, you and your date may participate in a game called The Dating Game. Come see me after school for details and if you would like to enter. Have a wonderful afternoon!"

"A dating game?" Haley, who is unfortunately in my last class, asked her friends. "That sounds interesting…"

"I've heard of something like that!" said one of Haley's friends. "They had one at my cousin's school. It's where they ask the couple questions to see how much they know about each other. The couple that knows the most wins."

"Are you and Klaus going to enter?" asked one of Haley's giggly friends. (I never bothered to learn her name.)

I clenched my fist around the pencil I was using to draw. I wanted Haley to enter the game, and I knew that Klaus would be playing as well if she entered. It's just that I couldn't stand to hear Haley and her friends referring to them as a couple.

Haley shrugged. "Well, we've already learned so much about each other. It just wouldn't be fair to the other couples…"

"So you're _not _entering?" another friend asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I'm entering me and Klaus! That way, when we win, everyone will know that we're an _awesome_ couple. _Including _Klaus, and he'll finally stop talking about—" she stopped herself.

I almost straightened my back at the sudden realization that she was about to say my name. I'm not like self-centered or just assume that Klaus always talks about me it's just that Haley has told me twice now that Klaus keeps talking about me.

I kept myself from making any sudden movements that would prove I'd been listening to their entire conversation. I could feel Haley's eyes burning into me and I felt like she _knew _that I had been listening. I started to grow really warm, and my muscles started to hurt. I soon realized it was because I had become stiff without meaning to.

I didn't want to seem unnaturally frozen, so I pretended to draw imaginary lines on my picture.

"What will he stop talking about, Haley?" asked one of the friends.

"Honestly, Haley! Finish your sentences!" said another friend.

Finally, Haley pulled her gaze away from me and back to her circle of friends. "He'll finally stop talking about worried he is that we _won't _make a good couple. I don't know why he's so worried."

"For real!"

"You two are so perfect!"

"You'd be the cutest couple in the school!"

_You'd also be dead because I would probably kill you if that ever happened, _I thought to myself.

I know, I'm so violent! *insert sobbing emoji because I like that word*

I'm sorry but I just _cannot _handle the thought of Klaus and Haley being official. If being with her was what Klaus really wanted because he really liked her, then fine. I would get over it and move on with my life. I would just move on away from them because I wouldn't be able to take Haley talking about Klaus being hers all the time.

I wish I could just delete those videos from Haley's phone right now, that way I wouldn't have to fight Klaus about talking to me, and we can just be friends again. I wish that I never agreed to wear that stupid costume and do that stupid show. I wish that I never ruined Bessie's hay and had to make money to pay my mother back.

Most of all…

I really wish I didn't have that extra piece of cake because now my stomach hurts really badly.

I'm just kidding, I actually Klaus was here with me right now, but I'm trying to lighten my mood a little bit by trying to be funny. It's sort of working…sort of.

Ow, okay, I wasn't kidding about my stomach hurting.

No more cake for me.

Oh my gosh I'm dying!

Tell my cat I love him!

I'm kidding. I don't have a cat.

Adopting a cat sounds really good about now. I'm serious; I would _really _like a cat.

He would be black and his name would be Shadow.

If the cat is a girl then her name would be Professor McGonagall.

That would be the best thing in the world. I'm going to ask my mom for a black cat for my birthday…

Fat chance of her saying yes.

Oh…oh no.

This is bad.

This is really bad.

This is really _really _bad.

Klaus just remembered he has a phone. He just texted me saying,

_Hey, sorry I couldn't talk to you today. I was sick. But I'm okay now and we can talk now._

As much as I would like to text him back and make fun of him forgetting that he has a phone again, I know I can't.

If I could spit on his message, I would. Sadly that's not how texting works.

He just sent me another text. It says,

_I'm going to get you to talk to me, Iz, even if it takes all night. ALL NIGHT._

I'm kind of glad that he still cares about me and doesn't want to give up trying to talk to me.

Okay, I'm really glad.

Hopefully, he won't stop before I can apologize and explain everything to him tomorrow night.

**3,076**

**This chapter dragged a little, too. :p**

**"I would sail across the east sea  
>Just to see you on the far side<br>Where the wind is cold and angry  
>There you'll be to take me inside<br>We'll find ways to fill the empty  
>Far from all the hysteria<br>I don't care if we suddenly  
>Find ourselves in Siberia<br>Siberia..."**

**~ Siberia by Lights**

**You're kind of awesome for coming this far. I love you!**

**Do you maybe want to review and tell me what you thought? :)**

**;)**


	55. Stubborn

**Hey, guys...**

**So I explained why I haven't updated in a while in the latest chapter which would be chapter...58? Yeah. It's in the bottom's author's note if you want to skip to it.**

**Anywho...(I make Isadora say it too much, it's rubbing off on me)**

**I just want to take a moment and be a little emotioinal here.**

**Excuse me if I cry. (My sister's in the room, so I'll hold back, I promise. :))**

**You are all too wonderful, like, I can't begin to fathom that have people as wonderful as you reading and reviewing my story. Each review I read made me feel so much better. SO MUCH better than how I was before, and I really am doing better. I've been in a happier mood. I guess you could say I've sort of been taking Isadora's advice and kept moving. But having all of your support has been majorly helpful. I can't thank you enough, and I really feel like I don't deserve any of you!**

**Thanks again for all of your much appreciated reviews, whether it was a supportive concerning what I wrote in that author's note, or whether it was a funny one about the chapter. (Not even going to lie, but most of the time, your reviews crack me up...in a good way. :))**

**I'm probably being weird again, but I love you all! :)**

**Chapter 55:**

**Stubborn:**

**Thursday, April 12****th**

Okay, let's fit in another entry for tonight real quick.

A couple of days ago I made a deal with mother that was if I didn't have my costume ready by the night before the school dance, then she would pick out my costume for me.

Stupid little me was so focused on plotting against Haley that I _completely _forgot to make my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt for my demigod costume! But I was reminded once my mom threw my bedroom door open singing some song in a language I didn't recognize as she spun in a circle. (I never would've guessed that she knew something besides French and English.)

"_Rennblautur, allur rennvotur_…"

"Mom?"

"_Engin gúmmís_—"

"_Mom_?"

"Look what I found for you, Isadora! I _completely _forgot about our deal until I saw Duncan trying out his costume, and then I remembered! But it's much too late to go shopping so I was looking through my old clothes, and I found _this_! Isn't it absolutely _gorgeous_?!" My mother exclaimed, holding up what she found so I could get a good look at it. It was a short and strapless lavender dress with a dark purple ribbon wrapped around the waistline. It really was a pretty dress, but the thing is…I don't _do_ dresses. Unless it's a dinner party, and that's because I absolutely _have_ to.

I sat there staring at the dress, a bit dumbfounded. I knew my mother wasn't going to let me wear a t-shirt to the dance now that she was spinning a dress she found around, but I was really looking forward to being a demigod and carrying around a plastic sword that I was going to borrow from Mr. Snicket. (He keeps one in his office so people will find him intimidating but you can tell it's made of plastic.)

"Well?" Mother asked after she stopped spinning around. "Don't you like it?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know _what _to say, so I closed it again.

Her smile fell to a pout. "You don't like it."

I immediately felt guilty. As much as I didn't wanted to wear it, I didn't want to make my mother think I didn't like it. I _did _like it, but, like I said, I don't _do _dresses.

"No, Mother," I said quickly. "I _do _like it. It's just that I was just about to make my costume for the dance."

That was only half of the truth, but it sounded good.

Mother pouted. "Oh, come on, Isadora. This dress is beautiful! And did you really think I was going to let you step out of the house wearing a t-shirt to go to a _dance_?"

She had a point. I have no idea why I thought she'd actually let me do that.

I really _have _had a lot on my mind…

"Well," I said, "you're supposed to go the dance dressed up as a character. That's just a dress and not a costume."

"I thought of that," my mother smiled triumphantly. "The dress is purple! Like the one that girl wears in your movie about the girl with the long hair!"

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes!" Mother exclaimed. "That one!"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Mother. I don't have long blonde hair or short brown hair."

Mother rolled her eyes. "Oh, Isadora, those are just minor details. We can just buy you a blonde wig, and if you really want short hair-which I didn't why you would since she's a blonde-we can always cut your hair."

"No!" I said a bit too loud. "No, I'm fine with my hair just the way it is."

"So you'll wear the dress?" Mother asked, her voice high with excitement.

"I didn't say-"

"Oh, I _knew_ you'd agree!" she said happily, planting the dress gently on my bed. "Here, try it on and make sure it fits. I'm going to tell your father he owes me ten dollars because _I was right_!"

And with one last squeal, she hurried out of the room.

My parents made a bet that involved me agreeing to go the dance in a dress?

Ouch.

I huffed at the lavender dress lying on my bed. I _really _didn't want to dress up for a dance that I didn't want to go to in the first place, but I knew that trying to change my mother's name just wasn't even worth attempting. Once she has her heart set on something, she will not change her mind. I tried on the dress simply for the small hope that it wouldn't fit and my mother would _have _to let me go as a demigod. Much to my dismay. it fit perfectly. I also noticed that it actually didn't look _that_ bad...and I always _did _like Rapunzel. Maybe going as her wouldn't be as bad as I thought...

My phone vibrated on my bed, signaling another text from Klaus.

_Klaus: 8:07_

_Guess what I just watched._

I chuckled at the message, but I didn't answer. For the past hour, Klaus had literally been having a conversation with himself, and it was actually kind of funny to read. After he sent the messages that said he would be trying to get me to talk all night, he sent these messages:

_Klaus: 7:03_

_Guess what I'm watching._

_Klaus: 7:05_

The Avengers.

_Klaus: 7:06_

_Do you want to watch it with me?_

_Klaus 7:06_

_Come on, the trailers are still playing._

_Klaus: 7:07_

_I know the trailers are your favorite part._

_Klaus: 7:07_

_The Spiderman trailer is playing! Come on, Isadora, you can still catch him!_

_Klaus: 7:08_

_Oh, well now he's gone._

_Klaus: 7:09_

_Remember when we watched this movie together? Once upon a December?_

_Klaus: 7:10_

_Okay, it was a Once upon a March, but, hey! Fun memories! Am I right?_

_Klaus: 7:11_

_I'm right._

_Klaus: 7:12_

_Or would you rather be right?_

_Klaus: 7:12_

_You can be right. I don't mind._

And then he began sending me messages describing pats in the movie that was playing. Now he had sent me a message telling me to guess what he was watching? I had an urge to type, _I DON'T KNOW, IT COULDN'T BE _THE AVENGERS_, _but I didn't. I didn't need to either, because his response came almost as soon as the one with the before it.

_Klaus: 8:07_

_If you guessed_ The Avengers_, you're wrong. I got bored watching it alone._

_Klaus: 8:08_

_You'll never guess what I'm watching now._

_Klaus: 8:08_

_But you should still try._

_Klaus: 8:09_

_Guueesss._

_Klaus: 8:10_

_I'll give you a hint._

_Klaus: 8:10_

_Men are such babies._

_Oh my gosh,_ I thought to myself, _he isn't_.

There was no way he was watching _Anastasia_! That was his favorite quote from the movie, so I'm not surprised he remembered it, so he couldn't be watching it. Besides he didn't even have the movie.

_Klaus: 8:11_

_Yup you know what it is now! (I hope.) I found the movie on YouTube. How convenient!_

I almost gave up not talking to him at that point. Klaus wasn't a princess kind of guy, he was more of a superhero kind of guy, if you couldn't already tell by my last entries. The urge to bug him about willingly watching a princess movie by himself was almost too much to bear!

_Don't feel,_ I said to inwardly to myself, _don't let him know._

_Klaus: 8:12_

_We watched this movie Once Upon A December, too!_

_Klaus: 8:13_

_Well...November. But there's not really much of a difference._

Wow. He really is ridiculous...and very determined to get me to talk to him, which was something I know I can't do. At least not until I get rid of those videos. Hopefully the plan will work...

Oh my gosh...the dance is tomorrow night.

_Tomorrow night._

_Holy hiccups, mother of the Southern Isles, the dance is freaking tomorrow, what am I going to do?_

I'm panicking. I'm panicking. I'm panicking.

I know we've got the plan, but the fact that we have to go through with it soon is kind of nerve-wracking. I'm not entirely sure I can do this. It's really sneaky...which I don't have a problem with since this is Haley we're dealing it, but...I guess I can't really help feeling just a bit guilty.

I mean, _sure_ she took an embarrassing video of me and is threatening to post it so everyone can see it unless I stop talking to Klaus and let her have him, but...

And I suddenly don't feel guilty anymore. Wow, am I that nice that I felt bad for her a second?

Ugh. I need some hardcore music to make me feel like a bad person who doesn't care about anything.

But I don't listen to songs like that.

I guess I'll just feel bad.

My phone just vibrated, and the message from Klaus said something like, "Trust and pixie dust." To be honest, I'm not really paying attention anymore. After that last message he sent me about us watching _Anastasia _in November, he's been sending me weird and random phrases like, "Roses are blue, Violet is red." Stupid things like that. He's just trying to push me to the point where I'll text him back, _but it's not working!_

I could turn my phone off, but I want to see how long he keeps this up.

He'll probably give up soon.

Wait.

What if he gives up soon? I mean, what if he gives up _completely_? Like, what if he goes all, "Oh, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I guess I'll just give up." Then he fall right into Haley's grimy little hands! That can't happen! I have to respond in some way that will keep him trying until tomorrow night when everything is fixed, but at the same time, my response has to be kind of aloof so that he won't think everything is okay again and ruin everything.

I stared at the phone in my hands and watched it vibrate every minute or so. What could I possibly say that wouldn't ruin everything I've tried to keep?

Hi? Hey? Heyy? XP? Leave me alone you loser? Don't talk to me? If you promise to leave me alone for twenty four hours, I promise to buy you candy?

Then I remembered a quote by the Dowager Empress from the movie he was watching and decided that it fit him quite well. So I finally answered him, an I said:

_You'll stop at nothing, will you?_

To which he responded,

_Nope._

I didn't answer after that. I let him continue sending me messages which were getting less and less frequent. At least I know he won't stop...for the time being. But tomorrow night needs to come _really _soon. I'm not sure I can hold out before I break and send him something-no, I'll probably just call him and explain everything. And I know I tried to make everything funny once I realized that I could get myself out of this mess, but now that I'm sitting alone in my room, I just feel like crap. He's my best friend after all so I miss talking to him the way I used to, without faking that I hated him.

Normally I just sit around moping about how pointless my life is when I feel depressed, but this time when I looked around my room, I saw certain book on my bookshelf that had gathered some dust after a couple of years of neglect. It's been a while since I read that thing.

I grabbed the book and held it in my hands.

_The Bad Beginning._

Even though the character Mr. Snicket named after me doesn't show up until the fifth book, I know the book takes place when she's thirteen. It makes sense (plus he told me).

I could be having a bad beginning, too. Although I'm not entirely sure what the beginning part is, I do feel bad. Maybe the bad beginning I'm in is the friendship I'm being forced to break. It's not as bad as my house burning down and my parents dying, but it's not good either.

I flipped to the first page and read the usual "Don't read this unpleasant book" that every one of Snicket's books start out with, and I read until the end of the descriptions of the three Baudelaires. Violet as really the only one who fit the description of the Violet in the book.

Sure, I've always seen Klaus as smart, but he's not scholar smart. And Sunny's not allowed to cook, but I guess she can bite. She's never bitten me before, so I wouldn't know.

Violet, however, has always been someone to mess around with technology to fix something or make it do her bidding.

I remember when we were little, she took so much pride in being just like Violet Baudelaire, that she asked Mr. Snicket for a ribbon and he gave her a dark purple one. She wore it all the time, which was wrong since Violet Baudelaire only wore it when she had an idea for an invention but that's not something you tell a six-year-old who has been violent since birth and (for some unknown reason) had started taking karate classes.

One day, Klaus and I decided to be butts, and we stole her ribbon when she wasn't wearing it. We hid it in my attic, and Violet came searching for us, and she was _furious_. The memory of Klaus and I sitting huddled in the darkness of my attic trying so hard not tot laugh as she bounded through the hallways is almost clear in my mind.

I miss those days like nobody's business.

We were kids and didn't have to worry about Spring Formal, or Haley deciding she wanted to be more evil than she already was and mess things up.

I guess it's cool, though.

I'll get him back soon, won't I?

And Haley won't have anything to threaten me with right?

All these thoughts ran through my head before I could even finish the first chapter of _The Bad Beginning._ Several times I would catch myself reading the same sentence over because I'd let my mind drift too far away from the book. Eventually, I ended up so wrapped in the book that I didn't realize how late it had gotten when I made it to chapter seven, and I didn't notice my phone vibrating next to me when Klaus called me when I started chapter ten.

Chapter thirteen came around sometime between ten thirty and eleven at night.

Thirteen.

It really is proving to be an unlucky number.

I finished my book and put it back on my bookshelf with the rest of the books in the series. I had forgotten how much I loved them, and I was tempted to begin _The Reptile Room_, but it was a school night, and it was too late to stay up any longer. I took a few minutes to get ready to go to sleep, then I just flopped myself on top of my bed without even bothering to turn off my lamp or go under the covers.

It was then that I finally looked at my phone, which was when I saw that Klaus had called me. But before that, I saw the very last message he sent me at eleven o' clock. I knew right away that it was the response to the quote by the Dowager Empress I had sent him. I didn't expect him to remember the response in the movie because he had only seen it once before tonight,while I have seen it more times than I can count. My guess is that he finally got to the part near the end of the movie when she says it, and he remembered what I said.

Needless to say, I'm a bit impressed he actually remembered because usually his memory sucks. I also didn't expect him to finish the movie on his own since it's kind of a movie for girls, but he liked the movie more than he let me believe.

Now that I know he likes the movie enough to watch it again, I'm going to make him sit down and watch it with me again when we can be friends again because I could use another movie night with him...plus i's been too long since I've seen that thing.

I favorited the message and went back and favorited the quote I sent him. I wanted to remember that we both quoted the movie because...I don't know, I guess it's kind of cool. It also makes me feel better because the I was being serious, even if I was quoting the movie. So he could only be serious too, right? Otherwise he would have said that he was just kidding, but he never did. He sent that message, and that was it.

I read the message one more time before I turned my phone off.

_I'm probably about as stubborn as you are._

Maybe. Hopefully, he's a little more.

**"Dancing bears**

**Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember**

**And a song**

**Someone sings**

**Once Upon A December..."**

**~ Once Upon A December by Anya (or Liz Callaway, whoever you choose) from_ Anastasia, _one of my most favorite movies of all time.**

**By the way, have any of you seen _Frozen _yet?**

**I only have one thing to say about it:**

**NEW FAVORITE MOVIE.**

**;)**


	56. Contestants

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Contestants:**

**Friday, April 13th**

Okay, this entry is going to be so long that I honestly don't know if I'll stay awake long enough to finish it.

Did it work? Did I delete the videos? Are Klaus and I friends again?

Well, if I told you that now, I'd ruin the story.

Wait, what? This is a diary entry...

Anywho...

No spoilers.

Let's start at the beginning shall we?

My day started with Duncan jumping on my bed, wearing his Jack Sparrow costume. "Come on, Isadora! We've got to get to the Black Pearl before Sherlock does! Or else he'll end the world with his Sherlock-ness!"

I groaned against my pillow. "Let me sleep."

"Isadora! You! Have! To! Get! Up!" He yelled, jumping on my bed with each word.

I threw my arm and hit him squarely in the face. "Ugh, shut up!"

"Ow!" he sat back and rubbed his nose. Then he said in a nasally voice, "I think you broke it."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't break your nose you big...pirate? Duncan, why are you in your costume? We have to go to school first."

Ignoring me, he tilted his head back and pressed the sides of nose together. "I'm bleeding! Am I bleeding?!"

I snatched Duncan's hand away from his nose. "No, you're not bleeding, quit exaggerating-oh, Snicket! You're _not _bleeding!"

He gave me a confused expression. "Okay, well when you say it like that, I don't know what to think."

I gave him a shy smile to hide how panicked I was feeling. "Um, your nose _might _be bleeding just a little-"

His eyes went wide. He covered his nose. "Crap! Get me some tissues! Do you want a bloody bed?"

I hurried to my bathroom and grabbed a little too much paper and threw it at Duncan's face. "Stop bleeding!"

"I can't control the flow of my blood!"

"Well, start practicing!"

"Stop bleeding. Stop bleeding. Stop bleeding. Stop-"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to control the flow of my blood! Like you just told me to!"

"You can't control the flow of your own blood, why would you believe you can?!"

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

The light in my room switched on and my brother and I turned to see our dad standing in my doorway. He looked at the bloody tissue Duncan was holding up to his nose and crossed his arms. Shaking his head, he said, "Sorry, Hook. Not today."

I collapsed on my bed laughing at my dad's awesome reference, but Duncan frowned and cried out, "What?! Dad she gave me a bloody nose!"

Dad only laughed. "Your mom's the doctor. She's that way." He gestured his head toward the room they shared.

"_Dad_!"

I laughed. "Okay, Dad, that was really mean!"

He chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry." He walked to Duncan's side and instructed him to tilt his head back and other things you have to do when you have a bloody nose, and he told me to fetch my mother.

As I hurried to my mother's room, the fear of what she would do to me when she found out I gave my brother a bloody nose grew inside me like crazy. _Well_, I thought to myself, _I just won't tell her._ I knew she would find out sooner or later, but I preferred later over sooner.

I opened the door to my parent's bedroom and saw my mother standing in front of her mirror in her bathrobe, brushing her hair.

"Mom, Duncan's nose is bleeding."

She gave me an incredulous look. "No!"

"Yes," I nodded. "You should tend to him immediately."

Mother didn't bother asking how it happened. Instead, she ran out of the room to fix his nose. I went back to my room, too, and I found Quigley standing at the threshold of my room watching my parents with Duncan. Once he saw me he asked, "What did you do to him?"

"It was an accident!" I defended. "Besides, he woke me up in the most annoying way possible. He brought it upon himself."

My dad heard us talking and looked back at us. "Go eat breakfast while your mother and I fix your brother."

Duncan seemed like he was in good hands (our mother _is _a doctor), so we obeyed.

Quigley got right to eating, but before I grab the cereal box, Quigley said, "Why was Duncan in his costume? The dance isn't until tonight."

I lost my appetite. At the mention of the dance being so soon, and steadily getting sooner, my stomach became too full of butterflies to leave anymore room for food.

"Are you okay, Iz?" Quigley asked. "You look a little sick."

I snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah! I'm totally fine. I'm just going to go ahead and get dressed."

Quigley shrugged. "Okay," and he continued eating.

I walked back up to my room where my parents were slowly leading Duncan to the hallway bathroom with his head tilted back. There wasn't that much blood coming out anymore, so I figured he be okay, and I felt a little less guilty for making him bleed.

As I got dressed for school, I couldn't help feeling anxious about tonight. Would Mark's plan work? I figured it would only go right because of sheer good luck, and considering I haven't had that much in a while, I was seriously worried. What if Bea messed up with the questions? What if Haley wrote the wrong answer? What if I couldn't get a hold of her phone? What if I couldn't delete the videos in time? What if she decides to post them? All these questions ran through my head, and with the headache I was getting, I might as well have been thinking about them at all at once. Do you know how hard it is to be feeling afraid of five things all at the same time and _not _go insane?

It's quite difficult.

For twenty minutes, I just sat on my bed, staring at the wall and freaking out inside.

Maybe I was overreacting, but what if I was _under-reacting_? Could there be more to be worried about?

I pushed that thought out of my head. If I wasn't overreacting before, I was _definitely _overreacting now.

Finally, my father called for my brothers and I to get us in his car. He had driven us straight to school for a while now because he hasn't been needing to go into work so early and he knows that letting my brothers sleep in later will benefit everyone. Especially if I get to sleep later. If I have to get up for anything before the sun has risen, I'm planted into a bad mood for most of the day and might end up yelling at any little early birdie who happens to greet me.

I got in the car with my brothers,and I was almost surprised that was Duncan, now in normal clothes, was going with us.

"Mom wouldn't let you stay home?" I asked.

"Isadora _did _give you a bloody nose after all," Quigley smirked.

"Stay home and have the two of you tell people I stayed home because my _sister _gave me a bloody nose? I don't think so," Duncan said. "Just _don't _talk about it."

It rolled my eyes. Boys and their pride. "Duncan," I began, "why did you have your costume on this morning? You weren't planning to wear it to school were you?"

Duncan shook his head. "I feel all cool and pirate-ish in it."

"Pirate-ish?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled nervously. "I was also hoping to scare you, but we know how _that _turned out."

I laughed again. Sometime, my brother could be so ridiculous.

Did I say 'sometimes'?

I meant all the time.

Anywho...

When we got to school, Bea ran into us-literally.

"Isador-ah!" she cried as she bumped into Duncan, who fell into me, who fell into Quigley, who fell into a poor unfortunate sixth grader. We pushed ourselves one another and muttered apologies to the sixth grader who ran away as we'd plan on falling on top of him.

"Bea!" I said. "What's gotten into you?"

She took my hand and led me away from my brothers. "I have to talk to you!" We sat down on benches next to the office, and she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her backpack. "Read it."

I hesitated, not sure why she was being so frantic.

"Go on," she said. "Read it."

I lowered my eyes to the top of the paper. "'The Dating Game Contestants'. Bea, what's wrong? It's just a list of the contestants."

"_Read,_" she ordered more harshly.

I obeyed and began reading the list, "'Katelyn and Jonas'. Aww, Katelyn and her boyfriend entered? That's so cool, I hope they win!"

"_Isadora_!"

"Fine, fine, sorry," i apologized and continued reading the list. It wasn't very long, there were only four couples on the list...but that wasn't long enough.

"Bea," I said, trying not to panic, "where are Klaus's and Haley's names?"

"I'll tell you where they're _not-_on the list of contestants!"

"But why?!" I said a bit too loud bringing some unwanted attention towards myself. I ignored the awkward glances from the surrounding people and lowered my voice. "Bea how are we going to get Haley's pass code if she's not a a part of the game? We've tried everything else!"

"I tried talking to Miss Barb, but she said she only gave the spots to the first four people who came to her."

"Let me guess," I said, making it perfectly clear that I was annoyed. "Haley was the fifth?"

She nodded. "That's right."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "Well, now what?"

"I thought about calling Klaus and Haley into the game with the other contestants, or replacing a couple with them, but what if Miss Barb gets angry?" Bea said.

I stared at the list, feeling worse than I had ever felt. It was like all hope I had of getting Klaus back had incinerated into a pile of ashes.

No. I was going to get my best friend back. "I'll handle it, Bea," I said. "I'm going to Haley's pass code and I'm going to get my best friend back."

"Okay, I thought _I _was your best friend," she said with fake sadness.

"Sorry," I smiled, "my best _guy _friend. You know I love you!"

She laughed. "I know! But what are you going to do? Haley refuses to let us get near her so we can't see her put it in. No one we know will go up to her and find out for us. And there's no way that Miss Barb is going to let us add Haley and Klaus to the list. She was a bit over dramatic when she was talking to me about keeping only four couples."

I paused.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have said that there was a light bulb in my head. "Bea," I said, "when did you talk to Miss Barb about the list?"

"This morning."

I smiled. I hadn't lost to Haley. At least not yet. Bea had forgotten one small crucial detail about Miss Barb, and that was her strange mood pattern. In the morning she was totally cranky, it's a miracle that she allowed us to explain our idea of the dating game at all, but in the afternoon...

"Isadora? Why are you smiling?" Bea asked, looking confused.

I just smiled bigger. "Because Miss Barb is the nicest woman in the world, and she would be happy to add Klaus and Haley to the list of contestants."

From that moment up until we had to leave first period, Bea and I planned what I would say to Miss Barb. I couldn't make it seem like I wanted Klaus and Haley to be in the game for the wrong reasons, so I would say that Klaus and I are good friends (which is technically true, at the moment), and he was so excited about the game and really wanted to take part in it (which wasn't true). Since Miss Barb is so starkly sweet during the afternoons, I was sure that that would be enough for her to change the list.

I thought my future meeting with Miss Barb as I entered my history class and took my seat next to Klaus.

Great. I had to ignore Klaus. Again.

History class used to be my favorite class of the day, but now it was becoming my least favorite.

Luckily, the teacher started class before Klaus could say anything, and I was very thankful for that.

We worked until the bell rang at the end of class. I lifted my books from the desk quicker than wind could blow away a feather and zoomed out of the room so wouldn't stop me after class.

I made it halfway to my locker before he caught up with me.

"Isadora," he said, using my arm to pull me back into him, "please talk to me. I'm starting to feel like you hate me."

I shook my head without thinking. "I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him the truth. At least...at least not yet.

Before I could say anything, Klaus made that adorable puppy dog face that he always did when he was really upset. "Isadora, I just want my best friend back."

I couldn't help myself. I hated seeing him look so sad; it broke my heart. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. At first he stumbled back, stunned by my random action, but he wrapped his arms around me, too.

Then I looked up, and I realized my mistake.

I pushed myself away from Klaus, "Can't talk now, bye!" And I hurried away from him down the crowded hallway. I didn't stop until a certain blonde grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face her. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked trying to make it sound like I didn't know what she was talking about.

Haley only glared at me. "_You know._"

"It's hard, Haley!" I blurted out, my voice cracking on the word 'hard'. "He's my best friend. You can't expect me to stop caring about him so quickly!"

"Well, work on it," she said. "I still have the videos, and I'm not afraid to show them to everyone."

I shook my head. "You don't need to do that."

She held up her phone. "Oh, don't I?"

"I promise, I'll work harder! I won't hug him anymore!" I said quickly, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Just give me another chance."

She rolled her eyes. "I really shouldn't, but I will. One more slip, and everyone knows about your performance last weekend." Then she gave me the fakest smile anyone on the planet could ever make. "See you in math." And with that, she skipped away, as if she were an innocent school girl instead of an evil friendship-breaker.

Lunch finally came around and I was feeling a bit nervous. I wasn't entirely sure why. After all, Miss Barb is almost a complete pushover in the afternoon. Maybe nervousness is just my default emotion.

"You know what you're going to say?" Bea asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard right? I mean, she's always super nice in the afternoons."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. This is my mess, and I want to clean it up on my own."

Bea shrugged. "Okay, but I'll be standing right outside. I got your back."

I smiled. She always did, really.

"Uh-oh," she said, looking past me. "Romeo at 1:00."

"Romeo Santez? Didn't he move away last-" I turned around to see Klaus walking towards our table. _Oh_, I thought.

I grabbed Bea's hand and began dragging her away from the table. "I feel like we should go see about that list right now."

"Yeah," she said. "Me too."

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Klaus called, running up to us. "Guys, wait!" He ran in front of us and blocked our way out of the lunchroom. "Isadora, can we talk?"

Bea crossed her arms. "Um, we're busy doing girl stuff right. In case you haven't noticed, you're a boy, so you wouldn't understand."

I glanced over at Haley's table to see her watching us very intently. I had to make sure I didn't do anything too friendly, but I didn't want to be too mean either. "Klaus," I said with a frown on my face to make Haley think I was being mean. "If you promise not to tell anyone I said this, then I _promise_ I will talk to you later."

Klaus looked confused, but he nodded. "I promise. But why...?"

I shook my head. "Now just really isn't a good time." I turned my head back to Haley's table to see her getting up and making her way over to us. "Gotta go!" I said, grabbing Bea's arm again. "Bye!" And I pulled her past Klaus and we ran together to Miss Barb's office.

"Wow," Bea said, panting a little. "He is _way _persistent."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. I looked at Miss Barb's name above her door. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Good luck," Bea gave me a reassuring smile.

I thanked her and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Miss Barb from inside. I couldn't tell if she was in a good mood or not because she didn't sound mean or nice when she said it. She just sounded...somewhere in the middle. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and stepped into Miss Barb's tension/cinnamon filled office. "Miss Barb, can I ask you for a favor?"

**"Don't let rain clouds  
>Cloud all of your parades<br>Let the other side of darkness kiss your face  
>Into the sea, into the sea..."<strong>

**~ White by Lights**

**;)**


	57. Insanity

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Insanity:**

**Saturday, April 14th (still about April 13th)**

Wow, I am really sorry I just left you hanging there like that. Like I said, it's a pretty long entry, and it was almost midnight when I started typing. I was so exhausted after all that happened on Friday that I couldn't really help closing my eyes for just a few minutes...or a few hours. Now it's four in the morning.

Yay.

It's cool though, I like being on my laptop at night. It's a strange sense of freedom. Besides, I _have_ to get this entry done!

So let's pick up where I left off...

I entered Miss Barb's office, feeling a bit worried. I never really like telling adults that they should change something that they came up with. I always saw that as a bit rude, but this was important.

Miss Barb was typing on her computer when I walked in. Without even looking up from her keyboard, she said, "May I help you?" in a voice that sounded like she was too occupied to fully pay attention as to why someone was in her presence.

"Yes," I said, "I was hoping to talk to you about the list of contestants."

"Oh, did you see it?" she asked, not looking up. "Isn't the perfect list? I swear, Katelyn and Jonas are the cutest thing, don't you think? I'm so excited they entered!"

I held back from making a disgusted expression. Miss Barb shipped Katelyn and Jonas? I did too, but hearing something like that come out of her mouth was just plain wrong.

I pushed the thought away and said, "I agree, but there was one couple I was hoping to add to it."

Miss Barb stopped typing. She slowly looked up at me giving me a curious expression. "What couple?"

"Well," I said, "they're not exactly official, yet, but they were _really _hoping to be a part of the game. And one of them is a good friend of-"

"Who are they?" Miss Barb interrupted, looking quite interested.

"Klaus and Haley."

She furrowed her mouth and turned up the corner of her mouth. "Klaus and Haley? Well that's an awkward couple."

I forced back a smile. "Really? Why do you say that?" I was happy she thought that, but I was also a bit confused. This was coming from a crazy lady who tried setting up a delinquent and a straight-A student. I would think that Klaus and Haley would be a perfect couple in her mind.

Her frown deepened. "Well, I have been told..."

_Here we go, _I thought to myself.

Along with being an awkward matchmaker, Miss Barb was also a well-known gossiper. She acts like she doesn't, but whenever you hear her say, "Well I have been told..." that's when you know you've got her started.

"...that _you_ and Klaus were practically an item already."

My grew wide and my became warmer than what was comfortable. I averted my eyes to the side as I tried to avoid the uncomfortable gaze she was giving me.

"Well, no, Klaus and I...we just...we're not..."

Miss Barb laughed at my awkward answer. "Oh, stop stuttering, Isadora. If you really want them to be contestants, I'll allow them to be added to the list. Bea has the list doesn't she? Tell her to just write their names at the bottom."

My smile was so wide that it as probably to big for my face. "Thank you, Miss Barb," I said, backing towards the door. My hand had just touched the knob when Miss Barb said, "Isadora?"

I looked up, curious as to what more was needed to be said.

"How patient would you say you are?"

"Well, it sort of depends on my mood I guess," I said. "I grew up with two annoying brothers, so patience comes a bit easily to me," I laughed a little at the joke I tried to make.

Miss Barb didn't laugh. Instead, she tilted her head and gave this look and, maybe I was misreading her, but it looked like she was wearing a sympathetic expression, as if she felt almost sorry for me. "Patience is taught at a young age, but it's not always a good thing. Stop waiting and start going for what you want while you're still young...and not old like me."

I swear I heard my heart break.

I nodded and gave her a small smile, not entirely sure how to respond to something like that. I settled for a shy, "Thank you," and left her office.

I knew that Miss Barb had never gotten married, and that was why she got into the personal students to try and set them up, but I don't think I realized until that afternoon when I looked into her eyes just how much she regret she had. Regret for what? Something to do with love I can tell you that. Maybe she was in love with her best friend, but she was too afraid to do anything, so she just waited for something that never came.

Now, I'm just spit-balling here, of course, I don't actually know her past. But hearing her say that made me feel a little bit sorry for her, and for her to reach out and say something like that...well, it made me really think about me and Klaus...together. Like, _t__ogether _together.

Of course it's what I want, I've had feelings for him since the beginning of fall, but there are just so many things to worry about. It could end really badly, or it could just end period and we'd feel too awkward to remain friends.

"Well, what'd she say?" Bea asked, interrupting my thoughts as she ran up to me once I closed the door to Miss Barb's office behind me.

I smiled. "Add them to list."

"YES!" Bea jumped and pumped her fists in the air. Right after, she covered her mouth and got a scared look in her eye. "That was too loud."

I laughed. "Come on, Bea, I am _starving_."

As we walked back to the lunchroom, I felt almost different. I was ready to get Klaus back, and I was willing to go further than that. I thought back to Miss Barb. Sure she was a crazy lady who yelled at me last year, but like Bea said, forgiveness really cleans out your chakras. I was feeling cleaner already.

Or maybe I was just in a better mood. I still don't completely understand the whole 'chakra' thing...

Bottom line, Miss Barb was kind of...all right.

Klaus didn't come and try to talk to me again for the rest of the school day, but I would see him looking at me whenever I passed by him in the hallway. I knew that I was confusing the poor kid like mad, but I had to keep quiet until that night.

Finally school ended, and I was allowed to return to the sanctuary that is my bedroom. On any other Friday, I would've stayed locked up in there for the entire night, just scrolling through fandom pictures and reading fanfictions, which I have recently become obsessed with. (Just in case you were wondering, I did finish that Akashi fanfic, and yes, Akashi did save Sakuya from Generation of Miracles, and they got married and are currently living happily ever after, the end.)

But that wasn't to happen. Tonight was the night of the dance and I was obligated to go...in a dress.

Hold up, I just sneezed and broke my freaking necklace, now what the heck am I supposed to do with my life?

The chain links won't go back together!

Ugh.

Well, I've still got the pendant, but now I have to find a new chain...I quite liked that chain...

Sorry, I just had to vent about that for a second. You'll understand why that just made me so upset later.

I'm never sneezing again.

Anywho...

Even though I'm not really into wearing dresses, I was kind of getting used to wearing the one my mother lent me. It wasn't horrid. Actually, I thought it was pretty, and it the color did sort of fit Rapunzel, and Rapunzel _was _(is) one of my most favorite Disney princesses...and I didn't look hideous in it...

I stared at the lavender dress lying on my bed.

I still had time to make a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

An hour later, my mom came home to find me and my brothers twirling each other around the living room in our costumes and bare feet.

"No!" I laughed as Duncan twirled me the wrong way. "The other way!"

"I don't know, it looked right to me!"

I lost my balance and fell into Quigley.

Quigley laughed and shook his head. "It's like _this_, Duncan," he said, and twirled me around slowly. "Like Isadora, Bea is clumsy. You have to go easy on her."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Wait hold up!"

Quigley rolled his eyes. "Oh, hush, Isadora, you know it's true."

"It's not-"I stopped. "Okay, it really is."

Mother put the grocery bags she carried in on the kitchen counter and waked into the living room. She put her hands over her mouth and looked almost as if she was going to cry.

"Look at my babies!" she cried, walking over and enveloping us into a giant, tight hug. "My babies are all dressed up for the dance!"

"Mom-" Duncan strained to say. "Can't. Breathe."

She pulled away and smiled at us. Her eyes fell on me and her smile grew wider. "Isadora, I've never seen you look as pretty as you do now."

Needless to say, I was surprised. Of course my mother had called me pretty before, she was my mother. She always told me I was pretty, even when I looked ugly. But this time, I felt like she meant it more than ever.

"Come," she said taking my hand, "I have something for you."

She led me upstairs to her bedroom. "Now," she said, moving me to stand in front of her mirror, "close your eyes."

I closed them. "Why? What is it?"

Ignoring me, she asked, "What is your father's favorite movie?"

I frowned in confusion. I could hear digging though her closet for something, and that really didn't add up to the question she was asking me. "Um, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_?"

Mother paused. "All right, what is his favorite _Disney _movie?" She asked as she resumed digging.

Like my mother, my father wasn't a big fan of cartoon movies, but there was one in particular that had been his absolute favorite for years. He always it told of story of friendship, acceptance, and love in a creative way. I answered the question with ease. "_Toy Story_."

"Well," Mother said, and it sounded like she finished her search, "I met your father sometime after that movie came out. We were in love, but I couldn't be with him. We were from two different countries, spoke two different languages. We could hardly speak the other's language, and we came from _completely _different families. His was wealthy and proper, and mine was in a financial struggle. With help from an English dictionary, I told him that us being together was insane. That was the night I broke up with him. I was heartbroken, but it was something I thought I had to do."

I nodded. I heard this story before, but what I was never told came next.

"A few weeks later, your father showed up at my front door with this in a box."

I could feel her putting a necklace around my neck and clicking the chain together in the back.

I opened my eyes and saw the gold chain hanging from my neck holding the gold pendant with black, cursive words inscribed in it.

"'À la folie et au delà'," I read. I'm not fluent in French, but I have learned a good bit after living with my mother for almost fourteen years. "'To insanity and beyond.'"

Mother smiled softly. "Your father really did believe that anything was possible, even if it did seem insane at first."

I put my hand on the pendant and turned to face my mother. "But what does that to do with me?"

"Well, I don't mean this in a bad way, but I never thought you'd grow up," she said with a little laugh. "And I know you haven't completely yet, but I can see that you have been maturing. You make mistakes, but then you try to fix them. And you learn from them. Well, most of them. We still have a fire problem."

I laughed. That was kind of true.

"What I'm saying is," she said, taking my hands, "I'm proud of how much you grown, and I believe in you, and I believe that you can grow more-no matter what you do. Whether it be normal or completely insane."

I was speechless. Instead of saying anything, I wrapped my arms around her. Sometimes, mothers know just what to say, even if they have no idea what is going on. Lately I've been stressing so much about Klaus and Haley that any sanity I had just been thrown out the window. It was nice to be reminded that I actually had people in my life who loved me no matter what I did, even if it was super embarrassing like dressing like a math symbol and dancing, or something stupid like setting things on fire. I wanted to tell her right then and there about Haley. I felt like she would be able to fix it, but I stopped myself. Some things I just had to fix myself. But at that moment, there was no room for any worries about Haley to come over when she crossed my mind. I was home with my mother, and at that moment I was more grateful for her than I ever had been.

Another hour later and my mother had convinced me to let her put make up on me, my brothers and I had found appropriate shoes (except for Quigley, he had to borrow one of Dad's, and they're two sizes too big), and we were off to the dance. Well, we had to stop by the Clarke's house first to pick up Violet first (who found out she actually could go), and then we had to pick up Bea. Then we were off.

On the way to the dance, I asked Violet who she was dressed as because I really couldn't make out who. It was dark in the car and all I could tell she was wearing was a pinstripe suit, and I only knew it was pinstripe because I saw it when she walked under one of the streetlamps to get to our car.

In a Scottish accent, she said, "I'm the Doctor."

"You're _not!_" I said, giving her an incredulous look.

"Okay," Bea said, "that is too perfect."

And it really was! Violet has always been crazy about science and was great with mechanics. Sure she was a girl, the Doctor is a man, but those are minor details.

Bea was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, which kind of it...but it would fit more if Alice was ADHD along with her curiosity.

"Who are you dressed as?" Bea asked, leaning over Duncan to get a look at what I was wearing.

I could practically hear Duncan's smirk when he said, "She's dressed as a pretty princess."

I elbowed him in the arm. "_Shut up._"

Violet leaned over the top of the seats from the back. "Omg, Is, are you wearing a dress?!"

I blushed, thankful it was dark so no one could see my red face. "Yeah."

"Cool," she said, and she sat back in her seat. I gave her a weird look, but it was pointless because it was too dark to see.

Bea began going on and on about how proud she was of me to be wearing a dress, but she didn't know that my mother was technically forcing me to wear it. She also said she wanted to get a picture of all of us together once we got somewhere with light. "It'll be like a clash of the fandoms! Do you realize how cool this is?!"

It was pretty cool, but I was beginning to worry about Haley and the videos again. No matter what I did, those feelings would just keep coming back, and they wouldn't leave until I did something. Every minute that passed was a minute closer to the school and a minute closer to what felt like would be ultimate failure, unless by some miracle I get those videos deleted. I kept reminding myself that there was a plan, and all I had to do was stick to it. Unfortunately, I think that worrying is part of human nature because thinking that didn't help much.

I wished I could have been more like Bea. She was so carefree about almost everything, and she almost never got nervous (unless it was something Duncan related). I bet that if I was her I wouldn't have been inwardly freaking out. After all, she seemed perfectly fin as she joked around with Duncan next to me.

But as we pulled into the school parking lot, I reminded myself that I wasn't Bea, and that I couldn't be Bea, so all the worrying was mine to deal with.

I brought my hand up to the pendant on the necklace my mother had given me.

"To insanity and beyond."

What was going to happen that night was _definitely _going to be insane. But if there's anything I learned from either of my parents, it's that sometimes insanity is a good thing, and has a way of working out.

(Oh, and yes, that's the same necklace that broke when I sneezed. I was holding the pendant in place when I sneezed and the chain broke off. I swear I'm never sneezing again.)

**"Lesson one, do not hide  
>Lesson two, there are right ways to fight<br>And if you have questions  
>We can talk through the night..."<strong>

**~ Boys (Lesson One) by Jars of Clay**

**I haven't listened to that song in a while...it's kind of slow, but it really is worth a listen. :)**

**;)**


	58. Saviour

**Let's experiment. For the past two chapters, I have been typing _The Isadora Diaries_ while listening to a really beautiful Icelandic song.**

**Now I'm listening to Eminem.**

**Let's see how different they turn out, shall we?**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Saviour:**

**Saturday, April 14th (still about Friday, April 13th)**

Sorry, I got hungry. It's, like, five in the morning, excuse me for getting breakfast!

Well, I'm back now and we can continue.

Where did I leave off?

Oh, yeah. We had just made it to the school and I was a nervous wreck. Well, almost. I had some faith, but I was still afraid.

"Look, there's Mark!" Duncan exclaimed pointing to the boy in the parking spot a few spots down. "Hi, Mark!"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Duncan, that's a sixth grader."

"Oh."

He's only ever seen Mark once and it was just in a picture, but how could he confuse him with a sixth grader? Mark was tall and just looked older.

"Why don't you go in the gym and look for Mark?" Mother suggested, gripping my dad's arm, who looked kind of sick.

"Okay," I said, looking at my dad. It's was hard to see under the dim street light, but he looked kind of pale. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach, like he was in pain. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Woah, you look sick," Quigley said.

"I'm fine," he said, wincing a bit. "Never eat snails."

Mother looked at him worry. "You kids go inside. We'll meet up with you later."

I was reluctant to head to the dance with my father looking as sick as he did, but my mother kept insisting, so the five of us went ahead into the gymnasium.

"What did she mean they'll catch up with us?" Violet whispered to Quigley.

"They're supposed to be helping chaperone," Quigley whispered making a face. "Don't tell anyone."

Inside the gym, there were purple and blue streamers that lined the walls, and balloons covered the floor. There was also a big sign that 'Spring Formal'. Everyone was dressed as I recognized, and some I didn't

Even though there was good music playing, there wasn't a lot of dancing going on. Most of the people were kicking the balloons or shoving them in each other's faces. It looked so fun! But Bea and I had work to do. Miss Barb wanted us to meet her there to talk about starting the The Dating Game, but Bea wanted to procrastinate and take pictures first. I wasn't in the mood for pictures, so I was bout to protest when someone came running up to me.

"Isadora!" he said pulling me in for a side hug.

I got a small glimpse at him before he pulled me towards him and my heart skipped. "Klaus, get off!" I said, pushing him away. We couldn't be all friendly yet!

"Um, Isadora?"

Then I got a good look at him. "Oh my gosh, Mark I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Him and Klaus just look _so _much alike! It's easy to confuse one for the other at a glance.

"_You're _Mark?" Bea asked, her mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a friendly smile. "You must be Bea. Isadora showed me a picture of you. It's nice to meet you."

Bea looked at with her eyebrows raised. "I'm so done with you right now."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Duncan introduced himself in his Jack Sparrow voice. "You may bow now."

Mark laughed. "You must definitely be Duncan."

"And I'm Quigley," Quigley said, pushing Duncan aside, "Isadora's _other _big brother." He looked like he was trying to intimidate Mark or something. I rolled my eyes. Quigley has always been sort of protective when it came to me, but it was kind of annoying. Thankfully, Violet saw what he was trying to do and pulled him away. "Come on, Quigley! I love this song!"

"But you hate The Jonas Brothers-"

"_Quigley!_"

He obeyed.

You don't mess with Violet.

Not even her boyfriend will.

"Wha-what, guys?!" Bea called after them holding up her camera. "What about pictures?!" She glared in their direction.

Duncan shrugged. "I guess you're stuck with me then." And he took her hands and dragged her to the center of the dance floor.

"It's good to see you again, Mark!" I said hugging him.

"You, too!" he said returning the hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Are you ready to meet the wicked witch of the eighth grade?"

"Are you kidding?" he said. "I've waited my entire life for this moment."

I laughed, and looked around until I finally spotted her. "Well, there she is! Do you see her? She's the blonde in the pink dress." I pointed to the far end of the gym.

He nodded, looking in her direction. "Yup, I see her! Where's Klaus? Isn't he her date?"

I looked back over at Haley again and saw Klaus walk up to her. "He's the one with the dark hair that just went up to her."

Mark made a face. "_That_ guy?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You _do _realize he's wearing Sketchers, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "You _do _realize it's kind of weird for you to be paying attention to another guy's shoes, right?"

"Hey," he held up his hands in defense, "a lot of guys actually like shoes as much as girls. We just won't admit it."

"Whatever," I laughed. "Come on, you've got a girl to flirt with."

"I'm suddenly feeling used."

"Oh, come on!"

We walked to a part of the dance floor that was close enough for Haley and Klaus to notice us, but far enough to make it look like we _weren't _trying to get their attention. It suddenly got awkward. Mark and I were just standing there surrounded by people who were either dancing or shoving balloons in each other's faces, and I'm not much of a dancer, and I didn't want to shove a balloon in Mark's face. "So..."

"Don't just stand there, Isadora!" he said, taking my hands. "Let's dance!" He used my hands to get me moving by trying to sway me side to side. He twirled me around and said, "Get ready for the dip!"

"Wait, no!"

There are two things I hate: Heights and falling from heights.

Dipping is my head falling from a height.

But Mark ignored me and he did it anyway. He pulled me back up, laughing. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I slapped his arm. "You're evil!"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But it looked good to them." He looked past me, and I turned around to see Klaus and Haley staring in our direction for just a second before they looked away when they saw me look in their direction. Klaus had been glaring at us (or perhaps Mark) and looked like he was itching to punch something. Haley just looked confused and...jealous almost? I hoped so. I needed her to be if I was going to get her and Mark to flirt.

I turned back to Mark. "We must be pretty good actors!"

"For real! We should get Oscars for this!" he laughed.

We had fun dancing until the song ended. We were about to give up on Klaus and Haley since they weren't doing anything, but then I head someone behind me say, "Hey, Isadora." I turned around to see Haley walking up to us, literally dragging Klaus by the wrist.

"Um," I said, trying to sound confused, "Hi, Haley...and Klaus." He wasn't even looking at me because he was too busy giving this awfully mean looking glare.

Haley crossed her arms and looked at Mark up and down. "So who's your friend?"

"I'm Mark," Mark said, giving her a friendly smile and extending his hand out, and I swear that Klaus's expression got worse, if that's even possible. At first he looked confused, but then his glare came back, and he was looking at me too.

Haley shook it and gave him a flirty smile. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mark."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty friend of Isadora," and he winked at her.

At the moment, Mark was my most absolute best friend.

Haley giggled and flipped her hair. "I try. You wouldn't mind if I stole your date away for a moment, would you? I need to talk to her."

Mark shrugged. "Sure go ahead. I'll keep your brother here company."

"Oh," Haley laughed. "He's not my brother. He's my date."

"Hm," Mark said, then he said bit quieter, but loud enough for her to hear, "Shame."

With every passing second, I was getting more and more happy with the fact that Mark agreed to do this for me because he was _great_! _I _even believed him!

Haley smirked, and I swear she was blushing, but I couldn't tell in the dim lighting, and took my wrist and pull me to the back of the gym.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered harshly.

"I'm trying to have fun," I said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards Mark. "That's what you're supposed to do at a dance. Have fun."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Isadora, I can see right through your little act."

"Then why did you ask me what I was doing if you supposedly know what I'm doing?"

She groaned. "Ugh, just listen!" She crossed her arms and glared at me. "You _know_ Klaus is still into you-"

"Can I say something?"

"No," she deadpanned. "So you came up with this scheme to make him jealous to keep him going after you! When are you going to stop, Isadora?!'

I gave her an incredulous look, having hard time believing she just asked me that. "When am _I_ going to stop? When are _you _going to stop?"

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but I held up my hand. "No, _you _listen to _me _now. Haley, all you ever do is be mean to people. You spread rumors, embarrass people, and now you want to top it all off by stealing my best friend?"

"Stop," she said, her voice barely audible and in a warning tone. I ignored her.

"You an Kaley are as close as twins can be, aren't you? You're practically conjoined at the hip! How would you feel if I tried to take that away?" I asked.

"That would never happen!" Haley argued. "Kaley's my sister, she wouldn't do that to me."

"I could blackmail you," I continued, glaring at her. "I could find a way to blackmail the both of you just to keep you two apart, or just because _I _want to be Kaley's best friend."

"It wouldn't work!" she argued.

"Well, it's working for you! Klaus is slowly pulling away from me."

"That's different," Haley glared. "Kaley is my _sister_. She wouldn't hurt me."

I shook my head. "No. It's the same thing and you know it. For _months _my own _brother_ ignored me, and when he wasn't ignoring me, he would treat me like a crap. Just the idea hurts, but _it can happen._ And you're making something like that happen to me again, but this time with one of my best friends!"

"Enough!" she shouted, causing a few people to turn their heads towards us. "Just stop!" Her voice cracked a little, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that it almost sounded like she was at risk of crying.

"Isadora!" Haley turned our heads in the direction of the voice to see Miss Barb hobbling towards us. "Isadora! I told you to come see me once you arrived! Where's Bea? I need her too!" She started hobbling away, and Haley and I just watched her. After a few seconds, Miss Barb stopped and turned around. "Well, come on!"

"We're not done here," Haley glared at me as I began to follow Miss Barb.

"Not even close," I responded.

We pulled Bea away from Duncan, who wasn't too happy about that, and she took us to one end o the gym were some kids were setting up chairs, and one was putting a podium between them. "I told you girls to come see when you got here! Why didn't you?"

"Sorry, Miss Barb," Bea apologized. "The music was just too good to resist. This dance was a great idea!"

Miss Barb ignored her last comment. "Whatever. It's time to get ready to play The Dating Game!"

"Oh, yay!" Bea said in a high pitched voice, clapping her hands. "I'm so excited! I get to read all the questions, right?"

"Yes, now-"

She squealed and hurried to the podium. She started to speak into the microphone that was sitting on it, but she stopped once she realized she couldn't hear her voice echoing in the gym. "Um, I think this is broken."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not broken, Bea. It's just not plugged in." I gestured to the unplugged cord on the floor.

"Oh! Right!"

Miss Barb plugged in the microphone. "Now, Bea-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bea said dramatically into the microphone. "Boys and girls! I would like to-hey!"

Miss Barb took the microphone away from Bea. Covering the microphone with her hand, she said to Bea, "_I'm _making the first announcement." Then she uncovered her hand and began to speak. "Welcome, students," she said grandly, "to our school's Spring Formal!"

Most everyone began clapping and cheering. I searched the crowd for Klaus, and I saw him standing with his arms crossed next to Haley, who was clapping her hands slowly. Mark was standing next to them, smiling (of course) and clapping with enthusiasm.

"Are we having fun?" Miss Barb asked, and everyone cheered once more.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said, "and things are only going to get better because it is now time to play The Dating Game!" I saw some people make faces at the mention of the game, but most everyone seemed excited about it.

"Now," Miss Barb continued, pulling a piece of paper out of her purse, "here are the couples I have chosen to participate."

Some kids started going, "Ooooo!" while others started chanting what people they wanted to be chosen.

"The first couple is...Katelyn and Jonas!"

The crowd began to cheer as Katelyn came up and took their seats in the chairs by the podium, both looking equally nervous and excited.

Now that the game was about to start, I had to get ready to get a hand on Haley's phone, s that when Bea asked the pass code question, I could quickly put it in and delete the videos, freeing me once and for all.

I told Katelyn, "Good luck," and hurried away from the front of the gym to the back. I wanted Haley to be called up first before I got close enough to her phone to snatch it.

One by one, Miss Barb announced the couples that would be competing against each other, and the crowd cheered for each one that was called up. Finally, Miss Barb announced, "All right, and the last couple is...Klaus and Haley!"

I was so upset that I didn't get to see Klaus's reaction to being called, but I felt much better after he took a seat in front of everyone, and I think the face the had on then was the same ace he had once his name was announced. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed in confusion, and his cheeks were slightly pink.

I saw with gratitude that Haley had left her purse on the table, now was the time to steal it...or borrow it. I guess both terms work here.

But it was on the table that was surrounded by her friends. They would _never_ let me get close to it...but Mark was standing over there. And with Mark being the attractive boy that he is, his presence was accepted. I pulled out my phone and texted him:

_Hey, can you get the phone? I cant do it, I'll get caught._

He responded a few seconds later:

_I'm on it._

Mark was definitely one of my new best friends.

Hands down.

While I was texting him, Miss Barb had been talking about the rules of the game, "Bea, our host," Bea bowed before the crowd, "will be asking the questions. When she asks the girls a question about their date, the girls must write the answers on the dry erase boards that they'll find under their chairs. Then she will bring the microphone to each boy and they will say the correct answer. The same will be done for the boys, and a couple will be given a point each time he or she answers a question correctly."

Finally, as Mark texted me back, Miss Barb said, "Now let the game begin!"

Mark casually turned his head around to look at me and gave me a thumbs up behind his back. Then he turned back around and put his hands in his pocket. I watched him inch closer to the purse as Bea began the game with the first question. It was a question for the girls, so all of them (including Haley) had their heads down, writing. Mark got the attention of the girls surrounding the table by pointing at one of the guys and saying something. The girls covered the mouths and laughed. For a small second, none were looking at him or he purse, but at the one of the boys that Mark had pointed at, and in that moment, he slipped his hand into Haley's purse and pulled out a white cell phone that he quickly sneaked into his pocket.

He pointed a thumb behind him in my direction and said something to the girls, then he walked away from the table towards me, grinning triumphantly.

I swear, that kid was my savior.

**Well, I was listening to an instrumental of one of Eminem's songs, and it wasn't working out. So I went back to the pretty Icelandic song! :D**

**By the way, I wanted to upload more than four chapters, but I also feel like I've made you guys wait too long, so I decided to upload tonight.**

**I'm sorry, I was a dead potato this month! Well, last month I guess...and January...**

**Seriously, in the beginning of January I took the final exam for my Anatomy and Physiology class, which was a VERY stressing class. Especially for me, with science being my worst subject and all. So the freedom from it took over me and I sat around like a dead potato everyday, taking in the fact that I can actually go to sleep at night and NOT stay up late studying.**

**And I enjoyed it.**

**But it's time to get back to work. I've kind of been procrastinating on the story (I still kinda am), but I got these chapters done (with the 3,000 minimum word limit I gave myself), and I will continue to get more done until this story is finished! :)**

**And when it is, I probably won't write any more for this fandom. Other than one story, this is the only archive I've written in since I was eleven...I'm sixteen now. I really want to write a multi-chap story for the PJO archive, but I want to finish this story first because I absolutely have to!**

**So, yeah. Feel free to read my future PJO stories, I would still love to hear from you guys. I love you all! :D**

**"Brosandi  
>Hendumst í hringi<br>Höldumst í hendur  
>Allur heimurinn óskýr<br>Nema þú stendur..."**

**~ Hopp**ípolla by Sigur Rós****

****It's a really amazing and beautiful song...and the pretty Icelandic song I keep mentioning. xD It's also what Isadora's mom was singing in the last chapter if you wanted to know.****

****If you haven't heard this song yet, do yourself a favor and listen to it now. :)****

****Soldier on, you wonderful diary readers!****

****;)****


	59. Enough

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the lack of review replies, I promise I'll get back on that chapter. Until, then, your reviews kind of made my day and they make me laugh, and you guys are just awesome! Love having you guys reading and reviewing my story! You're much appreciated! :)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Enough:**

**Saturday, April 14th (about Friday, April 13th)**

Sorry. Again.

I got a sudden craving for chocolate and went to scavenge the house for some.

When I came back, my laptop had died, so then I had to go scavenge the house for my charger, which was hiding under Quigley's bed for some reason?

I don't even know.

Well, let's pick up where I last stopped.

I gave Mark a big smile and a giddy little jump as he walked over like he _wasn't _saving my life. (Well, maybe _life_ is an exaggeration, but still!)

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked, once he reached me.

I was about to tell him to just give me the phone, but I realized right away that it wasn't a good idea. I had nowhere to hide it! I couldn't have Haley or one of her friends catching me with the phone. I could try to pass it off as my own. It wasn't like I went around flaunting whatever kind of phone I had. Either way, I decided to wait until Bea got Haley to say her pass code.

"When she shows us the pass code, give it to me, and I'll," I looked around the gym and spotted the girls' restroom nearby, "I'll take it with me into the restroom and get rid of it."

He nodded. "All right, so we wait...how long do we wait?"

"Until Bea decides to ask the question, which shouldn't be long now," I said. We listened to Bea's next question for the boys, which was what their dates eye color. (Really, Bea? Eye color?) "It better not be."

All the boys got the question right, so they were all given a point, and Bea turned over to the girls. "All right, girls! If your date could have any celebrity, who would it be?"

For three of the boys, I didn't know. But Klaus? That was too easy.

Robert Downey Jr.

Not even joking.

Robert is one of Klaus's heroes, and Klaus would love to hang out with him no matter what the circumstance. He once told me if he was a girl, there's a good chance that he would kidnap him and marry him. But since he can't write Robert's name on the board without being made fun of, he'd probably write either Emma Watson or Alexandra Daddario because they both played two of his favorite female heroines (and they're gorgeous, which he only admitted to me after I asked him).

Bea went from girl to girl, having them say their answer into the microphone. Katelyn and the other two girls gave their answers, but I can't say I knew whether they were wrong or right because I had no idea until they flipped their boards over to reveal the answer. But when Haley gave her answer, I knew right off the bat that she was drastically incorrect.

"Katy Perry?"

Klaus isn't exactly a big fan of Katy Perry. He's a lot more into rock music than pop. I couldn't help shaking my head and muttering, "Nope."

"What?" Mark asked. I was surprised he heard me since I barely heard myself.

I shook my head again. "That's not right."

Mark gave me a smirk. "So you know Klaus better than that?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Watch, his board going to say either 'Emma Watson' or 'Alexandra Daddario'."

"Okay, Klaus!" Bea said with enthusiasm. "What does your board say?"

He turned it so we could see the answer, and it read 'Emma Watson or Alexandra Daddario'.

Mark laughed. "Wow! You got them both!"

I smiled. "Told ya."

"All right, this one is for the boys!" Bea said, turning to face the boys. "What is the pass code to your date's cell phone?"

"Oh my gods, this is it!" I slapped Mark's arm over and over. "This is it!"

"Ow, okay, chill!"

"Give me the phone! Get up close so you can what she writes and come tell me through the restroom door," I said, holding my hand out for the phone. "Hurry, please!" I urged even though he was already pulling it out of his pocket.

"Here," he handed it to me. He said something else, but I didn't pay attention because I had already ran towards the restroom. Once inside, I waited by the door for Mark. I turned the screen on and looked at the four white squares on top and the numbers below it wondering what combination was the right one. I felt almost dirty holding a stolen phone in my hand, but I knew it was for a good cause.

I could hear the muffled voices of the boys giving their guesses in to the microphone and Bea saying whether they were wrong or right. Finally, she got to Klaus whose best guess was that he didn't know.

"Flip your board, Haley!" Bea ordered.

A knot tied up in my stomach as I waited.

"'0670'," I heard Bea say. "That is Haley's pass code. 0670. It's not 'I don't know'. It's 0670. 0670."

Bea is wonderful. The screen had already faded to black, so I had to turn it back on again with my clumsy, nervous fingers. I accidentally typed in 0067 at first since my nerves were freaking out. But I corrected myself and typed in the right code.

"Isadora!" Mark said from the other side of the door. "It's 0670!"

I pressed 'Enter' and...nothing.

"What?" I cried. "It's not wrong! It can't be wrong! Mark, the phone is saying that it's wrong!"

"What?! Well, try something similar, like 0760, or something like that."

I tried, desperately hoping for it to work, but it didn't.

"It's not working! Mark, what do I do..." I stopped. Some weird smell was beginning to fill the restroom. I wrinkled my nose and turned to see where it was coming from just in time to see a girl wearing a hood over her head run out of the last stall.

"_Move_!" she ordered, shoving me away from the door so hard that I hit the sinks.

She threw the door open, and for a second, I saw Mark's confused expression before the door slammed shut and the restroom exploded.

The first blast came from the stall right next to me and it was soon followed by another, blast, and another, and another in the stalls next to it.

Instinctively, I hid under one of the sinks and covered my head with my arms. The blasts resonated between the walls, one after another, they kept coming, and the restroom was quickly filling up with smoke. I coughed and put my hand over my nose, hoping it would keep from breathing too much smoke. Then there was an even bigger_ BANG! _that hurt my ears. Sparks of color began to fly everywhere, and I knew that I could either run out and live, or stay inside and be burned into a crisp.

I took the first choice.

I darted for the door and threw it open, running into Mark's arms just before a bigger explosion of color and fire exploded in different directions, blowing up the ceiling, stalls, and sinks.

I head screams from the crowd of people that had surrounded the bathroom. Mark hurried me away from the still exploding bathroom, and we were pushed farther away from Miss Barb who was yelling at the crowd of kids to move back.

"Everyone, outside!" she yelled. "Outside, now!"

"I was just about to go in after you," Mark said, leading me towards the exit. "What happened?"

I was about to tell him that I had no idea when someone pulled me away from him and into a tight embrace.

"Isadora! Are you okay?" he said. "I saw you run out. What happened?"

"Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Klaus pulled away and gripped my arms, looking me in the eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor or something?"

I would've laughed at how overly worried he was being if I wasn't so shaken up. "Klaus, I'm-"

"Did _he _have something to do with it?" Klaus glared at Mark, pulling me closer to him and away from Mark.

"Hey!" Mark shouted. "She's my friend. I wouldn't do that!" I swear, that was probably the first time I'd ever seen him get angry.

"I didn't ask you!" Klaus yelled back at him.

"Sorry," Mark said in a way that you could tell he wasn't really apologizing, "I didn't know you were the king around here."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And I didn't know you were the king of the smart-mouths."

Mark looked down at me, frowning. "Isadora, I'm sorry, but I'm an inch away from punching this guy's face in."

Klaus took a step forward, advancing at him, but I pushed him away and got in-between the two immature-lings.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the both of them. "What is wrong with you two?"

Mark pouted. "He started it."

"Izzy!" Bea tackled me from behind, almost knocking me to the ground. "I heard you were in the bathroom when the firecrackers went off. Are you all right?"

I nodded and told her I was fine. "Or at least I will be when these two guys stop fighting."

Bea narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you really have two cute guys fighting over you?"

I saw Klaus blush a little from the light of the building that illuminated the sidewalk outside, and Mark gave him a knowing smirk.

Before I got the chance to tell Bea that they weren't fighting over me, she called my brothers and Violet over to us. "She's over here!"

They all came running and pulled me into a really messy group hug filled with "Are you okay"s and "What happened?"s.

"I'm fine guys, honest," I said, just as I looked past them and saw two girls that were the last people I wanted to see right then.

"What are you doing with my phone?!" Kaley shouted, rushing over to me with her sister close behind her. I looked at my hand and realized I was still holding the white phone. When the firecrackers went off, I had instinctively been gripping it for dear life and just never let it go.

Then I realized something...

_Kaley's _phone?!

She snatched it out of my hand and glared at me. "How did you get my phone?! What were you doing with it?!"

"I-uh-," I glanced over at Mark, who mouthed the word, "Sorry." Then I glanced down at the purses they were holding...and saw they were exactly the same. Mark and I thought Kaley's purse belonged to Haley!

"_I _know why," Haley said, glaring at me. Then she pulled out her white cell phone from her purse and waved it in front of me. "_This _is the one you really wanted. Isn't it?"

I looked away, crossing my arms.

"One button, Isadora," Haley said sneered unlocking her phone, and pressing the screen multiple times. I figured she was getting ready to post the somewhere online, or send it to all of her contacts. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Kaley looked at her sister in confusion. "Shouldn't what?"

"Isadora?" Klaus asked. "What is she talking about?"

I ignored him. I didn't want him to find out this way. I wanted to be able to tell him once I had gotten the videos deleted, and we could be friends again, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Then I looked at Haley, and I realized something.

She wasn't in it.

To the people around us, she probably looked like she was ready to go through with whatever she was doing, but I could see her shaking hands, and the worry in her eyes.

"Because you don't want to," I said softly.

Her frown deepened. "What makes you think that?"

"Haley, please," I said, giving her a pleading look. "Please don't do this. You don't have to, and you know you don't."

"You don't understand anything" Haley snapped. "I have to."

"Well then help me to understand!" I pleaded. "Haley, please. This is low. Even for you."

Haley glanced back at her friends, who were watching us, giving Haley impatient looks.

"I don't care what you think, Isadora," Haley sneered.

"Okay, you're coming with me."

I wasn't having anymore of Haley's ridiculousness. She was obviously wasn't going t really talk to me when we were surrounded by people, so I dragged her away from the crowd by the wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" She snatched her wrist out of my hand and glared at me. "Don't touch me!"

"Haley, just talk to me!" I begged.

"What's there to talk about?!"

"_You _tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Then why do you _have _to do this?!"

"_Because!_"

Her scream caught me so off guard that I even took a step back. She crossed her arms and looked down. "Because," she said in a much softer voice, "I _am _that kind of person."

She looked up at me, and I saw her blue eyes filling with tears.

"No you're not," I argued, taking her hands. "I _know _you're not."

"Yes, I am!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She snatched her hands away from me. "You were right," she said so quietly I barely heard her. "If Kaley was taken away from me...I _would _be heartbroken. I'm awful for doing this."

"You can stop right now!" I exclaimed. "It's so easy!"

"But it's not enough!" she cried. "It'll will never be enough!"

"Of course it will!"

"No, it won't!"

"Oh, come on-"

"I can't!"

"Haley, what are you so worried about?!" Now, she was taken aback by my shout. "Haley, you're _so _pretty and popular. Almost every guy in the school is practically in love with you. Why do you have to force me to stay away from _my _best friend so that you can have him? Why can't you go for all of the other guys?"

Haley sighed. "Because...I guess you've noticed but...Klaus isn't like other guys. He cares more about I'm like then what I look like. All the other guys just like me because I'm pretty. They don't care about who I really am." Tears started filling her eyes again. "And once I try to show them who I am, they leave! I'm just _not _good enough! And all of my friends say so, too! I know they talk about me behind my back!"

"Haley-"

"No! Just-just listen!" she stammered, her voice shaking. "For years I've been trying to be the perfect girl, the one that everyone wants me to be, just so my friends could think I'm good enough, and just so I could have someone who cares enough to _not _leave once they see who I am, but they _all_ leave!"

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to interrupt her again. The way she was talking about this sounded like it really hurt her, and like it was inside for too long. It seemed like she _had _to get it all out, even if it was too someone she was supposed to hate.

"Klaus is the only guy I've met that isn't like that-he would _never _do that." She continued. "And so I thought...I thought maybe if I could have a guy like him...everything would be all right. I would be happy my friends would be happy...we would all be happy! But there was you. There was _always _you!"

On a normal day, I would have said something sarcastic like, "Yeah, _I'm _the bad guy!" But this wasn't a normal day...well, _night _actually.

"How did I get here?" she slipped her phone in her pocket and covered her face with her hands. "I was so desperate...Isadora, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

I pulled her hands away and looked her in the eyes. "_I'm _sorry, Haley. I'm sorry, you feel like you have to be perfect, because you don't. And you _don't _need a guy to be happy either. Look," I said, nodding to her the girl coming up behind her "you have a sister. If anything, I'd say that's a lot more special than having a boyfriend."

"Haley!" Kaley called.

Haley turned and pulled her sister into a hug.

Kaley hugged her back, and turned her head to glare at me. "What did you do?!"

"No," Haley pulled away and sniffled. "No, Kaley. She didn't do anything. I did."

Kaley furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Haley pulled her phone out and pressed the screen a few times. "Deleted," she told me.

I didn't know what to say. So I settled for an almost surprised, "Thank you."

"Haley, what's wrong?" Kaley said. "Please tell me."

Haley gave her a smile. "I will...just...just us later? Okay?"

Kaley nodded, confused. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Haley pulled away from her and faced me. Crossing her arms and gave me the same smile she gave her sister. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

Haley rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Go get Klaus, you loser."

I laughed. "You know what, Haley? You're not bad."

"Oh, shut up an go," she said, pushing me in the direction of my friends.

I almost couldn't believe what had just happened. Haley freed me, _and_ I realized she had hurdles of her own. And now...now I could get what I've been aching for: my best friend.

**Plot twist: Haley isn't a flat character.**

**If you haven't seen _Frozen, _don't read the song unless you want to. :)**

**"'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I finally understand<br>For the first time in forever,  
>We can fix this hand in hand<strong>

We can head down this mountain together  
>You don't have live in fear<br>Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I will be right here..."<p>

**~ For the First Time In Forever by Anna and Elsa (Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel)**

**;)**


	60. Weightless

***slowly comes out from hiding behind bookcase* Is it safe yet? Will I be brutally murdered?**

***shoves out new chapter just in case***

**Review Replies:**

**Jfgh5720 – Neither did I! O.o**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 – I know right! I did not see it coming…**

**Ainigma Smudge – You, Ainigma Smudge, are always one step ahead. ;) I'm glad you found the chapter somewhat entertaining! :D Although I really regret putting in that bit about the firecrackers…oh, well, c'est la vie. Sure I'll update! Here you go! Thanks again for your kind words! :)**

**Nuttierthansquir – Aww! Thanks! I feel so appreciated. :) Also didn't you have an account? What happened to that? Come back to us! Dx**

**CaffeinatedKitty – Yay, thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**

**ChocolateWriter – Thanks, I'm honored! Here's an update! :)**

**Jdhsudnejsoandjd – You're so kind! I wish I could thank you in more ways than just saying 'thank you' but I can't, sadly…so thank you! :)**

**Guest (1****st**** review) – Wow, that **_**is **_** crazy! Psychic, much? O.o Sure here's an update! Hope you get enough Kladora! :)**

**Guest (2****nd**** review) – The wait is over! :D**

**your fellow thesbian – I've read through these reviews and I still forgot that…well, you get three replies, then. X) I'm flattered you like my story so much! Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**numbah435spiritsong – No, **_**you're**_** wonderful! :D I can't believe you thought my story was more important than homework…I'm so flattered. X3 Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**magicwolf – Are you for real? Wow I feel so honored, and I'm so sorry about the wait! Really, your review made me smile! Sure since you asked very nicely, I'll update for you! X) (And not just cause I like shiny cherries.) Thanks again! Hope you like the chapter! :)**

**Thank you all SO SO SO MUCH. *virtually squeezes everyone in a massive group hug* Ypu're all so beautiful it's hard to not squeeze you to death! :D**

**Wait…**

**Anyway, I'm sure you all want an explanation…and you deserve it for joining me in this 59 (now 60) chapter journey. But the truth is…I don't have one. I **_**really **_**don't have one! Honestly, the best excuse I can give you is that I am incredibly lazy. *glares at Anatomy***

**Now, that was a multiple month stage, which I'm climbing out off. Two semesters in a row (the last semester of tenth grade and first semester of eleventh grade), I had the same science teacher. First Chemistry, then Anatomy & Physiology. **

**I suck at science.**

**Me + Science + Science teacher that's really scary and loud and mega ultra super strict and scary = a very tired out student after multiple breakdowns (that included throwing my textbook at the wall multiple times), staying up late almost every night to study (when I have to get up at five to catch the grody bus), and just all around stressing out about failing.**

**Once I was free from that class (and that teacher), I slept and let myself get SUPER LAZY because I didn't have a hard class anymore. (Sleep, school, food, and **_**Merlin **_**was my daily schedule.) Since laziness is a natural trait that I have, it just got worse.**

**But I'm working off the laziness, and I'm actually getting better. X)**

**So, there you have it. I made you wait because I'm lazy, and I feel really bad it because you're all beautiful and sweet like…Prince Philip's smile, or the lantern scene in **_**Tangled**_**! I am so grateful that you all even kept coming back to this story for so long!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, SO IF YOU READ IT ALL, THEN I LOVE YOU.**

**Thank you so much you wonderful readers, and here's another chapter just for you. :)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Weightless:**

**Sunday, April 15****th**** (about Friday, April 13****th****)**

Sorry about that.

I got a notification from Pinterest in my email, and I made the mistake of clicking on the website.

Once you get on that website, there's no getting off.

Then I just started procrastinating after that and now it's midnight…Happy Sunday!

That was a really bad place to stop, I'm so sorry.

Bad, Isadora. Bad.

Okay, now we're heading back into story mode.

_DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUNDUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN DUNDUN_

_DOO WEE DOOOOOOOOO DOO WEE DOOOOOOOOOOO—_

No?

Sorry.

Anywho…

I didn't make it two steps toward Klaus before my mother pulled me away by the arm and into a tight embrace.

"Isadora!" she exclaimed. "I heard the explosion and they told me what happened. Are you alive? Is an ambulance coming? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Can you talk? Speak if you can, blink if you can't."

"_Mother,_" I said against her shirt, but it was muffled, so it sounded more like, "_Muffer_."

I pulled back from her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really. Wait, where's Dad?" I frowned when I saw that he wasn't with her. He was feeling sick earlier, I hoped he was all right.

"He's in the car with a paper bag. I was going to drop him off at home and come back for you later, but then I heard that explosion coming from inside the gym, and I had to come see if you and your brothers were all right!"

"Honestly, Mom, if anyone needs a hospital," Duncan said coming up behind her with Quigley, "it's you."

Quigley nodded in agreement. "Seriously, Mom, take it easy." He patted her shoulder. "No one died."

"No, but _I _almost did!" Our mother said. "Do you realize how worried I was when I heard that explosion? I thought 'Oh, no, they've blown up something else!'"

"Wait, wha-Mother!" I pulled away from her. "Why'd you think _we _had something to do with it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me but have you met yourselves?"

"Don't worry, Mom, we had nothing to do with it. They even caught the girl who did it already," Duncan said.

"They already caught her?" I asked. "That was fast."

Duncan nodded. "She's an awful runner. She might want to work on that if she's going to pull more stuff like this in the future."

"Who was it?" I asked them.

Quigley frowned. "Her name is Bethany. She's a seventh grader, and she's been trying to become best friends with Corey since school started this year. I guess he planned this for her as some sort of final initiation."

Of course Corey would be involved somehow. I remembered how Quigley started hanging out with Corey earlier that year, and for the longest time, Quigley was such a jerk to me. Finally, when he saw Corey being mean to me, he left Corey and his gang, and the two of us have been on good terms ever since.

My mother rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if the three of you did something like that."

"You'd send us to an orphanage," Duncan mumbled under his breath.

"Are the police here?" Mother asked, looking towards the street. I could hear the sound of sirens getting louder and louder until a two police cars pulled up to the gymnasium.

"Come on, Isadora," she pulled me towards the cop cars, "let's go complain and get you compensation!"

By that, my mother meant, "Let's go yell at the policemen in a French accent for thirty minutes about how permanently scarred you are so that they can lock up that delinquent girl for the rest of her life for causing so much trauma to your little brain!"

I'll admit it, I'm afraid of fire, but I wasn't traumatized.

Sheesh.

I just stood there and let my mother complain while my brothers and their dates waited by the car to keep my dad company so he wouldn't feel sick _and _alone.

While I was watching my mother yell at the cops (along with another hoard of angry mothers that suddenly appeared), Klaus came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Since the dance is canceled now, my mom is making me leave," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I came to say goodbye."

"We're neighbors, Klaus," I said. "You could have come over later and said 'hello'."

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you'd like that with how you've been acting lately."

I tried to laugh lightly, but the memories of hurting him made it difficult. "Right, I'm really sorry about that Klaus." Then I added quickly, "It was nothing that you did! I was…it was…it's a really long story which you don't time for since you have to leave, but…I promise I'll explain later."

He frowned. "Are you sure? Do you promise that you're not going to push me away again?"

I nodded. "Cross my heart."

"Okay," he nodded, giving me a small smile. "I'll see you later, Iz."

"Goodbye, Klaus."

* * *

><p>"You're lucky to be alive, Isadora!" Mother said as we pulled into our driveway. We had just dropped off Bea and Violet at their houses. Mark's dad picked him up before we left. I made sure to thank him for his help; he really was a great friend.<p>

I also made it mandatory that he let me help him win over the girl he likes. He said not to worry about it, but we all know that he actually meant, "PLEASE HELP ME YOU TALENTED MATCHMAKER!"

Okay, not really, but I have to repay him in some way.

Anywho…

"I think I'm lucky to be alive, too," Dad mumbled. He wasn't throwing up anymore, but he still looked dreadful.

"Oh, Duncan, I told you not to take your coworkers to that restaurant for lunch," Mother said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got of the car to help him out of his seat. "It's a knock-off French place; they don't cook the snails right."

As our mother helped our father into the house, my brothers each put an arm around me and said in unison (which is always a scary thing), "_So_, did the night end with Isadora getting a boyfriend?"

"Was it the hot and hunky Mark?" Quigley tried to flex his bicep.

"Or the sweet and sensitive Klaus?" Duncan gave me the puppy dog face.

I shook my head. "You're making it sound like I've been trying to decide between them!"

"You're right," Duncan nodded suddenly turning serious. "It's easy for anyone to see that there was never a decision to make."

Quigley nodded, also looking serious. "We knew that for you, it was always _him_."

I gave them both a strange look. "Excuse me?"

Duncan put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking. "Isadora, we know you're in love with…" he paused.

Then the two of them yelled, "_Klaus Baudelaire!_" and jumped on me, making me fall in the grass.

"He's a fictional charac—stop tickling me! No! Stop, please!" I laughed uncontrollably as my brothers on either side of me tickled me yelling things like, "Isadora's in love!", "Isadora wants to kiss a _boy_!", and "Isadora is going to get _cooties_!"

"Would you two cut it out already?!" I yelled still laughing.

Much to my surprise they both pulled away.

"We'll stop," Quigley said.

"But you also have to say when you were planning on telling us that you were getting blackmailed," Duncan said, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at me.

I frowned at him in confusion, and then I looked over at Quigley on my other side. He was wearing the same serious expression as Duncan.

"H-how did you find out?" I asked in a small voice.

"Bea told us everything when you pulled Haley off the side," Duncan said.

"She was worried that something would happen, so she explained everything to us so we could back you up," Quigley added.

"Mom made it to you first."

"But you didn't really look like you needed help so I guess it's okay."

"What happened?"

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

My head was moving back and forth between the two of them as they each spat out a question. I was getting a bit dizzy.

"I-I didn't think you needed to know. It was _my_ problem. _I _had to deal with it."

Duncan scoffed. "Is that why you told Bea _and _ Mark?"

"And not us?"

I shook my head.

"And why wouldn't we need to know?" Duncan asked.

"We're your brothers," Quigley said, "we always need to know when something is wrong with you."

"What made you think we didn't?"

"Are we bad brothers?"

"No," I shook my head. "No, you're great brothers! But there was nothing you could have done. At the very end, it was just between me and Haley."

"You're wrong," Duncan argued. "We would've thought of something."

"After all this time we've spent together—"

"Getting in and out of trouble—"

"Do you really think we couldn't have thought of anything?"

"Did you forget, Isadora?"

"We're _triplets_," Quigley said matter-of-factly. "We can kind of do anything."

"Three heads are better than one, after all."

Quigley reached for my hand. "When someone messes with you, they mess with the three of us."

Duncan took my other hand. "Don't you ever think we're not here for you. Not for a second."

I really didn't know what to say. I didn't tell them in the first place because I wasn't going to tell _anyone_. And when I actually started asking for help, I didn't even think to ask my brothers. I figured they would've gotten upset and wouldn't have been much help anyhow. But now that I think about it, the two of them could have cooked up some wacky scheme that would've worked perfectly. We'd all end up grounded again for some reason, but it'd work.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I apologized, avoiding each of their gazes. "I was so worried about the video that I wasn't thinking straight."

Quigley sighed. "I guess it's all right."

"You're not scarred or anything," Duncan pulled my arm up and looked at it.

"And you're still breathing."

Quigley and Duncan looked at each other for a moment, and then they looked back at me and said in unison, "We'll forgive you this one time."

I smiled and sat up to kiss them both on the cheek.

"Woah," Quigley said, giving me surprised look, "first you dress like a girl, now you're _acting _like a girl?"

"Oh gods," Duncan went wide-eyed, "don't let her start _talking _like a girl, or else it'll _really _be the end of the world!"

I rolled my eyes. "You two are so ridiculous that sometimes I wonder if we really _are _triplets."

"Of course we are!" Duncan exclaimed putting an arm around me. "Our identical arm freckles prove it!"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Right! Because all the world's mysteries can be solved by presence of arm freckles!"

Quigley put his arm around me too. "Yup! And ours prove that you're stuck with us!"

Then they finished in unison, "For life!"

And, honestly, I'm more than perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven o'clock, but after all that happened I was way too restless to get any sleep. Not that I ever go to bed at ten anyway. That's <em>way<em> too early.

I had changed into sweats and a t-shirt so that I could sit in my room and scroll through websites on my laptop in comfort.

My mother was nursing my father in their room, and my brothers were watching a rerun of the match they missed on TV.

We were all pretty much doing our own thing, so when the doorbell rang, I was a little confused.

My brothers are too lazy to do anything that involves getting up (and you're dead wrong if you think they'd get up during a match), and my parents were a little busy, so that left me to answer the door. At first I was worried about it being a robber or something because, honestly, who rings the doorbell at eleven at night?

But then I remembered that robbers don't usually ring the doorbell.

Duh.

I hurried downstairs to the front door and opened it to see Klaus standing outside in his regular clothes.

"Hello, Isadora," he smiled. His expression quickly changed to a worried one. "Am I bothering you? I know it's late, but I-"

I interrupted him and gave him a reassuring smile. "No, you're fine. You just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Okay, well, can you come out?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked down at my sweats and suddenly felt embarrassed about him seeing me in them, but I figured running upstairs to change into some regular clothes wasn't an option.

"Sure," I said, feeling a bit awkward as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

We stood there in an awkward silence, and I found myself glancing down at my socks (why didn't I put on shoes before I stepped outside?) more than a few times.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I repeated.

I glanced up at him, and I saw he was looking at me like he was expecting something.

"I owe you that explanation, don't I?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "We can just talk…but if _you _want to talk about it…I won't stop you."

I nodded. "Well, I—"

"Isadora you had me going _crazy _this past week!" he blurted out, making me jump. "I know you weren't just mad at me because of the fight we had, Isadora. We used to fight all the time, but we've never ended our friendship over one! And then you started acting really weird, like, more than usual."

"Klaus, I can—"

"You spit on the note I gave you, laughed about it, and still acted like you were mad at me. I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life than that day! I mean, you were about to cry the day before, and the next day you were laughing? But...you still didn't want to be friends with me?"

I covered my face with my hand so he wouldn't see me trying to hold back laughter. I remember just how weird I was acting, and I still thought it was pretty funny, but Klaus was being serious, and I didn't want him to think that I wasn't taking him seriously.

"Then you _punched me in the face—"_

I couldn't help it. A laugh fought its way out of me.

I tried to disguise it as a cough, but Klaus wasn't buying it.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Are you seriously laughing?"

I was covering my mouth with both hands now, and it was getting harder to keep from laughing now that he'd brought it up!

"I'm not laughing," I tried to say without slipping up as I shook my head.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me."

"No I'm not!" I grabbed his shoulders and said, "Yes, I'm laughing! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Laughter! But I'm _not _laughing at _you_. I'm laughing at myself because of how stupid I was acting trying to get you to hate, when I really don't want you to! I'm laughing because I'm so happy that I don't have to pretend anymore and that I can still be your friend and _not _have to worry about what might happen if I do or don't do what Haley says or did say because _I'm finally free!_"

I let go if his shoulders and took a step a back. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me in fear form my outburst, or confusion, or what.

"So, no, Klaus," I said in a softer tone. "I'm not laughing at you—never at you. I'm sorry I made you feel like that I didn't want to be your friend anymore when I really do. I don't actually hate you. You didn't do anything wrong."

I glanced down at my socks as I said that and waited for a response. When I didn't get one I looked back up at him and saw him frowning. He definitely looked confused.

"Can I get that explanation now?" he asked.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and averted my gaze to the side. "It's kind of long story…you sure you want to hear it?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes."

Out of everyone, Klaus deserved to be told what happened the most. So we sat down on the front steps and I told him everything, starting with the visit to Uncle Craig's house. That's where everything started.

I told him about how I drove Uncle Craig's car, and my mom got mad, so she made me and my brothers volunteer at a zoo, which lasted about a day because we rode around the zoo on an elephant (he will not believe that part for the life of me). I told him about how my mom had to pay one thousand dollars for the damage we caused, and we had to pay her back, so we spent all of our spring break doing odd jobs, hosting a movie party, tutoring Bea, making sandwiches that ended up in Bea and Duncan officially going to the dance together, all to pay back the money.

Then I told him about Grayson's birthday party, and how we were getting paid to dress up and perform as the MM&M characters.

"That's why you were dressed as a multiplication sign?" he asked.

I nodded, cringing at the memory. "Do you remember when all those little kids attacked me and their parents had to pry their kids off and help me up?"

Klaus started laughed before I even finished talking. "I'm sorry! It's not funny! It's not—I just—" he coughed and straightened up. "It's not. Funny, I mean. It's not…funny."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Uh-huh…anywho…"

I continued to tell him about the incident where I set the monkey on fire…and everything that happened before and after.

"Haley said that if I stayed friends with you, she would post the embarrassing videos of me and my brothers online, and…I couldn't let that happen."

"So you mean to tell me," he said, "that Haley was blackmailing you, and you didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you tell someone? Your mom, your brothers? You could've told me, I would've helped you!"

"Yeah, but you would've wanted to 'do the right thing' whatever that's supposed to mean, and that's really just the harder way to go about things, no offense."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, looking a little offended, even though I clearly said "no offense".

I shook my head. "No. At first I thought that I had no choice but to follow through with Haley's orders, so I did."

"'At first'?"

I nodded. "Then I got the idea to steal Haley's phone and just delete the videos myself. So I got Bea and Mark to help me steal her phone—you know how you had to play that dumb dating game? Yeah, that was _our doing_. We set that up."

"Wait, what?"

"We made you play the dating game, what's so hard to understand?"

He was giving me an incredulous look. "How you managed to do that…"

I made a face. "I guess it does sound a bit weird hearing it, huh?"

He nodded. "Little bit…"

"Anywho," I continued, "Mark managed to grab _a_ phone, but he grabbed the wrong one. The twins confronted me about it when they realized that I had the phone, and that's when I pulled Haley to the side to basically beg for my freedom."

"So that's what you two were fighting about?" he asked.

I nodded. "We talked—loudly, I might add, but in the end…Haley deleted the videos herself…the end."

"'The end'?"

"Yeah."

"Really? That's it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, uh, question one: why did you go to Mark and not me? Don't say it's because I would've wanted to do the right thing, which isn't that bad, you know. If you tried it every now and then, you would know."

I honestly didn't agree. I've always thought that doing the right thing was boring, but I said grudgingly, "You're right, and I'm sorry. I still should've told you _something_ about what was going on instead of hurting your feelings and being rude to you."

Although I wasn't sure how him knowing would have worked in my master plan to steal Haley's phone, but whatev—OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

Man, ugh, I could've used him to find out her passcode and delete the videos. Insider work! Duh!

It would have taken some persuasion because, you know, he's Mr. Do-The-Right-Thing, but it would've worked!

Oh, well, it's over now, and I'm perfectly okay with how things turned out.

Even if it was a little stressful.

I think it gave me gray hairs.

Anywho…

Klaus gave me that smile I always liked to see and said, "I guess it's all right now. Okay, question two: why did Haley want you to stay away from me?"

I gave him a look that said, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Klaus?" I deadpanned. "She _liked_ you. Probably still does actually. She saw me as a threat because we're so close, though I don't know why she would think you would, um," I coughed to hide the next couple of words I was going to say, "like me." Then I added quickly, "That doesn't matter, though, because she just did."

At this point, I was blushing, so I was thanking the universe that it was dark outside except for the streetlamp all the way at the other end of the yard.

"Klaus," I said, "after all that time you spent hanging out together…didn't you ever think that she _might _have feeling for you?"

Klaus ripped some grass from the ground and began tearing it into smaller pieces. "Yeah, I kind of figured. I think that's why I hung out with her so much."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't you like her too?"

"Well," he furrowed his brow, "I always thought she was kind of all right, but I never really liked her like _that_."

I shook my head in confusion. "Then why were you hanging out with her so much?"

Klaus still wouldn't look at me. He just kept ripping grass. "Well, we weren't talking, and I felt really bad about how I acted, but I didn't think you'd hear me out, and Haley was asking to hang out with me sometime. I just sort of figured that if I started to hang out with Haley, then I would forget how I felt about not talking to you anymore." He paused before continuing. "I thought that maybe I really would start to like her."

"Did you…?" my voice trailed off.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't."

He finally turned his head to look at me. "I couldn't bring myself to like her because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I think my heart stopped beating in that moment. My entire body just froze, and my mind was wiped clean of any human response. I literally just sat there staring at him open-mouthed.

(Congratulations, Isadora, you managed to make yourself look like a brainless dolt. Bravo!)

When Klaus realized that I wasn't going to say anything (because my brain had literally melted), he quickly looked back down at his hands, which were still fiddling with pieces of grass. "Sorry, that sounded really weird. I'm sorry—"

"No!" I interrupted, finally coming to my senses enough to speak somewhat coherently. "No, i-it's fine—_completely _fine, actually, because, honestly…" I paused and really thought about what I was going to say and whether I should say it or not.

Under any normal circumstance, my brain would've screamed, "NOPE! UH-UH, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, GIRL."

But saying it to him at that moment felt perfectly right. Absolutely nerve-wrecking, of course, but it still felt perfectly right.

"Honestly," I said finally, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

Then he gave me that brilliant smile, and that's when I knew I'd said the right thing.

Klaus scooted closer to me so that our bodies were almost touching. "While we we're confessing things…there's something that I want to tell you."

My heart beat sped up until I was sure I was about to have a heart attack.

"What's that?" I asked, my throat suddenly feeling dry.

He hesitated before speaking. "I was kind of hoping that at the dance…I'd get a chance to dance with you?"

He was wearing the most serious expression on his face, but I was having trouble believing him. I liked the sound of that way too much.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Yeah…would you if I asked? Dance, I mean."

My eyes searched him for any sign that he might be joking or playing a prank or something.

Nothing.

He sounded honest, but it was like what he was saying was almost too good to be true. He hadn't come out and said he liked me (and I still had my doubts that he would), but I felt like anything close to it wasn't real.

Yet it was.

So I nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good," his grin grew and I felt him put his hand on top of mine, making my heart race even faster than before.

Without warning, he stood up and pulled me with him, placing his other hand on my waist. "So you'll dance with me then?"

I looked up at him, confused at his sudden action and request. "Right now? We can hardly _see. _And there's not even any music!"

"Okay, come on, then!" he dragged me across the yard and to the spot underneath the streetlamp where we could see each other clearly under the yellow glow.

"We can dance to the sound of life!" he said in a grand voice, moving his arm in a wide arc in front of us.

I paused. "The sound of life sounds like crickets."

Klaus smirked. "Yeah, you're always one to be picky."

He pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and said, "Technology is a wonderful thing."

I gasped. "You remembered!"

He gave me a quizzical look. "What? How technology works?"

I shook my head. "No, that you have a phone."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Only when I need it."

He tapped the screen a few times and said, "Okay, since I'm nice, I'll even let you pick the song."

My mind went blank. Even though the two of us were close friends, our tastes in music were very different. I didn't know what we wanted to hear!

I shrugged. "I don't know. You pick."

He shook his head. "No, you have to. I asked you to dance so you pick the song."

"Okay, uh…I don't know, _Good Time_?" I asked, naming a song that was played at the dance.

"A song we can actually dance to, Isadora."

"_We Are Young_?" Another song that was played at the dance.

"You can do better than that."

I really tried thinking of a good song, but all I could think of were pop songs that apparently couldn't be danced to in Klaus's eyes. Then I remembered a song that was a favorite of my mother's, and I told him the name.

"What now?"

I told him again.

He chuckled. "That's not English."

"It doesn't have to be English to be good!" I protested.

"Well, I can't spell it!"

"Just give it here!" I took his phone and searched for the song. "There." I handed it back to him.

He played the slow song and set it down on the sidewalk. As the piano began to play, he bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I couldn't help letting out a small laugh. "You may." And I took his hand.

Klaus placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at me as he moved his forehead closer to mine.

"I really missed you, Isadora," he whispered, gently pressing his forehead against mine.

I lowered my gaze so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. So many emotions were stirring inside of me. My stomach was in knots, I could feel my palms getting sweaty from my anxiety of just being so close to him like that and not knowing what would happen.

Most of all, I was feeling _ecstatic_. Just hearing those words made my nerves go in frenzy. All this time I was thinking about him, but I never thought he would actually be thinking of me too. My entire being grew warm at the realization and I whispered back to him, "I missed you, too."

He lowered his head so that his forehead was laying on mine, and the tips of our noses were touching. I bit my lip, but that couldn't stop me from smiling.

He brought our interlocked hands and pressed them to his chest. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand, sending chills down my spine.

I don't remember the music playing.

I don't even remember moving in the slightest way.

But I can perfectly recall is him resting the side of his face on mine, and the way he held me close.

I could've stayed like that for an eternity.

But that would've been too good of a dream come true.

"The music's stopped," he muttered.

"What music?" I said so quietly that I'm not sure he heard me.

He took a small step back, but he didn't let go of me just yet. His blue eyes looked into my brown ones.

"Isadora?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and…stepped back, letting go of me completely.

"Thank you," he said, avoiding my gaze. "For the dance, I mean."

"Yeah," I responded, not sure if I was able to say more than one more at a time.

A wave of nerves washed over me, and I suddenly felt too awkward to say anything else, and I kept my eyes down at my feet.

He grabbed his phone and pointed to his house and took a few steps towards it. "It's getting late. I should probably…"

I nodded, still trying to avoid looking at him. "Yeah, yeah. Me too."

"All right, goodnight, Isadora."

I took a few backward steps toward my house. "Goodnight, Klaus."

I managed to fully look at him one more time after he turned around before I actually started for my house.

Although dancing with him was almost like a dream, and I was so excited that something like that had even happened, I couldn't but feel a little disappointed.

I thought that maybe…I _hoped_ that maybe…

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my wrist and jerked right into Klaus's chest. I was about to complain about his abrupt actions, but he interrupted me by pressing his warm lips against mine, engulfing me with his strong warmth and scent of his cologne. At first, my eyes were wide open in surprise, but I soon melted into the kiss as his lips moved gently across mine.

All too soon, he pulled away from me entirely.

I stood there, completely frozen.

My best friend had just given me my first kiss.

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding embarrassed and looking down at his feet. "Sorry, I just…I had to…" his voice trailed off. He looked at me, and I noticed that he almost looked…_scared_.

I had no idea how to respond. Can you believe it? Here was my first (and possibly last) chance to tell Klaus how I felt, and my brain wasn't working enough to even think of one word to say!

"Just forget I did that," he said, stepping backwards towards his house.

I thought of saying, "No," but instead, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

It was hardly longer than a peck, but when I pulled away, he had the biggest smile on his face.

And I did too.

"So you…" he didn't have to finish his question.

I nodded, laughing a little. As if he actually had to ask after _that_. "Yes."

"And you and Mark aren't…?"

I shook my head. "No."

His smile grew. "Good."

He reached for my hands and interlocked our fingers. "So would it be too much if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Let's go back and read the other fifty-eight entries in this diary and see if it would be _'too much'_.

My heart skipped a beat. I had to hold myself back from screaming an excited reply in his face. That would've (not) been attractive.

I took a deep breath and said as calmly as I could manage, "No, not at all."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, just smiling.

Klaus abruptly pulled his hands away and took out his phone. "Isadora, would you dance with me again? This time as my girlfriend?"

I nodded. "It'd be my pleasure."

He played a fast song that I recognized to be really popular and put it on the ground next to us. He bowed the same way he did the first time he asked me to dance. "Your hand, milady?"

"We can't dance to this song, Klaus," I deadpanned.

Klaus smirked. "You're so picky, Isadora. It's unbelievable."

I rolled my eyes. He stood up straight and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a silly dance where he twirled me around and dipped me.

Klaus and I have had a lot of fun together in the time that we've known each other, but that's my best memory with him so far. We danced and goofed around for over an hour before both of us were called into our separate houses (quite loudly, might I add).

Once I was in my room, I tried to scroll through the usual pages on my laptop but I was too giddy to concentrate. I also tried to start typing my diary entry, but it took _forever _because I kept stopping and reliving what happened earlier. I was still experiencing the butterflies, the racing heart, and the ecstasy. When I was with Klaus, I felt, and still feel, absolutely weightless.

**OMG THERE IT IS.**

**I never spent so long on a chapter (over a week O.o)…or got frustrated so much on one…or got Writer's Block so many times on one…I think this chapter killed me.**

**But I'm happy it's finally done! :D**

**With the songs they danced to, you can imagine any one that you want.**

**Thanks to my sister for reading over it and making any correction that she made since she knows I'm too lazy for that.**

"**I will never stop trying**

**I will never stop watching as you leave**

**I will never stop losing my breath**

**Every time I see you looking back at me**

**I will never stop holding your hand**

**I will never stop opening your door**

**I will never stop choosing you, babe**

**I will never get used to you…"**

**~ "Never Stop" (Wedding Version) by Safetysuit**

**See you in the epilogue. **

**;)**


	61. Epilogue: Signing Off

***checks date* I just get worse and worse. I also don't have any other explanation other than I just kept putting it off. I didn't know how to write the epilogue, what was going to happen, how to make it a good ending, I just **_**didn't freaking know.**_** But I just finished it, and I'm actually pretty pleased. Feel free to stay mad at me, but I hope this ending is somewhat satisfying.**

**Review replies:**

**Beatrice Den – Yes, and epilogue! It's time for it to end, unfortunately. :( Aww, that really warms my heart! I know some pretty good ones that I think could beat it, but it makes me feel nice and warm inside that someone thinks that. X3 You don't have to go back and review (but I'm not arguing o.o), it's okay that you didn't. :) I'm really glad I triggered some Kladora feels for you! Thanks again for your review! :)**

**ChocolateWriter – Yay! I'm really glad that you liked it! :D Okay, if I met someone named Kladora, I'd probably hug the parents and become best friends with that family.**

**numbah435spiritsong – Yeah, this whole update thing never happens with me! xD I'm so happy that you liked it! I really wanted to make it kind of awkward because I just don't buy perfect and sweet romance at that age. I hope it doesn't look like I tried to do that too. O_O Anyways, thanks again! I really appreciate your kind review! :)**

**Ainigma Smudge – I totally love the long reviews, not even joking. YOU WENT TO FRANCE WHAT sorry but I'm really jealous. IF THAT'S TH SONG OF YOUR PEOPLE THAN WE ARE EACH OTHER'S PEOPLE THIS IS OUR LIFE. Aww, I'm so happy that I made the mother likable to at least one person! I love her too honestly, but since she's the spitting image of my own, I think I'd have problem if I didn't. O.o Okay, I'm totally loving your reaction to everything. I think that whenever I have a bad day, I'm just going to go back and read this because I love it and it makes me feel so accomplished that I was able to trigger feelings X3. About Isadora just now finding out that she could have used Klaus to get to Haley's phone, I LITERALLY NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT OR ELSE I MIGHT HAVE USED THAT IDEA WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. I feel so accomplished with how successful the dance/kiss scene was! I observed scenes like that on Youtube over and over and over…O_o To answer your question if I'll be starting a new story, the answer is yes, but it won't be in the ASOUE archive. I think I've written a good bit of it already. I'm looking at the PJO and Doctor Who archives now. :) It warms my heart that I have your support! Thank you for staying for as long as you have and for every kind comment you have made about my story! I will never not be grateful for them! :)**

**MilahRhodes27 – Thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews like this just make my day. I think this story is too amateur to be published, but thanks anyway, I'm so flattered. X3 I feel like I don't deserve nice words like these, but I'm so grateful for them! Thanks again! :)**

**Nuttierthansquirelpoop – THAT SOUNDS PRETTY PAINFUL. You screamed? *screams* Does that mean that I conjured feels?! :D Don't cry, **_**I **_**should be crying over your review (and the fact that this is the end)! I have said this over and over, but I really couldn't be more grateful for such wonderful reviews such as this one! I wish thank you could express how thankful that I actually am! I almost feel like an era has ended too, I've been working on this story for almost three years…it's crazy. Yes, I will be writing more stories soon! And, no, **_**you **_**are the wonderful person! :)**

**dark-paradise14 - *joins dance party* "So many emotions." Really? :333 Thank you so much, I how else to say that I'm so pleased that you liked my story as much as you did other than like that! Thank you so much, and I'll definitely need that luck for school! :)**

**DoomgirlForever – HALEY HATE DOCUMENT OMG. XDD That literally killed me! I honestly would have probably added to it until I decided that I didn't want Haley to be bad anymore. O.o Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters! I enjoyed reading all of them! Yes, the story is over now. I'm sorry. :( I feel like it's just that time, but I won't stop being thankful for your nice reviews! Thank you! :)**

**If I haven't thanked someone, I probably lost you, so you should review so that I can thank you properly. X) I also want to thank Your Fellow Thespian for pming me about updating my story. I probably would have put it off more if they didn't. O.o**

**So here you go guys! The very last chapter of The Isadora Diaries! I like chapter 60 better, but I still hope that you all like this one as well. :)**

**The Isadora Diaries:**

**Epilogue: Signing Off**

**Saturday, May 5****th**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the maroon carpet. My thumbs tapped the top of my laptop as I watched Mr. Snicket scribble more notes on his notepad.

"And how would you compare yourself now to the person you were at the beginning of the school year?" Mr. Snicket asked, looking up at me from behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

I was silent for a moment as I thought about the question. How _would _I compare myself?

"Um, I'd probably say that I was an immature back then."

Mr. Snicket raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe that's not true because I'm still a little immature," I confessed. "But I do feel like I've grown some."

"Really?" he asked. "How tall are you now?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Mr. Snicket laughed at his lame (but kind of funny) joke. "Okay, Isadora. Why do you say you've grown?"

"Well," I began, "the whole thing with Haley comes to mind."

Mr. Snicket nodded. Unfortunately, the recent events between Haley and me were now known well among my parents and her friends. Last week, I was having a late night as I sat on my bed, and I was scrolling through all my old entries because I was bored. My mom came into my room to tell me to go to bed, but she stopped when she saw the messy state my room was in. She picked up some trash and told me to go throw it away, very loudly might I add. I left the room for two seconds to throw it away, and when I got back, I was in way more trouble than I had been before.

It just so happened that the entry I had been scrolling through when my mom walked in was the one where I talked about Haley trying to blackmail me.

*face palm*

_Kill me. Kill me. Please, someone, help. Just kill me._

I was annoyed that my mother had read my _private_ diary entry without my consent! I tried to complain about that, but _no_! She wasn't having it! She was way more concerned about how Haley was blackmailing me and I didn't go straight to her so she could fix the problem.

I guess it would have been nice to hear when I was stressed out by that problem, even if she would be yelling at me then too, but it wasn't a problem anymore, so I just felt really guilty about keeping it from my mom.

I still am kind of guilty.

I'm still annoyed too, but she's not having any of it.

After that, my mom proceeded to tell everyone she knew, telling Haley's mom first.

_I'm jumping out of the window. Don't try to save me. I'm just going to die now._

The next day, Haley's mom brought her to my house so that she could personally apologize. It was quite possibly the most awkward experience that either of us had ever experienced. We already had one the next time we saw each other after the dance, but that was quickly fixed with a comment on my shirt that advertised a Disney movie we both liked.

This awkward moment was a bit harder to fix especially since our mothers made us hug it out. Haley's mom also made her give me cookies but I was pretty all right with that. While Haley's mom apologized to mine, Haley and I snuck downstairs to the TV room where we watched a corny Disney Channel movie and ate all the cookies.

Our mothers looked pretty surprised when they found us crying together over the corny ending of the movie an hour later, but they did seem pretty pleased that we were getting along.

To be honest, I'm still cautious around Haley, but can you blame me? However, I've tried to put it behind me. As I got to talking with Haley, I've found out that she's pretty okay. She's still girly beyond all reason, and she still has an awful habit of gossiping, another reason I'm still a bit cautious, but some things never change. Haley and Kaley's attitude toward me and my friends have changed from _bratty _to _I still think you're weird, but I guess you're okay, _which is a pretty big step in my eyes.

"Because Haley was always mean to me, I would get upset and bash her," I explained. "She did act like a brat, but I wasn't much better than her."

Mr. Snicket nodded and took some more notes. "Uh-huh. Go on."

"I wish I'd known that Haley was insecure before," I said, "but I guess it's okay now. At least now I know not to judge someone so quickly. Not even someone who acts like a bully, even though that's pretty hard."

"Anything else?" Mr. Snicket asked.

"Um…" I thought about my brothers and how they're pretty a recipe for disaster. "I learned not to let my brothers do anything remotely fun because they set everything on fire."

Mr. Snicket laughed. "My favorite one is the one on New Year's!"

"My roof caught on fire! I got in trouble for that!" I complained.

He shrugged. "It was still funny!"

I crossed my arms. "My house could have burned down."

"But it didn't."

I cracked a smile. "You have no shame."

He smiled too. "Enough about me. Tell me more about your brothers. Do you feel you three are closer after another year of playing Arsonist?"

"Mr. Snicket!"

"Sorry, I had to!" he laughed. "Now answer the question."

"Well," I said, "yes and no. We were always really close until the beginning of the school year when Quigley started acting like a jerk."

"How did you feel about that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty annoyed, honestly."

"Is that all?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I felt…abandoned sort of. I still had Duncan of course, but Quigley is my brother too, and I didn't understand why he was being mean to me."

Mr. Snicket nodded and motioned for me to go on.

"I think we were sort of reunited when those thieves tried to rob our house. Quigley started going back to normal after that."

"All right," Mr. Snicket said. "And how do you feel now? Would you say your diary has helped you?"

I looked down at my laptop. It was an inanimate object, yet I always ran to it when I came across some sort of conflict in my life. I typed everything down, and even though it never solved any of my problems I did feel some sort of relief by getting everything out.

"I think it has," I answered. "I feel less tense. Before I started it I would just keep most of my feelings inside. I didn't realize how easy it was to express them until I started."

"Would you say my assignment was a success?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little saner now," I joked.

"Would you mind if I saw how long it was?" he asked.

I shook my head and opened my laptop and turned it on. I opened my diary's document and turned the laptop to face. I scrolled down and said, "It's over 300 pages."

"That much for three years?" he asked.

_Oh, crap._

I could have easily lied and said that I didn't type that much until this school year started, but I didn't want to lie to him. He only wanted to help me, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Actually, Mr. Snicket," I said, hoping he wouldn't be too mad, "I didn't start it until this year."

He frowned. "Why did you do that?"

I looked away from him. "I just didn't want to do it?" I sighed. "I didn't like the idea of a diary, so I just didn't do it. I forgot about it, and I thought that you did too, until you brought it up in September. So I started one."

I looked up at him to see how he was taking my confession of not completing his assignment the way he wanted me to. He didn't look angry, but he did seem a little disappointed.

He leaned back in his chair and said, "I appreciate you telling me the truth, Isadora," I relaxed, "but I still want two years' worth of diary entries."

I nodded. "I won't wait until the last minute this time."

"Good," he nodded, and he held up his notepad and started taking more notes. I waited in silence for him to finish.

Mr. Snicket never showed me what he wrote, which is to be expected. They are his notes anyway, but I always sort of suspicious about whether he was _actually _taking notes. Sometimes he would write for way too long, and he would look seriously concentrated.

I have a theory that he draws instead.

I once found a sketched picture of a cupcake in his notepad, which was just sitting on his desk.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost twelve-thirty. If Mr. Snicket didn't end the session soon, I'd be late. We were already over twenty minutes overtime. I kicked my feet back and forth and looked around the room.

Waiting.

Someone banged on the door. "Dad! Are you done yet?!"

I sat upright. It was Bea to the rescue!

"Not yet, sweetie, give us a few more minutes!" he called, not looking up from his drawi—I mean notes.

"But, Dad! I want cake!"

"Go eat an apple! They're good for you!"

"I want cake too, Mr. Snicket," I said.

He pointed his pen at me. "Don't encourage her."

There was silence for another few seconds.

"Dad, Klaus keeps texting Isadora's phone. I think he's worried that she's dead."

Mr. Snicket sighed. "Tell him to wait just a few more minutes."

Bea was silent.

"Okay, Isadora," Mr. Snicket said, putting down his notepad, "I have one more-"

"Dad, Klaus says he's dying!"

Mr. Snicket rolled his eyes. "Send him my regards!"

"He's really bored!"

"Tell him we're almost done, Bea!" I said.

"Okay!"

She was quiet again.

Mr. Snicket chuckled again. "Okay, back to work—"

"Klaus said he's eating an apple."

"You should follow his lead, Beatrice," Mr. Snicket said.

Bea didn't answer, and Mr. Snicket didn't wait for it. "About the diary—"

"Klaus says that Violet is making fun of the way he eats apples!"

Mr. Snicket sighed, and I stifled a laugh.

"He said that he threw his apple at her!"

Our eyes went wide. It was no secret that Violet was a violent person, and Klaus had just provoked her.

"He might actually die, Mr. Snicket," I said.

"He plays soccer, so he should have a few extra minutes alive," he said.

"Klaus said that Violet is chasing him with a plastic fork!"

I gave Mr. Snicket a pleading look. _Someone_ had to try to help the poor boy, even if he did provoke Violet's violent side.

Mr. Snicket sighed. "All right," he surrendered, "let's go save your boyfriend."

The three of us ran into my backyard to find my parents and their friends watching as my brother and our friends tried to wrestle Violet from Klaus. Sunny looked like she meant to help, but throwing dirt at her siblings had little effect.

Bea and I ran over to them and tried to help Jo, Adam, and Emma pry Violet from Klaus. Yes, it was taking more than five people to pull her away. She might not look strong, but she has a death grip.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "He threw a vegetable at me!"

"It's a fruit!" Klaus corrected as my brothers, Taylor and Haley were trying to pull him out from underneath his sister.

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not patronizing you!"

"We just did your nails, Violet!" Kaley yelled as she tried to pull on of Violet's hands off Klaus. "Do you _want _to ruin them?!"

"Let go of the fork, Violet!" Katelyn shouted, trying to pull the makeshift weapon out of the hand Violet kept attempting to stab Klaus with.

"Yeah, Violet," Klaus agreed, sounding terrified, "let go of the fork!"

"Violet," I said, pulling at one of her feet, "if you love me, you won't ill the one person that buys me chocolate when I want it!"

Klaus craned his head over to give me an incredulous look. "Is that all you want me for?!"

"Hush, I'm trying to save you!" I yelled.

He was about to respond, but Violet made a move to stab his face with the fork, so he screamed and dodged it instead.

"Violet," Quigley said, strain clear in his voice from trying to pull Klaus away, "if you let Klaus live, I'll buy us those boyfriend and girlfriend shirts that you wanted!"

"Really?!" Violet exclaimed, and she immediately let go of Klaus, making all of us who were pulling at her fall backwards.

Klaus started pushing himself backwards to get away from her. "Dang it, woman!"

Violet threw her fork at him. "You threw an apple at me!"

"You were making fun of how I was eating it!"

"You eat like a horse!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Duncan said, moving in-between them. "Calm down!"

"I'm calm!" Violet said, throwing her hands up. "I'm calm!"

"I'm not," Klaus said with a hand over his heart.

I went over to help Klaus up. "If you're not ready to take her on, then don't provoke her. I thought you knew that by now."

He pouted. "She started it!"

Haley crossed her arms. "And she almost finished it!"

"And I would have too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Violet said.

Adam gave her a weird look. "Don't quote Scooby-Doo for something like this."

Violet rolled her eyes. "You guys are acting like I was actually going to kill him."

We all stared at her in silence.

She looked at us in disbelief. "How evil do you think I am?"

"Kind of evil."

"Very evil."

"Super scary."

"Like something from my nightmares."

Violet scoffed. "Gosh I was only trying to scare him! Now he's knows better than to throw things at me."

Duncan coughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

Klaus frowned. "_I _would."

"But you've thrown stuff at her before! You never learn!" Duncan said.

"Well, he's dating Isadora now," Taylor said, "so she can keep in line now."

Klaus frowned. "I don't need anyone to keep me in line."

I patted his back. "Sure you don't, Klaus." I mouthed 'he does' to everyone else.

"Hey guys," Emma asked lying on her back in the grass, "when's the cake going to be ready? I'm having a major craving!"

"We can't have it yet," Quigley said. "Three more of our friends still need to come."

Duncan groaned. "It's their fault if they miss cake!" He turned to the table that all of our parents were sitting at. "_Mom! When's the cake going to be ready?!_"

She looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes!"

Duncan collapsed.

"Great," Bea said, "now he's broken."

"I think he deserves a proper burial," Katelyn said, dropping some grass on him.

Sunny dug her hands into the ground, pulling out fistfuls of dirt, and then she threw them at his face. "I did it!"

Duncan sat up, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Thank you, Sunny. I didn't need that."

"Hey!" my mother called from her table. "I'm going to decorate the cake soon, Do you want to help?" She received several cries of "Yes!"

She got up to head inside, and we all ran in her direction. Once inside, Klaus and I fell behind while everyone else hurried to the kitchen. He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me back so I was walking at a slower pace with him.

"So how do you feel now?"

"You mean after having to pry your sister off of you before she maimed you?" I shrugged. "Normal, I guess. It's not like it's a different kind of day."

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's actually kind of sad that one of us gets beat up on a normal day."

"Don't forget that we also get really dirty," I said, stopping and turning him to face me. "You have dirt all over your face." I tried wiping some off.

He moved his head away from my hand. "I like it! It makes me look manly."

I laughed. "No, it makes you look like you've been living in the woods."

"The Lost Boys live in the woods. I can finally become one!" He exclaimed happily.

I crossed my arms. "I thought you wanted to look like a man not a lost boy."

Klaus shrugged. "I'll be whichever one you like best."

I acted like I was pondering the thought. "I like Peter Pan the best."

"I guess I'm Peter Pan, then," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hurry up you two!" Quigley yelled from the kitchen. We heard footsteps coming closer and pulled apart before they could see us.

Duncan pulled Klaus away and pushed him down the hall. "Okay, lover boy, move along."

"Yeah," Quigley said, "go apologize to your sister! I don't want to deal with her in a bad mood."

Klaus held up his hands. "All right, all right, I'm going." He backed away and saluted us before stepping out of sight.

"So Mom keeps hinting that she got us something that we really wanted, and I'm pretty sure it's a puppy!" Duncan exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Quigley rolled his eyes. "It's a not a puppy. If she considered sending us to military school, then she probably thinks we can't handle a pet."

Duncan shrugged. "Well, maybe it's a hamster."

I shook my head. "Mom's afraid of hamsters.

"Okay," Duncan said, "a goldfish, then. Everyone in the cartoons get excited over goldfish."

"Cartoons are fake," Quigley said. "Besides, you had a goldfish once. You murdered it."

Duncan covered his face with his hands. "Don't bring up Mr. Fish!"

"Really creative name, by the way," I said sarcastically.

"I was six!"

"And I still would've done better," I smirked.

"I just want to get through the day without getting into any kind of trouble," Quigley said.

"Stay away from the fireworks, then," I said. "We don't need a repeat of New Year's."

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "We have left over fireworks?"

Quigley and I exchanged nervous glances. "Nope!"

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Sure, okay."

"Let's just get to the kitchen," I said, quickening my pace. "I want to draw a TARDIS with the blue frosting!"

"Oh, I'm going to draw the Black Pearl!" Duncan said happily.

"Considering it's frosting, it'll probably be harder to make it look like a specific ship," I said.

Duncan crossed his arms. "And it'll probably be hard to make your police box look like a specific TARDIS."

I laughed. "No, it won't actually!"

"I'm going to draw a magnifying glass!" Quigley added.

We both gave him strange looks.

"Um, Sherlock, guys," he explained.

"Oh," we nodded in approval.

"Okay," I said, "this is probably going to be the most random-est cake ever!"

"It's also going to be the best!" Quigley said.

"Happy birthday to us!" Duncan exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Quigley put his arm around each of us. "Happy birthday to us!"

I smiled too, "Yeah, happy birthday to us!"

The rest of the day was as fun as we had hoped. We made a huge mess decorating the cake, but the cake itself looked pretty awesome. We'd drawn the TARDIS, ship, magnifying glass, (an attempted) Disney castle, the second star to the right, Harry Potter's scar and glasses, Percy Jackson's sword, logos for a few bands, a zombie, werewolf claws, a few different balls from sports, and all of our initials. A couple of Quigley's and Duncan's friends had come while we were decorating and had put some of those decorations on the cake too. The cake was pretty congested and not organized at all, but we all still thought it was pretty awesome.

We played a few awful tone-deaf rounds of karaoke—Klaus and Duncan singing a duet to "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston was _priceless_—before my mom said we could eat cake (after the awkward "Happy Birthday" serenade I've always hated). My brothers and I got some pretty cool stuff as presents, but my personal favorite was when my mother said that she we didn't owe her the remaining couple hundred dollars of the one thousand that we cost her at the zoo.

Considering that I've been on and off again tutoring Bea in math just to raise enough money to make up the rest, I was pretty happy. Trying to get Bea to learn anything for a grade is frustrating because she refuses to focus on anything.

I have been relieved of my duties!

After the gifts, we played a very dangerous game with some old Nerf guns that my brothers had, and that pretty much turned into all-out war of boys versus girls with screams like,

"Take that, caveman!"

"For Sparta!"

"All of you are beneath me!"

"Eat foam, you disease!"

"I am your father!"

"Love you, Dad!"

I think you get the picture.

You might not because you're a laptop, but I'll just pretend you do.

Overall, it was a pretty great day, and not one thing caught on fire!

(Except maybe that one time where someone—not naming names—put foil in the microwave for almost a thirty seconds and left. Thankfully, the fire wasn't too bad when we got to it, but might we need a new microwave.)

(It was Quigley. We were all surprised.)

All in all, I wouldn't change any of it. Not one thing that happened today or any other day that affected this one, and I'm glad that I've had a diary to record it all. Obviously, I have to keep adding more entries for another two years to make up for the two years I did nothing, but I'm actually kind of excited. I've noticed that I don't have a good memory, so it's nice to look back at all the crazy, weird, and just flat-out stupid things that have happened in my life. I like having this diary so much now, that I'll probably keep it for longer than two more years. So even though this isn't the last diary entry forever, it is for now. Life's pretty good, but I know it won't last long. That's okay, though, because I'll be able to come right back to this diary to put any problem that I have down into my laptop.

So this is Isadora Rockefeller signing off, for now at least.

**The End**

**The Isadora Diaries (September 25****th****, 2011—August 17****th****, 2014)**

**That's a hell of a gap. It's almost three years of my life. I started this story at the beginning of my freshman year, and now I've just started my senior year. That thought kind of breaks my heart. Even though my writing style for this story is kind of ridiculous, when I write other stories, I've feel like I've kind of grown (maybe possibly—I don't want to be vain). This was a story that I always had to work on because I'm a terrible person with how much I procrastinate, but still! I can't believe it! It's actually done! This was pretty much my excuse for not starting another story because I wanted to get this one down, now I feel almost free. Even though this story is a bit weird and it's far from the best thing I could ever write, I'm pretty proud of, and I'm pretty thankful for the response that it's gotten. So thank you everyone who has been reading this story since it has started, and thank you to anyone who came in the middle or the end. I love you all. :3**

**I'll be signing off too, but like Isadora, it won't be for long. Thank you again! I couldn't ask for more wonderful readers! :)**

**By the way, the entire bit with Violet, Klaus, and the apple was all my sister's idea. Thanks, sis. :3**

**So apparently, danke vielmas is German for "many thanks". **

**DANKE VIELMAS CUPCAKES TAKE THEM EVERYONE PLEASE.**

"**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning…with you."**

**~ "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**;)**


End file.
